Bittersweet Fame
by Luuh2311
Summary: Bella has a band with Jake, Embry and Quil. They never thought it would get too famous, they were wrong. Bella is the new Hollywood teen sensation. She has to deal fame, lack of privacy and a crush for Edward Cullen, the dream of every teen girl.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as my alarm went off. I will never listen to Mike anymore. Last night he said it was okay to drink a beer or too, and sleep later. Well, I slept three hours and I have school now. I got up and put some clothes on. I drink some coffee, thanking God Charlie wasn't here to see how I was. I got in my truck and drove to school. I met my friends close to Tyler's van, looking awful.

"Hey" I murmured.

"Hey, Bella" Mike said smiling at me.

"I'll kill you, Mike" I growled while glaring at him, "I slept three hours, am hangover, and you say 'Hey, Bella'"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have convinced you" he murmured.

"Fine, is that coffee?" I asked pointing to his disposable cup.

He nodded, I took it and finished.

"Thanks, I was needing it. Now, you're forgiven" I said.

"Nice" he murmured sarcastically.

"Did you rehearsed your scene?" Angela asked.

"No"

"Today we have rehearsal after class" she said.

"Shit, I forgot" I said. "Thanks for reminding me"

"I'm nervous about tomorrow" she murmured.

"Why? You're great!"

Tomorrow night we would have Romeo and Juliet's play. I wasn't going to do it, but my English teacher made me do it. Angela was Lady Capulet, Ben Capulet – he insisted. Jessica and Mike were Romeo and Juliet. I was going to be Juliet but after I convinced the teacher that I would probably fall off the stage if I stayed so long, or forget a line, he chose Jess. Tyler was Count Paris. I was Rosaline. Tyler insisted that our characters deserved a happy ending. So the teacher, just to say that he rewrote the play, would make our characters a couple. I was still mad at Tyler, but I was glad that the extra scene was funny.

"Is your friend, Jake, coming?" Jess asked mischievously.

"I think so" I said shrugging, "He's always busy, I'm not sure"

"You're so lucky" she murmured.

I rolled my eyes. Jake and I grew up together, and always were best friends. When he was twelve his older sister, Rebecca, she was seventeen at the time, sign him up to do a milk commercial. He insisted he wouldn't do it, but once he did it, he became famous in our little town, Forks. After that he always said as a pick-up line "Have you ever seen the milk commercial?" I always told him it was stupid, but he didn't stop it. He grew up, forgetting the commercial, last year, when he was seventeen, and decided to do a modeling photo book. Of couse, with his luck, he got a little famous. He lives in Seattle and sometimes show up in teen magazines as model. Sometimes he comes to see me, and Jess swears he has a crush on me. I don't see it.

We went to class, and to the rehearsal after that. The play would go well, for me. I just had three or four scenes. But the teacher was freaking out. I went home and took a long shower, before doing laundry and dinner. I had dinner with Charlie, he asked me if I was sick.

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"You look really tired. And like you're hit by a bus. Hm… You look like you've been thru hell"

"Is this the way you say I look like shit?" I asked amused, "I'm fine, thanks. Just want to rest before tomorrow"

"You will be fine, don't worry. Don't get too worry about it. Everybody will hate your character anyway. It's Rosaline, right?"

"Yeah" I said amused as I got up with our plates.

"So, everybody hates you! Romeo is Juliet's!" he said in mock annoyance.

I rolled my eyes, and washed the dishes. I sat in the couch, watching the football game with Charlie. I was almost going to bed when the phone rang. I answer it while the milk commercial started.

"Hello?"

"I'm on TV!" Jake answered.

"Are you kidding? Every time you see in TV you say this! It's been six years! They need to change the commercial" I said amused.

"No, they don't! I'm in it" he said chuckling, "How are you doing, Bells?"

"Good, boring life in Forks." I said, "How is the model life in Seattle?"

"It's good. You should join me after you graduate" he said.

"I will crash in your couch while I'm in college. How that sounds?"

"You can crash in my bed" he said in a seductive tone.

"Oh, right. And what will you tell… Amanda? I got right her name this time?" I asked amused.

"Oh, Amanda was last week. Now is Britney"

"You are such a whore" I said laughing

"I'm a model. I'm enjoying my job" he said, "Actually, I've got a thing for you"

"For the last time, Jake. I'm not a model. I don't have the looks for it" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, it's not it. But yes, you do have the looks, you just don't see it. The thing is… I got you a sort of job… And it will start after you graduate, but I'm not sure if it will work"

"What?" I asked picking up interest.

"Do you still play guitar?" he asked.

"Yeah, and your bass is missing you" I said.

"Not anymore. The guys want to start a band. They think it's a good idea, and with my contacts around town we can have a good start" he said.

"And…?"

"You would be the singer" he said, "We need a chick, to make it interesting" he said.

"Oh, I can see you _really_ want me there!" I said sarcastically, "You know it's wrong to choose someone by their sex." I said amused.

"I'm serious, Bells" he said.

"Are you, really?" I asked.

"Yeah. We would use the next couple months to get everything ready, while you finish high school, and when you start college, we start the band too"

"You're not kidding me?"

"Bella, I wouldn't play with something like that. You always said you would like to have a band. Or did you prefer to be an actress? I heard something about a play…?"

"Yeah, high school play. Romeo and Juliet. I'm Rosaline. It's tomorrow. Are you coming?" I asked hopeful.

"Let me check my schedule… Of course!" he said laughing, "I just arrived at my dad's house, actually. I pick you up tomorrow so we can go together?"

"Sure, just let me ask my dad" I said and turned to him, "Hey, dad. Jake wants to come around and take me to the play? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll have to work before the play, anyway" he said not taking his eyes of the TV.

"He says is fine, Jake. Do you want to have lunch?"

"Sure. We can talk about the band then. I pick you up at eleven?" he said

"Sure. Thanks, Jake"

"You're welcome. My pleasure. Goodnight"

"Goodnight. Bye"

"Bye" he murmured before hung up.

"Are you going to live with him when you go to college?" dad asked.

"Maybe. He always says for me to" I said, "It will be easier and safer. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea" he said, "I would be happy if you lived with him, instead of someone I don't know, or in a dorm"

"Yeah. But I'm still thinking" I said and got up, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he called when I reached the stairs.

I took another shower, and thought about tomorrow's lunch with Jake. I had a good feeling about it.

The next morning, I was running around the house. I was late. It was almost eleven and I was still looking for clothes. I couldn't find the shirt I was going to wear. I ran downstairs to look in the washer, when the doorbell rang.

"Jake, is it you?" I yelled.

"Yeah" he yelled back.

"You know where the spare key is. Come in! I'm busy!"

I heard the door open and close and I continue to look in the laundry basket. Where the hell did I put the shirt?

"Hm… Bells, you're shirtless" Jake murmured.

I looked at my right, and he was standing in the door frame, a little uncomfortable.

"Jake!" I said as I jumped on him.

It's been months since the last time I saw him. At least three months. I missed him so damn much!

"How have you been, Bella?" he said hugging me tight.

"I have been… lonely. You left me!" I said pulling back and slapping his arm playfully.

"I call you every night!" he said.

"It's not the same" I said hugging him again.

"Is Charlie home? Because if he sees his daughter hugging me, without a shirt on… I think his useless gun will have use" he said chuckling.

"He's at work. Help me find my red shirt with a black rose on it?" I said looking around for it again.

"Are you going to stay shirtless while we look for it? Not complaining…" he said smiling mischievously.

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, seriously. Are you?"

"Why?"

"Don't you… Aren't you uncomfortable to be exposed to me?"

"I was a lot more exposed to you. I remember changing clothes with you when we were four. You saw me naked before, what's the problem?"

"Hm… When we were younger… There was innocence" he said. "And you were a girl"

"And now what am I?" I asked amused.

"A woman?" he asked extending the shirt to me.

"Oh, are you uncomfortable, because my body… blossomed?"I asked teasingly.

"Just put the damn shirt on, Bells" he said walking away.

I giggled and put the shirt on, before following him. I grabbed my purse and was ready to leave. I looked at his 2009 Ford Focus and smiled.

"Do you miss the Rabbit?" I asked while we entered.

"I do. But I prefer this one. Is faster" he said turning it on.

He drove to McDonald's and I rolled my eyes.

"We always lunch here. It's tradition. Shut up" he said as we parked.

We entered and ordered. We sat and put our food around the table for both of us as we always did.

"So, the band?" I asked taking a few fries.

"It's you as singer and maybe guitar if you want. Me in the bass, Embry in the drums, and Quil in the bass/guitar" he said.

"Okay. And how would we do it?"

"I already have a few places to play. A few clubs and bars. People I know. And the songs, well, you and Embry are good in writing songs, and we could do a few covers"

"Good. And, how do you plan to keep that up? Money?" I asked biting my BigMac.

"As I said, we already have places to play. Not all will pay though. And I have some money, Quil too. It won't cost much, but hopefully will bring money"

"Hm… And college? Are you dropping it?"

"No. I'll keep as it is. My model thing only take a few days of the week, each two weeks. I have time to do college, and we'll probably play at night, anyway"

"And me?"

"What about you?"

"Well, I can do the band thing at night, and college at day, like you. But…" I hesitated, "I have to get settled first"

"You can get settled anytime" he said.

"I have to see if Ang will go to WU, or she's going to San Francisco. If she's going to San Fransisco, I will have to look for another roommate…"

"Wait! You're not going to live with me!" he interrupted.

"I can't impose, Jake"

"You're fucking kidding, right?" he asked amused, "I'm telling you for a year, you _have_ to come live with me! I won't have any other way"

"Well, then I think we have a band, roommate" I said grinning.

"Yes, we do" he said grinning.

"And the name?"

"Hm… We don't know. But we had an idea…" he said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked not liking his hesitance.

"It could call 'Black Swan'"

"No! No way in hell! The name of the band won't have anything to do with me!" I said shaking my head.

"Embry suggested, and Quil thought it was good. It has my name too"

"No!"

"And I think it's good too" he said.

"Jake, no!"

"It's three against one, Bells. In the band is democracy. It's going to be Black Swan"

"What about… Wolves?"

"Wolves?" he said bemused.

"Yeah, it's… you, Quil and Embry. You know, because of the Quileute culture"

"I still think Black Swan is better"

"We talk about it another time, but I don't want Black Swan" I said.

"Get use to it" he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and continue the lunch, talking to him about what happened last months with us. We went to the school play, and Jake sat in the front row, and grinned like the Cherish cat, when I got on stage. The teacher changed the play, so I appeared in four scenes, in the party in the beginning, when Romeo meets Juliet, a scene between Paris, Capulet and Romeo and Benvolio, and I'm on the background talking to Lady Capulet, when Romeo and Juliet die, and a scene showing Rosaline with Páris, with the two families together, and Benvolio mad in jealousy.

He laughed loudly, when Tyler tried to _really_ kiss me in the final scene. I never used such unfeminine language, when I got off the stage. I was furious with Tyler. I got to the dressing room, to take the dress off, when I got out, I went to find Jake, who was holding a rose. He hugged me when I got to him.

"Nicely done! Here" he said extending the rose, "A rose to Rosaline"

"Oh, how sweet of you" I said and kissed his cheek, "Thanks"

"You're more than welcome. And the final scene… I never saw you squirm so much!" he said laughing.

"It wasn't funny! I'm mad at him! Who he thinks he is?" I said annoyed.

"Come on, let's go home" he said grabbing my hand.

"Oh, God! It's the magazine guy!" I heard someone say behind us.

I grinned and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!" someone else called. "Excuse me!" this time, poking his shoulder.

We stopped and turned. It was Lauren and another girl I didn't recognize.

"Hi, Lauren" I said.

"Hi. Do you know each other?"she asked not taking her eyes of him.

_No, we're walking holding hands because I don't know him at all_, I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, we're old friends. Jake this is Lauren Mallory and…" I said pointing to the girl next to her.

"Kelly Mallory, her cousin"

"Nice to meet you, Jacob Black" he said shaking their hands.

"You're the guy in the magazine" Lauren murmured.

"Yes, he's a model"

"And the milk commercial, but you were a kid then" Kelly said.

"Yeah, hm… We have to go" Jake said uncomfortable.

"Oh, sure. I hope we see each other…" Lauren said.

"Yeah, bye" Jake said turning around. I smiled at them and followed him.

I graduated in high school a ten days later. I got a few acceptance letters for colleges, and I chose Washington University. My dad said he was happy with my choice, it would keep me close, but he would have been as happy if I went to a bigger college. I didn't care. I chose to do English Literature, so the place didn't matter. It's not like I was going to WU instead of Harvard to do law.

I would move in to Jake's apartment in the end of the month. His apartment wasn't big, but was good. It was two bedroom, mine was smaller (Jake insisted we could change but I didn't want to), and apparently the previous owner did a little change. The bathroom's door that went to the hall, didn't exist anymore. The bathroom had two doors, one to each room. I knew I would have to share the bathroom, but this would be strange, at least. I had to admit, Jake's modeling job was taking him somewhere. I won't say the place was expensive and had a lot of expensive advices, but it was nicely done. Embry and Quil helped me move in, and we talked about the band. In the end, Embry and I were sat in the couch, eating popcorn, and writing songs, while Jake and Quil were bringing my boxes. I had a feeling the four of us would have so much fun, we wouldn't be apart.

We rehearsed at evenings, a little before dinner, and I would end up cooking for them. Angela, Jessica and Lauren moved in to a apartment three blocks away from Jake's. I helped Angela bringing her things. She was so excited about college, she was practically bouncing. Jessica and Lauren would come in a couple days, they were still packing. I invited her, Ben and Mike to dinner, and they wanted to stay during rehearsal.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Bella, come on! Let us hear you!" Mike said.

"Yeah, Bells. They will hear it sooner or later. Let them hear now, and if you suck at it, we can at least drop it before starting" Quil said.

I gave in and asked what they wanted to hear.

"Kesha!" Angela said.

"Yeah, good one" Mike murmured.

"What one?" I asked.

"Take It Off" Ben said.

"No, that needs sound effects. It will suck without it" I said, "Tik Tok?"

"Sure!" they said.

I started singing and the guys seemed to like it. I pulled Angela off the couch and started dancing with her. As I sang, Angela did the back vocal. It was fun. Ben and Mike seemed to enjoy, sitting in the couch.

"You're good" Angela said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but we want real rock" I said.

"Okay, let's test you" Mike said, "We tell the song, and you sing at least the chorus"

"No, she has to sing the whole song" Jake said. I glared at him.

"Okay, let's see" Ben said thinking, "Justin Bieber"

"Justin Bieber? Really, Ben?" I asked laughing, "Fine, which one?"

"That one with Smith's kid" Mike said.

"Never Say Never?" Angela asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Fine. Do you know?" I asked Jake.

He, Embry and Quil shook their heads. I sighed and played just with the guitar.

"I never thought that I could walk thru fire,  
>I never thought that I could take the burn.<br>I never had the strength to take it higher,  
>until I reached the point of no return.<p>

And there's just no turning back,  
>when your heart's under attack.<br>Gonna give everything I have,  
>it's my destiny.<p>

I will never say never. I will fight  
>I will fight 'till forever, make it right.<br>Whenever you knock me down,  
>I'll now stay on the ground.<br>Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up,  
>and never say never"<p>

I gave the song a softer, calmer rhythm.

"God, you rock!" Mike said when I finish the verse.

"Thank you"

"Okay, now a softer one" Angela said and I frowned, "Okay, not so much." She said smiling at my frown, "Coldplay's Violet Hill"

I smiled and the boys joined.

"Was a long and dark December  
>From the rooftops I remember<br>There was snow white snow

Clearly I remember  
>From the windows they were watching<br>While we froze down below

When the future's architectured  
>By a carnival of idiots on show<br>You'd better lie low

If you love me  
>Won't you let me know?"<p>

We spent the rest of the night playing, singing, until the neighbors complained. Mike, Ben and Angela said goodbye, and went home. But not before they make me promise I would let them come in another rehearsal. I sat in the couch between Embry and Jake, Quil was looking for something in the fridge.

"See, I told you were a great singer" Jake murmured.

"Yeah" I murmured.

"At least now we know that she can sing any type of music" Embry said.

"Yeah, and she plays a little piano too" Jake said.

"I suck at it, Jake" I said.

"No, you just was starting to learn, and you were good. I don't know why you gave up" he said.

"Whatever" I said. "What do we do now?"

"We have a presentation in that friend's club I told you about, in almost two weeks. And then college starts, and at least the next Fridays and Saturdays nights are scheduled" Quil said.

"Until when?" I asked.

"For the next two months we don't have weekends" Jake said.

"Okay" I said, "I have to tell Charlie"

"You didn't told him?"

"No. I was already moving, I didn't want to load him too much. You know how Charlie is. Less is better"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Jake sighed.

"I think we can count with my friends to see our rehearsals at least a couple times a month" I said.

"I didn't like Mike much, he stares at you" Jake said.

"Jealous" Embry said.

"Not jealous. Just it was… creepy"

"I told him I don't like him like that. When college starts he will see other girl, and stop following me like a lost puppy" I said. "I have a good feeling about the band" I said quietly. "I have the feeling something will change"

"Yeah, me too" Jake murmured.

"What if we got famous?" Embry asked excitedly. "Like, singing with Paramore, Britney Spears and Coldplay!"

"I think your 'good feeling' it's more like 'day dreaming', Embry!" I said chuckling.

I called Charlie and told him about the band. First he was concerned about me being in bars and clubs. But when I told him there was Jake, Quil and Embry, that wouldn't leave my side, he relaxed. Jessica told a few people from high school, and there was a few friends coming. I was now a unsettling, nervous, sweaty mess, in a chair, while Angela and Jessica looked for the perfect outfit. They decided in a black skinny jeans, a red top, with ankle black booties. With heels! I fought them. I would kill myself in stage with heels! I would fall off the stage and ruin everything! They didn't gave up. I would perform in four inches high heels.

To my surprise, everything went well. I didn't fall off stage! The public seemed to like! And the owner of the place said we should come back! As I hugged, Jake, Embry and Quil, I couldn't help but smirk. I was right. The band, will change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Things are going well. It's been ten months since the band's first show. The name? Apparently the democracy won, three votes against one, and 'Black Swan' stuck. I told them I preferred tyranny than this. Didn't work. Things got better, really fast. The first month we did shows every Fridays and Saturdays, but weren't paid. We were playing in clubs and bars, just as a test. The second month came payments, and later we became famous around town. "Famous". We are famous around clubs and bars, and to a few university students.

It helped pay the bills. My week now was pretty busy. I worked in one of the bars we played. It was easier, and the owner was an awesome boss. So between eight am and two pm, I was in college. It was going well. I started in the bar at four until ten. At Fridays and Saturdays the days we usually played somewhere, Bill, my boss, let me out earlier, at six. There was one condition, we had to play a couple Sundays a month, and I would have to work a couple hours on Sunday. I didn't mind. The band was making considerable money. It wasn't much, but we didn't have the financial tough life of a college student.

But my truck, my beautiful Chevy 1953 red truck, was dying! Jake laughed! Apparently the truck was so old and in such a bad state that people were surprised it didn't happened sooner. I didn't have the money to buy a car. Even if it wasn't a new one. We were financially good, but we still were college students! So I got an idea. Jake thought it was good, Charlie hated. My other friends thought it was weird, but okay. I was getting a motorcycle. I would get license, Jake taught me how to ride when he still lived in La Push. I know… How do I plan on surviving moving around in a motorcycle in Washington state's constant rain? I don't care. A leather jacket and helmet would be enough. And I wouldn't ride much. Jake still had his car, free time, so he sometimes would be my chauffer.

I was looking around the motorcycles with Embry, Quil and Jake. We were looking around the sporting bike section, and I was looking at a red one. It looked good, and was in the price range.

"Bella!" Jake called, "I found it!"

I went to him and followed his gaze. Hell yeah! If I thought the other looked good, this looked wonderful. It was perfect, black. I approached and scowled.

"What?" Embry asked.

"It's four thousand dollars expensive than what I was going to spend!" I cried.

"Come on! Bella! This is a bike! What you were looking at… You can't even call an automobile" Quil said.

"I can't pay for this one" I said.

"I help you" Jake said.

"Me too" Quil and Embry said.

"No, no way!" I said shaking my head.

"Take it as a loan. You pay us back later" Jake said.

"No, Jake" I said and my cell rang.

I looked at the caller id, and it was my dad. He hasn't stopped calling all day.

"Hey, dad" I answered.

"Did you find one?"

"Yeah"

"No!" the guys yelled.

"Let me speak to him" Jake said extending his hand.

"No, you will try to convince him, to help me buy this one" I whispered so Charlie didn't hear.

"Bella? Why you don't let Jake talk to me?" dad asked.

"Nothing. It's just… They found a stupid bike, and they don't understand I can't afford it"

"Let me talk to him!" Jake asked trying to take my phone from me.

"No!"

"Give me"

"No, Jake. Stop it!"

"Let the boy talk for God's sake!" dad murmured.

"I'm putting on speaker" I sighed.

"Hey boys" Charlie said.

"Hey" they answered in unison.

"How are things over there Charlie?" Jake asked.

"Good. How's the search going?"

"Your daughter insists in buying a horrible, what she calls bike, just because she doesn't listen to me" Jake said.

"Bella, listen to him. He knows this stuff"

"Dad I was looking at a bike of almost six thousand dollars. He's trying to get me buy one of ten thousand" I said annoyed, "I can't afford"

"We told her we would help her, and she could pay us back in the future" Quil said.

"What color?" dad asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What color you like the bike?"

"Black"

"Jake, talk to the seller. I'll send money to your bank account" Dad said.

"What! No! Dad, no! You won't pay for this! I won't spend a penny of your money!"

"Bells, it was going to be yours anyway. See as a debt from your inheritance. And if I need money in the future, I promise I ask for your help" he said.

"But dad, you already paid for the pickup. It's not fair!"

"Not fair is buying a horrible bike because you're too damn stubborn" he said. "I'm going to the bank. Jake take care of things there"

"Thanks, dad" I said with tears in my eyes.

"You're more than welcome, honey" he said, "Bye"

"Bye" we said.

A few hours later I was riding my new 2009 Honda CBR600RR. Black! It was amazing. Speed! God, I loved it! We reached our apartment building I took my helmet and grinned at the guys.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with the bike" Embry cried.

"Go, she'll be here when you get back" I said.

He and Quil grinned and said goodbye. I practically had to drag Jake from the bike to the elevator.

"You know, this bike will bring me problems" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Did you ever thought how guys will react to see you when you're riding that?" he asked with a eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes and exited the elevator as it opened the doors.

"So, the magazine I took a shoot last week, wants us in the next edition. It's not much, really" he said as I opened the door.

"Okay" I said.

"We would have to take some photos next week" he said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked glaring at him. I thought he meant something wrote about us.

"Think positively. We are getting more famous" he said going to the kitchen.

"Jake, you know that I'm awful with photos!" I shrieked.

"You're not. Is your imagination" he said.

"And what would I wear!"

"What you wear in the shows" he said shrugging.

"Fine. But if I ruin this, don't tell me I didn't warn you" I said and stomped o my room.

The girls freaked out about the magazine thing. Jessica and Angela chose my clothes. It was a 'rocker but still girl' look. The first few photos were awful, 'cause I couldn't relax. The photo in the magazine was my favorite. Jake made a stupid joke, and we laughed. The photographer used the moment, and it was good. We were laughing, and I was poking Jake's ribs, so it showed how much fun we had with each other. Quil met a girl in the studio. She was an assistant and they went out on a date the next day. I think it went good because I saw her in one of the clubs we played, but she didn't approach.

But the best of all, we would get a record. Our own CD! We met a guy, Shawn, and he's helping us. He's really nice. We are deciding what songs will be on the CD, and we decided all our songs but two covers, Kings of Leon's Use Somebody, and Boys Like Girls' Love Drunk. It's been a month since we recorded, in a week the CD would be released.

"I can't believe" Jake murmured beside me.

"God, Jake! It's been a month, and everyday you say this! It's happening, believe!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, just… I didn't really thought that we would have a CD" he said sipping his beer.

"I know, me too. But come on! Let's celebrate" I said.

"Where is Shawn anyway?" Jake asked.

We were in Midnight Club, and we would play in fifteen minutes. Shawn said he would be here, but not sign of him.

"I don't know" I said shrugging.

"How you don't know?" Jake asked amused.

"Why would I?"

"Aren't you two together?"

"What? No" I said.

"It seems like it sometimes"

"He's nice, just it"

"Hmhm" he said giving a mischievous grin.

I rolled my eyes, and went find Quil and Embry in the dance floor. I found Embry and he went find Quil. I was going back to Jake when someone put a hand in my waist, turning me around.

"Hey, Bella"

"Oh, hi, Shawn" I murmured.

"Ready for the show?"

"Yeah, Jake still can't believe in the CD thing" I said as we walked to the backstage.

"Listen, do you want to… have dinner sometime?" he asked.

"Oh! Hm… Sure" I said.

"Okay, we talk about it later"

"Okay"

I found the guys talking and saw a girl with them.

"Hi" I said.

"Bella, this is Claire. From the photoshoot" Quil said.

"Oh, right" I said and extended my hand, "Nice to officially meet you"

"Officialy?" she asked shaking my hand.

"You know… Quil don't shut up about you since that day" I said.

Quil glared at me and blushed. Claire smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Did you saw Shawn?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, and he invited me to dinner"

"Oh, lovebirds!" Jake said mischievously.

"Shut up! Let's do this, and go home. I'm tired" I said grabbing the guitar.

Dinner with Shawn was nice. We became a couple, but after three weeks we broke up. We both were busy. He was doing college and working almost the whole day. We continued to be friends, but it was that awkward situation. I didn't have time anymore. Between college, work and the band, I could barely sleep. I didn't have time for myself. Angela and Jessica were going shopping for me. Angela took care of groceries at our apartment. I was an awful friend and they were still there for me. I tried to spend time with my friends, so I invited Ben, Angela, Jessica and Mike for dinner. For my embarrassment, I asked Ben and Angela what was going on, and they told me they broke up a week ago. I wanted to dig a hole and hide. They were still friends, at least. That just proved the good friend I was.

A week later, Angela and I found a free time, and were at my apartment. She told me she and Ben were becoming distant, and decided to end before it got worse. She wasn't too upset. She said it was a high school thing, and she loved being with him, but didn't expect to spend her life with a high school sweetheart. She was coming to our presentations in clubs, and got a few dates, but none of them work out. I realized one thing though, Embry and Angela, got along. They talked, they laughed, they got a few drink together while Quil was with Claire, and me and Jake were preparing for the presentation. I decided to be a matchmaker. I made a comment with Jake, about the friendship between then, and he grinned mischievously. I got an ally.

"Embry?" I asked before starting an presentation.

"Yeah?"

"I will help you with her, but if you hurt her, I swear… I don't care if you're my friend too, I'll kick your ass, and Jake will help me" I said.

"You told her!" Embry said glaring at Jake.

"Embry, it's obvious. He didn't say a thing" I said rolling my eyes, "I help you, but if you hurt her in any way…" I said trailing off, not finishing the threat.

"Fine, thanks" he said rolling his eyes.

I was back to be a good friend. Two weeks later, Embry and Angela had a date, and in the end of the month, they were a couple. And what was nicer, Ben still showed up when the two were around. Angela and Ben were still friends, and cared about each other, but there wasn't jealousy. Well, except from Embry. Every time I suggested them to come around for dinner, he asked if I invited Ben. Angela thought it was cute his jealousy. I don't see how. So, now, I'm the single one around. Jake has a few dates, and I stay home. People suggest us to date, but there isn't the… spark. We were really great friends, we spend time together, I loved him, I would be lucky to find someone like him, but… me and him? I couldn't picture it. I was watching a movie, waiting for Jake to come home from the date. His sisters thanked me for moving in, because at least he stopped bringing so much girls home. Jake said I was cockblocking him, and I thought it was a little funny.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled from the door.

We used this greeting to announce it was one of us arriving. Angela, Quil and Embry had the key for emergencies, so they were here all the time, especially when Quil was without beer._ Emergency._

"Living room" I called.

"You won't believe what happen!" he said standing in front of me.

"Okay, you can tell me all about your date with that chick, but get out of my way!" I said trying to push him out of the way.

"Chick? Forget the chick! I got something better!" he said sitting beside me.

"Guys? I didn't thought you were gay, Jake" I said teasingly.

"Haha, very funny" he said sarcastically, "It's about the band"

"Say it"

"We are on MTV" he said.

I turned the TV off, and looked at him.

"What?"

"MTV, baby!"

"What? How? You're kidding?"

"No, one of our songs will be playing, and they got a video of us, that they will show after the song"

"Video?"

"Youtube. One of our presentations" he said.

"MTV? You're kidding?" I said still not believing.

"No" he said grinning.

"How?"

"We are more famous than we thought, apparently" he said.

We called our friends, told what was going on, and the next day we were having a party in our apartment, while the song and video were shown. My dad stopped watching Sportscenter to watch MTV! My mom recorded, because she was at Phil's game. After that, we got a lot of offers for presentations around town. We stayed in our schedule, playing just in the weekends, and every six weeks making a break. The song played a few more times on MTV, and a couple of other songs too. We were getting famous. I couldn't believe that just 18 months ago, we were playing for free. A month after the MTV thing started, I received several phone calls in my cell, while I was in class. I didn't recognize the number, and it didn't left a message. So I waited. Three days later again. This time I excused myself from class, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?" a male voice answered.

"Who's this?"

"Sorry. I'm Emmett McCarty. I would like to talk to you about Black Swan"

"About?"

"I'm would like to be your manager. I think you have great potential. I heard in MTV, and bought your CD"

"Oh, thanks" I said a little confused, "How did you get this number?"

"I asked a few favors, and people told me I should talk to you. Are you the leader of the group?"

"No. We're a democratic group. There isn't a leader" I said.

"Oh. Can we discuss it?"

"Hm… Can I talk to the guys?" I asked.

"Sure, you have my number, please, call me" he said. "Maybe we should have lunch together to discuss"

"Yeah, hm, I'll talk to them" I said.

"Okay, thanks. Bye"

"Bye"

I called the guys and we would meet in Quil and Embry's apartment, so I went there. What the hell? Who was this guy? It was freaky people could find out my phone so easily. I entered the apartment with my key, and just Quil was there.

"Hey, Bells"

"Hi"

"So, what's going on?"

"I got a call from a guy. He wanted to be our manager"

"Who?"

"Hey, guys" Jake interrupted, entering.

"Hi" we said.

Embry followed him, and we all sat in the kitchen, eating Doritos.

"So, what's up?" Embry asked.

"I got a call from a guy who wanted to manage our band" I said opening a can of soda.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Hm… Emmett McCarty? I think that's the name he gave me" I said.

"Emmett McCarty?" Embry asked excited.

"Yeah. You know him?" I asked.

"He helped Kelly Clarkson" Quil said.

"Oh, so… He's good?" I asked uncertain.

"Do you know Kelly Clarkson?" Jake asked amused.

"Yeah"

"Well, then he's good" Jake said.

"What did he said?" Embry asked.

"He said we have potential. He heard us in MTV, and bought a CD after that. And he would like to be our manager. He also said we should meet to discuss it" I said.

"How did he get your number?" Quil asked.

"He said people told him to talk to me, apparently they think I'm the leader. He asked a few people and got my number" I said.

"And what did you said?" Jake asked.

"I said I would talk to you and call him back" I said.

"So what we're going to do?"

"I don't know" Embry said, "Do we want a manager?"

"We weren't looking for one" Jake agreed.

"Yeah, but is Emmett McCarty. He can help the band" Quil said.

"Bells?" Jake asked.

"Okay, I don't know. I want the band to go well, but I don't think we want to go into this head over heels. It can ruin everything." I said.

"So, you think we should be careful about it" Jake said.

"Yeah" I said.

"So, we're going to talk to Emmett McCarty?" Embry said.

"Yeah" Quil said.

"Okay, Bells, what time you said you would call?" Jake asked.

"He called me an hour ago, but I didn't say what time I would call him. Maybe we should wait a couple hours. We don't want to seem desperate" I said.

"You're right" Jake said, "Well, so I'll go to my last classes, and we call from here in…" he checked his watch, "four hours, is that okay?"

"Yeah" we agreed.

I went back to my classes too, but couldn't concentrate. I was nervous about the call. When my last class was finished I ran back to their apartment to find it empty. Damn it! Why were they always late? I grabbed a beer, and sat on the couch waiting for them.

"Aren't you too comfortable in _our_ apartment?" Quil asked entering.

"Well, aren't you too comfortable when you go to _our_ apartment _just_ to grab a beer?" I asked amused.

"You're right." He said sitting beside me, "But I still can go to grab a beer right?"

"Yeah, I can still come and grab a beer while waiting for you, right?"

"Sure" he said.

Embry and Jake arrived and we sat around the coffee table, with my cell in it. I dialed Emmett's number, and put on speaker.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Mr. McCarty. This is Isabella Swan, we talked earlier" I said.

"Oh, of course. Please, call me Emmett. So, you talked to the guys, Isabella?"

"Please, call me Bella" I said, "Actually, you're on speaker, they are here"

"Hi" the guys said.

"Hi, nice to talk to you" Emmett answered.

"Is the offer for a meeting still up? We would like to have lunch with you, and discuss a few things" I said.

"Of course. I'll be in Seattle in five days. Say the time and the place"

"Hm… Saturday at noon?" I asked.

"Sure. Where?"

Jake chose the restaurant and Emmett agreed to meet us there. Once the call was finished, we all let out a breath we didn't even realize we were holding.

**Saturday**

"Bella, you're going to wear it!" Angela said.

"No!" I said.

"What's going on?" Jake said entering my room.

"She says she won't wear heels! It's an important meeting, Bella! You can't wear Converses!" Angela said.

"I always wear my sneakers! Why do I have to wear heels?" I said.

"Because this isn't any show, or going to college! It's a meeting that will change your career!" she said.

"For God's sake, Bells! Use the damn heels!" Jake said before exiting the room.

"Traitor!" I yelled and I heard him laugh.

I was forced to wear heels. I don't have balance problems anymore, but I prefer riding my motorcycle in sneakers. Once we were ready, we went to the restaurant. I had to go on my bike, because I had to go to work after the lunch. I got there first. That's why I love my motorcycle. I took off the helmet and someone extended a hand to me. I looked at the person and swallowed hard. The guy was huge. A mountain of muscles. He was 6'5'' tall, and burly. He looked bigger than a football player. Intimidating, was an understatement.

"I'm Emmett" he said grinning, showing his dimples.

"Oh, hi" I said taking his hand.

He helped me out of the bike and shook my hand.

"Let's say, I think once you're famous, Playboy will want a photo of you in this baby" he said eyeing the bike.

"Hm… Thanks?" I said uncertain.

"Bella?" Jake asked getting out of the car.

"Hey. This is Emmett McCarty" I said pointing to him, "Emmett, this is Jacob, Embry and Quil" I said pointing to each one.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Emmett said shaking their hands.

"Thanks for meeting us" Jake said.

"My pleasure. Let's go?" Emmett asked extending his arm to me.

I nodded and linked my arm with his, as we walked to the restaurant.

"I must say… This bad ass look you've got, it's really good" he said helping me with the jacket.

"Thanks" I said, "Actually, if it wasn't by my friend Angela, I would have an awful look"

"Stylist?" he asked.

"No, just… She cares more about this things than I" I said.

We talked for two hours. Emmett said he was glad to meet us, and thought we had potential. He would schedule a couple things for us, and if we were happy with his job, we could talk about managing us properly. I began to realize he was just a goofy. He loved to make jokes, and he grew up with his cousins, three girls, and he was a softy. I began to think about him like a teddy bear. Of course he could beat the crap out of someone, but just if it was necessary. He would go to our show tonight, at a club. I was nervous, because it was important, but he was really nice, and was certain we would go far. And I was certain we would use his help.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're enjoying.<strong>

**Links with Bella's outfits in my profile - and her bike too.**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, I love reviews - - just saying...**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything started well. Emmett got us an apperance on MTV. It was short, just a few minutes. He also got us to play in a rock event in Seattle. After that, we couldn't and didn't want not accept him as manager. We sign a contract. He would get ten percent of everything we got from the works he got us. He would be staying in Seattle for the next four months, but he would have to go back to San Francisco, but he would continue scheduling things and talking to us over the phone.

The problem is… We were right. Emmett was good. We were getting famous. Fast. First small shows, our shows, not in clubs, our own shows. Then, magazines, interviews, photos… It started in Washington State, but it was getting bigger. We had videos! We decided to do a Twitter account. The four of us would use it, but after two months, it was too much people, questions, messages. Facebook and MySpace was the same. People started to recognize me in college! I wasn't recognized for my classmates, and suddenly people I never saw in my life were talking to me.

Emmett let free time in our week, so we could rest, but to work on our music too. Embry and I were always writing, Quil and Jake always getting new tunes. Emmett was the best. I already saw him as a best friend. My family was big. I have four brothers, Jake, Embry, Quil and Emmett, and a sister, Angela. Dad always say he won't give allowance to them, he would be poor. Mom is happy for me, but insists I take care of college first. Well, at least I'm not working so much anymore. The band is going well, and I'm just working half week. Just to have something to do really.

Well, that was before my 21st birthday. We were together, drinking beers, and having snacks. Everyone was in the apartment, except Emmett. And I was mad at him. Fine, work! But my birthday? He missed my birthday party!

"He'll come later, maybe" Angela said.

"He won't. He must be scheduling another show" I said angrily.

"Think as a birthday gift. He's scheduling a show to _our_ band, and it will give _you_ money" Jake said.

"It's my birthday, Jake. I want my friends here, not getting me work or money" I murmured.

"Bella!" someone shouted.

I turned around and Emmett was walking to me, with that stupid goofy grin he has. I glared at him, and his smiled fell a little.

"You're late, Emmett. It's almost over" I said.

"Sorry, I was getting your gift" he said.

"You're late"

"Sorry, Bella. But, come on! You will love my gift!" he said.

"What gift?" I said looking at his empty hands.

"You should sit down. I don't want you to fall" he said.

I glared at him before sitting in the couch.

"You too, guys" he said to everyone.

Once we all were seated, he grinned and cleared his throat as he was going to do a important announcement.

"Say it, already!" Jake said.

"You guys, Black Swan, got the show that will change your lives" he said.

"Where?" Angela asked.

"Well, did you ever hear that MTV have Halloween party, and celebrities go especially teen ones?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah…?" I said.

"You will play there! You first were invited, but they want you to play too!" Emmett said.

We all were silent.

"In Los Angeles?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes! And I think that if you rock, and you will, you'll get so much job there, you'll have to move" Emmett said. "LA, baby! You would be a LA star! Beverly Hills house! Rock star!"

"OMFG!" Embry said.

"You're kidding?" Quil asked.

"I wouldn't play with something like this" Emmett said.

"We could live in LA!" Jake said.

"I can't" I murmured.

"What!" everyone shouted.

"I have college, and my dad, and… We live here" I murmured.

"I'm sure you can finish college there, and Charlie will be happy for you. You can come visit him, Bells" Jake said.

"Jake, we're doing well, but we don't have money to live there" I said.

"Actually, you do" Emmett said.

"Come on, Bells! Los Angeles! Celebrities! MTV Halloween Party!" Jake said with pleading eyes.

I took a few deep breaths and looked at Emmett, who was still grinning expectantly.

"You know, I wasn't going to forgive you for missing my birthday party… But your gift is fucking awesome!" I said and jumped to hug him.

"So we're going?" Jake asked.

"Hell yeah! Los Angeles!" I said and Emmett gave me a bear hug, spinning me around.

The month before Halloween was hell. We were too nervous. Angela and Claire would come with us as Embry and Quil's companions. They couldn't wait to go shopping the dresses there. We would have to arrive there at least the day before, to talk to the people who were promoting the party, rehearsals, etc. Emmett says we should stay at least a week there after the party. I disagreed and told we would stay three days. But again the democracy in the band, that chose the damn name, won, and we would stay five days there, after the party. I prayed that Charlie wouldn't agree, so I could come back, but the traitor said I should be there.

We would take a flight the day before the party, early and get there at afternoon. But I negotiated, I wouldn't stay there a week, without my bike, and Emmett shouldn't drive us around town. Emmett's friend took my bike two days before, and would leave it in Emmett's apartment, where we would stay. Emmett didn't shut up about what we would have to do during the whole flight, so when we got to Los Angeles, we were a little sulky. Not enough to not enjoy the city though. We looked like idiots, almost drooling, looking at the city thru the taxi's windows. We stopped at Emmett's apartment, to leave the bags, before going to the party's location. The place was awesome, the decoration was perfect, not too dark but not too light for Halloween. We talked to one of the organizers and we discuss the playlist. We would play our songs, but we had to do covers, since some of the singers would be here, and to have known songs, too. We had two hours to rehearse, and after that we went back to Emmett's apartment, to find two screaming girls. Embry and Quil almost burst in, when they heard they screaming. I had to stop them, saying it was definitely joy screams. I entered the apartment, and they dragged me to the room I was sharing with Jake.

"We found the dress, and shoes! And Emmett gave you the perfect bracelet" Angela said.

"Let me see" I said rolling my eyes.

They bought a black and white dress, and white with black lines shoes. The bangle was black with white skulls, perfect to Halloween, but not too much. I look at it and when I saw the trademark on the inside, I gasped. I run around looking for Emmett, ignoring the two protesting girls.

"How much did you paid for this?" I asked when I found him laying in the couch.

"What?" he asked still looking at the TV.

"This" I said extending the bangle.

"Oh, that. It's kind of a birthday gift. The show I didn't pay for, so it's not a gift, I realized."

"How much, Emmett?"

"It's a gift. We can't tell how much we spent, is rude" he said grinning.

"How much?" I asked again starting to get annoyed.

"It's nothing really, you need for the party" he said.

"Angela, get his laptop, I'll find out how much" I said to her.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch still with my dress in hands.

"How much? Come on! I just want to know, I can't return. You're right, I need for the party" I said to Emmett.

"Three hundred" Emmett said.

"You spent three hundred dollars for a simple bangle!" I shouted.

"It's a celebrity party, Bells. Believe me it won't be the most expensive there" he said rolling his eyes.

I looked at Angela.

"How much did you spent today?"

"Hm?" she asked playing innocent.

"How much did you two spent in dress and shoes?" I asked slowly.

"Emmett gave us the money" Claire said.

"How much?"

"Three thousand" Angela sighed, "But think positively! We didn't buy a clutch for he party!"

I rolled my eyes and went to my room, sleep. Positively! If they bought the clutch would be what? Four, five thousand? God! I mean… I didn't grow up with money. I have it now, not too much but have it, and I'm not used to spend this much in a day. I sighed and lay beside Jake.

"You're lucky. I bet suits are cheaper" I said.

"Get used to it. You will use things more expensive when we get famous" he said.

"The only thing I can't wait is to have money enough for a Ferrari"

"Porsche" he said, "You are more Porsche. Ferrari it's not you"

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes.

The next day was madness. At least I didn't have to get out of the apartment. Claire would do my hair, and Angela my make-up. We spend hours getting ready. I helped them too. I didn't have much experience in hair or make-up but I could help someone with experience. The guys spend most of the day sleeping. Lucky bastards! Men are lucky. Just take a shower, and put the clothes, and they're ready! For my surprise, the shoes were comfortable. I would ride with Emmett and Jake, and the rest would go in other car. I've been playing with the dress hem, trying to calm down in the car ride.

"Bells?" Emmett asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just anxious"

"Okay, hm…" he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll have to take a few pictures in the entrance"

"What!" I said alarmed.

"It's not big deal. Just take a picture alone, and one with the guys. That's it!" he said.

"I… I get horrible in pictures, Emmett!" I said.

"You don't. You get beautiful. It's your imagination" Emmett said.

"I've been saying this for ten years, didn't work" Jake murmured.

I took deep breaths and calmed down.

"Fine. Okay" I said.

The car stopped and someone opened the door. Jake got out and Emmett for the other side. Jake extended his hand, and I took it to get out.

"Calm down. You're perfect" Jake whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded. Quil, Embry, Claire and Angela got out of the car, walking right behind us. Once we reached close to the door, there were a few photographers. We stopped and I took a picture with everyone, including Emmett. Emmett, liar. It wasn't just a couple of pictures. After the first, I had to take one alone, one with the girls, one just the band, one the band and the girls, and one with Emmett. We got in and smiled. The party was good. People dancing, talking, drinking… The DJ would play for at least a hour, before us. So we had one hour to walk around, and Emmett would tell us when we had to get ready.

"Come on, let's dance!" Jake said pulling me by my hand.

We danced a few minutes, 'till I left them to get a drink. I got to the bar and asked for a Kiss of Vampire. The drink was good, I thought it would be awful.

"Hi!" I heard someone say and poke my shoulder.

I turned around to find a pixie-like girl. She was five foot tall, with black short hair pointing to every direction. She was wearing a dark pink mini dress, that made her look a little taller. And she was bouncing.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"You're Bella Swan, from the Black Swan" she said extending her hand, "I'm Alice Cullen"

I was flattered someone here knew me, but I was freaked out. I didn't know her. I remembered her name, but not her. Oh God! What could be more embarrassing than talking to a celebrity and don't remember her?

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand.

"I love your look!" she said.

"Oh, thanks" I said still freaked out I didn't know her, "Your dress is beautiful. I wouldn't use pink, but I loved it"

"Don't freak out okay? But I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" she said.

"Oh, that's great" I said.

"My parents live close to where you lived. Forks" she said.

"Oh, really? Maybe I know them…?"

"No, they moved two years. You went to Seattle already. We lived in Port Angeles before." she said.

"Hm…" I said and decided to ask, "I'm sorry. I know you from somewhere. Your name is familiar" I said.

"Oh, you don't know me" she said smiling, "I'm here almost crashing"

"Hm…?" I murmured not knowing what to say about it.

"I mean, I was invited, not directly. That's why you know my name" she said, "My brother, Edward Cullen, the actor was invited"

"Oh, right! The action movie guy" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"Good, I freaked out a little. I thought I was talking to a celebrity and didn't know who"

"I wish, but I can't sing or act" she said.

"How you know me?"

"You have a band. Maybe you're not too famous, but you're famous" she said amused.

"Oh, thanks"

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked hesitantly. "I sent my curriculum to your agent, Emmett McCarty…"

"Oh, you want to talk to him?" I asked.

"No… I…" she looked embarrassed, "I know I seem desperate to ask, but… I wanted to be your assistant, well the band too, but especially you"

"Oh" I said.

"And… I thought we could talk, I hate curriculums, there is so much you can't say in them. I would like a interview"

"Hm… Why would you like to be my assistant? I'm not even famous for this kind of thing" I said.

"Oh, you will. And I admire you're work, and think it's awesome you're still modest"

"Hold on. You didn't say your brother was Edward Cullen, the movie star?"

"Yeah, but I would hate work with him! I already have to endure him on holidays!" she said, "And I would like to work with someone from the beginning, you know… Like you"

"Oh, thanks. It's really nice of you. I have to talk to Emmett, but we can talk more during the party" I said.

"Oh, it would be great. Thank you!"

"Alice?" someone asked behind me.

"Hi, Eddie" she said smiling sweetly.

I turned around and had to fight the urge to drop my mouth. I heard about him. Girls in college speak about how hot, handsome, perfect he is a lot. But… OMFG. He was an Adonis. The sexy messy bronze hair that I wanted to run my fingers thru. The deep green eyes, that I couldn't take my eyes of. When I finally did, I regretted. The pull, the want to touch him got stronger as I saw the rest of his perfection. His perfect nose, jaw, chin, neck, connected with an sculptured lean, strong body… I had to look away, or I would drool soon.

"This is Bella Swan, from the Black Swan, the band that is going to play tonight" Alice said bouncing beside me.

"Hi, Edward Cullen" he said extending his hand.

"Hi" I said shaking his hand.

I pulled my hand quickly when I felt a electric current when my skin touched his.

"Remember I said I sent my curriculum to her?" Alice asked.

"Oh, right. Alice, you shouldn't bother her in the party about this" he said.

"It's okay. I like talking to her" I said quickly when I saw Alice getting nervous and I knew she would give him a rude answer.

"Bella" Jake called behind me.

"Hey Jake" I said smiling at him. "This is Jacob Black, from the band." I said to them, "Jake, this is Edward Cullen and his sister, Alice"

"Hey" Jake said shaking Edward's hand.

"God, you're taller than in pictures!" Alice said as Jake shook her hand.

"I think you're the shortie here, Ali" Edward said.

"Shut up, Eddie" she said.

Edward glared at her before smiling at us.

"So, you two are the leaders of the band" he said.

"No, there isn't a leader between us" I said.

"Oh, I thought… The band's name is your last names" he said.

"People usually think that" Jake said and looked at me, "We have to go backstage in five minutes"

"Oh, I'm just going to end this drink and we can go" I said taking another sip.

"Hi, can I take a picture?" a guy asked.

We nodded and stood beside each other. I was between Edward and Jake, and Alice beside Edward.

"Thanks" the guy said before walking away.

"Edward! Where were you? We have to talk to that magazine guy!" a blonde said.

It was a kick in my ego. She was perfect. Her blond hair was in a ponytail, with locks falling until her shoulders. She had light blue eyes, and full red lips, made her the perfect American dream girl. She was wearing a short red dress, and red stilettos. She was definitely the kind of girl that is always in magazines, doing campaigns for expensive clothes, runaways model…

"Oh, hi, Alice" she said and kissed Alice's cheek.

She looked at us confused and back at Edward.

"This is Bella Swan and Jacob Black, from the band Black Swan, they're going to play in a few minutes" Edward said.

"Oh, nice to meet you" she said shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you too" Jake murmured.

"Let's go, Edward?" she asked taking his hand.

"Sure" he said and looked at us, "It was nice to meet you. Bye"

"Bye" we said.

"Let's go too?" Jake asked putting his hand in the small in my back.

"Sure. We talk after the presentation, Alice?" I asked.

"Sure" she said grinning, "Good luck"

"Thanks" we said before walking away.

The DJ stopped the music and announced us. We got on stage and thanked the cheer we received. We started with one of our songs, then cover. We sang one of ours and then a cover song. I think it went well, people were cheering, and dancing. I saw Alice with Claire and Angela, dancing and talking and grinned. I could see Alice was the joyful, friendly person, that you can't stay sad around. We played for almost three hours, thanked, and let the DJ take care of the party again. We got to the backstage where we were thanked, and congratulated, Emmett was there with a dozen of blue roses.

"Here, congratulations" he said giving it to me.

"Thanks, Em" I said hugging him.

"And us?" Jake asked amused.

"Do you want roses?" Ememtt asked.

"No, I'll be fine" Jake said.

"Did you know Alice Cullen sent you her curriculum?" I asked

"Cullen? As… Edward Cullen?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, his sister. She said she sent you her curriculum, she wants to be my assistant" I said.

"You talked to her?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" I said shrugging.

"And Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale" Jake said, "Damn she's hot"

"Jake!" I said laughing.

"What? She is!" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I… I didn't receive her curriculum!" Emmett said, "She must have sent to my office here, hoping they would deliver it to me. But while I was in Seattle I didn't get my mail from here"

"Oh, and what do I tell her?" I asked walking out of the backstage.

"Do you want her as an assistant?" he asked.

"She seems nice" I said, "She's a joyful pixie"

"Shortie" Jake murmured.

"Well, then hire her" Emmett said.

"Really? Can I?" I asked excited.

"Yeah. I mean, you're probably going to need her, and she knows people, right? Her brother is Edward freaking Cullen, maybe hiring her will help your career"

"I don't need her because of her brother" I said rolling my eyes, "But thanks"

He smiled and we got back to the party. We went to the girls' side, and I poked Alice's shoulder.

"Do you want to call me 'boss'?" I asked teasingly.

"Really?" she asked smiling widely.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh, thank you!" she said hugging me, "Thank you, thank you! I swear you won't regret!"

"I know I won't" I said.

"Come on! Let's celebrate!" she said pulling me to the bar.

As we got the drinks, her brother walked to us.

"Edward! I'm her assistant!" Alice said.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"So, you're moving back with mom and dad in Washington state?" he asked smiling, "I will miss you! This time you lived with me was the best of my life" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" she said as I laughed.

"Seriously, you're moving back with them?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Seattle is four hours away from Forks. I'll find a place in Seattle" she said.

"You won't need" Jake said coming from behind me. "We're probably moving here"

"Jake, it's not certain" I said.

"Emmett got us a few jobs around here. So it is. You just have to choose where you're going to finish college" Jake said.

"You're in college?" Edward asked.

"Literature. Starting junior year" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"So, I'll be able to help you find a place here!" Alice said and smiled mischievously to her brother, "I think I'm going to stay at your place longer than we thought"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, sisters suck, right?" Jake asked amused.

"Shut up!" I said to Jake.

"I have twins, older. It was hell" Jake said.

"How did you survive two? I can't stand one!" Edward said and we all laughed as Alice slapped his arm. "We should go Ali. We have things to do tomorrow" Edward said.

"Oh, right!" Alice said and grinned at me, "We're having a Halloween party tomorrow, his place. Come!"

"Hm…"

I didn't know what to say. Edward didn't say anything, didn't invite us to _his_ party, at _his_ place. Should we say yes to Alice's invitation?

"Come on, please!" she said pouting.

She looked like puss in boots, with huge pleading eyes and the pout.

"Alice, stop pouting it's unfair." Edward said laughing, "She goes if she wants"

"Please!" Alice begged.

"Hm, it's okay if we go?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, it would be great" he said.

"Okay then" I said and Alice jumped up and down in excitement.

"We should go too" Jake said, "Thanks for inviting us"

"Our pleasure" Alice said.

"Bye" I said as we walked away.

We met the rest of the group close to the door, and we walked out as Jake told them our plans for tomorrow. The girls freaked out. The guys were… excited but not much. As we reached the car, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and it was Edward.

"Here" he said extending a piece of paper.

"Hm, what's this?" I asked taking it.

"My address" he said, "And Alice's number. She forgot to give it to you"

"Oh, thanks" I said.

"See you tomorrow" he said.

"See you" I murmured smiling, and he walked away.

I entered the car, to find Emmett and Jake grinning mischievously.

"What?" I asked as the car pulled away.

"Edward Cullen?" Emmett asked amused.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Oh, we saw the look in your eyes" Jake said.

"What look?" I asked annoyed.

"You like him" Jake said.

"Shut up. Are you eight years old? Grow up!" I said annoyed.

"She never got so annoyed about something like this" Jake said to Emmett.

"Shut up!" I said and they chuckled.

I had to admit, I liked him. I didn't even know him, it's stupid, I know. But I liked him. I couldn't wait for his party.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up late the next day. The guys were still sleeping. I went to the kitchen, and Angela and Claire were talking excitedly while making breakfast/lunch.

"Morning" I mumbled taking a glass of juice.

"Good morning!" Angela said. "Hurry up, you have to get ready for the party"

"Party?" I asked confused.

"Edward Cullen's Halloween party!" Claire said. "How could you forget!"

"Oh, right" I said and looked at the clock, "It's almost five hours away. I have time…"

"No, you don't" Angela said, "First, you have to call Alice and ask what kind of outfit you'll need"

"Kind of outfit?" I asked, "Jeans and shirt"

"It's a Halloween party, Bells. Maybe people will be wearing Halloween accessories"

"Fine" I sighed, "I still have four hours"

"Shower, hair, make-up, clothes, and if we need to buy something… Four hours it's nothing!" Claire said.

"Okay, I'm going to call Alice" I said walking to the living room.

I called Alice, and she told people would wear things that weren't too much Halloween. Accessories, make-up… I told the girls and they immediately ran out of the apartment to buy something. I took a long shower, and dried my hair. When I back to the room, there was some clothes over my bag that I imagined it was for me to wear. It was a black skinny jeans, ripped on the thighs, a "dirty" white ruffle top, and black boots that went above my knees. There was a leather jacket, and a bag there, so I put my things inside of it, and went to the living room look for the girls.

"Hey, guys. Where is the girls?" I asked when I found the guys watching a game.

They looked at me, and gasped. They started staring at me, and I shifted on my spot, feeling uncomfortable.

"I. Loved. Those. Boots" Jake said.

"The sexiest boots I've seen" Emm added.

"Thanks" I said, "The girls?"

"They're in the balcony" Embry said.

"Thanks" I said walking to the balcony. I found them there, talking, and giggling.

"Oh, Bella! Great, you put what we separated" Angela said.

"Come on! We have a lot to do!" Claire said dragging me back in and to the room.

They gave me a heart necklace, and a leather cuff bracelet, that I put it on.

"Okay, we talked to Alice…" Angela said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"She called, but you were in the shower. We discussed a few ideas and she agreed with one" Claire said.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"You'll be a vampire!" Angela said.

"Vampire?" I asked frowning. "I thought I wouldn't put a costume…"

"You won't" Angela said, "You're dressed already. Just a few details are missing"

"Like…?" I asked.

"Trust us. Sit down and we'll take care of everything!" Claire said pushing me on a chair.

I stayed still, as they did something with my hair, and applied make-up. I took almost an hour, but they were finished. When I opened my eyes, I stared at a very pale me in the mirror. I was pale like… lived-in-Alaska pale. My lips were a beautiful dark shade of red. My eyes had eyeliner and mascara, and that made them pop out. It was the thing that called attention the most.

"Here" Claire said giving me a little white box.

I opened, frowning, and looked back at them confused.

"Lenses?" I asked.

"Red lenses!" Angela said, "You'll be a perfect vampire! Put it on!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I put it on, and at first was bothering me, but once it stopped and I looked in the mirror, I grinned. I did look like a vampire. It was so not me. I liked the eyes though. They could be scary but still beautiful.

"We found fangs. That you would like… glue it on your teeth, and would look very real, but we didn't want to overdo" Claire said.

"It's perfect like this" I said smiling. "Thanks"

"You welcome" Angela said, "Let me take a picture" she said grabbing her cell.

I grimaced but she ignored, pointing the camera to me, waiting for my smile. I smiled slightly and she took the picture.

"Oh, my! It's awesome" Angela said.

"Now, go! Or you'll be late" Claire said.

"Thanks" I said grabbing my bag and jacket and going out of the room.

"Jake I'm ready!" I called.

He walked to me, with a confused expression, and grinned when he saw me.

"Nice outfit. The eyes are really something" he said.

"Why didn't you get ready?" I asked seeing him in old T-shirt and shorts.

"Should I?" he asked.

"We have to go to the party, now!" I said.

"Party?" he asked confused, and his eyes got wide, "Oh! That actor's party! Fuck, completely forgot. You can go"

"I won't go without you!" I said, "I can't go alone"

"No, no, no" Claire said, "You're going. Jake is staying. We spend hours getting you ready and you'll go"

"But…"

"Alice is waiting for you. _Edward Cullen_ is expecting you to come. If you don't go it will be rude" Angela said.

"Someone has to come with me" I said as Claire pushed me to the door.

"Just you and Jake were invited and he won't go, so it's just you" Claire said opening the door, "Bye"

She pushed me outside and closed the door. I heard them laughing inside, and I scowled as I make my way to the elevator. I had checked a map earlier, so I knew how to get there. I put the jacket on, and the purse crossing my chest, and drove top speed on my bike there. It was a condominium, with big houses inside. I passed the gates, after I gave my name to the gatekeeper, apparently I was in the list.

I drove to the house I was told and parked behind a red Ferrari. There was some people, and loud music. I took off my helmet, got off the bike, eyeing the place. Yeah, he was rich. _Surprise, a Hollywood teen movies star rich_. I took off my jacket and put the bag over my shoulder. I walked to the door, and hesitated before ringing the doorbell. A second later a smiling Alice, dressed in pink from head to toes, and with a red cat ears tiara in the red, opened the door for me.

"Bella!" she said beaming. "A vampire!"

"Hm, yeah" I said, "Pink panther?" I guessed.

"Yeah, or pink cat woman. Whatever you like" she said. "Oh, he has to see this…" she mumbled, "Edward!" she yelled.

I bit my lip, and shifted on my spot. He appeared a minute later, wearing dark jeans, a black T-shirt that hugged his perfect lean, muscular body, and a leather cuff. I looked at his face, he was grinning, but what called my attention were his eyes. They weren't green, they were pure black. I looked back at his lips, and smiled, he was wearing vampire fangs.

"I got your mate" Alice said before walking away.

"Damn, the red eyes are better" he said. "You're awesome"

"Thanks" I said.

"Come in" he said stepping aside. "Can I take your jacket?"

I nodded and give him my jacket, he put on a closet by the door.

"Can I leave my bag in there too?" I asked. "I don't want to carry it around…"

"Sure" he said.

I took my cell, and gave him my bag.

"Thanks"

"Alice said you were improvising your outfit for the party" he said walking and I followed him.

"I was. The clothes are mine, my friends went buy the lenses" I said.

"You're perfect" he said.

"Thanks" I said blushing, "You're good too. The black eyes are… I liked. They seem scarier"

"Scarier than red eyes?" he asked amused.

"They are black as a dark night. It's like red eye mean dangerous and black eyes mean definitely _in danger_. And it's a little strange not seeing your green eyes. It's the total opposite with the lenses"

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. "What do you have?"

"Beer, vodka, tequila, whiskey, gin, rum, and champagne. Oh, and soda"

"Vodka" I said.

He walked to a counter that separated the living room, and the dining room from the kitchen, took a plastic cup, and filled with vodka.

"Here" he said giving it to me.

"Thanks" I said and looked around.

I didn't know anyone. Anyone at all. I felt like a fish out of water.

"Hm… who are those people?"

"Friends, from college, and work" he said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any of them"

"Oh, they aren't famous, if that's what you mean. I don't have a lot of famous friends, like people think"

"Right" I snorted, "I see at least four photos a week, with you and famous people having dinner, and talking…"

"Well, I don't invite them" he said shrugging.

"Why not?"

"Imagine if I made a famous people party? This would be hell, the press"

"Oh" I said taking a sip of vodka, "That must sucks"

"Enjoy while you still have some normality" he said. "Once your fame gets out of control, you'll have to watch every step"

"I don't think so, but thanks" I said.

"You don't think so what?"

"Fame. We're going well, but we won't be like you"

He snorted, and took a beer.

"Come on, let's walk around" he said.

I walked with him. He stopped to talk to a couple of friends, introduced me, and continued to talk. I sneaked out, and went to look for Alice, she was choosing CDs.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she said, "Where is Edward?"

"He was talking to a few friends" I said looking at the CDs she had in her hand.

"He left you alone!" she asked annoyed.

"No. He introduced me, but I decide to let him talk freely to them"

"Oh, okay" she said. "So, where is Jake?"

"He's home. Well Emmett's apartment. He couldn't come"

I wasn't going to tell he forgot their party.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He… He's still recovering from last night. Drank too much"

"Oh, and the rest of the guys?"

"Hm, they went out with their girlfriends"

"Too bad, it would be nice to have them here. Maybe you could have played…"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

She grinned, and put a CD on the high-tech sound system, and pressed play. I choked with my vodka when I heard me singing. Alice patted my back, and gave me a napkin.

"What the hell! Stop the music!" I said.

"No" she said, "I like it, and it's good to the party"

"Alice, please, don't play my music" I asked.

"It's good. Should be heard" she said.

I reached to stop the music, but she slapped my hand away, hard.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my hand, "For a pixie you're too strong"

"Thanks" she said grinning, "Come on"

She dragged me to where people were, and made me dance. I couldn't help but grin when I saw people enjoying the songs. We took a few pictures, a few with another guests, Edward came a few times too.

"Hey, Alice"

I turned around, and Rosalie Hale was walking to us, with a blond guy behind her.

"Hey, Rose" Alice said kissing her cheek, "I didn't thought you would come"

"Of course I would" she said and smiled at me, "Bella, right?"

"Yeah" I said shaking her hand, "Nice to see you"

"You too" she said and turned to Alice, "Where is Ed?"

"Why you don't call him that in front of him? He would get soooo mad" Alice said. "Anyway, he was… I think he went to his room to get something, I don't know"

"Okay" Rosalie said, "I'll go get him"

The blond guy stayed there, looking something in his Blackberry, and I looked at him, and realized he must be Rosalie's relative, because they were too alike.

"I'll… I'll go get us some drinks" Alice said.

Before I could answer, she walked away. Weird. I tried to follow her, but I met with Edward. When I say 'met' I mean I bumped into him, and almost fell back. He caught me, before I could though, and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry" I said. "I was looking for Alice"

"Hm, I didn't see her" he said.

"Hm, Rosalie was looking for you" I said not seeing her with him.

"Oh, I'll talk to her" he said.

I nodded and was going to walk away, when I saw he was carrying to guitar cases.

"Guitars?" I asked.

"My friends'" he said, "They left upstairs, and I brought. We're thinking about making a guitar contest"

"Oh, okay. Good luck" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

I walked away, looking for Alice and found her outside, in one of the chairs by the pool, looking at something.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked putting a hand in her shoulder.

"Bella! Yes, I'm fine. You need something?" she asked.

"Hm, you… left. You said you were going to get drinks" I said confused.

"Oh, I can get it for you"

"No, it's fine" I said pushing her back in the chair, "I was looking for you, can I sit here?" I asked pointing to the chair beside her.

"Sure"

I sat there, and looked at the sky, it was night now, and I could see a few stars around the full moon. The place was beautiful. The pool lighten the dark yard. I looked at Alice and she was staring at something, a wishful expression in her face. I followed her gaze, and she was looking at the glass doors, that were showing the living room. The blond guy was leaned against it, still doing something in his Blackberry. I smiled and looked back at Alice.

"You like him?" I asked.

"What? Who?" she asked looking at me.

"The guy you were staring at" I said. "The blond one that came with Rosalie"

"Oh. Jasper" she sighed, "He's cute"

"You like him"

"He doesn't like me though"

"Sorry" I said.

"It's fine" she said shrugging, "He's Edward's manager, so he's always around. He's Rose's twin brother and manager too"

"Oh" I said.

She nodded and looked at the sky. I leaned back and did the same. The music had stopped for a moment, and we heard guitars.

"Edward is making a guitar contest" I said.

I took my cell out of my pocket and looked at the time. It was late, I should get going. There was just a few guests.

"I should get going" I said getting up.

"What? No, stay a little more" she said looking at me.

"It's late, and people are leaving…"

"Please! Edward will stay with Rose and Jazz, and I don't have anyone else to be with. Stay with me, please" she said.

She gave me the best puppy eyes, and pout I've ever seen. I sighed and nodded. She grinned and nodded to the chair I was sat before. I sat there and we began to talk about us. I told her how my life was until now, college, work in Seattle, the band… She told me she had come to LA a year ago, to college. She wanted to be a designer, but she paused, and would continue the next semester, or not, she wasn't sure. She said she saw a video of the band on MTV and she liked, so she googled us and started listening to all of our songs, and loved. She was a real fan, and I loved it.

"Hey, there you are!"

I looked at my left, and Edward was walking to us. He had his hair more messy than ever, and it continued to be sexy.

"I've been looking for you" he said.

"What, Edward?" Alice asked harshly, clearly annoyed.

"Not you" he said, "Bella"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on! Play guitar with us"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Alice said getting up.

"I don't…"

"Come on, please, it will be fun. Everyone wants to hear you" Edward said.

"But the band…"

"You don't need the band!" Alice said pulling me by the arm, "Come on, it will be fun! I'll be your back vocal"

"Hm…"

"Don't waste your time arguing with Alice" Edward said chuckling.

I sighed, and let her drag me to the living room. Jasper was playing Smoke in the Water, and Rosalie was beside him, apparently trying to learn.

"Here she is" Edward said and they looked at me.

I blushed, and walked closer to Jasper, now without Alice by my side, and took a guitar that was beside him.

"Hm… What should I play?" I asked.

"Let's make a little duel" Jasper said smiling.

"A duel?" I asked.

"We choose a song, and you and him will play, and who plays better wins" Edward explained.

"Wins what?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked.

"The guitar" Edward said.

"What?" I gasped looking at the guitar I was holding. "I-I can't!"

"Sure, you can. It's mine, I'm giving to the winner. If you win, it's yours. But I should warn you, Jazz is good"

Jasper snorted like it was an understatement, and smiled. I frowned. Smug.

"She's a professional singer" Alice said, "She'll win. There isn't doubts about that"

"Oh, let's see" Jasper said.

"Yeah. What song?" I asked.

"Smoke in the Water" Rosalie said.

"For God's Sake Rose! You asked for that song a hundred times. You won't learn, give up" Edward said chuckling.

"What about… I Love Rock 'N Roll? By Joan Jett?" I said.

"Good one" Jasper said.

"Bella has to sing!" Alice said.

"No" I said shaking my head, "It's a guitar contest"

"Come on! It'll be better" Alice said.

"Yeah, sing. I want to see if you're good" Jasper said.

"Fine" I sighed, "You start?"

"Sure" he said and played the first chords.

People started clapping, in the rhythm, and I started singing, and in the first chorus I started playing the guitar. Alice and Rosalie started singing as my back vocals.

"I love rock 'n roll, so come an' take your time and dance with me!" I ended.

People started clapping and I blushed, looking down.

"You lost, Jasper" Edward said.

"I know, no need to say" Jasper said and gave him the guitar.

"Sing something yours, Bella!" Alice said.

"I don't…"

"Come on!" Rosalie said, "We want to see what you sing"

I sighed, and ran my fingers thru my hair.

"I have a song. It's not finished yet…"

"Great, let's hear it" Edward said.

I sighed and started playing the guitar.

"I'm not trying to blend  
>And live always waiting<br>The trend, the trend

Changed my whole existence  
>My audience increased without needing<br>Of essence, the essence

I can be bad, overdressed,  
>Happy or depressed<br>Muted until you accept me

I can be a sexie addicting  
>Or declared nerd<br>What matters is someone buying

If you want to know  
>I'm over, everyone ignores me<br>And they don't care about me

Came back, now I'm the moment's subject  
>Empty inside<br>But outside perfect

And if rock on the web  
>You'll love me<br>I'll play on your radio until I'll be your demon  
>And I'll be on TV,<br>I will be your addiction

I'll be known by everyone  
>And if there isn't letter, is just sing 'yeah yeah'<br>Missing content, I'm the queen bee  
>I'm useless, but I'm not an anyone<br>You will want to be with me

I can act like from the ghetto  
>If that's what you like<br>Skirt and stilettos  
>I'll sometimes act godlike<p>

If you want to know  
>I'm over, everyone ignores me<br>And they don't care about me

Came back, now I'm the moment's subject  
>Empty inside<br>But outside perfect

And if rock my Web site  
>You'll love me<br>I'll play on your radio until I'll be your demon  
>And I'll be on TV,<br>I will be your addiction

I'll be known by everyone  
>And if there isn't letter, is just sing 'yeah yeah'<br>Missing content, I'm the queen bee  
>I'm useless, but I'm not an anyone<br>You will want to be with me

But I have nothing to say  
>Self-interested, that tries to approximate<br>I'm still me in someway

Oh oh baby

And if rock my Web site  
>You'll love me<br>I'll play on your radio until I'll be your demon  
>And I'll be on TV,<br>I will be your addiction

I'll be known by everyone  
>And if there isn't letter, is just sing 'yeah yeah'<br>Missing content, I'm the queen bee  
>I'm useless, but I'm not an anyone<br>You will want to be with me

Oh oh, oh oh baby  
>I will be your addiction<br>Oh oh, oh oh baby  
>I will be your addiction"<p>

They clapped again, and I blushed, as I put the guitar down.

"That was great" Edward said.

"I have to fix the chords, and a few things in the lyrics" I said, "But I hope it will get good"

"It _is_ good" he said.

"I loved" Alice said.

"Thanks" I said.

"It's good" Rosalie said.

"So, you have a band?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, we played last night"

"Oh, your band is… McCarty's" Jasper said frowning.

"Yeah" I said.

"Thought you would get another star for you, Jazz?" Edward asked amused.

"At least, since I lost the duel" he said smiling.

"I have to go" I said.

"It's early!" Edward said.

"It's midnight" I said.

"Early!" he insisted.

"Hm… I really should go"

"Okay then" Edward sighed.

I said goodbye to everyone, and Edward and Alice walked me to the door.

"Thanks for coming" Edward said as I put my jacket on.

"Thanks for inviting" I said taking my bag. "Hm… I'll talk to Emmett" I said to Alice, "As everyone is agreeing in this, we'll probably look for a place in town Monday. I'll call you, maybe you could help"

"Okay, great!" she said and hugged me, "I loved you being here"

"I loved being here" I said when she pulled away, "Thanks"

"Where is your car?" Edward asked looking outside.

"Behind that Ferrari" I said pointing to it. "It's a motorbike"

"Oh!" he said surprised.

"Thanks again" I said passing thru the doorframe, "It was a great party"

"Thanks. It was great having you" he said.

He hesitated, but kissed my cheek. I blushed and walked away, praying he didn't noticed. I got up in my bike, closed my jacket's zipper and turn on the engine. I pulled away, and waved at Edward, and a bouncing Alice behind him, before speeding off. That was a great party. And my cheek was tinkling under the helmet.

* * *

><p>The song Bella played, is my adaptation of a brazilian song called "A Tendência" by "Banda Strike"<br>I'll put the youtube link in my profile, with the link to outfits.

Thanks for reading!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella!" Emmett's already booming voice yelled. I sat in bed, trying to understand why I was being screaming at, if I was just sleeping.

"What. The. Hell?" he asked glaring at me.

"What?" I mumbled sleepy.

Someone opened the curtains suddenly and I shrieked from the light.

"We have a phone call in five minutes. Be ready" Alice said.

"Hm? Alice?" I asked trying to understand what was going on, "Call? You woke me up for a call?"

"No" Emmett said, "For this"

He threw several magazines, and prints from web sites. As I took a good look on it, I gasped. I was on them. EDWARD CULLEN AND NEW GIRLFRIEND? AND ROSE? I looked at the photo, and there was a picture from us in the door, he kissing my cheek, and another one from the party, in a picture, side by side, both in vampire costumes. ISABELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN. I opened in the page and gasped. They put everything. A photo from MTV's Halloween party, with me, Edward, Alice and Jake. A photo from his party with friends around but we together, a photo from the kiss in the door, and a photo from him with Rose.

_The vocalist (also guitarist) from the pop/rock band Black Swan was seen with the actor Cullen. It was commented that the teen actor ran to one of the guests, when she was leaving the MTV's party with a group, and gave her a paper. Well, now we know what the hell that was! Edward met Isabella on the MTV's Halloween party, where the band Black Swan played and hang out with his sister, Alice Cullen, as seen in several pictures. There is even a photo of Isabella, beside Edward, and a band partner, Jacob Black with whom, there was rumors, of a relationship. The next night, she appeared in Edward's private Halloween party, where she took several pictures, and even had matching costumes with him. Rose Hale, Edward's co-star in a few movies, and his girlfriend, was there, but wasn't seen in any pictures, and her presence was just known by her car in the driveway, and a glimpse of her in the window. Well, Edward apparently forgot about Rose, because at Isabella's exit, he gave a peck in the corner of her lips, before she sped off in her motorbike. Did Edward Cullen dump Rosalie Hale for Isabella Swan? Is it just an affair? Probably not, since Edward wasn't discreet about Isabella. And how Jacob Black fits in the scene? Oh, love triangles are over, now we have a square! _

"Oh my fucking God" I murmured.

"Thank you, Sherlock" Emmett said sarcastically. "Could at least have told me something? I could have done damage control before. After is soooo much difficult"

"Tell you what! It's not true! Alice was beside him in the door! He kissed my cheek, and I spend the whole party beside her!"

"Genius, when you take pictures, you try to change who's beside you, or people start seeing a constant" he said showing me several pictures with me side-by-side with Edward.

"Jasper must be freaking out" Alice said.

"And where the hell is Jake!" Emmett said.

"Here" Jake said entering the room, "Just went to inform the guys"

He sat beside me, and rubbed my arm, soothing me.

"What the hell does this mean?" I asked, "For the band? And for me?"

"It means, the band will get more famous. For you it means you'll be hated by half the teenagers in the world and loved, a hero for the other half" Emmett said.

"A hero?" I asked confused.

"When you get a kiss on the cheek from Edward Cullen, you become that" Alice said, "I've seen girls pass out for it"

"And what is Edward saying?" I asked her.

"I left early. I woke up earlier than him, and when I went to grab the newspaper, there was a couple of paparazzi, and when I opened the newspaper and saw this, I came running" she said, "He's probably not caring, while Rose is freaking out, and Jazz tries to keep everything under control"

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll talk to them, and decide what's best. Probably ignore the questions and once Edward is seen with Rose, and you away from them with Jake, everything will be forgotten" Emmett said.

"So, hold on!" Jake finally spoke up, "Are you saying we'll be announcing a relationship? Me and Bella?"

"No. You'll be together, no kisses, making out or fucking around paparazzi, please" Emm said

"Yeah, because I would love to do that" I said sarcastically as Jake snorted.

"You'll be what you are. Close friends, and being in Hollywood, people will see more into it than there is, and think you're a couple" Emmett said.

The phone rang, and he took it, put it on the speaker.

"Hello?" Emmett said.

"McCarty?" I recognized Jasper's voice.

"Hale?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, good, let's get this over with. I can't stand any more drama" Jasper said. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yes" Emmett said.

"Bella is hearing?"

"Yes" I said.

"Okay, you're on speaker here too" he said, "Now let get this straight… What the fuck? Are you fucking with me Swan? First you beat me in a guitar duel, has McCarty as manager, and then you become a bomb in my clients' lives?"

"Hm…Sorry?" I said unsure.

"Okay, no need to apologizing" Jasper said, "McCarty, I've been thinking. This is good. Brought attention to the band, brought more attention to Edward and Rosalie, and I think we should leave it alone"

"Leave it alone? What exactly do you mean, Hale?" Emmett asked.

"Everyone keep going with their lives. It's not like they will meet much in the future, and not a comment about it. If we ignore the subject and act like nothing happened, will bring the wanted attention to them, but won't ruin anyone's image. Actually, I think Rosalie and Bella should be seen shopping, or lunch together, to show they are friends, and there isn't anyone stealing anyone's boyfriend"

"Agreed, Hale" Emmett said. "Well talk about that Rosalie-Bella meeting another time"

"Always good to talk business with you, McCarty" Jasper said.

"Same here, Hale" Emmett said, "Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

They both hung up, and Emmett looked like his old self. Relaxed, smiling, at ease.

"So, who wants to stay at hom,e watching football?" he asked.

Jake jumped out of bed to the living room. And everything was coming back to normal as fast as it started.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It's been three days since we agreed with Jasper's idea. There hasn't been anything concerning about it. Paparazzi tried to ask Edward, and Rose when they were spotted somewhere but they didn't say a word about anything. I got out that day, just took a walk and came back. I regretted. When I tried to get out the next day, there were a few paparazzi in front of the building, so I've been locked up for two days now.

But that's it. I have to look for a place to live with the guys, and I have a life, and paparazzi won't stop me. I took a shower after breakfast, and when I got out, I found clothes in the bed, with a note saying 'wear them, trust me' from Alice. It was a denim shorts, a dark red shirt, and my black converses. I put them on, and the dark red bracelet she left. There was a black hoodie, I picked up, even though it was a warm, sunny day.

"I'm ready. Let's go" I said arriving in the living room.

"Okay, let's go" Emmett said.

We went to the elevator and to the garage.

"Bella" Alice said grabbing my wrist and stopping me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here" she said giving me the hoodie.

"I'm not cold" I said.

"Trust me. If you want you can take it, but at least getting out of here" she said.

"What's going on?" I asked nervous.

"There are a few paparazzi in front of the building" she sighed.

I groaned in frustration, and took the hoodie, putting it on. She gave me my iPod, and I gave her a quizzical look.

"Easier to ignore them" she said.

I took it, and put the earphones on, putting on shuffle. She smiled and we walked to Emmett's car, and my bike parked beside the car.

"Someone is coming with me?" I asked since the car was full.

"Me!" Alice squealed jumping on the bike, behind me.

"Emmett the extra helmet is still in your trunk?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jake can you grab it?" Emmett asked.

Jake grabbed it and gave it to the pixie, before walking to the passenger door.

"I was going to tell you to follow me, but Alice can get the directions to you" Emmett said turning on the engine.

I nodded, and closed the helmet, before speeding off. I tried to pass quickly but the paparazzi were in the way, and I had to slow down, thanking god I was with helmet, or I would be blind from the flashes.

"Go on until the avenue" Alice screamed from her helmet.

I roared the bike's engine, and a couple of the paparazzi got out of the way. I smirked, and did it again, and my way was finally free, and I speed off.

"Good one" Alice yelled.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

After visiting a few houses, and meeting a few paparazzi, we finally found a good, reasonable house. We made our way back to Emmett's apartment and I called Charlie to tell him how things are going. He got happy about the house, but he's been seeing me in magazines, and doesn't like the paparazzi at all. We went back to Seattle to pack out things. Alice stayed in LA, getting the house ready, furniture, painting, curtains… Two weeks later I was officially living in LA.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Things were going well, the band was getting better. Jasper and Emmett were right. The scandalous about me and Edward brought attention to the band. We recorded our album, I put a dedicatory in the cover for Emmett and Alice, and she didn't stop hugging me every time she saw me for a week. We had a tour schedule, so my little pause of college, started getting bigger, and bigger, until the point I didn't know if I would be able to end it. We're going well, shows, radios, magazines… I pay for Charlie's tickets for him to come visit, and he loved LA. We started our tour, and I was impressed we had so many fans, in so many places.

It's been four months since we moved to LA, but now we're stuck in a hotel room in NY. We just ended an interview to a magazine, but there are paparazzi and fans, that got in the hotel, in some way. I sighed and got up.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Outside" I said going to the door.

"It's filled with people. We should wait here" Embry said.

"They brought us here. They paid for this trip. They're the people that made the band work out. The fans. And it's unfair that they can't see us, or us see them" I said.

I opened the door, and got out, closing the door behind me, and smiled as best as I could, with so many people talking to me, and taking pictures.

"Bella! This will get worse! You should have stayed inside" Emmett said.

I ignored him and turned to an employee of the hotel that seemed some kind of manager.

"The pool area has a gate towards a street, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Ms. Swan" he said.

"Call me Bella. Can you get a way of me going there to sign some autographs and taking some pictures? But with some organization?"

"Yes. My name is Greg, anything, ask an employee to call me" he said before running toward the elevators.

I looked at the people that were asking to sign magazines, books, CDs…

"Okay, I'll sign and take pictures, in the gate by the pool. So, let's go calmly, and who was here is going to get…"

I looked to Emmett for help, but he seemed clueless.

"Will win a hug from the entire band" Jake said getting out of the room with the guys.

The girls in the hallway started screaming uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes, and after everyone hugging everyone, taking pictures, we all walked to the pool, where Greg was waiting with a couple of guards from the hotel, and he opened the gate. We calmly walked out, and I was surprised I wasn't deaf with the screams yet. We signed, and took pictures for about two hours, before we went back to the room.

"Hm, I have news" Emmett said.

"Hm?" I asked tiredly.

"We have Letterman tomorrow night" Emmett said.

We sat from our beds and stared at him in shock.

"David Letterman?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah" Emmett said.

I just lay back and went to sleep.

We were bouncing the next day. Couldn't wait to be on Letterman. We rehearsed the whole day, and at six we went to the studio. For our surprise there were more fans than usual.

"Why there are so many people here?" I asked after the car passed them.

"There are other stars. Girls like them" Emmett said looking away. He seemed to be avoiding the subject.

"Who is here too?" Jake asked.

"Hm, Hale" Emmett murmured.

"Jasper and Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah" Emmett said when we parked the car, "And Cullen"

I looked at Alice with wide eyes.

"Your brother is here?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said shrugging.

"What happened to avoid Edward Cullen, to not create more rumors?" I asked.

"That's why we didn't say anything. It will be a complete surprise to see them there. And you won't stay away from Jake, so there is no need to worry" Emmett said.

I sighed and got out of the car. Jake was beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Cheer up! We're on Letterman!" he said shaking me slightly.

"Don't shake me!" I said poking his side, making him laugh.

"Let's go kids" Emm said holding the door.

"Yes, _dad_" Embry said going in.

We smiled at Emmett and entered. It was sort of calm. We met one of the producers, and he took us to a room, where we could make a snack, and wait. We thanked him, and suddenly Alice pulled me away from Jake.

"We have to get you ready!" she said.

I sighed and followed her. I had given up arguing with her a long time ago. Now I wear skirts, and high heels more often than I like. She pushed me into a bathroom, and gave me a mini skirt, kind of light blue, and a black tank top. I put it on, and got out.

"Perfect" she said, "You're perfect in blue or black. Are good colors on your pale skin"

She gave me a sleeveless denim cropped jacket, and black high heels. I put everything on, and a star necklace and a leather wristband.

"Your hair is good like this, and… Here" Alice said putting a little lip gloss on me, "Now, you're ready"

"Thanks" I said.

"Come on, the guys are making a snack" she said pulling me back to the room.

When we reached there she squealed and let me go, running to jump in Edward.

"I missed you!" she said while he still tried to recover from the shock.

"Alice? Hey. Hm, you're here?" he mumbled.

"Of course I am! The band will be on the show!" she said, and kissed Rose's cheek. "Hey, Rose. How are you?"

"Good" Rose said.

I walked back to Jake and he smiled at me.

"Looking good" he murmured.

"Thanks. Alice" I explained, "Can you pass me a coke?"

He gave me a can and I opened to drink.

"Bella! Come here!" Alice said.

I looked in panic to Jake and he chuckled. He nodded over my shoulder, and I looked, Alice was beside Edward and Rosalie, waving for me.

"Come on, little coward" Jake said pulling me by the hand.

I sighed relieved I wouldn't be alone with them.

"Hey" I said to them.

"Hi" Rose said. "How is the tour?"

"Good. And promoting the new movie?"

"Tiring, but good" Rose said.

We fell into awkward silence, until Alice decided to break it. God bless the pixie.

"I was talking to Rose about your skirt and legs" Alice said to me.

"Hm…" I said blushing, "What about it?" I asked looking at my legs.

"I think you should stay like this. Rose thinks a tight would be good too" Alice said.

"I agree with Alice" Jake said.

"I agree with Rose" I said.

"Tie" Alice said frowning, "Edward?"

"Hm?" he murmured like he wasn't paying attention.

"Her legs" Alice said pointing to my legs, up and down.

"Hm… Very… good" Edward mumbled.

"We know genius" Rose said snorting, "Men. Can't see a pair of good legs, and loose the train of thought"

"I-I didn't" Edward stammered.

"Yeah, and you're stammering because her legs aren't sexy, are totally ugly" Alice said sarcastically.

I was tomato red at this point and Jake chuckling. I slapped his arm, and put my head in his shoulder, trying to hide the blush.

"We were discussing if she would be good in tights" Rose said.

"Oh" Edward murmured, "Hm, whatever"

"Whatever?" Alice said amused, "God, you really loose vocabulary around her"

"Jake! Let's get a sandwich!" I said pulling him away.

He chuckled and I heard Edward hissing something to Alice.

"Embarrassed?" Jake asked as I grabbed a piece of pie. "Or you just like him?"

"I don't like him" I said taking a bite.

"Yeah. Then you're a man, because there isn't a woman in the world that doesn't think he's gorgeous. I don't see it, really" he said taking a can of soda.

"You're jealous" I said grinning.

"I'm not" he said.

"It's okay to be jealous of his looks. But don't worry, you're gorgeous too" I said patting his cheek.

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked playfully.

"No" I said grabbing a magazine that was in a table close, "We're dating already. I don't need to hit on you"

I showed him a picture of us together, with hearts around.

"I think we missed Valentine's day" he said smiling, "You owe me a present"

"You too" I said.

"I think I owe you a guitar" I heard Edward say.

I turn around and he was behind me, grabbing a sandwich. He gave me that crooked smile, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hm?" I asked confused. _Good one, Bella, you was really vocal there_, I thought.

"A guitar. For the duel, you won the guitar, remember?" he asked.

"You won a guitar and forgot?" Jake asked surprise, "Okay, something is wrong here. Bella Swan doesn't forget guitars"

"I wasn't going to take his guitar, Jake" I said.

"It's yours. I promised, who won would take the guitar" Edward said, "Jazz will send to you"

"Jazz?"

"Jasper" he explained, "We call him Jazz"

"Oh, okay" I said, "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he said. "And I'm sorry about that rumor"

"Oh, not a problem" I said.

"Actually, thanks. Made us famous" Jake said grinning.

"But the paparazzi suck, don't they?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, well, I don't really care anymore. They do their job, make mine easier… If they let me walk I'm good. Bad is when they don't let you pass" I said.

"You really are good hearted if you don't mind them" Edward said.

"It's because they didn't took an embarrassing photo of her. When they do, she'll freak" Jake said.

"Mr. Cullen?" an employee of the studio asked in almost a whisper, "We're waiting for you"

"Oh, okay. Thanks" Edward said, "Bye, Bella. Jacob"

"Bye" I said.

He followed the employee, talking to her.

"That Halloween party got us famous, and a crush and guitar for Bella" Jake whispered in my ear.

"Shut up" I said looking down blushing.

"Oh, you _so_ like him" Jake said.

"Let's see if you'll laugh about it when I break up with you" I said smiling.

"Oh, leaving me for him" he asked in mock hurt.

"Don't think I won't" I said playfully.

He grinned and continued to eat his burger. Alice jumped to my side grinning like a Cheshire cat. It scared me a little. It meant she was planning something I probably wouldn't like.

"What?" I asked.

"My brother likes your legs" she said grinning.

"Hm, thanks?"

"He thinks you're hot" she said.

"He said that?" I asked blushing.

"No, but it was in his eyes"

"Yeah, right" I snorted.

"Edward Cullen thinks Bella Swan is hot. Oh, that would be a good line to People magazine" she mused. "Shame they can't know"

"Yeah, shame" I said sarcastically. "By the way, why did you put my legs in discussion? I was never so embarrassed"

"I didn't. I was talking about your clothes with Rose, and she commented your skirt, and I said you had good legs, and you should show. She thought you looked a little uncomfortable in so short skirts, so she suggested a tight"

"And why can't I wear one?" I asked trying to pull the skirt a little down.

"Because we voted and the public wants to see your legs"

"It was a tie" I said.

"Edward agrees with me and Jake" she said.

"He said that?" I asked not believing.

"No, but he stared so much at your legs that we interpreted he liked your legs, and agrees that they should be shown" she said proudly.

"I hate mini skirts" I murmured.

"Get used to it" she said, "Now, come on. Let's watch the show"

Jake, Alice and I sat in a couch that was in the room, watching Edward and Rose's interview in a plasma TV. They showed a trailer of the new movie, and the show went to commercials.

"You're next" an employee said to me and Jake.

We got up, and grabbed Embry and Quil that were talking to Claire and Angela on the phone. We went to the stage, and another employee gave us the guitars. Edward and Rose were still talking to Letterman.

"Back in five!" someone called.

I nodded to the guys and we start to play. We played, and right before the end, Edward and Rose walked out of the stage. We stopped and gave back the guitars to the employee, while people clapped.

"Black Swan!" Letterman said.

We walked to him and sat in the couch, after greeting him. We had a talk for a few minutes, I admitted I was nervous because I was almost stammering.

"So, how is the tour?" Letterman asked.

"It's great" I said and the guys nodded, "I think what shocked us is the fans. When we started, we never thought we would have fans"

"And now they are everywhere, and… They're _soo _many! It's a little crazy" Embry said.

"Any crazy fans?" Letterman asked, "A girl showing up naked in your room, perhaps?" he asked to the boys.

"No" they said with a sad expression, making people laugh

"But the fan I can't forget is a short girl, that knows more about me than myself" I said, "Hyperactive pixie I must say"

"How old?" Letterman asked.

"Twenty" I said and he chuckled. Normally we had teen fans, so it was a little funny. "Alice, my assistant"

"Alice Cullen?" Letterman asked and a camera showed her in the audience, she waved smiling.

"Yeah, that's her" Jake said smiling, "That is one stalker fan, lives following us"

"All the time" Embry said grinning.

"So, you met her in MTV's Halloween party. Is that right?" Letterman asked.

"Right. We talked and next day she was my assistant and friend" I said.

"So, is from there that rumors about you and Edward Cullen born?" Letterman asked.

"Oh, that was a miss understanding. Really, sometimes the press put more into things than there is" I said, "I met him a couple times, and he's nice"

"So, are you two dating?" Letterman asked me and Jake.

"Hm…" I murmured looking at Jake.

"What exactly you call dating?" Jake asked. "Because we don't have time to dinner and movies if that's what you mean"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Letterman said. "Embry? Quil? Are you dating?"

"Each other?" Embry asked, "Hell no!"

"Ugh!" Quil said gagging.

"They have girlfriends" I said.

There was an 'ahh' in the audience and I chuckled.

"Is it serious?" someone yelled from the audience.

"Hm, if you're pretty, then 'no'" Quil said grinning.

"Oh, your girlfriend must be glad to hear this" Letterman said. "Since we're talking about this, don't they worry about you living with a girl? You live together, right?"

"Yes, we have a house in LA" I said, "And spent every day of the year together because of the band"

"So, don't they worry?" he asked.

"No. They are her friends too, and they know that if we spent three years hitting on her, before we met them and it didn't work, now definitely won't" Quil said.

"So, how long you know each other?" Letterman asked.

"I know Jake since we were three, I think" I said, "The guys know each other since babies, they are almost family. I met Embry and Quil when I was ten"

"So, when you finished high school, you got together and formed the band" Letterman said.

"Yeah, it was just for fun. We didn't expect to get this far" Jake said.

"Black Swan. Why? Your last names?"

"A little. We wanted to show Bella was important in the band, so the Swan was decided" Jake said, "And Quil suggested Black Swan"

"I was against the idea" I said, "But democracy won, and they wanted Black Swan. Sometimes I prefer tyranny"

"You were model to a few campaigns. As all famous people, you become a model, with all photos… But do you want to be in movies?" he asked me.

"Me? Actress? No, I… I can get really shy sometimes and that wouldn't be good" I said, "I would suck"

"Well, we would have to disagree. I have a video here, showing your acting skills" Letterman Said.

"A video?" I asked confused.

"Let's see Isabella Swan as Rosaline, in Romeo and Juliet" Letterman said.

A video began to play, and I gasped. There was I in stage with a huge red dress, and hair in a bun, with Tyler Crowley trying to kiss me. I looked at Jake and he was smiling innocently. I was tomato red, when the video ended, with a few people laughing.

"I must say, never saw a Rosaline squirm so much" Letterman said.

"Oh God! I didn't remember this "I turned o Jake, "I'll kill you"

People laughed, and Jake continued to smile innocently.

"Was in the script the squirm thing?" Quil asked laughing.

"No, Tyler tried to _really_ kiss me" I said frowning, "Jake laughed his ass out in the audience"

"So, you don't plan to be actress?" Letterman asked.

"Probably not. Maybe someday, a little appearance in a movie… But I don't think I would be good in acting"

"So, let's enjoy your singing" Letterman said, "This was Black Swan, everyone! I hope you come back" he said to us.

"We would be glad to" I said.

"Let's hear their new hit, 'If you wanted'"

We got up, and went to the stage, where our guitars and the drums were. We played and in the middle of the song, the show went to commercials, but we continued to play for the audience there. We said goodbye to Letterman, and went back to the room we were before, watch the rest of the show. Edward and Rose were there watching.

"You were good" Rose said to us.

"Bella!" Emmett called coming to us. "Why the hell you didn't told me you acted? I could have gotten a few papers for you!"

He realized Rose was with us, and looked at her grinning.

"Emmett McCarty" he said extending his hand.

"Rosalie Hale, you know that" she said shaking his hand.

"I know. If your manager isn't contenting you, please call me"

"Jasper is my brother, and he's a great manager" she answered sweetly.

"Well, I can see you wouldn't change managers…" he said frowning a little and grinned, "You can still call me"

"I'll think about it" she said.

"Rose!" Jasper called from his spot beside Edward.

"Be right back" she said and walked to them.

"Hitting on Rosalie Hale?" Jake asked amused, "She wouldn't be with someone like you"

"Like me what?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"She likes stars, not who makes them" Quil said, "Like her boyfriend there"

He nodded to Edward, and with my luck when I went to look at him, he was looking, and caught me. I turned back to Emmett, blushing.

"Anyway…" I said trying to stop the Rosalie discussion.

"Why you didn't say anything about acting?" Emmett asked.

"I don't act. I sing. I play. I can even model. But I don't act"

"Well, that video seemed acting" he said.

"It was a high school play, Emm"

"Fine. I'll leave it alone for now" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, let's take a picture!" an employee said.

The guests, Edward, Rose, the band a couple of comedians, with Jasper, Emmett and Alice took a picture together, and a picture with Letterman in the stage after the show. We were ready to leave, but I couldn't see Alice anywhere.

"I'll go looking for her. I meet you in the car" I said to the guys.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, go!" I said.

I looked around, the stage, asked a few employees… She wasn't anywhere. I was looking in the bathroom, though I already had. I was leaving when I heard her voice, from the men's bathroom. I was going to knock when I heard Edward.

"Leave it alone, Alice"

"When this is going to end, Edward? Never. You're stupid, don't let your career ruin your personal life" she said.

"Why does it matter? She is with him anyway" he said sounding annoyed. _She? Who?_ I thought

"Believe what you want" she said, "Mom is hating this too, you know? It's stupid"

"I don't have much choice" he said.

"End this. You have choice"

"If I do, my career will be ruined. People will think of me as a dick"

"And be pretending to date Rose isn't making you a dick?"

_Pretending _to date Rose? They weren't dating?

"She likes someone else, you know that. And she's stuck in this too. So we'll leave it alone. It'll pass. In… maybe a year it will be over" he said.

I decided I was intruding in too much, so I knocked on the door. He opened and his eyes got wide when he saw me.

"Bella!"

"Hi, hm, I heard Alice there" I said shifting in my spot.

"Hey" she said passing thru him.

"We have to go" I said, "We have a plane to catch tomorrow morning"

"Right" she said and kissed his cheek, "See you when we're in LA. Or if we meet somewhere else again"

"Okay, be careful" he said to her, but glanced at me.

"I will. Everything will be fine. And think about what we talked" she said and hugged him, "I'll miss you"

"Me too" he said.

She let go and came to stand beside me, as we walked.

"Bye" I said over my shoulder and waved at him.

"Bye" he said.

We walked to the car, and went to the hotel in silence. I wanted to ask a few things to Alice, but it would prove I was eavesdropping. I would have to forget it. What was the reason for their discussion? And who was 'she' that Edward said? Rose? I didn't think so…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After three months of tour, we're back. We passed the paparazzi in the airport, and the driver drove top speed to our house, where there were more paparazzi. Charlie was there. I asked him to come a few times, take care of the house, and he came this time to welcome me back. I was dying. I was tired, sleepy, and hungry – airplane food isn't good, and don't satisfy me enough. It was sunny, and the warmest day I've had in two months. And I was wearing hoodie, and sunglasses. Okay, now I don't like paparazzi.

We entered the house, and I hugged Charlie quickly. I seen him a month ago, when we played in Seattle, so there wasn't need to a big hug. I fell in the couch, enjoying the softness of the pillow in my face. I groaned in annoyance, and took off my hoodie, and kicked off my shoes.

"Come on! Let's eat and you can pass out later in your bed" Jake said patting my back.

I groaned again, I didn't want to get up. I was so comfortable here. My eyes fluttered close, but before I fell asleep someone lifted me off the couch, and threw me over his shoulder. I glared at Jake's back.

"Put me down" I murmured.

"No, let's eat. You're too lazy. Preferring to be hungry than get up" he said in mock horror.

"I'm tired" I mumbled.

"We all are. That's why I shouldn't be carrying a fat girl like you" he said.

I hit his butt, hard, and he yelped.

"You have a fat ass too" I said laughing.

"But your fat ass is nicer" he said patting my butt cheek.

"Can you stop touching my daughter's butt?" Charlie asked.

"She touched mine" Jake said putting me down.

"Really nice butt, by the way" I said sitting in a chair on the table and grabbing a plate of salad.

"How was the rest of the tour?" dad asked.

"Good. But I missed my bed" I said yawning.

"You have the next two days free, so enjoy your bed" Emmett said.

"And what I have in two days?" I asked.

"A meeting" he mumbled.

"Meeting?" I asked confused, "For what?"

"Don't worry about it now" he said.

"I was planning to sleep for a week, man. Why I have to get up in two days?" Embry asked.

"You don't. Just Bella" Alice said.

"What?" I asked angrily, while the guys said "Yeah!"

"It's a little job for you" Emm said.

"What job?" I asked.

"Nothing too bad" Emm mumbled.

"What job?" I asked firmly since he was avoiding telling.

"You were invited to be in a TV show" Emm said.

"What? Which one!" I asked.

"The one with sexy doctors' that you like. I forgot the name" he said.

"You're kidding?" I asked excitedly. "What will I be! A nurse? A doctor? Oh, a patient?"

"You'll be a doctor from another hospital, and apparently have a fling with one of the doctors" Emm said.

"Oh, you're so lucky! The doctors of that show are so sexy!" Alice said.

I frowned and played with my food.

"I… Don't know how to act" I said.

"You know. Just do what is on the script" Emm said.

"Yeah, but, hm…" looked at my dad and left it alone, "We talk about it tomorrow"

"Okay" Emm said.

I slept the rest of the day, as well the night. I never slept so much, I just wake up the nest afternoon, because I heard guitars. I groaned and went downstairs. I found Quil and Jake playing a guitar.

"There was people sleeping you know?" I asked annoyed and disconnected the guitar from the booster. "Why are you playing now?"

"This got here a couple minutes ago" Jake said showing the guitar.

It was a familiar guitar, but I couldn't remember from where. Jake grinned and showed the back of the guitar. It was signed, with a perfect, elegant calligraphy.

"_I owed you. I Love hear you playing, hope I hear you with this. Edward" _

My eyes got wide, and Jake chuckled. He gave me the guitar and he and Quil went to the kitchen laughing. I read the message again. I grinned and put it back in the case that was in the couch. I took it back to my room and put in the corner of my room, with my other guitars, and where I sat and wrote songs. That definitely was the best guitar I've had. I took a shower, and changed, before going downstairs.

"Emmett showed up?" I asked Jake while we made a sandwich.

"No. He called earlier, asking me to tell you that if you wanted to talk to him, to go to his office" Jake said.

"Okay" I said. "I'm thinking of going to the beach. Want to go?"

"Sure!" he said.

"Quil? Embry? Want to go to the beach?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"No, we're going to sleep" Embry said and Quil nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm going to change. Be ready to go in ten minutes" I said to Jake.

He nodded, and washed his hands, before running upstairs. I ended my sandwich and went upstairs. I opened the drawer where my swimsuits normally were, but just found bikinis. I frowned and looked through it, and other drawers, but I just had bikinis. I looked again in the drawer, between bikinis and found a note.

"_Swimsuits are for old people. Sexy bodies like yours deserve a bikini. Alice" _

I groaned and chose a bikini, put it on, and put jeans shorts, and a black tank top. I looked thru my shoes, and remembered I had a Converse sandal, that I thought I would never wear. I put it on, and grabbed my sunglasses, and sun lotion and towel.

"Jake! Do you have a backpack!" I yelled from my door.

"Yeah" he yelled back.

He got out of his room wearing his swim trunks and a blue shirt with sneakers. He gave me a black backpack, and I put everything on.

"Your towel?" I asked.

"I don't need one" he said shrugging, "I'll use yours"

"I was going to use yours" I said and went back to my room to grab another towel.

I put my wallet on the bag, and grabbed my keys.

"Let's go" I said closing my room.

He nodded and took the backpack, as we went downstairs.

"I'm with my phone! Anything call!" I yelled to the guys before getting out.

Jake followed me to my bike, but stopped and gave me the bag.

"What?" I asked.

"You take the bag" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can drive and you can hold onto me"

"It's my bike, I'm driving" I said.

"But it's weird a guy behind a girl, driving a bike"

"I don't care, I'll drive" I said getting on the bike.

He frowned but put the bag in his shoulders before climbing behind me. We put our helmets, and he put his right arm around my waist. I speed off out of the garage, but once we got to the curb there was a few paparazzi, and I had to slow down, or I would run them over.

"Going to the beach? How was the tour? How was meeting Edward on Letterman? Jake! Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, and speed off as soon as possible. Jake had to hold on tight to my waist because I was too fast. I stopped in front of the building where Emmett's office was, and we got off the bike.

"Could have told me I would have to hold on tight or fall off the bike!" he said as we walked in the building, "You drive like a maniac"

"What's the problem? Prefer driving like grandma?" I asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, and we went to the elevator. Once we got to Emmett's office we waved to his secretary, and she smiled, before taking the phone, probably to tell him we were here.

"How are you Kelly?" I asked as we passed her.

"Good, thanks. I hope you're good"

"We are" Jake said smiling.

"He's waiting" she said.

We nodded and got in his office.

"Hey, what I gave the honor of your visit, in swim trunks…?" he asked looking at Jake.

"We're going to the beach" I explained, "I came to talk about the TV show"

"What about?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know how to act" I said.

"We talk this over. You do know" he said.

"Okay, hm, if I'll have a fling… I mean my character, I'll have to kiss?"

"Yeah" he said like I was stupid.

"Hm, how I do a… movie's kiss?"

"Oh, that! Are you seriously worried about that?" Emmett asked amused.

"Just don't use your tongue, dummy" Jake said laughing.

"Okay..." I said still a little confused.

"You teach her Jake" Emmett said.

"What!" we both shouted.

"In the beach, enjoy the paparazzi, and for once give them a real reason to think you're a couple" Emmett said.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"No, come on. It's a tongue-less kiss. It will help everyone, believe me" Emmett said and his phone rang, he answered.

We stood there for almost ten minutes, waiting for him to end the call, but it seemed no where near its end.

"Let's go. This will take time" Jake whispered to me.

"Yeah" I said.

We waved bye to Emmett, and he waved back still on the phone. We said bye to Kelly, and went back to the bike. Drove to the beach, and once there me and Jake ran to the sand. We found a spot without much people around, and I put a towel on the sand and sat there.

"Not coming to the water?" Jake asked taking off his shirt and kicking off his sneakers.

"Maybe later" I said taking my shirt.

"Okay, I'll go for a dip" he said and ran to the water.

His dip, was throw himself in the water. He seemed so happy there, like a kid on Disneyland. We loved the beach, because in Seattle or Forks we couldn't even swim, because of the weather. I took off my shorts, and put my clothes, and his shirt in the backpack. I took my sunglasses and put it on. I was starting to put lotion on my arms, when I felt a drop of water in my back.

"Jake, you're getting me wet. Don't, please" I said quietly.

"You're no fun" he said sitting beside me.

I put the lotion back once I was finished and leaned back, laying beside him.

"Why were you worried about kissing?" he asked.

"You know I didn't kiss a lot of guys, and the ones I did, it didn't work out, so I think I'm bad at it"

"You can't be bad at it" he said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Usually pretty girls are good at kissing"

"Ooh, that's sweet" I said looking at him, "Are you hitting on me? Remember, I'm your girlfriend, you don't have to"

"No I'm not hitting on you" he said, "And if you want to practice your kiss, I'm always here"

"Oh, thanks" I said smiling. "I'll think about it"

"You won't. You don't have the guts to do it" he said.

"Do you doubt me?" I asked amused, "Because I'll kiss you if I need to prove myself"

"You wouldn't" he snorted.

"Is this a dare?"

"No, I know you wouldn't. Just stating it"

"I'll take this as a dare" I said.

"Fine, it's a dare. Are you going to kiss me?"

At this point we were leaned in our elbows, looking at each other. He smiled when I didn't say anything, thinking he won. Ah, what the hell! I leaned in and kissed him. Yeah, it was supposed to be a peck. Turned into a real kiss. My hands gripped his hair, bringing him closer, and he wrapped my waist in his arms, bringing me on top of him. After a couple minutes, we pulled away, to breathe.

"How was I?" I asked breathlessly.

"Good" he said.

"Don't you want to make sure?" I asked.

Okay, I must have lost my mind that day. I was seriously asking if Jake wanted to kiss me again? I think I was, because he did. Okay, I'll blame on sexual frustration. I didn't kiss in… God, it's been almost two years! That's awful. And for what I know, Jake is in the same situation, so… I'm blaming in both sexual frustrations. Not that it would help much. I wasn't going to have sex with him. No, kissing is bad already. Kissing Jake is bad. Jake's kiss is good. He wouldn't be my fuck buddy. He was my buddy, that's it. I was now, under him, and we were making out, serious making out. He pulled away, and we looked in each other's eyes. He leaned in and was about to kiss me again, when he heard someone screaming.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

I opened my eyes, to find Jake wide ones. He got off me, and we looked around to find Alice staring at us, eyes wide, open mouthed. Just to make the situation better, Rose and Edward were walking to us slowly, also staring at us.

"Did you decide to make porn on the beach, Bella?" Rose asked grinning mischievously, "Oh, the paparazzi are loving"

I blushed scarlet red, and looked around. A few people were taking pictures, and there was few paparazzi, twenty feet away. Oh, God. I was still adjusting with the idea of making out with Jake, and everyone will know before I understand what the hell I was thinking.

"Hey" Jake murmured.

"Hm, I called the house, Embry said you were on the beach" Alice said. "We were too, so I decided to look for you, since you always come here"

"Hm, hi" I mumbled not knowing what to say.

"Come on, Alice. Let's… leave them alone" Edward said.

I looked at him because he sounded annoyed. His jaw was clenched, and he was glaring at us. I looked away, and back to Alice.

"What you did with my swimsuits?" I asked.

"Throw them out. Bikinis are better, to show your sexy body" she said grinning.

"I'm sitting down, because we standing here is calling attention, _more_" Rose said and put a towel beside mine before sitting on it.

"Yeah, I agree" Alice said.

he put a towel in front of us, and lay down. She took off the white dress she was in, and put in her bag. Rose took off her denim skirt, and white T-shirt and gave t Alice put in her bag too.

"I'll take a dive" Edward mumbled and walked to the ocean.

"Edward" Alice called. There was a tone of warning, like she didn't agree.

"What?" he said without turning to us.

"The shirt" Rose said.

He sighed and took off his shirt, threw it to Alice and ran to the water. I blushed and looked down. He had the most perfect chest and abs I've seen. God, even his back was… yummy. _Yummy? God I was so stupid_, I thought.

"So, you talked to Emm?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" I said and looked at Jake, "Everything is fine"

He smiled and looked away.

"Since when you are so indiscreet?" Alice asked.

"Hm?"

"Making out in the beach, really?" Alice asked glaring at me, "You gave the paparazzi a gift. They will be jumping of joy"

I just shrugged, but she gave me a 'We talk later' look. She knew Jake and I weren't a couple, never were, and never would be. So to find us making out, she would have a lot to talk. We spend a couple hours sitting there. Jake took a nap, and I put sand in his hair, while he slept. Oh, he would have a lot of work getting that out. Edward never came back. We saw him get out of the water, Rose waved him over, but he shook his head, and started walking away. We took as an 'I'm going to take a walk'. Rose sent knowing looks to Alice, and Alice even nodded. I was out of the loop, and wouldn't intrude. A few teenagers, and men came by and asked for autographs and pictures, and we took it. Jake didn't like it though when a group of guys came to ask for a photo, and kept ogling Rose, Alice and I.

"I'm hungry" Jake said.

"You're always hungry" I said, "Here" I took my wallet and gave him some money. "Buy something for us too"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Anything" Alice said.

"Hm… okay" he said.

"And the drink for me is diet!" Rose said, "Please"

"Okay" he said and walked away.

"I'm going to take a dive" I said getting up, "Before he comes back"

"Okay" Alice said.

I walked slowly to the water, and once I was sure the water was warm, or at least pleasant I entered 'till the water hit my waist. I was undoing the bun my hair was in, when I felt something in my leg. I looked around, and there wasn't anything, so I ignored it. Until I felt something grabbing my ankle and trying to pull me. I screamed and tried to get away.

"Calm down, I was just playing" Edward said getting out of the water.

I took a moment to recover from the scare. And another moment to take in his perfect body, wet. I swallowed hard, and blushed slightly.

"It wasn't funny" I said looking away.

"What? You thought a shark with fingers grabbed you?" he said smiling.

"I didn't realize it was a hand" I said, "And even if I had, I would scream because someone was grabbing me"

"Okay, sorry" he said.

"It's fine. How was your walk?"

"I had an epiphany"

"Oh, really? What?" I asked amused.

"That what happened sometimes shouldn't bother me so much. That I shouldn't let my career stop me from doing what I want, and that I hate my fame"

"Hm. I will take one of those if you don't mind"

"Not at all. Which one?"

"My career won't stop me from doing what I want"

"What you want to do?" he asked.

"End college. I was doing English"

"I wouldn't end college" he said frowning, "I like this profession more"

"What you did in college?"

"Law. It was stupid choice. I wanted to be a doctor, but I couldn't see people suffering that I freaked out, so I wouldn't be good at it, a freaked doctor. I chose law, but I hated how much I had to study"

"And you got here how?"

"Jasper. He was doing business managing, and we were friends. At the time Rose was a model, and Jasper tried to help her, and got us both a job"

"And you're together ever since" I finished.

"Kind of" he said, "If you mean together, as a couple... No. But we were always together, and are good friends"

It wasn't something new for me. I heard that when I went to find Alice after Letterman, but I had to pretend it was new.

"Oh, so, you just like... 'date' her" I said making air quotes, "because of your career?"

"Yeah. It brings attention to us, and our works. So we pretend to date"

I nodded, and jumped when a wave hit my back. We stayed quiet for a moment, and as I was turned to him, I saw that in the beach a couple of paparazzi were taking pictures of us. I looked at Rose and Alice, they were talking but as magic, when I looked, Rose looked at me. I waved her over. Edward turned and frowned when he saw I was calling her. She got up and took a step towards the water, frowned and looked at me. I could see she didn't want to come. I waved again and discreetly nodded towards the paparazzi. She turned to Alice, and grabbed something from her. She came to us, while tying her hair in a high bun.

"Hey, guys" she said when she was closer.

"Hi" I said, "Sorry, but I thought it would be better if I did this"

"Stupid paparazzi" Edward murmured.

"Stop being sulky, Edward. Since I'm here, let's have fun" she said.

He smiled mischievously, and threw water at me. I looked at him in shock. He just smiled sweetly and turned to Rose.

"If you get my hair wet, Edward. I swear to God, you will lose your perfect messy hair" she threatened.

She was totally at ease, and smiling, what made the scene freakier. He sighed and gave up.

"Afraid of a girl?" I teased.

"No, afraid of Rose" he said.

"Are you insinuating I'm not a girl?" Rose asked.

"You're not a girl when you're mad" he said, "You're the devil when you're mad"

"And why did you get me wet?" I asked.

"Having fun" he said smiling.

"Rose, take a step back if you want to save your hair" I said quietly.

She grinned and stepped back, just as I threw as much water as I could at him.

"Oh, it's war!" he said when I stopped.

He started swimming to me, with a mischievous look, and I ran to hide behind Rose. He stopped and grinned in victory.

"I won" he said.

"Actually, she won, because you were the last to get wet" Rose said.

"Then you're the loser" he said to her, and throw water at her.

I tried to hide my laughter. She looked terrified. She stood there looking like someone just told her a friend dies. She was panting, and let out a cry, before she undid the messy bun her hair was in now. She ran her fingers thru her hair and glared at Edward.

"Oh, come on, Rose! Have fun. It's just hair. You put a hundred lotions when we get back to my place, and it will be fine" he said.

"I'll kill you, Edward!" she shouted and jumped on him, pulling his hair.

I laughed as he tried to get away, and cried in pain when she gripped his hair.

"Needing couple's therapy?" Jake asked. I turned around and he was coming towards us, "Alice said we were having a little problem with the paparazzi and the Cullen-Swan affair"

I shrugged. He chuckled looking at Edward and Rose, Edward now throwing water up, trying to get her out of his back. Jake dove into the water, and appeared between my legs. He got up, and I gripped his head, trying to not to fall of his shoulders.

"Oh, great idea!" Rose said.

She pushed Edward under the water, and climbed into his shoulders. He got out of the water, breathless.

"Could you warn me when you're going to drown me and put a fat chick in my shoulders?" he asked her.

"Fuck you, Edward" she said.

"Just joke" he said lifting his hands in surrender.

"Come on!" Rose said.

"Round one" Jake said.

Rose and I started pushing each other, and the guys sometimes stumbled back. We kept this up for a few minutes, until Rose pulled me, she was too strong, and so I fell forward. I fell into Edward's head, bringing everyone down. I came back up from the water, and Edward came in front of me, laughing. I was going to laugh with him, but I gasped when I felt the top of my bikini too loose. I put my hands over my breast, trying to hold in place.

"Hold on" Jake said.

He tied the bikini, and rested his hands in my shoulders for a moment. I kept my eyes on Edward's and noticed how his were… hard, angry, before looking away. Rose said something, too low for us to hear, and he glared at her.

"There, I did a tight knot, it won't loose again"

"Thanks" I said.

"Let's go, I'm still hungry" he said.

I nodded and we all walked back to our spot.

"I can't believe Edward got your hair wet, and is still alive" Alice said when we reached her.

"I'll kill him later, when there isn't witness or paparazzi to take a picture that can be used as evidence against me" Rose said and took a towel Alice was giving her.

Alice gave me my towel, and I dried before sitting down, beside Jake. We ate talking about what happened the last months. We were in tour and they in a movie's promoting tour, so we had a lot to talk about. Alice still loved that I mentioned her on Letterman, and was annoyed with Edward and Rose that never mentioned her. We just stopped talking when we realized it was getting dark.

"We should go" I said to Jake.

"Us too" Rose said.

We gathered our things, and said goodbye.

"I wake you up tomorrow for the meeting" Alice said as she walked away with Edward and Rose, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said.

We went back to the house, and once I was inside the house, I ate a sandwich, took a quick shower and went to bed. I dreamed of Edward, with his wet hair falling in his eyes, and drops of water running down his abs. It was a good dream. A very, very good dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Kissing Jake on the beach, was an awful idea. Pictures of us, making-out, were everywhere. Friends, and people that knew we weren't a couple, kept asking what the hell was that. We told we were just… seeing. Testing. And I still blame on sexual frustration. Alice was unbearable with so many questions. Dad was hopeful, and apparently Billy too. Why parents become matchmakers when they got nothing to do? I did the TV show. It was awesome. I loved the white coat, with my character's name on it. The cast was sweet and welcoming, and making out, even if tongueless, with the sexy doctor, was… Amazing. My friend teased me about it, especially Alice. A few people called, asking me to work with them, as actress, but Emm refused. Apparently were bad proposes.

The band was going well, doing shows frequently, photoshoots, new album, campaigns, interviews… Embry and Quil missed Ang and Claire though, and they were eager for them to come to LA, and live with them. I was fine with it. I knew we would have to live separated sometime, and Emm guaranteed my bank account could handle it. I never saw Edward anymore. Almost two months since the beach. And I was… kind of missing him. Stupid, because we aren't even friends. I was sitting in my room, playing with the guitar he gave me. Just random chords, I was getting close to a song. Alice burst in my room. She was jumping up and down, and squealing.

"Alice, what?" I asked amused with the scene.

"We have plans for Thanksgiving!" she squealed.

"Oh, really?" I asked a little bemused.

I bet it was some show, somewhere she liked. I has hope to stay home, Renée, Phil, Charlie and Billy would come, Angela and Claire too, and we would have a dinner…

"My parents want to meet you!" she squealed.

"Hm? What?" I asked not understanding.

"My parents, Esme and Carlisle, would like to meet you. And they are coming, we'll have a dinner at Edward's!"

"Why would they like to meet me?"

"Because you're famous. You're my boss, best friend, and sis. Because you had an 'affair' with Edward" she made air quotes, "And because we want you around!"

"I'm sorry, Ali" I said frowning, "I was going to invite Renée, Phil and Charlie, and Billy, Ang and Claire are coming. So we'll have dinner here"

"Oh, I invited them as well. My mom wouldn't let you cancel your plans and guests"

"What?" I asked shocked. "We _all _are going to your brother's house, on Thanksgiving?"

"It could be here" she said musing, "But there's a pool there, and the house is bigger…"

"But… But" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, I have your outfit, and everything will be perfect"

She walked out of the room, humming a happy melody. I didn't have the chance to argue. And now I would spend Thanksgiving with the Cullens, Hales and everyone else. This should be… fun.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Thanksgiving_

I quickly closed last container, and ran upstairs. The thanksgiving party at Edward's house would start in a little more than an hour. I've been cooking a few things all day, and my parents were already there. Alice dragged them. Good, I didn't have time to be a good host. I ran into the bathroom, and took a shower, shaved, and taking good care of my hair. I got out, dried, and started drying my hair. I let it loose, falling with its usual curls. I put some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. Simple. And I wouldn't risk much more. I got out of my bathroom, and found what Alice choose for me to wear in my bed. It was good. A simple jeans, a sleeveless cream blouse, black oxford booties, and a black cardigan. It was a homey look, but elegant as well. I went downstairs, grabbed the food containers, and put on my biggest backpack. I grabbed my keys, locked the doors, and put my Bluetooth headphone. I called Alice before getting out. Thankfully the paparazzi weren't here today, so we didn't have to worry too much about going to a party in Edward's house. Alice answered as I was waiting for a traffic sign.

"Hey, Bella!" she greeted.

"I just got out of the house. I'll be there in twenty minutes"

"Okay, do you know the back gate?"

"No" I asked frowning.

"Hm, okay, forget it. It would be more discreet, but, you won't find it. They will let you in, we're waiting"

"Okay, thanks" I said and hung up.

I drove top speed, and got earlier. Ten minutes. A record, ladies and gentleman. They let me in, and I parked behind Emm's car. I climbed off, and took off my helmet, using my cell screen to see if I didn't mess my hair. Why I was so nervous? I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. I bit my lip waiting for Alice to answer, but someone much taller, and more handsome opened it. Edward. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I said grinning like an idiot.

"Come in!" he said stepping aside.

"Thanks" I said entering.

"Let me take this" he said getting the backpack out of my shoulders, "It's heavy"

"Hm, my contribution. I can take it" I said trying to get it.

"No, I'll carry for you" he said.

"Thanks" I said blushing at his gentleman ways, "Hm, your… parents?"

"Oh, the kitchen"

I followed him to the kitchen, waving to my friends, and a couple of his.

"Hey, mom. Bella is here" Edward announced.

A woman in her thirties turned, her caramel hair, in a bun, and the kind brown eyes eyeing me. She smiled brightly and cleaned her hand in a towel.

"Hi. I'm Esme, Edward's mom" she said walking to me.

"Bella" I said shaking her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you" she said.

"You too" I said. "Hm, I brought something"

I said reaching for the bag in Edward's hand. He gave me, and I walked to the counter. I opened the bag, and took the containers.

"I hope you don't mind. I wanted to help with something" I said.

"Oh, it's great" she said.

"Hm, there is cookies, and turkey lasagna, it's something I always do. And vegetables…" I said opening the containers.

Edward approached behind me, and I froze when I felt his breath in my neck. He reached over my shoulder, and stole a cookie. Esme scowled at him, and I turned to see him taking a bite.

"Hmmm" he moaned, "Mom, she beat you. Her cookies are better"

"You are very nice for lying to me, Edward" I said blushing.

"Oh, he must be right. I can't get deserts right, something always gets wrong" she said.

"See. I didn't lie. Your cookies are fabulous" he said smiling at me.

I giggled, and covered my mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Hm, you have… cookies in your chin" I said.

He tried to lick it, and I just stared at his tongue, imagining… I blushed and looked away.

"Did I get it?" he asked.

"Hm" I said looking at him, "No. Excuse me"

I reached and brushed the cookies off with my fingers. His skin was so soft, he shaved recently.

"Thank you" he said grinning at me.

"You're welcome" I said stuffing my hands in my back pockets. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Call me Esme, dear" she said chopping a carrot, "And no, thank you. I'm good. I'll probably need later"

"Okay"

Edward nodded for me to follow him, and we went to the living room. There was a game going on, and the men were watching, cheering, arguing, and drinking beer. Being men. The women were in the dining room, talking something.

"Do you want something?" Edward asked.

"No, thank you. I'll just… walk around. Thanks" I said.

"Do you want company?"

"You can stay with them, it's okay" I said nodding to the men.

"No. I can't deal with them, not watching football" he said smiling, "And I prefer keeping you company"

I blushed furiously, and nodded. He looked amused, probably by my blush. He took my hand, and it felt like an electric shock was all over my body. Goosebumps appeared all over my arm. I blushed harder, and he led me to the pool area, where we sat in a bench, and he turned slightly to me.

"You look beautiful, by the way. I didn't say before" he said.

"Thank you" I said smiling like a goof, "You look good too"

"So, you're an actress too now" he said smiling.

"I wouldn't say that"

"I watched the show"

"Really?" I asked amused, "And what you thought?"

"I didn't catch much, because I usually don't watch this kind of show, but… You were amazing. You're a natural" he said sincerely.

"Thank you. You don't watch the show usually…" he shook his head so I continued, "Then why did you?"

"Because you were on it" he said simply.

I blushed, and bit my lip.

"Anyway, I don't think you can say I'm a actress. It was just an appearance"

"Emmett said you've been getting proposals to movies" he said.

"Yeah, but he also said they weren't good"

"Yet"

I chuckled and nodded.

"Did you enjoy the guitar? I didn't ask that day in the beach…"

"Oh, I loved it. Thanks, it was very nice of you. You shouldn't…"

"I wanted to" he said and cleared his throat, "Bella, do you want to go to the premiere of my movie?"

"Oh, that would be nice" I said excitedly.

"I have to go with Rose, red carpet and interviews, but… Would you be my date for the rest of the night?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

As if I would deny. I blushed, and ran my fingers though my hair. Was this a good idea?

"Edward…"

"It's fine, you don't want to, I get it" he said looking hurt.

"No! I do! I would love to!" I said and he smiled, "But, would this be a good idea? Do we want another Edward-Bella affair in the press?"

"I don't care. I just want you, as my date" he said seductively.

"I'll go with you" I said smiling, dazzled by him.

"And… Jacob?" he asked frowning.

"Oh, we're friends" he looked confused, and I knew what he was thinking, "I know. The beach. It was a mistake, and we're just friends"

"Oh, okay" he said relieved, he raised my hand to his lips and kissed softly, "I can't wait to have you as date, Bella"

I grinned like a goof again, and blushed. I was Edward Cullen's date!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Everyone was excited for my presence in the premiere, with Edward. Alice couldn't stop squealing for, like, an hour. The girl has nice lungs. Jazz and Emm were worried, but apparently Edward, and I quote, 'Don't give a shit for what the press says'. I could convince Alice to at least let me choose the jewelry. I got one that showed my rocker side, but was pretty, and simple. We schedule salon, one of the most important ones, where celebrities went all the time to get ready to preimieres. Needless to say, someone gave the information to the press. Isabella Swan was getting ready, in the day of Edward Cullen's premiere, and asked for discretion. Yeah, so now the Edward-Bella affair is back. I don't care, I'm so happy. And nervous.

Alice organized everything. Me and her would get ready at the saloon, and we would go to the premiere in a car, with Emm. I was getting my nail done, Alice with a mud mask or whatever, I was trying to hold my laughter of her face, when a lady said we had a visitor, and it was urgent. We let in, few people would get in, paparazzi definitely weren't. I gasped when Jasper entered, shifting awkwardly in his spot. What the hell was he doing here? Alice turned to see our visitor and literally fell from her chair.

"Ah" she screamed. "Jasper!"

"Hi, Alice" he said blushing.

"Oh my God" she whined, trying to hide her face with her hands.

I burst laughing, because it was too damn funny. I knew my friend was embarrassed, humiliated, but I thought it was funny. I almost could see the red from her cheeks, through the mud. She turned around, covering her eyes, as if she could erase this embarrassing moment.

"Hm, what brings you here, Jasper? Something wrong?" I asked chuckling.

"I… I wanted to talk to Alice" he said.

She let out a whimper and I decided to translate.

"I think you'll have to talk with her back turned to you. She won't look at you" I said.

"Hm, okay" he sighed and took a deep breath, "Alice, I would like to know if you would like to be my date tonight?"

I giggled, and Alice turned, shock all over her expression.

"What?" she asked, the mud in her face forgotten.

"Would you be my date, tonight?" he asked blushing slightly.

She nodded, staring at him, still in shock. He smiled, and nodded, shifting in his spot.

"You need anything else? We need to get your date ready" I said.

He nodded, then shook his head, and left. The rest of the day passed by tranquilly. Except Alice that was squealing every five minutes, and nervous. I put my dress, she bought me. It was a short green dress, Nina Ricci, I don't want to know how much it cost. I had Bordeaux and nude shoe, with glitter on the hell, and a Bordeaux clutch. It was a good combination with the green. Alice like the jewelry I bought. A skull necklace, bangle and ring. A gold set. Make-up was simple, eyeliner, mascara, light pink shadow, with a little of light green too, and lip gloss. My hair was in a ponytail, falling to the side, and kind of puffy on top. Alice was in a pink dress, and silver shoes, and jewelry, and white clutch. We were ready the moment Emm arrived, surprisingly, Jazz was with him. They weren't really friends, just good buddies, except in business. We all got into the car, that had tinted windows, thankfully. The paparazzi were in the saloon doors, and we had a little problem passing them.

When we reached the premiere, there was so much noise. People talking, screaming, music… There was flashes everywhere. Emmett got out, and Jazz on the other side. They helped us get out, and I barely touched the ground before people starting yelling at me. I smiled politely, and waved, and Emm led me forward. We met Carlisle and Esme, and Alice greeted them, and I had to be cool like I never met them, because for the press Thanksgiving never happened.

"Bella, you're beautiful" Carlisle said shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Carlisle" I said smiling, "You too. And Esme, you're amazing"

She was wearing a brown dress, that went to her knees. Perfect for her. After that we walked down the carpet, and photos were taken, and I spoke a little with the press. Not much. The answer for why I was here was automatic. Alice brought me. A few fans wanted autographs, and I didn't mind. It was weird though, that I was signing posters, and magazines with Edward and Rosalie's photo. A few had my CD's to sign, but most were the movie's fans. I took a few pictures with a few girls. I was talking to a girl, while signing her magazine and CD, she was preparing her camera for a photo. The small talk, 'hi' 'nice to meet you' 'thanks'. And suddenly the girl in front of me starting screaming, like crazy. I took a step back, my ear starting to hurt. Why were they screaming like this suddenly? I turned to my left, and Edward had arrived. I couldn't help but chuckle. _Why else would they be screaming?_ I thought amused. I continued signing, and when I left to go to the other side of the carpet, I met Rose. She was amazing, in a red dress, that polled around her feet, and was open until her thigh, with V neck.

"Hey, Bella" she said smiling.

I gave her a quick hug, and the flashes went crazy.

"Congratulations Rose. And… You're stunning" I said.

"You too" she said smiling, "Didn't forget the rocker touch" she said eyeing my necklace.

"Never" I said.

We took a couple pictures and I signed a few autographs, leaving Rose to deal with the crazy girls and guys. I was called by a reporter, and I glanced at Emm, he nodded. I walked to her, and smiled.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi, Bella! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, thank you. You?"

"Amazing. So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"My friend Alice, she had tickets and thought it was good for me to come. And of course, see friends' work…"

"Friends? Edward?" she asked. Oh, she was direct.

"Yeah, and Rose. They are good friends, we met in the Halloween party"

"Oh, Edward!" she called.

I turned and Edward that was passing us, turned and walked to us, stopping beside me.

"Hey" he said smiling at me.

"Hi" I and the reporter said.

"Bella was saying you're good friends? Should Rose worry about that?" she asked.

I blushed and shifted on my spot.

"Rose doesn't have anything to worry. And yes, Bella is a great friend, and I'm glad she could come" he said.

Smart. He said Rose didn't have to worry, she doesn't he isn't her boyfriend. It's a cryptic message.

"You've been promoting these last months and had time for friends?" she asked.

"We always find time for friends" he said politely.

"Any chance of you working together? Bella, you're starting acting…"

"I would be glad to, but I'm just starting…" I said shrugging.

"Edward?" she asked.

"I would be happy to work with her, she's great" he said.

Jazz came and we said goodbye to her.

"She was so subtle in her questions" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, and glanced at me.

"See you inside" he said.

I nodded and we parted ways. I walked to Emm, and he was typing something in his blackberry. I stood if front of him, but he was totally oblivious to my presence. I frowned, and tried to see what he was doing. He was texting.

_You look sexy. Can't wait to talk to you at the after party. Em._

I tried to see the contact, but it was just as RLH. He finally realized I was there and put the phone in his pocket quickly.

"Bella! Hi" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who was that text to?" I asked smiling.

"No one" he said. I grinned and looked away.

"You know… If you're going to talk to her at the after party, she's here… Let me guess…"

I looked through the women there, and stared in shock, as Rose opened her bag, smiled, and quickly put her phone away. I looked at Emm, and he was nervous.

"_RLH? Rosalie Hale?_" I asked in a whisper.

"Shhhh" he said dragging me away, "Forget what you saw"

I hugged him briefly and winked at him. I walked in, and looked for my seat. I was walking to the seats next to Alice and the others, when someone took my hand and led me to a few rows behind. I smiled at Edward and we sat together. He leaned in towards me, and I could see his green eyes even in the dark.

"You look amazing tonight" he said.

"Thank you. So do you" I said smiling.

"I'm happy you accepted my invitation"

"Like I would refuse" I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and kissed the back of my hand. The movie started and I realized Rosalie sat on the other side of Edward, but kept texting on her phone. I rolled my eyes and looked at Emm. He was checking his phone every five seconds. I paid attention to the movie after that. It was a good movie. A little weird seeing Edward and Rose make-out, but great movie. People clapped and Edward, dragged me out of there, before people moved from their seats.

"Why are we sneaking out!" I asked as he dragged me to a back door.

"Because I don't want to talk to critics, and they shouldn't see us" he said smiling.

There was a black SUV parked in the back, and Edward let me in before he got in. There was a driver and he drove fast, avoiding paparazzi. I think we weren't even seen getting out of there. We arrived at where the after-party would be early, so it was easy to escape paparazzi, there was just a few. We entered the place, and it was beautifully decorated. We sat in a table, talking about the night, movie, about us. The party soon was full, and people came to greet me, and were obvious in their stares at me. I saw Emm and Rose talking a few times, but they tried to be discreet. I was having so much fun with Edward. He was a gentleman, though flirting. We were in our own little world until Emm came to pop our bubble.

"We should go, Bella" Emm said.

I nodded sadly and got up. Edward held my hand as we walked to the exit. It felt natural to hold his hand. Emm looked at us, and nodded to the door, before walking out, giving us some privacy.

"I had an amazing time with you" I said to Edward.

"I loved this night" he said.

He leaned in and kissed me. Oh! forget Jacob's kiss. This was a kiss. _The_ kiss. How could Rose do it as work and not get dazzled? I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss as his hands in my waist tightened.

"Okay, kids! Enough. You should be discreet" Jasper said interrupting us.

We pulled away and I blushed tomato red. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder as he turned to glare at his friend.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, man. But we really have to go" Jasper said.

Edward nodded and I looked up at him.

"We talk soon, right?" he asked.

"Really soon" I whispered and he gave me a peck before letting me go.

I grinned as I entered the car, beside Emmett. He chuckled as the car pulled away.

"What?" I asked happily.

"Ahn, your lips are swollen and your dress is slightly wrinkled in the waist" he said.

I looked down and realized it was true. I covered my lips with my hand, though I was still grinning.

"I'll guess Jasper really had to pull you apart, before someone caught you two making out"

I didn't answered just blushed harder.

"Silence implies consent. So, I'll take it as a yes" he said laughing.

"How is Rose?" I whispered teasingly.

He shut up and I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update.<strong>

**The outfits are in my profile**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully, no one found out about Edward and me in the premiere. But magazines got back with rumors, after all, I went to his premiere. Another good thing that the premiere brought… Job. The interview I said I was just starting as actress, apparently, was seen by everyone. The next day, Emm and Alice were taking calls unstoppably. I stayed home, watching TV with the guys, while Emm and Alice stressed about it. They didn't say a word to me about it. They said they were calling about a part in movies, but never said which movies, with whom… Edward didn't call, and I wouldn't call. I wasn't that desperate. Oh, who am I kidding? I was desperate, but I preferred to play cool. Monday came, and I was still waiting a call. I mean, it's been two days. Alice squealed, and told me to get ready. She didn't stop squealing when I asked her for what, so I gave up. I put the jeans and brown sweater she told me to, and the damn high heels. She gave me sunglasses, and I took it willingly, knowing paparazzi would be outside. I got downstairs and Emm was waiting doing something in his iPhone.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "New photo shoot, or something?"

"A meeting" he said and smiled at me. "I got you a part"

"In a movie!" I asked shocked.

He nodded and started walking to the garage. I followed him, excited, and got in the passenger seat. Alice jumped on the backseat, and Emm drove as fast as he could, considering the paparazzi in the way.

"We'll have to find you a house in a condo. I can't stand them anymore" Emm said.

"Maybe she should move in with Edward" Alice said.

"Alice" I hissed.

"Oh, Bella! Esme is so happy"

"For what?"

"Jazz told me about your kiss in the premiere" she said.

"Great, I'll kill Hale" I growled.

"You have my help" Emm said.

Alice started talking excitedly about moving in with Edward, weddings, kids, family, Christmas, blablabla, so I tuned her off. Emmett parked inside a building's garage, and we took the elevator.

"It's a teen movie. Perfect for you. They will give more details, and hopefully by the end of the day, you'll be an official actress" Emmett said.

The doors opened and we walked to an office, an assistant knocked and gestured for us to come in. I'll tell you, this kind of meeting are extremely boring. The script of the movie was amazing. I got involved reading it, just snapping out when Alice nudged me to answer a question. It was a big thing. Apparently they had a big budget, and big plans about promoting, and premieres…

"It's a trilogy?" I asked after almost an hour.

"Technically yes. But it depends if this movie goes well. If it does, than we have a sequel" the director said.

"Sounds good" Emm said looking at some papers, "Bella?"

"How much I would be paid?" I asked just for curiosity.

I was so excited I would do it without payment. Emmett showed me the papers, and pointed to the payment. I blinked several times and stared at the director.

"It's almost a million dollars!" I said.

"Might pass it. Seeing you will have a part of the movie's profit" he said.

I slowly nodded, thinking what that meant. I had money, but… A million freaking dollars!

"Who would be her co-star?" Alice asked.

"We're still deciding" a man said.

Emmett, Alice and I excuse ourselves from the office, to talk about this, and Emm wanted to guarantee I was sure about this. After that, we signed a lot of papers, and they said they would have the answer about my co-star until the end of the week. We got home and celebrated. Everyone was happy for me, and I couldn't stop smiling. Everything would be perfect if Edward was there, or at least called.

The week passed slowly. I was too nervous about my co-star. The band had photoshoots, and a few songs to do, so we were busy. At least I was distracted. Edward didn't call though, and Alice said he's too busy. He went to NY Sunday, and was now in Miami. We were called about the movie, they wanted to do a press conference next week, since they would announce the cast this Friday. We agreed, and we discussed about the shooting. The band was fine with it, but I wasn't. I would have to travel, to Canada and England, at least, and the band would have to stop during this time. Jake had proposals of magazines to do photoshoots, and the other guys too, but they would take vacations, in Seattle with the girls. In three weeks Alice, Emm and I would be flying to Canada. Friday we never got a call about the co-star, and Emm had a bad feeling. He was right. Through TV we heard the news. I stared at the TV, froze in shock. Edward would be my co-star.

"They must be fucking kidding me!" Emmett growled.

"Oh, this is great!" Alice squealed.

"It's not great!" Emm argued, "The press will be over her all the time about this. It will be hell!"

"But if they make the relationship public…"

"What relationship?" I asked quietly watching pictures of me, Edward and other actors, "He didn't even call me"

"He's busy" Alice defended him.

"Emmett's right. The press will make my life hell because of this" I said.

"Fuck" Emmett growled, "You can't even back off. You signed!"

"I don't want to back off" I said, "It's a great movie"

"I should call Hale" he said and got out of the room.

Hell started. I couldn't even get out to get my mail, without paparazzi bothering me with questions about Edward. Emmett talked to Jasper, and he said they didn't know too, but Edward had signed and couldn't back out either. What made me mad was that Edward didn't call. Even with all this, not even a call. I didn't say a word about it, but Alice kept saying how he was busy, and would call eventually. The press conference was tomorrow and not a sign of him. I talked to Emm and Alice for a couple hours. They told me what to say, what questions to ignore, and how to act. I had to be careful with double-meaning words. I wake up the next day, and Alice attacked me. It was eight in the morning, and she was making my hair, make-up, choosing my outfit. I didn't protest, because I knew this was important, and if I tried to get dressed, I would probably embarrass myself. I put on the burgundy skinny jeans, and cream silk top she told me to, and the black wedge bootie. She let me chose jewelry surprisingly, but she had to approve. In the end I put a necklace with heart charm, and a braid metal bracelet. My make up was discreet, just a little eyeliner and mascara. My hair was loose, in natural waves, but she make it look somehow good, not boring. Thankfully I didn't have to carry bag, or anything. See? I knew it was money well spent when I hired Alice. I got my sunglasses and we went downstairs.

The boys were still sleeping, so we had to be silent as we walked to the garage. Emm was waiting in the car, texting furiously. I got in the back with Alice, and we talked quietly in the way. She said Edward had just arrived LA, he spent the night on the plane. When we got there, I was shocked with the number of photographers, paparazzi, reporters… It was almost like in the premiere, but… The premiere there was reason for it. Rose and Edward would be there. And another stars. Emmett had to embrace me, and push the way inside the hotel, where we would have the conference. We went to a closed room, where people would be gathered before the conference. I greeted the director, producer, talked to them a little. Emm went to talk to the producer, and Alice was getting the phone calls. I walked around, talking to people. I was talking to the girl who would play my friend, we got along, she was nice, funny, smart… Someone touched my arm, and I turned to look at Edward.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I said, part of my annoyance clear in my voice.

He smiled at me and greeted the girl, and we were talking about the movie, when her agent called her. I turned to Edward with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't call" I said.

"Sorry, I couldn't get enough privacy during this week" he said.

"You couldn't find a minute in private to text me or something? Not even in the bathroom?"

"That would've been weird" he said amused.

"It's fine, Edward. You didn't want to call, fine. Just don't come with lies"

"I wanted to call you. I wanted to talk to you, see you. But I couldn't" he said with soft eyes, "Please, forgive me"

I sighed, melting to his eyes.

"So, you're my co-star" I changed the subject.

"We'll spend two months shooting together, and then promoting" he said with a smile, "I can't wait"

"And the press?" I asked.

"I don't know. They will annoy you to death"

"Bella?" Emmett asked approaching.

He nodded to Edward and waved to Jazz that joined us.

"I talked to the producers. I think you shouldn't be together" Emm said and Edward glared at him, "Not in public, I mean" he corrected himself quickly, "It's the only thing you can keep private, and I recommend you to keep it"

"I think it's a good idea" Jasper said, "The producers must have loved"

"Yes. They think that if there is a secret relationship, it will bring money to the movie. People will keep an eye on you and Edward all the time, and the movie wins with it" Emm said to me.

"So, if we decide to be together, we should keep it in secret?" I asked.

"Yes" Jasper said. "Edward?"

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Ahn, it would benefit the movie" I said, "And Emm is right. It's the only thing we would have private, so we should have it"

"If she's fine with it, it's fine by me" Edward said.

"Great" Jasper said and patted Edward's shoulder, "Come on, time to work"

I talked to Emm for a couple minutes, he remembered me of everything I should say and should not. The producers called us, and after the directors and other actors were announced, they called Edward. He walked out smiling, and people started calling his name, snapping as much pictures they could. They called my name, and I got out. Flashes everywhere, I smiled and waved shyly. I took my seat in the table, between Edward and the director. First questions were for the director, producers, then us.

"Bella, what made you interested in the part?" a journalist asked.

I didn't miss some whispering it was because of Edward, but I ignored.

"Ahn," Edward helped me with the mike, "Thanks" I mumbled, "The part is really… Wonderful. I had the chance of reading the initial script before signing, and I simply loved the character. The story is really romantic, and comic too, and I believe this will be a good movie, and I hope I can meet everyone expectative"

"It's your first work as actress. And a big one. Movie stars will be working with you, successful directors and producers, and a big budget. How do you feel about it?"

"I fell really lucky. I never thought I would one day be in LA, so when I got to move here, and the band got famous, I already thought it was amazing. So, to have opportunities like this one is… I can't really find words to describe. And I'm really thankful, for the offer and support my friends have been giving me"

"Edward, you just got back from promoting your last movie, and is now initiating another. What do you feel about it?"

"I can't complain really. It helps pay the bills" everyone chuckled, "And it's an good opportunity, like Bella said, a great movie, so I really feel good about it"

"And your family and friends? It's holydays soon, and you're going to work…"

"Thankfully, I'll have my sister around" I smiled and saw Alice grinning between the photographers, "It's more home than I had in a year. My friends… They support me, and won't miss me so much, because I'm not around as much as I wish I did"

"And Rose?" a journalist asked.

"Please, keep the questions about the movie or careers" one of the producers said.

"Edward, how it will be work with Bella?"

"I think it will be great. She's an amazing person, and I can't wait to work with her"

His hand brushed on mine under the table and he smiled at me. I had to use all my willpower to not blush and give me away. Someone asked me what I thought about working with Edward. I opened a bottle of water, playing with the tap.

"I think it will be great to work with people experienced, not just Edward, the whole cast and production. I hope they have patience with me, and hopefully teach me some things"

I drank from the water, and they started asking the other people of the cast. Edward leaned in, and I leaned a little.

"You're doing great" he whispered in my ear.

"Good, because I'm really nervous" I whispered, "Thanks"

We leaned back, and smiled at each other. Of course the flashes didn't stop. We just ignored it. A few questions more and we were free. We took a couple pictures, and walked back to the room we were before. I talked a little with a few people, and Emm was talking to a producer and a couple of agents, including Jazz. When Edward had to leave he waved at me, with a crooked grin, and walked out, thankfully, because it made me melt completely.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A week later I was ready to go to Canada. The boys would leave tomorrow to Seattle, and I would probably see them next week, on Christmas, if I could go to Forks. Alice went two days earlier, get things ready. I would stay in a five star hotel suite, and Alice wanted to make sure it would be perfect. The day I had to leave was hell. Emm was going with me, and Jake would drive us to the airport. We thought it was a good plan. The paparazzi went crazy when they saw Jake with me in the backseat.

"Jake! Saying goodbye to your girl! How will you two deal with distance! Will you visit her?"

Jake ignored them, and when we got to the airport, the security had to help us, pass people and paparazzi. A few other actors of the movie would be in the same flight, so they were ready for this reception. Emmett took my bags, so I could say goodbye to Jake. We would be in a VIP room waiting for the flight, so we had to say goodbye now, or wait here, and deal with the paparazzi and fans. Jake pulled me to a bone crushing hug, people snapping pictures, and 'oowed'.

"Tell the superstar he is a lucky son of a bitch for having you" he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, Jake" I whispered back. "And try to have fun without me. And find a girl maybe?"

"No" Jake shrugged, "Emm thinks it's best to keep the façade of us together. It will make the things easier on you and your co-star" he whispered.

"Thanks" I said hugging him again.

I kissed his cheek, and walked away. Jake had to deal with paparazzi and fans to get out of the airport.

"Great" Emm said, "Now we have a week of articles about you in the Relationships section"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Canada was great. There wasn't as much paparazzi as in LA, the weather remembered me of home, and fans were calmer. I loved my fans, but the screaming left me kind of off, and in Canada it wasn't like this. Of course, the moment I set my foot in the hotel, people started commenting. There were rumors I would share the room with Edward, that we were visiting each other at night… We didn't. Yes, he had a room across the hall, but we never even knocked in each other's door. We would start shooting two days after we arrived. I spent that time with Alice, rehearsing with her, and a few other actors. I did costume tests, and make-up too. The day before the shooting though Emm appeared in my door pissed. Apparently they thought I should change my hair to the part. I didn't see the problem, but Emm did. And when Alice heard she was pissed off too.

"Why can't I change my hair?" I asked as I put a coat to go to the set discuss the issue.

"Because people think you're perfect like this. If you change and they don't like it, it will screw with your image!" Emm said.

"And, should I be bothered about what people think? Because I'm not" I said.

"But you'll have to deal with constant comments, critics…" Alice said.

"I think we should do it. If it's a good hair style for the character, it must be good for me too, right?" I said.

Okay, I regretted a little. The hair stylist was worse than Alice. He spent almost an hour just messing with my hair, trying to decide. I was tortured. It took three hours to finish. But when they put me in front of the mirror, I stared at the girl in front of me. I touched my now blonde hair.

"Oh. My. God" I mumbled.

"Did you like it?" Alice asked trying to fight a smile. She liked it.

"You're kidding? I love it!" I said twisting a stray in my finger.

It was a darker shade compared to Rosalie, and it made me look… somehow I didn't look as pale as before.

"I loved it too!" Alice squealed and thanked the hairstylist.

Emm still thought it would be better to go back to the hotel with my hood on, so we put my hair in a bun, and my hood covered it. We arrived at the hotel, and I was reaching my door, when Edward got out of his room.

"Hey" he said walking to us, "How are you?"

"Good. Loving Canada. You?" I asked playing with the hem of my shirt.

"I'm excited to start shooting" he said, "Why do you have your hood on inside the hotel?"

"Oh" I looked at Alice and she nodded frenetically, "Ahn, I had to change my hair for the movie"

"And…?" he asked.

I pulled the hood down and he stared at me, as I undid the bun.

"Blond" he said slowly.

"Yeah. I guess you're stuck with another blond co-star" I said nervously, "Did you like it?"

He continued to stare at me, and I was starting to think he hated it. I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin with his fingers, and looked into my eyes.

"Still beautiful" he kissed the corner of my lips, "Stunning"

"Thanks" I said blushing furiously.

He smiled and leaned in for a real kiss, when Alice cleared her throat.

"You cock block me more now than when we were in high school, Alice" Edward said making my laugh.

"Sorry, but this isn't really a private place. The hallway?" she said.

"Right" he pulled away.

"I guess, I see you tomorrow" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"Okay, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

I opened the door, but stopped, turned and gave him a peck. He smiled and I got in before I blushed tomato red.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I discovered a new passion. Acting. Making the movie was the best thing I did. It was even fun. When someone stumbled on his lines, when there was a problem in the scene… It was like family. Really, I already saw the lady playing my grandmother as my real one. Everyone was welcoming, and really nice to me. I had a lot of fun. Especially when I was shooting with Edward.

"What kind of thing are we talking about?" Edward asked, playing his role, of Jean Luc.

"Ah! You know what kind of thing I'm talking about…" I said trying to stay serious.

He pretends to be confused, and I look around, before leaning in and whispering.

"A blow job" I whispered.

That was the part Edward was supposed to look surprised, confused, amused. But no. He started laughing, and I followed him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Edward said to the director. "I just…"

Even the director was laughing.

"I get it, it's a funny scene. Let's try again" the director says.

Edward takes deep breaths to calm down, and a girl from make-up team comes to fix my make-up, because I cried a little from laughing.

"Okay, from where we stopped" one of the producers says. "Action!"

I lean in to Edward and look around.

"A blow job" I said almost in a whisper.

"Ah, that kind of thing" Edward, Jean Luc, says with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously, guys have no idea. Oh, wait, maybe you do. Are you gay?" I ask.

Edward pretends to choke with the water and turned to me with a shocked expression.

"No! Do I seem gay?" he asks.

"No, but my gaydar isn't the best. My last boyfriend, before Andy, cheated on me with his roommate. His male roommate"

"Well, I'm not gay, definitely"

"Oh, well, the thing is, unless you've given one, you can't know. It's a big deal"

"What is?"

"A blow job!"

This time wasn't a whisper, so the other actors turn to look at me, and I blush, and mumble a apology.

"Oh, right" he mumbles.

"I mean, I know you guys all want them, but they're not easy. And the thing is, did he so much as attempt to give me anything in return? No! Of course not! Not that I didn't take care of, you know. Myself. But still. That's just impolite. Especially since I only did it out of pity for him."

"A… pity blow job?" Edward asks.

He was trying to hold his laughter, and this time it was okay, because he was supposed to do it.

"I did it out of pity for him because he couldn't come. But now I realize that the whole couldn't-come thing was just a ruse. He was faking it! So I'd blow him! I feel so used. I'm telling you…I want it back."

"The…blow job?" he asks.

"Exactly. If only there was a way I could take it back."

"You just did. You left. If that's not taking a blow job back, then I don't know what is"

"It's not the same thing" I said.

"So, where are you going?" he asks.

"Souillac. My friend is working on a mansion or something there"

"I'm going there too. So, I think we're going to be together until the end of the trip" he says, "Want to go to the dining car? It's a long trip…"

"Sure"

We get up and start walk, the camera man following.

"I'm sorry about what I did, said… You must think I'm crazy. I'm not. Just had a awful day"

"I understand. Is not everyday you have to run from a shitty boyfriend, a regretful pity blow job, and deal with rude French people"

"Hey, just don't think I go around giving blow jobs to guys I pity. I don't. That was my first, ever"

"Really? Too bad. I was going to say I'm a Romanian orphan raised in a awful family" Edward said.

"You're Romanian?" I ask.

"That was a joke. To make you feel sorry for me. So you will give me…"

"Ah! I'm sorry. I'm kind of slow to get jokes right now" I said, "But… It was funny"

"Yeah, right" he scoffs, "I'm a terrible joker"

"And I'm a terrible audience for jokes"

"So, let's leave the jokes aside in this trip?"

"Sounds good to me" I said with a smile.

"Cut!" the director says.

I sigh, and stretch.

"You were great" Edward said as he ran his finger through his hair.

"Thanks, so do you" I said, "And I can't believe we didn't laughed in this scene"

"Yeah, it was funny"

"That's it, guys!" the director says, "See you after the holydays!"

"Do you have plans for the holydays?" Edward asked as we made our way to the dressing room.

"Yeah. I'm going to Forks, see my dad, and the guys are there already"

"Really? Great. I'm going to see my parents too, and they live close"

I nodded and he looked around. We were in an empty hallway, no one could see us.

"Maybe we can see each other there?" he asked stepping closer.

"Sounds great" I whispered.

He leaned in, and kissed me. We had to be careful, so it's been some time since I kissed him. I pulled him closer, needing him, because I missed him too freaking much. He pushes me against the wall, and our tongues make a sensual dance together. Someone clears his throat and we pull away. We look at Jasper and scowl.

"Do I really have to explain what is discretion to you, again?" Jasper asked amused.

"Fuck you, Hale" I said jokingly. "See you" I said to Edward with a smile.

"See you" he said with that crooked grin, that melted me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is! I hope you enjoyed. The movie lines come from Meg Cabot's book, Queen of Babble. I loved the book. <strong>

**Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas wasn't a happy time of the year, for me, definitely. It was obvious for everyone that I wouldn't work for Christmas, so it was expected that I went home. That day, two days before Christmas, I woke up at five, my flight was at six thirty, there wasn't option, we needed a flight at a time that there was several flights departure, since we didn't announce where I was going. For the press I was going home, in LA. I put simple jeans, a white tank top, a plaid shirt over it, my oversized black hoodie, and my Nikes. When Alice entered my room, she had a fit of course.

"You can't go like this!" she screeched.

"Alice, I'm not putting designer clothes just to get a flight home"

"But…"

"I'm going home, Alice. I won't go as someone I am not, using designer clothes" I said firmly.

She nodded and helped me finishing packing. I had just a bag, a backpack and my purse. When it was time to leave we did it quickly, paparazzi in the hotel's door, street, and snapping pictures like crazy, yelling at me… I was starting to get tired of this. I kept my head down the whole time. Emmett and Alice were going with me of course, dad and I invited him, and Alice would go to her parents' when we got to Port Angeles, they lived close to Forks, but outside the city.

"Bella! Over here!" people yelled at the airport. "Going to see Jake? Missing LA? How is Edward? Bella!"

Needless to say I had a headache. The airport security helped us, and thankfully, being so early there wasn't many people in the airport. Once we were seated in first class, I was starting to relax when a flight attendant asked my autograph. I smiled weakly and gave it to her.

"Bells? Are you alright?" Emmett asked next to me.

"Yeah, just tired, and want to get home" I mumbled.

He nodded and we all slept the whole flight. Once I got to Seattle things were better. The press did believe I was going to LA, so when we arrived in Seattle, there was just a few paparazzi. We quickly got to a plane, and went to Port Angeles. Once the plane landed I was expecting. As usual pulled my hoodie and sunglasses, even though I didn't thought it was needed. Things were going fine. When I got out of the plane there were more paparazzi than in Seattle. I was with my backpack and bag in hand, hoping I would pass as a normal passenger. Of course not. Emmett was starting to get mad, he put an arm around my waist, dragging me forward.

"Bella!" the all called, snapping pictures.

I looked up quickly and saw my dad, and my mom. I ran to them and they hugged me, just like when I was a kid. A sandwich of Bella, that I didn't have since their divorce. I started crying silently and when I pulled back, my mom was smiling at me.

"Mom! What are… I thought you were going to spend Christmas with Phil!"

"My baby is home, I wouldn't miss it for anything" she said.

I smiled teary, and realized Emmett was trying to get the paparazzi to back off. My dad wrapped his arms around me, and I hid my face in his chest.

"Please, take me home" I whispered.

We quickly went to the car, I said goodbye to Alice, and she promised to go visit me, me and mom in the back, both of men talking excitedly about football in the front, while I was just happy to have my mom hugging me. That was just the beginning of my Christmas.

I couldn't believe it. Forks was so different. Nothing changed, just me, of course. I went to the groceries with mom, and the paparazzi followed us around. Paparazzi in Forks. Everyone in town knew me, and I knew them, of course, small town, but they talked to me like they really knew me, like they had been my friends before. It pissed me off, but I always politely smiled. We went to La Push, for Christmas, since the Blacks house was slightly bigger. The house was full. Me, dad, mom, Phil, Emmett, Jake, Billy, Rebecca, Rachel, their husbands and kids, Embry, Quil, Angela, Claire, the Clearwaters… Everyone helped cooking and in the end we had a feast, but nothing rested, because with Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Emmett we almost got without food. I loved it, because this was my family, they knew what I liked, what I hated, what I thought amusing, funny, and what I thought it was stupid. Gifts were exchanged, and I liked them all. They knew me too well, and knew I liked simple, meaningful stuff. God, at one point I was even feeling bad for the paparazzi waiting for me, in Christmas, instead with their family. Alice called, I talked to her parents they all wished Merry Christmas, and we did the same, and Alice promised to visit me tomorrow with my gift. We went home, the little house, that dad refused to let me give him money to renovations. Mom and Phil were in my room, I insisted, and Emmett and I were sharing the living room, each in one couch. We were so tired, he was out as soon as his head hit his pillow. I laid on the couch, watching the snow in the window, when my phone rang. It was late, everyone sleeping, so I quickly grabbed to not wake anyone.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"You better watch out…" a soft voice sang to me. "You better not cry"

"You better not pout, 'cause I'm telling you why" I continued in a whisper.

"Santa is coming to town" Edward finished and chuckled, "Merry Christmas, Bella"

"Merry Christmas, Edward" I said.

"How was your Christmas?"

"If you open E! News website, you'll know" I said sighing, "I thought they would leave me alone here, Edward"

"Sorry, baby" I grinned with his new nickname for me, "I wish I could do something to stop"

"Well, you could like… Do something drastic so they follow you instead of me"

"How about I get naked? Do you think it will be enough?" he asked jokingly.

"Hm… But then you wouldn't get enough money for naked pictures in magazine. It would be all over the internet, it wouldn't be news" I said.

"So, first I get naked for a magazine and then I get naked for the paparazzi?"

"Yeah" I said chuckling.

"Sounds like a good plan" he chuckled.

"How was your Christmas?" I asked.

"Mom is bugging me about my absence. She even tried to get Alice to come back to live with them. She misses her kids"

"I'm stealing Alice from her" I said frowning, "She must hate me"

"Never. She loves you. She wanted you here"

"Yeah, it would be nice. I miss them"

"I'll bring you here, soon"

I smiled, realizing he meant bring me as his girlfriend or something.

"I kind of miss work now" I whispered.

"What?" he said amused.

"Well, I love being home, with my family, but… there are people at work, that I wished they were here"

"Alice?" he asked.

"Her too"

"The girl who brings your coffee? You seem to love her"

"Allyson is nice, she brings me coffee, that's enough for me to marry her" I said smiling, "But not her"

"Who then?" he asked and I could hear his smile.

"Jasper" I joked.

"What?" he said, as if he was caught by surprise.

"Oh, yeah. Jazz is awesome. With that funny southern accent…"

"Really, darlin'?" he asked in the said accent.

"Yeah" I giggled. "Seriously now…" I sighed, "I wish you were here"

"Me too, love"

We both fell into silence after his new nickname for me. Love? Really? My heart swelled with his words. He cleared his throat as if he was uncomfortable and I sighed.

"Who was with you tonight?" he asked.

"My whole family. Mom even came with her husband. It think it's weird to have my mom, dad, and her husband sleeping upstairs, but I couldn't be happier"

"I'm glad"

"And we went to Jake's house, and everyone was there! And I didn't even realized I missed his family so much. His sisters and cousins were there… And Billy seemed to have missed me so much…" I shook my head, "Sorry, I'm babbling now"

"No, I like to hear you. I'm happy you're happy"

"I miss you" I whispered.

"Miss you too" he whispered.

"Shut the hell up!" Emmett grumbled throwing a pillow at me.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly to him and went back to Edward. "Ahn, Emmett is sleeping…"

"Rose will be so happy to hear he's sleeping with you" Edward teased.

"He's sleeping in the other couch. I wouldn't risk sleep with him, if he turns, I'm crushed!" I said chuckling.

"You should go sleep too, baby. Goodnight"

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas" I said.

"Merry Christmas" he said.

"Goodnight" I whispered and hung up.

"God, you two are so cheesy" Emmett grumbled and he was smiling against his pillow.

I threw a pillow at him and he caught easily, with his eyes half closed.

"Shut up" I mumbled blushing.

He laughed and we went to sleep.

Alice came, left her gift, clothes, I gave her mine, a credit card in her name, for shopping, she squealed almost leaving me deaf. She also left Edward's gift. I smiled and opened the box, to see a luxurious notebook, blue velvet cover, with my name engraved in a elegant script in silver. I opened and it was half a common notebook, and half to compose songs. I took the card with it and smiled at his words.

"To join my first gift. I love your music, your voice. Hope this makes more of it" I read aloud and Alice 'oowed' I gave her the box with Edward's gift and she promised to give it to him.

The rest of the holydays passed my in a blur. Jake and his family spent a lot of time with mine, and of course that brought more articles about 'our relationship'. Now they said we were cute, childhood friends, high school sweethearts and destined to be together forever. But not even that stopped the rumors about Edward. It was kind of funny how one magazine talked about my relationship with both of them.

The New Year's eve was unique. Thankfully the paparazzi situation got a lot better after the Christmas, after all they had taken enough photos for a decade. I went to the supermarket, to buy a last minute drink, since we had made wrong calculation, and there was too many people in my house, when I met Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory, as I was getting out of the supermarket.

"Bella!" Mike said excitedly.

He hugged me, and I politely hugged him back awkwardly, and heard the paparazzi snapping pictures. Great.

"Hi, Mike" I said.

When he pulled away, Jessica hugged me, and then it was Lauren. She never even gave me a polite smile, but she gave me a tight, long hug, that made me push her away.

"How are you?" Jess asked taking Mike's hand, possessive as always.

"Good. You?" I said smiling.

"We're good. Engaged!" she said lifting her hand in Mike's and showing me the ring.

"Congratulations! I'm glad you're still together!" I said.

"Yeah. And you? Jake?" she asked, as the good gossiper she will always be.

"The band is great. On break, because of my job. Jake is happy for a little vacation"

"I always knew you two were a thing! You totally denied…" Jess said with a smug smile.

I glanced at the paparazzi and gave her a weak smile.

"I should go" I said nodding to the paparazzi.

"God! It's so… weird!" she said, smiling at the paparazzi, and back at me. "By the way, I was going to send your invitation to your dad. Since you live in LA, and always traveling"

"Thanks" I said.

She gave me a quick hug and Mike too, Lauren just smiled, thankfully.

"Good luck, with everything, Bella" Jess called as I walked away and I nodded, "And don't forget your little friends in Forks!"

I smiled, because even though she was a gossiper, and Mike acted like a puppy following me around like in high school, they were my friends.

"Never!" I said and went home.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After New Year, Alice insisted that I went to visit her. I thought it was a bad idea, considering the paparazzi and Edward, but he called me too, and insisted too. I couldn't deny him anything so I agreed. I was hanging out at home, sitting in the couch, enjoying the sound of my family talking and laughing. Emmett was telling something funny to my parents and they all laughed, it was probably about Jake, since he didn't laugh. I took the book Edward gave me, and started writing, I was just inspired. The phone rang, and my dad spoke, sighing a lot. I got worried, and when he hung up, he gave me a pleading look.

"Honey, I know you don't want to work while you're here…" he said.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Ahn, the hospital asked me something a few days ago, but I didn't bring it up because you were avoiding work…"

"What?" I asked, seeing my dad was avoiding the topic.

"Ahn, they wanted you to do like a show?" he said hesitantly and I frowned.

"What kind of show?" Emmett asked.

"In the pediatric floor. For the kids. It's such a bad time for them, and they like you…"

"Okay" I said.

"Okay?" dad asked confused.

"God, am I that terrible I would deny children some fun on holydays?" I asked amused.

"No, sweetie. You're wonderful" he said and kissed my forehead. "I'll call them, telling you said yes"

I nodded and grabbed my cell, having a great idea.

"Hey" Edward said answering the phone.

"Hi. I need to cancel tomorrow" I said.

"You're not coming?" he asked disappointed.

"See, I have this thing… At the hospital"

"What? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing with me, calm down. I just… I'm going to go there, to the pediatric wing, and have a little show, spent some time with the kids…"

"You're awesome, you know that, right?" he said.

"Thanks" I said blushing, "Anyway… I was thinking. It would be more discreet than going to your house. Do you think your family would mind meeting me there? If you would like, of course"

"It involves me seeing you. I would love to" he said. "My dad was going to work in the hospital in the morning, and my mom would be glad. Alice is always excited to do something, so… Yeah, meet you there"

We talked for a few minutes, about where and when and I hung up.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ahn, are you going tomorrow?" I asked. "You said something about Seattle"

"You weren't listening" he said with a knowing smile and I blush, "I have to take my sisters to the airport tonight, and I have a photoshoot tomorrow, so I'll be staying there tonight"

"Oh, too bad" I said "Would you borrow me your guitar? For tomorrow. The one I have here is pretty old…"

"Sure. I'll bring later when I'm taking the girls, this way they can say goodbye"

I nodded and went back to the song, now more motivated, I would sing this tomorrow. I never was good with kids. Well, I never had kids around me. But with Rebecca's kids, I get a little scared because I don't know how to act around them. The next day I woke up early, got myself ready, wearing skinny ripped jeans, a black tee that said 'Dream as if you will live forever'/ 'Live as if you will die tomorrow', and my Converses. I decided to do something, and I made cake, cupcakes, little snacks, that I spend a lot of time saving from Emmett. When it was time to go to the hospital, I grabbed everything, my jacket, put the hood on, my sunglasses, and Emmett carried the guitar for me.

"Going home, Bella?" one of the paparazzi asked.

I was in a good mood, so I smiled at him shaking my head. I grabbed one of the cupcakes and threw at him who caught it and smiled hugely at me.

"Thanks!" he said.

"You're welcome" I said quietly, smiling.

We got in the car, and dad drove us to the hospital. When we got there, we entered and it seemed that everyone stopped to see me. Literally, patients stopped whining, doctors stopped attending, nurses stopped walking around. I smiled and waved shyly. Everyone smiled, and continued with their days as my dad took me to the elevator. When we got to the pediatrics floor, a nurse grinned at me. I remembered her vaguely, from my constant visits to the hospital.

"Bella! Oh, I mean… Ms. Swan…"

"Bella is fine" I said shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much for coming, Bella, You don't know how much this means to them" she said.

"I'm glad I can do something" I shrugged. "They know?"

"No. We were able to get all of the patients that can walk around to the playroom, but they don't know"

"Great" I said.

She guided me to the playroom.

"I would like to ask that the staff be discreet about this" Emmett said softly to her.

"I'm glad to be here, but I don't really like the press to know every step I take" I said.

"Of course. We totally understand. Dr. Cullen came earlier, while working, and explained to us, how much you must appreciate our discretion" she said.

"Really?" I said surprised with Carlisle's actions.

"I think he's sympathetic to the situation, considering his son lives the same" she said.

I nodded and smiled. We stopped in front of a large, white door, and I could hear talking inside and the TV. I bit my lip, and the nurse gestured for me to go ahead. By this point other nurses and a couple doctors stopped to see this. I knocked on the door, but there wasn't answer.

"They are not used to knocking" the nurse whispered.

I nodded and knocked again.

"Come in" a teenager's voice said.

I smiled and opened the door, poking my head in.

"Excuse me" I said, and entered the room. "Can I stay here?"

They all stared at me. I shifted on my spot.

"Oh. My. Gosh" a teenage girl said.

"Hi" I said.

She got up from the beanbag she was sitting and walked to me, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and soon the others joined, talking so fast I couldn't understand. When they pulled back, to stare at me some more, I turned to Emmett.

"My bag?" I asked.

He gave me the backpack and I smiled at the kids, before going to the bathroom. I changed into PJ's, sweatpants, and a old Bambi shirt, and my colorful, striped socks on. When I came back they all chuckled.

"I think I'm more comfortable now" I said, "And I can blend with you" I said looking at their PJ's.

I threw my bag to Emmett, and felt something tugging on my shirt. I looked down, and saw a small little girl, with a hat, clearly to hide her lack of hair. She extended her arms to me, with big, deep blue eyes pleading. I hesitated, but picked her up, settling her against my hip.

"Hi there" I said as she put her arms around my neck. "I'm Bella"

"I'm Madison" she whispered, "I like your socks"

"Thanks you" I said smiling. "I like your hat, it matches my socks"

She giggled and nodded.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked the others. "Do you want some snacks I brought?"

They all nodded, grinning at me, and it felt so good to know they were smiling because I was here. Emmett opened the food containers and my dad helped him give cupcakes around. The nurses went to get milk for them.

"This is so surreal" the teenage girl said sitting in a beanbag looking at me.

I walked and plopped down carefully in one of the others beanbags, since Madison was still in my arms.

"I know" I said pretending to be shocked and they arched eyebrows, "I can't believe I had Bambi PJ's when I was a kid and that I kept it in my closet!"

They chuckled and Emmett sat in the couch beside a boy that looked 13-years-old.

"So, I'm Bella" I said.

"I'm Emmett, her friend" Emm said.

"I'm Charlie, her dad" dad said.

"And I'm Madison" Madison said, "Call me Mad"

"Mad?" Emmett asked laughing.

"She likes it" the teenager beside me said, "I'm Lizzie"

"Henry" the boy beside Emm.

After everyone introduced themselves, a little girl shyly raised her hand.

"Yes?" I asked amused with her antics.

"Will you play?" she asked nodding to the guitar case in the corner.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Yeah! You have to!" Lizzy said excitedly.

I smiled and Madison crawled to Lizzy's lap. I got up and got the guitar Jake borrowed me.

"Okay. With what song should I start?" I asked sitting in the couch beside Emm. "Any song. Ask"

"Ahn… From your band?" Henry asked.

"I would prefer not, because I don't have the rest of the band. But if you want…"

"No. I know!" Lizzy said. "Fall Down by One Republic. Do you know?"

"Yeah. But everyone has to sing with me" I said and they nodded, "Okay"

I played the guitar, and started singing, and they didn't join me, so I stopped and complained. I tried again, and they joined quietly, but by halfway through the song they stopped, but I continued.

"Lost 'till you're found. Swim 'till you drown. Know that we all fall down. Love 'till you hate. Strong 'till you break. Know that we all fall down" I sang.

"We all fall down!" Emmett sang in a very girly voice making us laugh.

"Okay, I know that Christmas is over, but I want us to pretend that is Christmas for just a little while" I said and they nodded, "So, everyone has to sing, it's Christmas tradition"

"Okay" Lizzy said excited.

"A friend reminded me of this on Christmas" I said and started the song, "You better watch out!"

"You better not cry" Emmett continued.

"You better not pout, I'm telling you why" the kids sang.

"Santa Claus is coming to town" we all sang.

I smiled, because I remembered when Edward sang it over the phone, and it was like having him here. We continued with Christmas songs, and when we didn't know anymore Christmas songs, we started with normal songs. Until a point we were all standing, dancing and I was playing guitar while walking around the room, laughing like I hadn't laugh in quite some time. We sat and I continued playing music as background, barely paying attention to what I was playing.

"So… Can we ask you things?" Lizzy asked.

"Depends. I can answer them or not?" I asked.

"Sure" she said shrugging.

"Bella" Emmett warned.

"Oh, come on, Emmett" I said frowning at him, "Let's have some fun!"

"You're the guy who deals with the press" Henry said smiling at Emm who nodded, "You think we're going to fu–"

"Henry! Language" a nurse warned and he smiled.

"We're going to… make your work a mess?" he said frowning, "I can't say what I want without the word I wanted"

We all chuckled and Emm shrugged.

"Are you going to spill it to someone?"

"No" the kids said.

"Then I think we'll be good" he said leaning back on the beanbag beside me.

"So? What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How is to be famous?" Henry asked.

"It's awesome and it sucks at the same time" I said, "I love my fans, and my career, but it sucks that I can't go to groceries without people following me, photographing, yelling… And it's kind of surreal"

"Will you continue with acting or singing?" another boy asked.

"I don't know, I like both" I said shrugging.

"Okay, I can't hold this any longer" Lizzy said, "How is Edward? How is he like? Is he always gorgeous? Or just when people photograph him? Is he funny?"

"You do realize you asked her five questions, right?" Henry teased smiling.

She looked at me desperate for answers.

"He's nice. He's funny, smart, sweet" I said careful with my words. "About being gorgeous all the time… I don't know, depends on your taste" I joked and they laughed.

"So?" she asked suggestively and Emm cleared his throat.

"He's a friend, if that's what you're asking" I said smiling and her face fell a little.

"Jake?" another girl asked.

"God! Teenagers can be worse than reporters!" Emm groaned playfully.

"Jake is my best friend. We are childhood friends, our families are close. We're like… brothers" I said.

"You kiss your brothers in the beach?" Lizzy asked smirking, and my dad choked on his cupcake. A nurse helped him, but he was frowning.

"That was… That was something that shouldn't have happened" I said.

"So, you and Edward?" Lizzy asked still smirking.

"Friends" I said.

"Do you kiss your friends too, or just your brothers?" Henry asked smirking like Lizzy.

I kissed Emmett's cheek and they rolled their eyes.

"I kiss my friends, in the cheek"

"Admit it. You kiss Edward in another place" Lizzy said mischievously.

"Yes" they all looked eager to know, "I kissed his other cheek" I said and chuckled with them.

"So, you two like… kissed for the movie yet?" a girl asked.

"Yes, and no" I said.

"What?"

"Technically we did. In the movie is not real kiss, it's just a dream" I said, "And it was very brief, just a brush of lips, barely a kiss"

"Oh, it's my dream too!" a girl said fanning herself and the others laughed.

"He is handsome" Madison said and we all chuckled at the little girl. "His dad too"

"Oh, yeah. Dr. Cullen is cute" a girl said.

"Ugh, he is old enough to be your dad!" Henry said.

"Well aged. Could pass by as my older brother" the girl said.

"You wish" Lizzy said laughing.

By then Emmett and I were cracking up, with the nurse and my dad.

"Why are you laughing, Mary?" Lizzy said to the nurse. "I heard his nickname in the station"

Mary, the nurse, stopped laughing immediately, what picked up our interest.

"It wasn't me, Lizzy" she said.

"Whatever" Lizzy said chuckling, "I was passing by the nurses station, and heard them calling him: Dr. Sexy"

I cracked up again and imagined Esme's face if she heard this. Mary was blushing, but still smiling.

"He is" Lizzy said laughing, "But to actually say it…"

"What do you think, Bella?" a girl asked.

"Me?" I asked blushing and they nodded, "Ahn… Dr. Cullen is very… Ahn, how do I say it… Hm, good looking"

"Understatement" Lizzy snorted.

"Oh, God. We have to tell pixie this" Emm said.

"Pixie?" Madison asked.

"Alice my friend. She's Dr. Cullen's daughter" I said.

"She does look like a pixie" Lizzy agreed.

Someone knocked on the door, and a nurse smiled at us.

"Ms. Swan can you step out for a moment?" she asked.

I checked the clock and smiled. Edward must be here. I got up, with my guitar and walked out of the room. When I was in the hallway, I met Esme and Carlisle. They smiled at me and arched eyebrows at my outfit.

"Isn't it proper for a day in the hospital?" I asked spinning around to show the whole look.

"The socks are lovely" Esme said and pulled me to a hug. "How are you, dear?"

"Good. You?"

"We're good" she said. "Missed you"

"We were talking about you" I said smiling at Carlisle.

"Really? What?" he asked amused.

"Oh, nothing. The kids think you're very nice, and the nurses agree" I said grinning.

"The nickname?" Esme asked amused. "Dr. Sexy?"

"You know?" I asked chuckling.

"A nurse slipped when I asked for him once. I pretended not to hear" she said and Carlisle was blushing.

"Where is Alice?" I asked, but I wanted to know about Edward.

"She's at your house" Carlisle said. "Packing"

"She's in my house, packing my stuff, and I didn't know?" I asked and smiled, "Oh, Alice"

"She'll be here later" Esme said smiling.

"Okay" I said. "How was your Christmas? New Year?"

"Good" Esme said with a knowing smile, "You can ask, you know? We can se you're dying to know"

I blushed furiously and looked around. They grinned.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He's taking the stairs. More discreet than the elevator" she said, "Will be here any moment"

I nodded and the door behind me opened. I turned to see Mary smiling at us.

"Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen, nice to see you" she said.

"You too, Mary. Please, call me Esme" Esme said.

"Ahn, Bella. Wouldn't you like to take those rounds now?" Mary asked.

"Sure!" I said. "Let's go!"

She entered the room, and when she came out, all the kids followed, Emm and dad too.

"Ahn, we're going to visit the kids that are in bed" I said to Carlisle and Esme. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sounds great" Esme said.

"I'm going to work" Carlisle said and hugged me goodbye. "Was nice seeing you"

"You too"

He kissed Esme's cheek and went to the elevator. Esme walked with us, everyone talking excitedly, but trying to keep it down, because there were patients sleeping. We went from room to room, I would talk a little with the child, everyone would, we would sing, and take pictures. By this time Emmett didn't care anymore about if this would leak. We were going back to the playroom, so the kids could have more snacks, when Madison asked me to pick her up again. I gladly did, and Esme took my guitar

"You two look so lovely together" Esme said smiling at me and Mad, who gave her a big grin, with a few missing teeth.

"Thanks!" she said.

Esme grinned wider, and nodded over my shoulder. I looked and saw a tall man, with hoodie on, sunglasses, and looking down. My man. I stopped and the others didn't notice, continuing going to the playroom. I smiled and he smiled back. He stopped in front of me, and Madison arms tightened around my neck, and she hid her face in my shoulder. I looked at her and she was staring at him.

"Edward, you're scaring her. You look like a robber" I said amused. He shook his head and took his sunglasses. "Better" I said.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I whispered. "This is Madison, or Mad. My new little friend"

"Hi, Mad" he said softly to her.

"Hi" she said blushing, "You're the handsome man we were talking earlier"

Edward chuckled and I smiled.

"Thanks" he said to her with a dazzling smile.

He looked back to me, and for a moment I forgot completely of our surroundings, or Madison in my arms.

"I missed you" I said.

"Missed you too. So much. Too much" he said. "You look pretty"

I blushed and looked down and snorted.

"In old Bambi PJs?" I asked amused.

"You're always beautiful"

"Thanks" I said my heart skipping a beat.

"Are you going back tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. I'm going to LA, I have a photoshoot in two days, an interview, and then I have Saturday off, and Sunday I'm heading back to Vancouver"

"I'm heading to NY. So, we'll just see each other in Vancouver, Monday" he said sadly.

"I'm still missing you this time, and you're going again" I said pouting like a child, Mad giggled. "Do you think it's funny, I'm missing him?" I said tickling her.

"No! I think it's funny you two are in love" she giggled.

I stopped, smiling at her, and smiled shyly at Edward. He stared at me, and Mad with awe, and I started blushing.

"You're great with kids" he said.

"I am?" I asked to him and Mad.

"You're the best" she said.

"Well, thank you. I didn't know it until now"

"You're good in everything" he said.

"You missed her singing!" Mad said smiling, "She sings beautifully"

"I know. Everything she does is perfect, isn't it?" he asked her and I blushed.

"I'm still going to sing a couple songs. I'll ask Emmett to record on his cell phone, so you can see the video later. I would like you to hear this song I composed"

"In the notebook I gave you?"

"Yes. It's perfect, thank you so much"

"You're welcome" he said.

"I should get going. They will wonder where I am…" I said sadly.

He leaned in and kissed me softly, I wanted to deepen the kiss, but after a minute, apparently Mad couldn't hold her giggled anymore. Edward smiled against my lips, and pulled back.

"Bye" I breathed.

"Bye" he said.

He kissed Mad's cheek, she giggled and I walked to the playroom.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" I asked Mad.

"About what? I didn't see anything" she said innocently.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and we entered the playroom. No one asked anything, so I just sat in the couch, and was talking to them about the patients we visited.

"Will you sing for us again?" Madison asked.

"Yes" I said and Esme gave me the guitar. "Emmett can you record it with your cell phone's camera, please?"

"Why?" he asked taking his Blackberry.

"I want to show the guys later" I said, and Mad smiled at me.

He nodded and set the camera, when I was about to start there was a knock on the door. Everyone groaned and I smiled. When we turned to the door, we all gasped.

"Hey, can I stay for the show?" Edward asked from the doorframe.

"Okay, I will not scream. I will not scream" Lizzy mumbled as a mantra and it made me grin at him.

"Oh, my fucking God" one of the girls said, and Mary didn't bother to chastise for the language.

"Look, he'll sign anything, and take pictures later. Let's listen to Bella?" Esme said.

Everyone nodded, still staring at Edward. He walked and sat in a beanbag that Emmett was sitting before. I smiled shyly at him, blushing and he smiled back. I took a deep breath, and started playing the guitar.

"I don't know  
>Where it comes from<br>This pull that brings me to you

I just know  
>It's good<br>But confess, deep inside I doubted it

I was afraid  
>And in secret<br>Kept the feeling  
>And I suffocated<p>

But now,  
>It's time<br>I will scream for everyone to know

I am in love  
>I'm telling everything<br>And I don't care about what people say  
>Love is not a sin<br>And if I'm wrong  
>Screw the world, I just want you"<p>

The applauded after I finished and Edward had the biggest grin ever. He got the message.

"You wrote this?" Lizzy asked smiling.

"Yes, a couple days ago" I said.

"It's awesome" she said.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Did you write more?" Henry asked.

"Yeah…"

"Sing it?" they asked.

"Okay, but I really want to sing the last one, after this" I said and they nodded.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the melody, since when I wrote the song I wasn't really playing.

"A week without seeing you,  
>I knew this would happen<br>The time pass, I get bad  
>It's illusion to think everything is the same<p>

You appeared to me,  
>I can't avoid feeling like this<p>

What I do to escape?  
>This crazy need that I have<br>of talking all the time with you  
>Make impossible plans to see you<br>But to me, they are very real  
>What happened, I don't remember anymore<p>

I could write a thousand songs for you  
>I could tell you my reasons to like you so much<br>Tell me, when we're going to see each other?  
>So I can hug you, and try to explain<br>the absence you do  
>I can take it anymore<br>Stay so far from you

You say you're not well  
>That you can't stop thinking me too<br>And now before sleeping, for two seconds I can even smile  
>Why this complication?<br>Distance is the end for who has a heart

Should I tell you  
>That I almost cry when people talk about you<br>But I can held it  
>Making sure no one will notice<br>that I'm getting worse  
>And the longing in me<br>It's getting bigger

I could write a thousand songs for you  
>I could tell you my reasons to like you<br>Tell me, when we're going to see each other?  
>So I can hug you, and try to explain<br>the absence you do  
>I can take it anymore<br>Stay so far from you

And I don't know, if I have ever felt this way  
>I don't remember wanting someone<br>Like I want you for me  
>And that's why I'm going to tell you…<p>

I could write a thousand songs for you  
>I could tell you my reasons to like you<br>Tell me, when we're going to see each other?  
>So I can hug you, and try to explain<br>the absence you do  
>I can take it anymore<br>Stay so far from you"

"I love it" Esme said.

"Thank you" I said smiling shyly.

"Go figure. The girl sang for a whole stadium, but still blushes" dad chuckled and I blushed harder.

"Can I sing one?" Edward asked quietly and we all turned to stare at him.

"You sing?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of" he shrugged.

"Okay" I gave him the guitar, and all eyes on him.

He frowned, in deep concentration and when he opened his eyes he smiled sheepishly at me.

"I didn't write the song. I'm not talented like you" he said making me blush, "And I hope I remember how to play correctly"

"If you want I can play and you sing" I offered.

"No, I'm good"

He started to play and for a moment I didn't recognize the song.

"I give her all my love" he sang. My eyes widened when I recognized the song, and he smiled at me, "That's all I do. And if you saw my love, you'd love her too"

Beatles' And I Love Her, one of my favorite songs when I was a kid. I never told him that, but he apparently knew me well. Esme quietly 'oowed' and my dad was smiling at me. Edward never took his eyes from mine, and at one point I had to fight the tears. When he finished everyone applauded, and asked for one more.

"No" he said extending the guitar to me, "And if I remember correctly, Bella wanted to sing one last song"

I nodded and took the guitar. I stared at him for a moment until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Bella?" he asked. "My cell is running out of memory"

"Oh, right. Sorry" I said and got ready, "Ahn, the last days here, at home, they were amazing, and they showed me how much I missed my family, friends… my home"

I took a deep breath and started.

"Got a call from my friend  
>She saw my picture again<br>In a magazine

We laughed out loud  
>'Cuz she said "Remember when...<br>This was all a silly dream?"

Now I wake up every day  
>In a different city<br>A smile on my face  
>Somebody pinch me<br>She said "all the world's a stage"  
>But girl you know,<br>Those cameras and lights won't ever change me

I don't need champagne  
>When I'm back home with my friends<br>We drink a beer on the porch  
>'Cuz I'm still the girl next door<br>No fancy things when I come off tour  
>I slip back into my jeans<br>'Cuz I'm still the girl next door

It's amazin' to hear people singin' along  
>Hear the radio playin' my song<br>I still get butterflies  
>Still get nervous inside<br>In the spotlight

Now every now and then  
>On a Friday night<br>Cruisin' down to the dive bar  
>We waste the night away<br>Spend Saturday sleepin' in late  
>Those were the good days<p>

I don't need champagne  
>When I'm back home with my friends<br>We drink a beer on the porch  
>'Cuz I'm still the girl next door<br>No fancy things when I come off tour  
>I slip back into my jeans<br>'Cuz I'm still the girl next door

And even when I'm miles away  
>I'll always have the roots from where I came<br>'Cuz when it all fades away  
>My home will still be the same, yeah eh yeah<p>

I don't need champagne  
>When I'm back home with my friends<br>We drink a beer on the porch  
>'Cuz I'm still the girl next door<br>No fancy things when I come off tour  
>I slip back into my jeans<br>'Cuz I'm still the girl next door"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter...<strong>  
><strong>The last song is Katy Perry's <em>The Girl Next Door<em>. Loved the song.**

**I'll probably take long to update, sorry. Problems at school :S**

**xoxo Luuh **


	9. Chapter 9

When the plane landed on LAX, I was almost like a zombie. I was never so tired. I stayed late in the hospital yesterday, when I came home I stayed in the phone with Edward, then in the morning mom was leaving so we all went out to have a brunch, when I came home, I had to do some things, for Charlie, like cleaning and cooking, and by the time I was finished I had to get changed and close my bags to go home. Jake would pick me and Alice up at the airport, and Emmett would take a cab after I was with Jake. Good thing, because there was a billion paparazzi, and people. I had my iPod earphones on, sunglasses, hoodie, and looking down, as Emmett tried to open a path. Suddenly I had to stop, or I would hit a camera, and someone behind me, pushed me. I fell to the floor, twisting my wrist, and of course the paparazzi just kept taking pictures. Alice got the bags I dropped, and Emmett seemed ready to kill someone. I tugged on his arm, and we continued. Thankfully, an airport guard helped us, so once I was inside the car safely, Emmett joined us in the backseat with Alice.

"We're getting you a bodyguard tomorrow" Emmett said, "This is inacceptable"

"Emmett" I groaned.

"No. I won't risk that again. If Alice and I weren't there, they would have stomped on you to get a better picture. And the fans are getting out of control. This is out of control. You need a bodyguard"

Jake patted my knee and gave me a weak smile.

"Welcome home" he said.

"Thanks" I grumbled.

* * *

><p>My problems didn't stop with the situation in the airport. When we got home, we finally found out why they were so aggressive today.<p>

"Holy shit" Emm said, "Quil, E!News now!"

Quil changed the TV channel and there I was.

"_New superstar, Bella Swan, arrived at LAX an hour ago, coming from Seattle. She spent the Christmas and New Year with her family, friends, and her boyfriend, Jacob Black. She was seen going to his house on Christmas, and walking around with him and his family. Apparently, the relationship is that serious. Rumors about a proposal during the holydays, but nothing was confirmed_"

"Oh, shit" Jake mumbled.

"Shhh" Alice shushed him.

"_Bella didn't say a word to the paparazzi and reporters as always, not even when addressed about her affair with her co-star Edward Cullen. They were seen together, in a pretty cozy scene, while visiting the pediatric wing of Forks Hospital_"

A photo appeared of me holding Madison, and talking to Edward, both with smiles, and leaning to each other.

"Fuck" Emmett growled.

"_Though we didn't caught it, there were witnesses of a heated kiss. Isn't the scene cute? Would Edward be planning on a future family with Bella?" _

They zoomed the image of Edward kissing Madison's cheek. Quil changed to Sports Center after she was done talking about me.

"Bella?" Emm said through gritted teeth.

"Look, it's not that bad" I said. "They could have caught the kiss!"

"So there was a kiss!" Emmett said rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. "How many times will we have to say for you two not get closer than three feet away, in public places"

"We're always in public places" I said rolling my eyes. "It's not like it would be easy to find a private place"

"Bella, I'm trying to help you. I know you don't like the fact that me and Jasper are trying to keep you apart, but it's good for you. If this come out… If this get worse, you won't have a private life at all! It will be paparazzi on your door, checking every step you give closer to Edward, every single gesture around him, and millions of girls trying to kill you! So, I'm trying to protect you from it as much as I can, but you two aren't helping!"

"I… I'm sorry, Emm. I know you mean the best, it's just… pisses me off"

"Me too. Today at the airport, it was just because of that photo. Imagine if they had caught you kissing?"

"I understand" I said. "I'm going to sleep. It was a long, tiring day"

"Okay. Tomorrow, photoshoot at ten" Alice said. "I'll wake you up. I'm staying here tonight"

I nodded and went to sleep. The next couple days passed in a blur. Photoshoot, interview, dodging invasive questions, paparazzi, and getting ready to go back to shooting. Emmett searched for a bodyguard while I worked, so I didn't see him much, and Jake, or Embry would walk around me, trying to prevent another accident with paparazzi like the airport. And of course that made everything worse for Jake, who was constantly asked about my betrayal, my affair with Edward, and such. Maddening. Edward wasn't happy at all about this. And when he heard about the airport accident, he was pissed. I hadn't told him, and asked Alice not to. But apparently, the gossip websites reported it, and Jasper saw. It really pissed him off, to a point that he and Jasper were walking in the street, in NY, trying to dodge paparazzi, and a paparazzi asked about me, and the paparazzi swear that Edward looked about to hit him, and Jasper pulled him away. Edward admit it to me, he almost hit the paparazzi, he was furious about what they did to me. To him, one thing was do their job, take pictures. Another was to push me. He was protective, and I tried to tease him about it, but he was too mad to think it was funny. When they day to go back to Vancouver came, Emmett, Alice and I were ready to leave with a new company. Demetri, my bodyguard. I was still pissed with the situation, I didn't need a bodyguard. But Demetri was cool, and soon I was used to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Edward said entering my room quickly and closing the door, but not before checking no one saw him.<p>

"Hi!" I said happily.

He smiled and walked to me, wrapping his arms around me, and kissing the hell out of me. I smiled as he pulled back. He rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes.

"I missed you, so much. Too much" he whispered.

"Me too" I said.

He kissed me again, more softly and when he pulled back he smiled and peppered my face with kisses.

"I was waiting for a more appropriate time to say this but… I can't hold it any longer" he said and kissed my lips softly again. "I love you" he whispered.

I stared into his eyes, bright green, they danced in happiness, and I grinned at him. He couldn't make me happier.

"I love you too" I whispered.

He kissed me again, urgent, desperate and his hands trailed down from my waist, to my hips…

"Edward" I warned in a sigh.

"Hm?" he hummed against the skin of my neck.

"We aren't alone" I whispered.

His head snapped up, his brows furrowed in confusion and I chuckled.

"Hello" Demetri said from the couch. He was laying there, lazily, watching TV. Edward stared at him, confused, and tense. "I'm Demetri, the body guard" Demetri said with his British accent and a smile. He got up and walked to us, extending his hand.

"Edward" Edward said curtly while shaking his hand. His other hand squeezing my hip.

"I can go. Sorry" Demetri smiled.

He got out of the room and Edward frowned at me.

"Why was he here?" he asked.

"Well, after the accident at the airport, Emmett decided to hire…"

"Not… Why was he _here_ in your room?"

"Oh, we were watching TV"

"Hm"

"Are you… Why?" I asked amused.

"My bodyguards stay outside the room and don't cock-block me" he said.

I giggled and he smiled. He kissed me again and walked us to the couch, where he pushed me down onto it and laid on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily as he kissed my neck and collarbone.

"Making up for the time apart" he whispered against my skin.

"In the couch?" I asked, "There's a bed right there…"

He pulled back and smirked at me.

"You and your dirty mind" I blushed, "I was going to say we could watch a movie"

I blushed even more and reached for the remote. "We can see if there's a movie. There was nothing…"

"Oh, no" he said getting up and surprising me by picking me up, bridal style. "Now you gave me ideas, woman"

"What?" I smiled

He walked to the bed and dropped me in the middle of it.

"I'll show you" he smirked.

I giggled, but was stopped by his lips.

* * *

><p>"That's it, guys! It's finished!" the director announced happily.<p>

People cheered, whistled and clapped. I sighed and smiled at Edward.

"I'll miss working with you" I said.

"Me too. But hopefully there will be a sequel" he said smiling at me.

"Bella!" Alice called, she walked to me, grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me away. "We have to get you ready for the wrap-up party!"

I smiled at Edward and mouthed 'See you'. He mouthed 'Love you' back. Alice put me into a Versace studded short dress, that was black with gold, Louboutins Daffodil gold, that matched the dress, and a black cropped leather jacket, with details in gold. I thought it was too much, but she said it was perfect, and I should let her – the expert – worry. She pulled my hair in a ponytail, put some golden eye shadow, black eyeliner, and gave me a Chanel Vintage leather and gold bracelet.

"Let's go!" she said all excited.

I rolled my eyes and we went to the hotel's lobby. Emmett and Demetri were waiting there, and got a car waiting. As soon as I set a foot outside the building, cameras flashed, people screamed, and tried to push past the guards. I waved awkwardly, smiled weakly, and Demetri urged me forward to the car. Once inside, we had some peace.

"I didn't know the press would know about the party" I said.

"Someone from the productions used twitter to announce the shooting was finished, and the press guessed we would have a party tonight, since both stars have events tomorrow in LA"

"Edward and I have events in LA? Tomorrow?" I asked frowning.

"Sweetie, Golden Globe" Alice said. "Please, tell me you haven't forgotten! I'm telling you to be prepared for questions since you'll be presenting an award"

"No… I remember now! I just… Was a little lost in timeline" I mumbled. "Sorry, what award?"

"You'll be presenting best comedy or musical movie" she said, "You and Edward"

"Right. Okay, so we have to be early in LA" I grumbled.

"Yes. We have to get you ready and you'll have to be in the red carpet at nine"

"Okay"

"We have a flight tomorrow morning. Eleven o'clock" Emmett informed.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

The car stopped as close as possible to the bar the crew and cast chose to celebrate, but I would have to walk a block, the press was all over the place.

"Don't stop walking, Bells. They are crazy" Emmett said and got out.

Demetri opened the door for me, and he and Emmett flanked me as we walked to the bar fast.

"Bella! Isabella! How do you feel about the end of the shooting?"

"Happy, relieved, tired" I said smiling, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Are you excited to be presenting the award tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"How do you feel now that you won't be working with Edward anymore?" one of them asked.

"Enough. No comments" Emmett said as we were reaching the bar.

We got in and I felt relieved when I saw guards at the door. The rest of the evening passed pleasantly, Edward stayed close to me as much as he could, though we were careful not to be too close, and let people see we were together as a couple. He constantly would tell me how beautiful I looked and he couldn't wait to see how I would be dressed tomorrow at the Golden Globe. When it got late I decided to head back to the hotel. Edward said he was going too, because he had an early flight. We got out of the bar together, though went to different paths to our cars. People screamed louder now that Edward was present, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the screaming, crying girls. Okay, he was handsome, charming, cool… But cry? Really? We got back to the hotel and to my surprise I had someone waiting at my room. Edward lay lazily across my bed, his head propped in the pillows and a drinking champagne directly from the bottle. I walked to him taking off me jacket and shoes and leaving them on the floor, and took the bottle from him and plopped down on the bed beside him.

"What a nice surprise" I said taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Did you like it?" he smirked. "Loved it" I smiled.

"I thought it would be cool to wait for you naked, but I didn't know if Alice, or Demetri would walk in with you…"

I laughed and climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"Hm, definitely would have been a lovely surprise" I whispered against his lips.

"Well, we can have it now" he said rolling us over so he was on top. "But this time, you get naked on the bed"

I laughed and he played with my dress' zipper.

"Is this your attempt to seduce me, Mr. Cullen?" I asked amused as he opened my dress.

"Is it working?"

"Well, it's amusing me, definitely. Seducing? Not so much"

"How can I seduce you?" he asked huskily nibbling on my earlobe.

"You don't have to try, Mr. Cullen. I'm seduced a hundred percent, all the time"

He hummed and kissed me.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Love you" I whispered.

* * *

><p>I woke up when I heard someone come in the room. I looked around to find Alice with an amused smirk as she leaned against the doorframe.<p>

"Good morning, I guess you had fun last night?" she asked mischievously.

I blushed and sat up, pulling the sheets closer to my naked body. She started picking up my clothes that were scattered around the room and stopped eyeing the boxers in the foot of the bed.

"I'm so not touching my brother's underwear" she grumbled. "You can pick that" she said.

I laughed and grabbed it, arching an eyebrow. "He went commando?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Apparently" she shrugged.

I sighed and leaned back against the pillows. I found a note on the pillow beside me and I took it. It had Edward's perfect calligraphy. _Sorry, I had to leave to catch my flight. I'll miss you. See you tonight. Love you, Edward._

"I feel… cheap. He left, leaving just a note" I said amused.

"If you two married he wouldn't have to sneak out, or catch a different flight" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time!" she said as I went to the bathroom.

After hours sleeping in a plane while Alice did my nails, and checked if she had everything to get me ready once we landed, I was finally in LA, and again we needed the help of the airport security to get out. We ran to home, and as soon we passed through the door, Alice was barking orders at me. Alice did my hair, she braided and it a bun, with a few strands loose. Make up she did really light, and then almost suffocated me with so much perfume she put on me. She gave a closed dress bag to Emmett, saying it was the dress for the after party and to be careful. I waited while she quickly put her short hair in lose curls, and applied some make-up. She was finished with herself in twenty minutes while she spent hours on me. And still she looked prettier than me. She put on a Carolina Herrera dark brown taffeta strapless gown. She went to my closet and pulled a huge dress bag. I sighed and stood up. She grinned, bounced, and opened the bag. Inside there was a beautiful Chantilly gown with metallic details.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"It's beautiful, Alice" I said.

"It's a Monique Lhuillier strapless tulle Chantilly lace gown. I bought it her fashion show, and no one else will ever have one like this!" she said excitedly.

"It's perfect"

She helped me into it, and then into Yves Saint Laurent white pumps.

"Oh, Edward will drool!" she squealed as we looked in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes and she ran to her bag and opened bringing a gift box. She brought to me and I arched an eyebrow.

"It's from Edward. He asked me to give to you, for you to wear tonight" she said grinning. "I'm sorry, I peeked. It's awesome!"

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm, and opened the box. Inside there was a big velvet box, and it made me hesitant. I opened to reveal a bracelet and necklace, of white gold.

"Oh. My. God" I said touching the jewelry softly. "Is this real diamonds?" I asked.

"Yesss!" she squealed.

I stared at the necklace and bracelet, it was a lot of diamonds and white gold.

"How much it cost?" I asked fearful.

"It's a gift. Gifts don't have price. And Edward wanted to expend more"

"Well, you know that I'll find out how much it was, once people take pictures of me with it. So, I prefer hearing from you"

"Ahn… Edward told me not to" she said.

"Alice"

"Fine! But you can't tell him I told you!"

"Alright" I said.

"I think he must have spent… 60 thousand"

"Please tell me you mean cents" I squeaked.

"No, dollars" she grinned.

"Holy Shit!" I gasped.

"Come on put it on, we have to go!"

She helped me put the necklace, and I put the bracelet. Once we were ready we went downstairs and met Emmett, Demetri in tuxes, and Jacob in normal clothes. Jacob let out a loud wolf whistle, and I blushed.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

"You're stunning" Demetri said and gave me his arm.

"Let's go" Emmett said.

We went to the car, and I was bouncing in my seat while playing with the bracelet.

"Shit, Bella" Emmett said from beside me eyeing the bracelet. "Where did you get it?"

"Ahn, it was a gift" I said smiling.

"Rose asked for a gift like that" he grumbled. "I told her she must have been insane"

I laughed and Alice talked excitedly about all the stars that would be present. I thought it was funny she didn't consider her brother a star, when he was the most expected to the event. The car slowed down and stopped close to the red carpet. I took deep breaths and Demetri got out, extending his hand to me. I took it and got out. People started calling my name and snapping pictures, and I smiled and tried to keep calm. I walked down the carpet, taking pictures and talking to a few people. I was posing for photos when I felt someone come to stand beside me, and put an arm around my waist. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me. I smiled back but then narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking buying me such expensive gifts?" I asked in a whisper.

"I wanted to spoil my girlfriend, can't I?" he whispered in my ear.

"Not so much! Edward, it's too much!" I said.

"It's not" I glared at him and he sighed, "I won't give you Valentine's Day gift, fine?"

"Yes" I smiled.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed of course, and pushed him away playfully.

"Stop making me blush!" I whispered.

"It's lovely, I can't help it" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the photographers. I heard Emmett clearing his throat behind us, and when I looked at him, he pretended to be checking his phone, though I could feel his eyes on us.

"I think that's the sign to get away from each other" I said to Edward.

"Fine" he said almost pouting. He grinned at me and leaned closer to whisper in my ear again. "You're not making easy for me to keep my hands to myself. You're dangerously gorgeous"

I blushed, he chuckled and walked away, leaving me glaring at the back of his head. I turned back to the photographers and then went to give some interviews. After an hour standing on the red carpet, taking pictures, giving interviews I was so tired, all I wanted was to sleep. I walked to the only reporter I hadn't give an interview yet and smiled politely.

"Bella! Hi! How are you?" the reporter asked.

"Good, thanks. You?"

"Better now" he smiled at me. "You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Please" he took my hand and made me spin around. "Gucci?" he guessed.

"No. Monique Lhuillier, YSL shoes"

"Perfect!" he complimented. "So, tell me, what brought this new look? We have known you for the casual girl, impressing us with your Rock Chic style. Tonight though you look rather… conservative"

"Well, I am eclectic, I can change styles easily. And for tonight I thought this one was more appropriate"

"Any meaning behind it?"

"Sorry?" I said not understanding the question. I saw Alice frown confusedly, clearly not getting the question either.

"Well, recently there's been rumors of an engagement, with Jacob and an affair with Edward" I tensed and looked at Emmett, but he was on the phone and wouldn't save me. "Would this white dress, symbolize perhaps an upcoming wedding?"

"I'm not engagement as I said before, and I have no plans to be in the near future. Jacob is just a good friend" I said.

"So, you're dating Edward?" he smirked.

"No. Edward and I are friends too" I said in a clipped tone.

"How do you feel about the pressure the media is putting on you two, especially about those rumors of a relationship?"

"I think it can be very distressing, bothering, and annoying. I'm learning to deal with it, though some days seem harder than others" I said, "I think it won't last long. Soon people will find people more interesting than me, and the focus will be taken off from me"

"I doubt it, you're such a fascinating woman" he said, "You say Edward and Jacob are friends, is there a boyfriend hidden?"

"No" I laughed, "I haven't got the time to such things. Between shooting, promoting, and the band, I barely have time for myself"

"And the band? Some say you're over, some say it's just a vacation…"

"It's just a vacation. We're planning a tour next month, and I don't know for sure, but it can be the final tour. The guys want to settle with their girlfriends, have families… And with my new acting career…"

"Do you consider following a career solo? After the band split?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. It would be nice, but I just want to relax and have some time for myself right now"

"Bella" Emmett called.

"Thank you, Bella" the reporter said.

"Thanks" I mumbled and walked away. "Emmett" I hissed at him. "What the hell! You should have gone to my rescue there!"

"Sorry, I was on the phone with my assistant" he shrugged, "That bad?" he frowned.

"The reporter asked me about my wedding, Jacob, Edward, boyfriends that aren't those two, the band splitting, career solo… I hope I didn't fuck up" I said.

"It will be fine. Come on, the ceremony is about to start"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yey! I didn't take so long to update as I thought! Demetri is in the story! I love him! :D And the happy couple of the story declared their feelings! Will they declare it to the media? Or they will be Robsten and keep denying? Not even I know, I don't know what to do next. <strong>

**I hope you're enjoying.**

**Outfits are in the link of my profile, a collection on Polyvore (I became addicted to that site)**

**Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	10. Chapter 10

"I have to present it?" I asked frowning.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to" I said, "I'll embarrass myself"

"You will not. It's like a show. You go up there, do it, and then it's over. Like a band-aid, quick and harmless"

I nodded though I still didn't like the idea.

"Oh, and there's something else" Emmett said fearfully.

"What?" I said not liking his hesitation.

"You're the night's singer"

"What?"

"Yeah, you'll sing a few songs, yours and of other artists…"

"No!" I squeaked.

"Bella, they already announce they invited you. If you refuse…" Emmett frowned. "It will be awful"

"How many songs?" I asked.

"Ten"

"Fine" I sighed.

"Yeah! I get to pick the outfits!" Alice squealed.

I groaned and went to my room to call Edward. I wished he could protect me from this. Yes, I know I'm childish. It's just _MTV_ 2011 Awards. But I don't want to! *pout*

* * *

><p>"So, let's check the playlist again" the producer said in the speakerphone, "There must be Katy Perry's, Jessie J's. Two yours of course. Then we have Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Beyoncé, Lady Gaga…"<p>

"So, basically, she'll have to sing songs from the most important people and that will be present at the event" Emmett said frowning.

"Yes" the man answered.

"How many songs I'll have?" I asked.

"14, plus your two songs" I glared at Emmett and he shrugged.

"Fine. Can you please sent a list of the artists that are 'must sing' and I'll choose which songs"

"Alright. Thank you"

"Thanks" I said and we hang up. "Fourteen. Songs" I said glaring at Emmett.

"Well, it's not so bad."

"Alice will want a different outfit for each song" I said and whimpered, "I don't want to think what she'll dress me with when I have to sing Lady Gaga. Her outfits seem painful"

He laughed and continued eating. Like always, not bothered with my doom.

* * *

><p>I spent two weeks between singing, preparing, helping Alice find clothes, and learning to dance. I had to fucking dance. Edward laughed every time I called him to whine, but would encourage me to go on. We had finally set on a track list, a little longer than initially planned. Twenty songs, and I still felt like it was missing something. But we didn't have time for more, so we settled with it. We would do exclusive songs, so we practiced until my throat hurt, and the guys fingers couldn't play. I couldn't afford mistakes. I talked to Edward, and he told me what to do for the movie trailer presentation. When the day came, Alice did my hair and make-up, keeping it light, and my hair loose, kind of messy, sexy messy. She joked I would match Edward. I put on the Julien MacDonald silk-chiffon blue dress that was shorter in the front, and pooled at my feet. It had a lace-up front in the upper half, and there was a white short underskirt since the fabric was see-through. I put on silver glittery Louboutins, and waited Alice to get ready. Once she was done, we walked to the garage, and entered the car. Alice, Emmett, Demetri and I were riding with all the dresses and clothes, and the guys had gone earlier. Edward texted me saying he was there already. I gave my phone to Alice since I didn't have a purse or pocket, and took deep breaths.<p>

"You'll be fine, Bella. You'll see" Alice said encouragingly.

When we got there, I got out, and people screamed, reporters rushed to talk to me, and it wasn't helping me calm down. I answered the questions I caught since there were too many people talking to me, and walked to the red carpet. I found the guys, and went to their side so we could take pictures of the entire band. I had to search for Edward, and he surprised me appearing in jeans, dress shirt loose and unbuttoned on the top, and a leather jacket, with sneakers. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned at me.

"You look beautiful" he whispered, and wrapped and arm around me as we took pictures.

"I have never seen you so casual. Maybe for a second while you entered your dress room, to come out all dressed up by the production" I said.

"Well, it's MTV, so I decided to relax. I can see you aren't relaxing though" he said squeezing my hip.

"Well, I'll have to sing twenty songs here, three exclusive, and then I have the after-party…" I said.

"Bella, you'll be fine. You're amazing, it's impossible for you to screw up"

"Thank you" I said smiling up at him.

"I wish I spent more time with you" he whispered sadly. "I miss you"

"Me too" I whispered and smiled, "Come on, it's about to start, an I have to get in earlier, to get things ready"

"Alright. Go ahead" he said. "I'll not take long; I wouldn't miss your entrance for nothing in the world"

I smiled at him and lifted the skirt of the dress, careful no to trip on it, and walked quickly inside with Alice following me. As soon as we entered the theater a producer came to us, and talked so fast I barely understood. Something about the playlist order was checked, and the instruments too. I nodded thankfully and they gave me an earpiece, and got me a wireless head microphone, thankfully, since I would have my hands busy lifting the dress' skirt. They checked my make-up, if the earpiece was working, and told me to wait right at the entrance. An actor was the host, so he would make the initial introductions, and then I would sing.

"Bella, go" someone said in the earpiece.

I walked up the small ladder and took a deep breath as I heard the band starting to play and people applauding. The first song was ours and exclusive, so soon the audience quieted.

"_It's the boy you never told I like you  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away<br>It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
>Things you swear you'll do before you die<br>It's the city of love that waits for you  
>But you're too damn scared to fly<em>"

I walked to the front of the stage and grinned, as the rhythm quickened to the chorus. I began dancing around the stage as I sang.

"_Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
>Hit the lights, let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>

_It's the time that you totally screwed up  
>Still you're trying get it out your brain<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
>It's the past that you're dying to change<br>It's all the money that you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true  
>'cause you're too damn scared to try<em>

_Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
>Hit the lights, let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<em>

_So let's go, go, go, go  
>All the way, yeah let's go, go, go<br>Night and day, from the floor to the rafters  
>People raise your glasses<br>We could dance forever"_

"Come on!" I cheered and started to jump, happy to see people doing the same.

"_Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
>It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape<br>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way  
>Hit the lights, let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight_"

I chuckled and took a deep breath.

"We're gonna have fun" I said and the audience cheered. "You know this one… The singer is indicated for best female pop singer. Jessie J's Who you are" I announced and people cheered.

"_I stare at my reflection in the mirror__  
><em>_Why am I doing this to myself__  
><em>_Losing my mind on a tiny error__  
><em>_I nearly left the real me on the shelf__  
><em>_No, no, no, no…_"

I continued singing, and then walked to the part of the stage that faced the fans. I leaned down and people grasped my hand.

"_Seeing is deceiving. Dreaming is believing. _

_It's okay not to be okay__  
><em>_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart__  
><em>_Tears don't mean you're losing__  
><em>_Everybody's bruising__  
><em>_Just be true to who you are.  
>Yeah…"<em>

People applauded and cheered, I thanked and ran to the backstage. While two awards for TV were presented Alice quickly helped me change. I put on tight black jeans, a leopard-print wool vest with fur in collar, and it went really low. I wasn't wearing a top under it, so it revealed the swell of my breasts, and if you looked closely you could see my bra matched the print of the vest. I put on high heeled leopard-print boot, and Alice quickly fixed my hair. She shooed me to the stage and as soon as they told me I could go, I ran to the stage. The guys would participate more so as I positioned myself in the center of the stage, Embry and Jake came to flank me.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head…_" I began to sing and people screamed. I leaned against Jacob and the girls went wild, screaming, cheering, whistling, clapping…

"_All 'cause I was making out with your friend…_" I sang and pulled away from Jake, and wrapped my arm around Embry's arm, just to have the girls screaming again.

"_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong. I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_" I sang pushing both away from me.

"_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me_" they came back still playing guitar and I looked between both of them. "_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_" I sang and turned my back on them, running to the other side of the stage.

"_All my life I've been good, but now  
>Ah, I'm thinking 'what the hell!'<em>"

I sang jumping and shaking my head, sure my hair would look like a haystack by the end of the performance.

"_All I want is to mess around! And I don't really care about, if you love me,_" Jake came to my side, leaning close to me. "_if you hate me_" he turned and walked away. "_You can't save me, baby, baby_" I said following him and then turned to the audience, motioning to them to jump with me. "_All my life I've been good, but now, whoa, what the hell!_"

"_What? What? What? What the hell?_" Jake and Embry sang as other dancers came.

"_So what if I go out on a million dates_" I sang as the dancers rounded me, "_You never call or listen to me anyway_" I said walking to Quil in the drums. "_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_" I said wrapping my arms around Quil's shoulder and resting my face on the crook of his neck, just to hear the feminine frenzy again. Jake and Embry stood in each side of the drums and narrowed theirs eyes at me. _"Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play"_

I walked around the drums, grabbing Embry by the tie he was wearing and pulling him along.

"_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me_" I said leaning close so I was singing practically against his lips. There were whistles, and shouts for 'do it!'. _"But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!"_ I said pulling away from him and going to the edge of the stage.

"_All my life I've been good, but now  
>Ah, I'm thinking 'what the hell!'<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good, but now  
>Whoa, what the hell"<em>

I walked around the stage clapping with the song's rhythm, and the audience copied.

"_La la la la la la la la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La la la la la la la la  
>Whoa, whoa"<em>

"_You say that I'm messing with your head, boy"_ I sang in the face of one of the dancers and then turned to lean against another dancer's body. "_I like messing in your bed. Yeah, I'm messing with your head. When I'm messing with you in bed_"

The dancers picked me up, so I was sitting in the shoulders of two of them, and continued singing.

"_All my life I've been good, but now  
>Ah, I'm thinking 'what the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<em>

_All my life I've been good, but now  
>Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about me<br>If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good, but now  
>Whoa, what the hell"<em>

The dancers lowered me to the ground and I walked to stand behind Quil again, while wrapping my arms around Jake and Embry's waists.

"_La la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la la"<em>

The song ended and I bowed my head slightly in thanks.

"While Bella takes a minute to breathe" the host said, "Let's welcome Rosalie Hale and Bradley Cooper to present the award for Best TV Comedy Show"

I walked to the backstage with the guys, and we drank water and Alice quickly checked to see if my make-up was smudged. She fixed a few strands of my hair that miraculously didn't get a disaster. The next song the band wouldn't play with me, they would rest a little, and I would work with the DJ, and Embry and Jacob would sing a little bit. When the producers said for us to go, we went and I looked around to check if the stage was alright. This was the most difficult song, for me at least. Jake, Embry and I stood in the middle of the stage, and the floor began to fill with smoke as the light dimmed. When we were announce the audience cheered.

"Quil will take a small break. So, Jake and Embry will help me with this song, and I hope you enjoy the show" I said smiling.

The fans cheered and the DJ started the song.

"_This is for the dirty girls__  
><em>_All around the world__  
><em>_Dirty dirty dancer__  
><em>_Woo!"_Jake sang and the girls screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_Another day__  
><em>_Another night__  
><em>_And she's acting like she don't sleep__  
><em>_She's a five__  
><em>_When she drinks__  
><em>_But she's a ten when she's on top of me"_ Embry sang.

I walked around the stage, rounding the dangers, swaying my hips, and touching their bare chests, arms and back.

"_She don't want love__  
><em>_She just wanna touch__  
><em>_She's a greedy girl to never get enough__  
><em>_She don't want love__  
><em>_She just wanna touch__  
><em>_She's got all the moves__  
><em>_To make you get it up"_ I sang, lightly scratching the dancers chest as I sensually lowered my body to the ground and back up, so my backside was against the dancer's body. People screamed, whistled and clapped.

"_She's a dirty dirty dancer__  
><em>_Dirty dirty dancer never ever lonely"_ Jake and I sang as I walked to him, and stood behind him, and snaked my hands inside his shirt at the front, making the girls scream louder if possible. "_She's a dirty dirty dancer. Dirty dirty dancer you'll never be her only"_

I walked to Embry and stood in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he held my hips and we swayed to the rhythm.

"_She's a dirty dirty dancer__  
><em>_Dirty dirty dancer never ever lonely__  
><em>_She's a dirty dirty dancer__  
><em>_Dirty dirty dancer you'll never be her only"_ Embry and I sang.

"_It's a game (ha!)__  
><em>_That she plays__  
><em>_She can win with her eyes closed__  
><em>_It's insane__  
><em>_How she tames__  
><em>_She can turn you into an animal"_ I sang with the guys, as I rounded the dancers again. _"She don't want love__  
><em>_She just wanna touch__  
><em>_She's a greedy girl to never get enough"_

A dancer picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he leaned in like he would kiss me, and I leaned back, so he dips me.

"_She don't wanna love. She just wanna touch_"

My hands skimmed the dancer's body, gripping his shoulders tightly, and he snapped back up, and put me on the ground.

"_She's got all the moves__  
><em>_To make you get it up_" I sang and backed away until my back hit exactly what I expected.

"_She don't want love__  
><em>_She just wanna touch__  
><em>_She's a greedy girl to never get enough__  
><em>_She don't want love__  
><em>_She just wanna touch__  
><em>_She's got all the moves__  
><em>_To make you get it up_" the guys sang.

Girls appeared in the stage, and quickly paired with the guys that were already here.

"_She never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely_

_No she's never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely_" I sang as I stepped aside and gripped the metal pole, grinning at the whistles.

"C'mon" I said huskily.

"_Hello baby it's weezy baby__  
><em>_It's going down, depreciating__  
><em>_Okay now I don't dance unless we dancing dirty__  
><em>_Skinny leather pants, I'm on my Eddie Murphy__  
><em>_Shawty shake it fast like she in a hurry__  
><em>_I like the full glass, I like my Mary Bloody__  
><em>_She ain't doing you and you ain't doing nothing__  
><em>_It ain't no money like young Money"_ Embry sang as one of the girl dancers went to dance with him and Jake.

While me? I was dancing against a pole, climbing on it, and spinning around. Yeah, I could dance like a stripper. I learned for this performance, in my defense. My dad must be so proud if he's watching this.

"_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer you'll never be her only<em>

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer you'll never be her only<em>" the guys sang, as I danced, grinded against the pole, and swung my hips.

When the song ended, I was literally upside down on the pole, so I dropped from it to face the crowd who screamed enthusiastically. The guys kissed each of my cheeks, and walked out of the stage.

"Wow, Bella" the host said from the other stage. "Where have you learned to do that?"

"Well, honey, I cannot tell you that" I said as if it was embarrassing.

"Are you single?" he asked.

I laughed as the crowd screamed different answers. I scanned the seats, and found Jasper and Edward sitting side by side, watching with amused grins.

"Yes" I answered turning my eyes back to the host.

"If you can do that…" he mumbled as if he was deep in thought, "Dear Lord! Marry me?"

People laughed, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, but, no" I said trying to fight my smile.

"Why not!"

"Because!" I shrugged.

"Just because I'm not a buffed Native American, that plays guitar, sings, rides a bike, and has a stunning smile!" he asked outraged. "Or a gorgeous pale, tall, green eyed, copper haired, with a drop panties smile, and a voice that can only be defined as sex in sound?"

The girls screamed and in the big screen Edward appeared with red cheeks and Jasper teasing him. People laughed, girls screamed, and whistled.

"So?" the host asked still waiting for my answer.

"Sorry, Jimmy" I said, "I mean, look at the guys around me…"

"Please, do not speak anymore" he said pretending to be offended. "I understood you just like the crooks that try to steal your heart"

The song started and people cheered. In the screen Lil Wayne was showed, as he grinned and clapped.

"How to Love" I announced. "Congratulations, Lil Wayne, for best hip hop song of the year"

People cheered and I turned, and walked to the fans, and sat in the edge of the stage, touching their hands softly, and signing what the extended to me.

"_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart__  
><em>_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out__  
><em>_How to love__  
><em>_How to Love_" I sang and watched as Lil Wayne was given a microphone and walked to the stage.

"_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever__  
><em>_Now you in the corner tryna put it together__  
><em>_How to love__  
><em>_How to love_" he sang. "_For a second you were here, why you over there?__  
><em>_It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body__  
><em>_Like you never had a love__  
><em>_Never had a Love_"

"_When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious__  
><em>_But now your grown up so fly it's like a blessing__  
><em>_But you can't have a man look at you for five seconds__  
><em>_Without you being insecure_" I sang.

"_You never credit yourself so when you got older__  
><em>_It's seems like you came back ten times over__  
><em>_Now you're sitting here in this damn corner__  
><em>_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder_"

"_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<br>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<em>" I sang looking in the direction Edward was sitting.

"_For a second you were here, why you over there?  
>It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body<br>Like you never had a love  
>Had a love<em>"

"_Oh, and you had a lot of dreams that transform to visions  
>The fact that you saw the world, affected all your decisions<br>But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions  
>You the one here talking to me, you don't wanna listening<em>" I sang and smiled at Lil Wayne.

"_But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'__  
><em>_Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping__  
><em>_Baby, so don't be mad, nobody else trippin'__  
><em>_You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook_".

"_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<br>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love, oh<em>" I sang.

"_See I just want you to know__  
><em>_That you deserve the best, you're beautiful__  
><em>_You're beautiful, yeah__  
><em>_And I want you to know__  
><em>_You're far from the usual__  
><em>_Far from the usual_"

He sang as he took my hand and spun me around, before pulling me to a quick hug and then turning me to the audience.

"_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<br>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<em>

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<br>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<em>" we sang together.

People applauded, I quickly ran to the edge of the stage, where one of the producers gave me an award, and I ran back to give it to Lil Wayne. He thanked me, kissed my cheek, waved to the crowd, and we walked to the backstage, and the show went to commercial, so the DJ took over the duty of entertain people. I ran to Alice and she gave me a bottle of icy water that I drank greedily, and wiped the sweat from my forehead. She pulled me to the changing room, and took the next outfit. It was a long-sleeved high-neck leopard-print green mini dress. It barely reached my mid-thigh. I put it on, and the black snakeskin textured pumps. Alice retouched my make-up, and fixed my hair a little. When she was finished I still had a couple minutes.

"You'll sing the next three songs with this dress. Then you'll come, put the deep blue skirt and black top, with your damn sneakers and sing three more. Then we get you ready to present the movie's trailer with Edward, and you come back running to change into a jumpsuit…"

"Fine" I grumbled drinking more water.

They called me and I ran and got on the stage as soon as they gave me the okay.

"Having fun?" I asked the audience and they screamed their yes. "Great. We're still halfway, so get ready because we're just starting to have fun!"

They screamed and cheered, and the band started playing.

"_For those who don't know me__  
><em>_I can get a bit crazy__  
><em>_Have to get my way, yep__  
><em>_24 hours a day__  
><em>_Cuz' I'm hot like that_" I sang walking around the stage around dancers, Jake, Embry, the drums, and always swaying my hips. _"Every guy, every where__  
><em>_Just gives me mad attention__  
><em>_Like I'm under inspection__  
><em>_I always gets a ten__  
><em>_Cuz' I'm built like that_"

The dancers came close, and would touch me just to have me slapping their hands away.

"_I go through guys, like money__  
><em>_flying' out their hands__  
><em>_They try to change me__  
><em>_But they realize they can't__  
><em>_And every tomorrow is__  
><em>_A day I never plan__  
><em>_If you gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be blamed__  
><em>_I can't, I cant__  
><em>_I can't, can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be changed__  
><em>_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be, can't be__  
><em>_I can't be tamed_" I sang pushing the dancers away.

When that song ended the new song started and I walked back to the center of the stage and pulled one of the dancers.

"_Hey over there__  
><em>_Please forgive me__  
><em>_If I'm coming on too strong_" I sang. "_Hate to stare__  
><em>_But you're winning__  
><em>_And they're playing my favorite song_"

I crooked my finger at the dancer and walking backwards, with him following me. We stopped in the middle and a spotlight lit us.

"_So come in a little closer__  
><em>_Wanna whisper in your ear__  
><em>_Make it clear, little question__  
><em>_Wanna know just how you feel._

"_If I said my heart was beating loud_" I said placing my hand on his chest above his heart. "_If we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now_" I sang, gripped his shirt and pulled his body against mine. "_Would you hold it against me_" I said and he placed his hands on my hips.

"_Cause you feel like paradise__  
><em>_And I need a vacation tonight_" I sang close to his ear. "_So if I said I want your body now__  
><em>_Would you hold it against me_"

I pulled away, and he went the other way. I walked to the front of the stage, the dancers positioning slightly behind me, and we began a complicated choreography while I sang.

"_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>

_Cause you feel like paradise  
>And I need a vacation tonight<br>So if I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>"

The crowd cheered as I bowed my head slightly. I walked to the corner of the stage and quickly took a gulp of water. I walked back to the center of the stage still breathing heavy, but still having fun.

"Hey, little monsters!" I said. "She couldn't be here tonight, she's in Europe, but since she won the Best Script for Music Video, and Greatest Hit of the Year, we'll sing the hit, right!"

"_Doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_" the song started and I grinned as people cheered.

"_Just put your paws up. __'Cause you were born this way, baby_" I said and the crown screamed.

"_My mama told me when I was young__  
><em>_We are all born superstars__  
><em>_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on__  
><em>_In the glass of her boudoir" I sang as other dancers took the stage. All had costumes alike those Lady Gaga uses, and spread through the stage. "'There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are'__  
><em>_She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe'__  
><em>_'So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far__  
><em>_Listen to me when I say'_" I sang as we started the choreography.

We spent hours every day practicing, because besides the song's rhythm be fast, agitated, and I still had to sing while dancing, we mixed choreographies from several other Lady Gaga's songs.

"_I was born this way, hey!__  
><em>_I was born this way, hey!__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way, hey!_" I finished the song, and stood breathing heavy as people screamed and clapped.

The dancers walked out of the stage and I followed, hearing the beginning of another award announcement. I quickly changed into a feathered blue mini skirt, and black halter-neck bandage top that was tight, and black studded converses, with a black studded bracelet. Alice retouched my make-up, and gave me the okay.

"I feel more comfortable in this" I said pointing to my shoes, "And my fans my recognize me now"

She glared at me and then pushed me out the door. I quickly went to the bathroom, and drank a little water, before positioning myself at the stage's entrance. I heard the last award being given and it was for Katy Perry, though I didn't know what for. When she got off the stage we went in and I smiled, while looking at her going to her seat.

"Katy? Congratulations" I said. She smiled, nodded and mouthed thank you. "So, since you are not singing tonight… Can I?" I asked.

She nodded and clapped. The song started and I grinned.

"Katy, you and your dirty mind…" I teased.

"_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock, cock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock__  
><em>_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock, cock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock_" I sang shaking my hips to the rhythm.

I walked across the stage to the small staircase, and went down and went around the seated crowd – the stars – I searched until I found them.

"_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me__  
><em>_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_" I sang as I stalked to them, and Rose glared at me for a moment, before smiling innocently. "_I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_" I pulled her and Emmett up, and they started to dance with me.

"_Come on baby let me see__  
><em>_What you're hiding underneath_" the back vocals sang.

"This audience is too calm… Let's dance!" I said, and then ran to Katy Perry's side, and she got up and started dancing with me.

"_Words up your sleeve__  
><em>_Such a tease__  
><em>_Wanna see the show__  
><em>_In 3D, a movie__  
><em>_Heard it's beautiful__  
><em>_Be the judge__  
><em>_And my girls gonna take a vote_" I sang pulling more people up, and making them dance.

Though I couldn't go to the person I wanted the most. _You know what… Screw it._

"_Come on baby let me see__  
><em>_what you're hiding underneath_" I sang running to his seat. "_I want the jaw droppin', eye popin', head turnin', body shockin'__  
><em>_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)__  
><em>_I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'__  
><em>_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_" I said and got to Jasper's side and with a finger told them to get up.

They both slid further down in their seats, hiding playfully, but Edward did blush while Jasper laughed. The song slowed and I arched and eyebrow.

"Jasper? Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" Jasper asked amused.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?__  
><em>_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch__  
><em>_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off__  
><em>_Come on baby let me see__  
><em>_what you're hiding underneath__  
><em>_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?__  
><em>_what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off__  
><em>_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful__  
><em>_Come on baby let me see__  
><em>_Whatchu hidin' underneath_" I sang and he went beet red, and I laughed and hooked my fingers in the loops of his pants, and pulled him up, while staring at Edward.

"Come on!" I said, "_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock, cock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock__  
><em>_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock, cock, cock__  
><em>_Your peacock__  
><em>_I wanna see ya_"

Edward shook his head in amusement, so I shrugged and started pulling Jasper with me by the loops of his pants, and he laughed while smirking at Edward. I looked Jasper in the eyes, and stood chest to chest with him.

"_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk__  
><em>_brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss__  
><em>_need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot_" I sang and my hands traveled down his torso.

"Nah, Alice would kill me" I mumbled and let him go, as people laughed.

"_I want the jaw droppin', eye popin', head turnin', body shockin'__  
><em>_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)__  
><em>_I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'__  
><em>_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_" I sang going back to the stage and stood behind Embry, slipping my hands down his chest, stomach, and when I was reaching his pants he slapped my hands away playfully.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?__  
><em>_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch_" I sang going to Jake, "_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off__  
><em>_Come on baby let me see__  
><em>_what you're hiding underneath__  
><em>_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?__  
><em>_what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off__  
><em>_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful__  
><em>_Come on baby let me see__  
><em>_Whatchu hidin' underneath_"

I went to the front of the stage and started clapping in the rhythm, while shaking my hands. Two dancers came beside me, holding feathery fan to his body, naked waist up, and thighs down, as if they were completely naked under the feathers. I looked from one to another, as they moved the fans so I could "see" something.

"_Oh my god no exaggeration__  
><em>_Boy all this time was worth the waiting__  
><em>_I just shed a tear__  
><em>_I am so unprepared__  
><em>_You got the finest architecture__  
><em>_End of the rainbow looking treasure__  
><em>_Such a sight to see__  
><em>_And this all for me_"

I fell back, as if I had passed out, and the dancers caught me, and started fanning me, showing people they were wearing boxers, but it didn't stop the girls to scream. I smirked and continued singing.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>what you're hiding underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<br>Come on baby let me see_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>I wanna see ya  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>I wanna see ya<em>

_Come on baby let me see  
>What you hidin' underneath<em>"

People applauded and cheered and I took deep breaths, and a sip of water.

"That was fun" I commented, "Are you tired?" I asked.

"No!" people screamed.

"Yeah…" I shrugged, "_We're young_" I sang, "_we run free_"

I stayed silent as the audience continued.

"Guys!" I called and they began to play.

"_We are young, we run free  
>Stay up late, we don't sleep,<br>Got our friends, got the night,  
>We'll be alright<em>

_Tonight you won't be by yourself-self  
>Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf<br>You won't wanna be nowhere else-else  
>So let's go, so let's go<em>

_We got the club like (whoooooo)  
>And all the girls saying (whoooooo)<br>The whole world saying (whoooooo)  
>Yeah yeah c'mon let's get drunk<br>Toast it up  
>We don't give a fuck"<em>

"Okay, more relaxed now" I said and grinned, "Listen up, listen up!" I said and they quieted down a little, "This next song we have never, ever played before. It's our new song, exclusive…" they cheered, "But sometimes this happens and it goes wrong" I said shrugging, and smiled, "I just need you guys to have fun anyway, so…" they screamed, "This song is called… _Damn!"_

They cheered loudly and I looked at the guys and nodded. They started playing.

"_We woke up late, said goodbye  
>Now I'm standing outside, on the street<br>I walk through the city I'm laughing  
>Bouquets staring down at my feet<em>

_And I look up and this sky might fall_  
><em>Open up and pull me in<em>  
><em>I feel like an angel who's fallen<em>  
><em>I just got to have this first taste of original sin<em>

_Damn, can you feel it?_  
><em>Damn, I can't believe it<em>  
><em>Damn, you got me feelin' good<em>

_Damn, do you dig it?_  
><em>That's the way you do it<em>  
><em>Damn, you know, you give it good<em>

_Two minutes later, I'm counting_  
><em>The seconds and hours to go<em>  
><em>I'm working a sweat out of bed<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you is making me glow<em>

_I'm goin' about it, you gave it good_  
><em>You're back up, can't just leave it alone<em>  
><em>I'm walking from acres across<em>  
><em>Now I'm going home to do it all again on my own<em>

_Damn, can you feel it?_  
><em>Damn, I can't believe it<em>  
><em>Damn, you got me feelin' good<em>

_Damn, do you dig it?_  
><em>That's the way you do it<em>  
><em>Damn, you know, you give it good<em>

_You got my tongue It's so tied_  
><em>My eyes are open wide<em>  
><em>And my hair Is standing up on my skin<em>  
><em>And I keep sayin'<em>

_Damn, do you dig it?_  
><em>That's the way you do it<em>  
><em>Damn, you know, you give it good<em>

_Waltz through the door and into your room_  
><em>'Cause this whole world lies<em>  
><em>But you tell me the truth<em>

_Think I'll give you up?_  
><em>You're not gonna let me down<em>  
><em>Your love is like an ocean<em>  
><em>And I'm starting to drown<em>

_Damn, can you feel it?_  
><em>Damn, I can't believe it<em>  
><em>Damn, you got me feelin' good<em>

_Damn, do you dig it?_  
><em>That's the way you do it<em>  
><em>Damn, you know, you give it good<em>

_You got my tongue it's so tied_  
><em>My eyes are open wide<em>  
><em>And my hair is standing up on my skin<em>  
><em>And I keep sayin'<em>

_Damn, do you dig it?_  
><em>That's the way you do it<em>  
><em>Damn, you know, you give it good<em>

_Oh yeah, yeah_  
><em>I can't believe it, I can't believe it<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, you got me feelin' good<em>  
><em>Good Good Good<em>  
><em>Uh!"<em>

The applauded and screamed and I ran to the backstage, while the guys walked out calmly. Once inside the dress room, I changed into a green hammered silk shirt with a black bow around the waist, and black straps, and tight black leather shorts. Alice took off my microphone from my head, and fixed my hair as much as she could and then retouched my make-up. I put on Louboutins high heel black ankle boots and lace it up. Alice and I walked out, with her hot on my heels trying to do something with my hair. I met the producer and Edward waiting, and he smiled at me.

"Great show" he said grinning to me.

"Thanks" I grinned. "You should have participated" I said with a playful glare.

"To dance Peacock!" he scoffed, "I don't think so. Why did you choose that song… It's vulgar"

"It's funny" I said.

The producer stayed quiet while watching us and I decided not to talk to Edward much. We stayed silent for a whole minute until the producer told us to go. We walked into the stage side by side, and people applauded, and whistled. I was sure one of those whistling people was Emmett; he couldn't miss the opportunity to tease me.

"Bella, do you see yourself as a person whose life is very similar to the movies you work on?" Edward asked smiling.

"No. I never thought about it" I mumbled.

"Well, it would be a very short life, and you'd be dead soon" he mumbled looking down at the paper in his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"Are you saying I'm a terrible actress and my career is short lived!" I snapped.

"No, not at all" he said rolling his eyes and shaking his head lightly.

"Well, what about you, Edward? Do you think your life is similar to your career?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Thank God, I almost kill myself with his stupid movies" I grumbled and people laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said and smiled. "Well, Kristen wishes her life would be as the movies, a prince in a white horse, and she believes she found it"

"But you have to kiss a lot of frogs before finding your prince"

"And meet a guy played by an arrogant dumbass" I said and people laughed.

"Hey!" Edward said.

"This, is Queen of Babble" I announce cutting Edward off.

The trailer started to play and we stayed on the stage watching it, and I was glad to hear people laugh with the result. When the lights came back, I was about to turn and leave and realized Edward wasn't in the stage. I quickly turned to go to the backstage, when Edward came running from there.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, I was given the great honor, to present an award" he said grinning at me. "And I'm more than happy to announce that you, Bella, are the winner…" people started applauding while I stared at him in shock, "of the Rising Star of 2011, and the award of Most Promising Career" he said taking his hands of his back, and showing me two awards.

"Oh, God!" I gasped.

He extended the awards to me, and I took it and gave him a quick awkward hug since I had my hands occupied. I went to the mike and sighed.

"Well, I don't have a speech ready… and I'm not good in improvising, oh, well…" I shrugged. "I… Thanks guys, so, so much. Thanks MTV, that has given me chances since the beginning. Thanks my family, my friends, and my band! My agent, Emmett, thanks to the producers, directors… All crew and cast I worked with recently. Thank you my fans! And…"

I shook my head and glanced at Edward before looking back at Emmett in the audience, looking cautious.

"Thanks" I mumbled, sad I couldn't thank Edward that helped me so much.

We walked out of the stage with Edward's hand on my back. As soon we were in the backstage, I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him tight.

"Sorry, I wanted to say you, but… It would be throw shit in the fan. Sorry. Thanks, so, so much"

"There's nothing to thank me for, love" he whispered.

"Bella! Come on, we have three minutes!" Alice called.

"Hold this for me" I said giving the awards to Edward with a smiled and ran to change clothes.

I put on a light blue halter short jumpsuit, and matching peep-toes with snakeskin texture. Alice fixed my hair, and my make-up, since I might have let a tear or two escape when I received the award and put my microphone back in place. I ran out the room, and entered with the band.

"What did I miss, guys?" I asked the audience with a smile. "Thanks, again" I said.

The band began to play and I sat on the edge of the stage, smiling at the audience a few feet away. "I like this song, I love it, actually. It means something to me" I said.

"_Ohh Ohh (so jet lagged)"_ the guys sang.

"_What time is it where you are?_" I sang.

"_I miss you more than anything_" the guys sang with me.

"_Back at home you feel so far__  
><em>_Waitin' for the phone to ring_" I sang.

"_It's gettin lonely livin' upside down__  
><em>_I don't even wanna be in this town__  
><em>_Tryin' to figure out the time zones is makin' me crazy_" we sang and I got up. "_You say: "Good morning!"__  
><em>_When it's midnight__  
><em>_Going out of my head__  
><em>_Alone in this bed_" we sang as I ran to the corner, and the producer gave me a guitar. I put the strap on my shoulder and came back jumping and playing. "_I wake up to your sunset__  
><em>_And it's drivin' me mad__  
><em>_I miss you so bad _

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged__  
><em>_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged__  
><em>_Heart heart heart is so jet lag__  
><em>_Is so jet lag"_

"_Ohh Ohh  
>What time is it where you are?<br>Five more days and I'll be home  
>I keep your picture in my car<br>I hate the thought of you alone_

_I've been keeping busy all the time  
>Just to try to keep you off my mind<br>Tryin' to figure out the time zones is makin' me crazy_" I sang and looked in Edward's direction, knowing he was getting the message.

"_Ohh Ohh__  
><em>_I miss you so bad  
>I wanna share your horizon<em>_  
><em>_I miss you so bad__  
><em>_And see the same sunrising__  
><em>_I miss you so bad__  
><em>_And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me_" I sang.

"_You say good morning!_" Jake sang, as we slowed down the rhythm.

"_When it's midnight_" I sang.

"_Going out of my head_" Embry sang.

"_Alone in this bed_" I sang and we went back to the normal rhythm.

"_I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss you…"_

Before the song ended, I took my guitar, and pretended I would throw at the audience, they all whined, so I threw the guitar, hoping it would be intact by the end of the night. It was a gift for them, my loved fans. We watched as Taylor Swift won an award for most successful album of the year and then we started to play.

"_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us__  
><em>_How we met and the sparks flew instantly__  
><em>_And people would say they're the lucky ones__  
><em>_I used to know my place was the spot next to you__  
><em>_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat__  
><em>_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on__  
><em>_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out__  
><em>_So many things that I wish you knew__  
><em>_So many walls up I can't break through_" I sang. "_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
><em>_And we're not speaking__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down__  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_" we sang together.

"Next chapter" I said while dancing around the stage.

"_How'd we end up this way__  
><em>_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy__  
><em>_And you're doing your best to avoid me__  
><em>_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us__  
><em>_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here__  
><em>_But you held your pride like you should've held me__  
><em>_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing__  
><em>_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how__  
><em>_I've never heard silence quite this loud_" I sang. "_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
><em>_And we're not speaking__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down__  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now" I sang standing face to face with Jake, as we jumped up and down and sang. __This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less  
>But I liked it better when you were on my side<br>The battles in your hands now  
>But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight<em>

_So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?  
>I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down<br>The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
>Now, now<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me?<br>I don't know what to say since the twist of fate cause we're goin' down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<em>" I sang. "The end!"

"Is this the end?" I asked, and the crowd said a big and loud 'no', "I guess not. Justin?" I asked, "Where's Justin?" the girls squealed as a producer went to get him and he stood up. "I've got something that it's yours" I said and took the award from the producer and held it out. "You can get it, but first you have to sing with me"

He smiled and took the microphone and ran to the stage. The girls screamed as he came to my side and kissed my cheek. The band started playing and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"_Everybody is laughing in my mind__  
><em>_Rumors spreading__  
><em>_About this other Guy_" he sang. "_Do you do what you did__  
><em>_When you did with me?__  
><em>_Does he love you the way I can?_" he sang looking at me.

"_Did you forget all the plans__  
><em>_That you made with me?__  
><em>_Cause baby, I didn't_" I sang with him. _"__That should be me, holding your hand  
>That should be me, making you laugh<br>That should be me, this is so sad  
>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me, feeling your kiss (feeling your kiss)  
>That should be me, buying you gifts (buying you gifts)<br>This is so wrong, I can't go on (I can't go on)  
>Till you believe, that should be me<br>That should be me"_

I stepped away from him, and took his hand as we walked around the stage and interacted with the audience. It was funny how the girls reacted to him exactly the way the reacted to Edward.

"_You said you needed__  
><em>_A little time for my mistakes__  
><em>_It's funny how you used that time__  
><em>_To have me replaced_" I sang. "_Did you think that  
>I wouldn't see you out at the movies?<br>What you doing to me?  
><em>_You taking him where we use to go__  
><em>_Now if you're trying to break my heart  
>It's working, 'cause you know<em>"

"_That should be me, holding your hand (holding your hand)  
>That should be me, making you laugh<br>That should be me, this is so sad (this is so sad)  
>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me, feeling your kiss  
>That should be me, buying you gifts<em>

_This is so wrong, I can't go on  
>Till you believe (Till you believe), that should be me"<em> we sang.

"_I need to know should__  
><em>_I fight for love or disarm_" I sang.

"_It's getting harder to shield__  
><em>_This pain in my heart, oh_" he sang.

"_That should be me, holding your hand_  
><em>That should be me, making you laugh<em>" I sang.

"_That should be me (That should be me), this is so sad_" he sang. "_That should be me, that should be me"_

"_That should be me, feeling your Kiss_" I sang.

"_That should be me (That should be me), buying you gifts_" he sang.

"_This is so wrong, I can't go on till you believe, that should be me_" I sang and the song ended.

"Beautiful" he said.

"You're just a charmer, aren't you?" I said giving him the award, "Thank you"

"Thanks" he said to me, "Thank you guys! Thank my family, friends… Everyone that helped! Thanks!"

We ran out of the stage and I went to change while two awards were announced. Alice put me into a short shift dress, with brown and blue, and a Fendi silver leather Cut-out platform sandals. She said she would put my hair in a ponytail the next time I changed, thankfully, the last. I went pack to the stage, and the band began to play.

"_I'm feeling sexy and free__  
><em>_Like glitter's raining on me__  
><em>_You like a shot of pure gold__  
><em>_I think I'm 'bout to explode_" I sang walking swaying my hips, and glitter falling from the ceiling.

" _I __can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
><em>_Now I'm breathing like I'm running__  
><em>_Cause you're taking me there__  
><em>_Don't you know__  
><em>_You spin me out of control_" I sang spinning around and the dancers came closer.

"_Uuh uuh uuh uh__  
><em>_We can do this all night__  
><em>_Turn this club skin tight__  
><em>_Baby come on_" the dancers came closer until they all were pressed against my body. "Uuh uuh uuh uh  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on! Uuh uuh uuh uh<p>

Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino" I sang and pushed the dancer to my right that fell back on another dancer, creating a domino effect.<p>

I was jumping, but I realized the dress would rode up every time I jumped so I stayed dancing on the ground. I walked to the other side of the stage while people applauded, and there was a grand piano and a pianist. I smiled at him, and jumped on top of the piano, sitting cross legged, and leaned back on my hands.

"_It's been a long time since I came around__  
><em>_Been a long time but I'm back in town__  
><em>_And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü. _

_Yoü taste like whiskey when yoü kiss me awe. I'd give anything again to be your babydoll__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without yoü. _

_He said, sit back down where yoü belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
>And yoü said to me<em>

_(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about this place<br>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy<br>Yeah somethin' about baby yoü and I_

_It's been two years since I let yoü go  
>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll<br>And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday yoü sang me "Heart of Gold"  
>With a guitar hummin' and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without yoü_

_He said, sit back down where yoü belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
>And yoü said to me<em>

_(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about this place<br>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy<br>Yeah somethin' about baby yoü and I_

_Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Yoü yoü and I, yoü yoü and I<br>Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Baby I'd rather die, without yoü and I<em>

_We gotta whole lotta money but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<br>There's only three men that imma serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy, and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<em>

_(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about the chase<br>(6 whole years)  
>I'm a New York woman born to run you down<br>Still want my lipstick all over your face  
>There's somethin', somethin' about just knowin' when it's right<em>

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska I love ya_

_Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Baby I'd rather die<br>Without yoü and I  
>Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I<br>Nebraska I'd rather die, without yoü and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leaving without yoü_"

People applauded and screamed, and I bowed my head in thanks. I jumped off the piano, and went to the front of the stage. I sang Countdown by Beyoncé. Then I ran, changed into black tight ripped jeans, with glitter and metallic details, and put on a black leather jacket with nothing under it, letting it open to reveal just some cleavage. I put on Louboutins suede and leather black platform sandals. I sang Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, and then it was time to sing the two last ones, our songs. The first we called 'This is Love' and I had written it after Edward declared his feelings.

"_It's in the eyes of the children  
>As they leave for the very first time<br>And it's in the heart of the soldier  
>As he takes a bullet on the frontline<br>It's in the face of a mother  
>As she takes the force of a blow<br>And its in the hands of the father yeah  
>As he works his fingers to the bone<em>

_I'm standing under a white flag oh  
>Can you see me oh<br>Can you see me oh  
>I'm standing for everything we have oh<br>Can you hear me oh  
>Can you hear me oh<em>

_This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<br>This is why we bow down  
>And get back up again<br>This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<br>Love is this, this is love  
>Love is why we do it<br>Love is worth the pain  
>Love is why we fall down<br>And get back up again  
>Love is where the heart lies<br>Love is from above  
>Love is this, this is love<em>

_This is love  
>This is love<br>This is love_

_It's in the soul of a city  
>What it does after it crumbles and burns<br>And it's in the blood of a hero  
>To know where he goes he may never return<em>

_I'm standing under a white flag oh  
>Can you see me oh<br>Can you see me oh  
>I'm standing for everything we have oh<br>Can you hear me oh  
>Can you hear me oh<em>

_This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<br>This is why we bow down  
>And get back up again<br>This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<br>Love is this, this is love  
>Love is why we do it<br>Love is worth the pain  
>Love is why we fall down<br>And get back up again  
>Love is where the heart lies<br>Love is from above  
>Love is this, this is love<em>

_This is love, this is love  
>This is love, this is love<br>This is love, this is love_

_If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be  
>With anyone that you wanted to be with<br>Do anything that you wanted to do  
>What would it be and who would it be with you<br>Time flies but you're the pilot  
>It moves real fast but you're the driver<br>You may crash and burn sometimes_

_This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<br>This is where we bow down  
>And get back up again<br>This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<br>Love is this, this is love  
>Love is why we do it<br>Love is worth the pain  
>Love is why we fall down<br>And get back up again  
>Love is where the heart lies<br>Love is from above  
>Love is this, this is love<em>"

"This one" I took a deep breath trying to calm down, "Is called _'You Da One'_. I love you"

I said quietly, and then the murmurs, screams, and rumors started.

"The person knows I'm talking about him" I said smiling.

Jake started playing and put my hand over my heart, and sang with all I had.

"_You the one that I dream about all day__  
><em>_You the one that I think about always__  
><em>_You are the one so I make sure I behave!__  
><em>_My love is your love, your love is my Love_

_Baby, I love you, I need you here  
>Give me all the time<br>Baby we meant to be  
>you got me, smiling all the time<em>

_Cause you know how to give me that  
>You know how to pull me back<br>When I go runnin', runnin'  
>Tryin' to get away from loving ya<br>You know how to love me hard  
>I won't lie, I'm falling hard<br>Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that_

_You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You are the one so I make sure I behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<em>

_You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You are the one so I make sure I behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine<em>

_Baby come, tear me now, hold me now  
>Make me come alive<br>You got the sweetest touch  
>I'm so happy, you came in my life<em>

_Cause you know how to give me that  
>You know how to pull me back<br>When I go runnin', runnin'  
>Tryin' to get away from loving ya<em>

_You know how to love me hard  
>I won't lie, I'm falling hard<br>Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that_

_You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You are the one so I make sure I behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<em>

_You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You are the one so I make sure I behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine<em>

_And Yes I'm kinda crazy,  
>That's what happens baby,<br>When you put it down  
>You should've give it to me<br>Good like that,  
>Should've hit it like that,<br>Had me yellin' like that  
>Didn't know you would've had me coming back<em>

_You the one that I'm feeling  
>You the one that I'm loving<br>Ain't no other, that's like you  
>No there's just one, one, one<br>No baby just one, one  
>I bet you wanna know<em>

_You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You are the one so I make sure I behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<em>

_You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You are the one so I make sure I behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine<em>"

People screamed, cheered, applauded, took pictures I waved.

"I loved this night with you, guys. Love you!" I said and then jogged to the backstage.

I sat down, taking off the shoes that were killing my already tortured feet.

"Emmett is going to kill you for the little speech before the last song, if he hadn't a heart attack" Jake said smiling.

"I don't care" I said smiling.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice squealed coming and hugged me. "That was so sweet! I'm sure he loved it!"

"I did"

I turned surprised to see Edward there. He grinned, walked to me, pulled me to his arms, and kissed not caring we had producers and employees all around. When he pulled back, I looked in his eyes, and they sparkled with happiness.

"I love you" he said.

"Love you" I said and tried to step away but he wouldn't let me go. "Edward, people are…"

"Screw it" he said smiling, "I won't deny anymore"

"Are you going to admit it?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No" I said before he answered, "But we won't deny anything either"

He grinned at me and kissed me again. I heard someone clearing his throat and I turned to see Jazz and Emmett standing there, faces blank.

"Shit" I grumbled.

Edward chuckled and kissed me again softly.

"Edward, come on" Jazz said.

"Yes, _dad_" Edward grumbled.

"Don't say that, Edward. Geez, I kiss him! Don't call him dad, not even joking!" Alice scolded making us laugh.

"I'll see you later, definitely" he said in my ear, "After all sexy dancing, _dirty dancing_… I need you"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Love you" he whispered in my ear.

"Love you" I whispered back.

He pecked me on the lips, and walked away with Jasper. I turned to face Emmett, and by his scowl, I knew it wasn't good. _Here it comes_…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It seems like a long chapter but it really isn't. The songs made it seem like it. I just wanted to make a chapter about her career, and show how much she has fun with it even though it can be hard sometimes. After all it's Bitter<em>SWEET<em> Fame. **

**The songs in this chapter I absolutely love it. **

**Outfits on the link on my profile. **

**Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett did get mad about my little speech on the _MTV_ Awards. He gave me a lecture all the way to the after-party and then continued on the way home, it was even worse since Edward was coming home with me. We pretended to listen and would nod, and it remembered me of when my dad would chastise me and I would do the same.

The following weeks were calmer, relatively. Though I didn't have much to do, the movie shooting being over, and award season over too, I still had problems. I spent a lot of my time at home, writing songs with the band, and just sometimes got out for a photoshoot. But the paparazzi were crazy now, the question wouldn't stop. For whom was the declaration in the event? Of course, most were betting on Edward. Jake came next. A few were even saying it was for Demetri, the HBG. Yes, he had a nickname fans created and stuck. Hot Bodyguard. And then came others for Edward and Jake. HSB for Edward, Hot Secret Boyfriend. HBF for Jake, Hot Best Friend. I would roll my eyes every time someone said it.

And then the movie promotion started. We would travel all over the world promoting, and Emmett and Jasper were expecting hell of rumors. Edward and I didn't care. We would spend time together, that's what mattered. First all over US. Then England, Spain, France, Italy, Greece, Switzerland, Ireland, Japan, China, Indonesia, Argentina, Brazil, Mexico, Canada and finally back to LA. We always tried to be discreet but it seemed that the most innocent move was something for the press. They had hand full. Bella's claw – the way I grabbed Edward's jacket or shirt while taking pictures. Edward special smirk – when he would look at me and smirk, probably having fun of something or thinking something inappropriate, to the press it was probably inappropriate. The one that made us laugh as our friends accused it was true: Eye-Loving. The way we looked at each other.

When asked, we simply didn't answer. Emmett and Jasper were right. Why would I objectify our relationship? Make something people would get money over? And it was something personal, ours, it was so hard to have something secret these days.

In hotels Edward would get his own room. The production company paid for it. But he would sneak into my room. No one complained. Usually someone used his room, so we didn't waste money on Alice's, Jasper's or Emmett's room.

After almost two months traveling around, we finally went back to LA, and had a surprise. Though he gave us a lecture about being discreet, Emmett and Rosalie were spotted dining, and getting out of a hotel. I teased him about it, he criticized me and went and did worse. Of course, that only got things worse for me and Edward. Rose was now or the bitch or the victim. The press was playing with two options, or Edward dumped her, or she was cheating on him. If she was the cheating bitch, than I was the heroine, a loyal friend that in a sad moment of Edward's life, supported him, and he fell in love. If she was the dumped victim, than I was the bitch who stole her boyfriend's heart and made him break-up with her. Jasper gave up, and let her make a statement during a magazine interview. She said she had met Emmett in one event, and they were together. When they asked about Edward she said she never had anything with him, that people only assumed, and they didn't want to stress about denying it. They were good friends. Of course, that brought even more questions. It seemed that every move we had was wrong.

The interview for magazines, talk shows and such started and Emmett and Jasper had to make sure that no one would ask one of us about it. Of course sometimes, specially in a live show they couldn't help it, and we had to find a way out by ourselves. Thankfully, I wasn't much in those situations, Edward on the other hand… The best was Letterman. I laughed so much at Edward.

"So, this is you and Bella, your co-star" Letterman said showing a magazine cover with me and Edward.

"Yes" Edward said taking a sip of his water.

"So, there are rumors" Letterman started and girls cheered from the audience. Edward's cheeks turned pink, and he started to pull at his hair, a nervous habit. "You two are dating, is that it?"

"I've…" he gave a nervous laugh, "Ah, I've been, hm, I've been so, kind of" a sigh, never looking up from his hands. "cryptically avoiding this question through all the entire…"

"Oh, bite me" Letterman cut him off from his rambling, and he laughed with the audience. "What do I care?"

That was one of the funniest. We even were able to have fun about all the rumors. I got a few role proposals, and I got excited when they called to ask if I wanted to have a part on the new Transformers movie. I accepted it of course. I wasn't crazy not to. I wish I hadn't though.

The movie shooting started a week before the premiere of Queen of Babble, and I was in the set as soon as I could without looking like a crazy person. I got to meet the cast and crew, and as I talked to the producers and director, I reassured them I could do my own stunts. Emmett protested and we settled on an agreement that I would do the basic stunts, nothing too dangerous or damaging, and the rest double would do it. I was so happy. I played the part of a new soldier from the group working with the Autobots. Edward was happy for me, this was huge, and would even help me practice.

The first week done and I only had a bruise on my arm that wasn't even related to the movie, but when I fell tripping on the hem of the premiere's dress. Alice was making adjustments on the hem, and she had cleared me, telling me to take it off, but as soon as I took a step I tripped and fell on my arm. Nothing serious. Very common actually.

That day I wore a blue Oscar de la Renta draped chiffon gown, with a plunging V-neck, and the rest was Alexander McQueen, the necklace, clutch and sandals. Alice said he was the perfect designer for me. Elegant, but always with a touch of rock. In the case, the skulls. I didn't mind. It reminded me of Edward's premiere, our first date. In the car besides texting Edward I kept fidgeting and pulling at the dress' collar. It went lower than my breasts! Alice would slap my hand every time, and tell me to get over it because I was beautiful.

Edward of course, loved it. The revealing neckline, the blue against my skin, the skull resting in the valley between my breasts. We didn't even care we were photographed entering together in car when the after-party was over. We just wanted it all to screw it. And screw it did.

A month passed. MTV Movie Awards came, we won Best Kiss, and were able to escape the duty of kissing each other in front of cameras, and make it fun. Edward did kiss me then, in the backstage, wrinkling my dress, and messing up my hair and lipstick. Rumors spread. Someone said to the press I went from the backstage to the bathroom looking 'utterly fucked'. Great, all I wanted. My dad was getting angrier each rumor that went out. For him, we should just make it public, and then the rumors would get better. But we, who lived in Hollywood knew better.

It was a month and a half after Queen of Babble's premiere when it all happened. That horrible day.

It started as a normal Tuesday. I woke up, ate breakfast and put some clothes on to go to the set. Once there I went through hair, make-up and changed into the clothes they told me to. The scene seemed easy enough. The set was not though. It was supposed to be in the middle of a battle between the robots, so the scenery was supposed to be chaotic, like an earthquake had just hit New York. With some complicated engineering the producers set a fake ground over machines that would make it move, shake, and break as me and other two actors ran around. I would have to jump over a 'hole', and so I was wearing security equipment.

"Action!" the director called.

We began to run, dodging invisible things and trying not to fall as the platform shook, and some pieces separated. I got to the hole, and jumped without hesitation, as I should. As the character was supposed to, I fell on the other side. I fell and rolled a couple times, but as I went to get up as I should and keep running, a pain shot through my abdomen and I yelped as I lay back down.

"Cut!"

"Bella?" someone asked.

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeak and saw her running over.

People surrounded me and frenetically asked if I was alright, calling for the medical help that was standing by. I clawed at the outfit's jacket, and when I finally opened, I tried to pull the security equipment belt. My stomach was hurting and I was pretty sure that it was because the equipment pressed too tightly against it when I jumped.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's hurting" I said trying to fight the tears.

"Where?" a producer asked as a paramedic came.

I put my hand on my lower stomach over the belt. The producers and security crew took it off me, and when I looked down I saw the skin was slightly red from where it was before. But the pain continued.

"We're taking her to the hospital" Emmett said when I told them it was really hurting.

Emmett lifted me off the ground and put me on a stretcher and I heard Alice gasp. I looked at her and she had wide eyes, and it was not just her. Everyone. I looked at Emmett, he was looking at his hand, and when he caught my eye gave me a weak smile, and wiped his hand on his pants. I was loaded on the ambulance, and the paramedics checked my heart rate, and blood pressure.

"Miss, how far along are you?" one of them asked.

"What?" I asked.

"She doesn't know!" Alice snapped at him.

"What?" I asked her as a tear rolled down, the pain was getting worse.

She looked at Emmett and Emmett stopped typing on his phone, and turned to me with worried eyes.

"Bella…" he started and looked at Alice before looking back at me, "you're bleeding"

I was about to ask what again, but as Alice eyed my stomach, understanding dawned on me. I was bleeding. Not bleeding as in having my period and cramps… Like I should have two weeks ago. How did I not notice! I closed my eyes, the tears spilling freely, as I felt Alice's hand on mine.

"Bella, who should I call?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Do you really need to ask?" Alice snapped. "Of course you should call him. It will be on the news soon anyway. He needs to be here"

The ambulance stopped and the paramedics took me to the ER on the stretcher. As soon as we were inside, Emmett apologized to me and started barking orders to speak to the director, and chief of staff, and demanding secrecy, my right. I was taken to an exam room, and a doctor came in, as I tried to ignore the nurse's wide eyes as she put me on an IV.

"Everything will be okay" Alice said quietly as she helped me change out of the clothes. She threw away the pants I was in but not before I saw the blood. It brought more tears.

"Does he…"

"He's coming. As fast as he can" she assured me.

I nodded. The doctor had to examine me, and after it she confirmed what I feared. I was having a miscarriage. She told me how she would have to finish the process or I would continue losing blood. She had to give me transfusion just to be safe, and said she was going to put me on pain killers, and a local anesthetic. I shook my head and begged her to put me out. Alice protested, saying I should be awake he would get there any minute. I told her I would see him when I awoke. The doctor agreed and put me out of this nightmare.

I blinked my eyes and frowned at the bright light.

"Bella" Edward breathed.

I looked at him, sitting in a chair beside my bed, holding my hand. His eyes, red and swollen reminded me of why I was here. Tears came to my eyes and he hugged me, sitting in the edge of my bed.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry" he said while rubbing my back as I cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I truly didn't. If I did I wouldn't have done that…"

"Shh. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault" he said.

"I didn't even know" I cried.

He soothed the best he could, but it seemed I couldn't be comforted. Eventually a doctor came in, and Edward sat beside me, still holding me. She asked me stupid questions, like 'How are you?'. Once I answered then the best I could, she said I was free to go. I thanked her and she left, leaving me and Edward in silence. We didn't say a word. What could we say? Alice came in half an hour later, and eyed me carefully, before her eyes filled with tears and she hugged me tight. I hugged her back, and after a few minutes she let go of me to hug her brother. I grabbed the bag she brought, and saw it was my clothes. _My_ clothes, comfortable jeans and oversized shirt. I swung my legs to stand up and Edward got up, and wrapped an arm around me.

"I can walk. I'm fine" I said a little too harshly.

"Okay" he mumbled letting me go.

I went to the bathroom, changed and when I came back Emmett was there too. He looked at me with worried eyes and I nodded, and he nodded back, with the weakest smile. I put my hair in a bun, and Alice gave me sunglasses. Edward put a baseball cap on, and got his jacket from the chair he was before, and took my hand. We walked out with Emmett and Alice following and got in the elevator. Emmett said he had the hospital sign a secrecy agreement. They could not say a word about me, or Edward's presence, without being sued. I really didn't care. Edward said he was going with me, press or not, so everyone would know about us. At least they wouldn't know about… I shook my head, banishing the thought.

Once we got to the lobby, I could hear a lot of people outside. Emmett groaned and asked us to wait there he would check if it was too bad so we wouldn't pass. Alice, Edward and I sat in armchairs, and I stared blankly at a magazine on the small table on the middle. It had the star from Transformers. I wanted to rip it apart. How could I be so stupid and do my own stunts? I could feel Edward watching me, and I turned to look away, and stared at the doors. Emmett came back with Demetri, and we got up. As we walked out, Demetri and Emmett pushed paparazzi away to open path for me and Edward. Edward held my hand, all the way to the car, and once we were inside, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Alice sat on my other side, and Emmett drove top speed home. Alice said she called Jasper and he would meet Edward at my place. When we got there, there were a couple paparazzi, but thankfully they kept some distance. We got out of the car, and Edward wrapped me in a hug. He kissed my forehead and looked in my eyes.

"Everything will be okay" he whispered.

I nodded weakly and he sighed. He gave my forehead another kiss, before walking to Jasper's car that was parked a few feet away, and waiting for him. I walked inside the house and found the boys all in the living room talking in hushed tones. When I entered they all looked up at me with concerned looks. Jake opened his mouth, but I shook my head before he could say something. He sighed, and nodded weakly. I went to my room, locked the door, and tried to stop my tears so I could sleep. I lost what I didn't even know I wanted, or had it.

Days passed. The movie production gave me a couple weeks off, so I stayed home. Emmett canceled all my photoshoots, interviews and appearances. Though he tried to do it discreetly soon it was out. And then people started to wonder what happened. They didn't have to wonder for too long. One of the nurses of the hospital apparently broke the secrecy agreement by telling a reporter what happened. She was fired, and though Emmett wanted to sue her, I said to leave it alone. She had been fired, what else would I take from her? And then it was everywhere. Magazines, newspaper, television, internet… Edward had to cancel all his appearances too, until it all calmed down, and we were sure sometime it would – they would always find something more interesting – Edward and I refused to give any declarations about it. There wasn't a way of denying, Emmett went crazy searching for it. But if I went to the hospital, got two weeks off, canceled every appearance, and by what the nurse said, there was no way of denying. It was obvious it was true. For the first week I barely spoke to anyone, only to answer a question. Edward came by everyday, at this point no one cared about the press anymore. He would sit in my bed while I lay there, looking at the wall, at the window, pretending to watch a movie, or read a book. He tried to make me talk, but I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, please" he begged. "You can't stay like this"

"Like what?" I asked quietly.

"Like someone…" he stopped his phrase and shook his head.

"Like someone _died!_" I spat. "Well, someone did!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, it was not what I meant" he said softly.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

"Please, talk to me… To anyone, don't shut everyone out"

"I don't want to talk" I said. "There isn't anything to talk"

"Bella, you're worrying me… everyone! Please, love"

"I want to be alone"

"Bella…"

"Leave, please"

"No. Look…"

"Leave!" I screamed.

He stared at me wide eyes, and there was a knock on the door. Demetri poked his head in and asked if everything was okay. I asked Edward to leave again, this time quietly and he gave up. He kissed my forehead and left with Demetri.

After a month people still talked about it. I had to hear the movie's crew whispering when I passed. I had to deal with the photographers questions. I had to deal with the questions in interview for magazines; Emmett would intervene and say to skip the question. We didn't even risk live TV shows, if they asked that while shooting, it would not end well. After Edward almost attacked paparazzi that tried to get information about it, he wasn't bothered by it anymore.

Our relationship wasn't the same anymore. He still visited me everyday if he could. I still avoided the subject, and shut him out when he decided to insist on it.

One day he came to dinner, and after eating with the guys, I went to my bedroom and he followed. We sat in bed talking about our weeks, avoiding talking about the questions people asked. After a soft, loving kiss, Edward surprised me by getting down on one knee beside the bed. He took a velvet box, with a beautiful diamond ring. I didn't even hear the proposal. As soon as I realized he has stopped talking I shook my head my eyes filling with tears.

"No" I said.

His eyes filled with hurt and he frowned at me.

"You're doing this for the wrong reasons" I said quietly.

"I'm doing this because I love you" he said standing up.

"You're doing this because of… what happened" I said as I stood up, not looking at his face.

"Say it, Bella" he snapped. "Dammit, you can say it. Miscarriage"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, walking around him and to the door.

"You're gonna run and hide from it again?" he said following me. "Hide from me!"

"Edward, just…" I shook my head stopping by the stairs. "No, okay? I'm sorry… You should go, we talk tomorrow"

"No, I want to talk this out. It's ruining us, Bella"

It was. Our relationship was slowly dying; we just couldn't bring ourselves to admit.

"No. I don't want to talk" I mumbled. "It… It hurts"

"You don't think I know? You don't think it hurts me too?" he snapped.

"I know it hurts you… But you don't understand how I feel" I said.

"You think that because you physically lost him, I don't feel as sad about it? You think that because you physically lost him, I don't feel the loss as hard?" he snapped. "You don't think that what you feel in your heart I also don't feel in mine!"

I knew he had suffered the loss. That's the problem. I had not only lost the baby. I had taken it away from Edward. I had taken it from Edward. I had caused Edward pain. It was my entire fault. I should have noticed. I shouldn't have done my stunts. It was my entire fault. So, besides the hurt of the loss, I had to deal with the guilt. And now I had this new guilt. He felt guilt for knocking me up, for me losing the baby. He felt responsible. He felt he needed to stay in this relationship that was dying and killing us as it did. And that's why he was proposing. He didn't mean it. It was his way of taking the responsibility. And I wouldn't let him. I was making him suffer.

"Just go, Edward" I said.

"You want me to go?" he asked emotionless.

"Yes. Go"

He stayed silent, mumbled something I didn't catch and ran downstairs, passing through my friends, and out the door slamming it closed. My friends all looked at me with wide eyes and I said I was going to sleep. I lied. I couldn't sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't kill me! I know I was mean to the characters in this chapter... But there's still a HEA. Maybe. Maybe not. ;)<strong>  
><strong>Outfits on link on my profile<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hollywood's Favorite Couple Split?**_

The title was under three pictures. One of me, one of Edward both taken recently, and in the middle a photo of us in Queen of Babble's London Premiere.

"Bella…" Emmett stopped in his tracks and frowned. "Give me that"

"No. I'll read it" I said pulling the magazine away from his hands.

"It's stupid Bella" he said. "It's lies"

"I still want to know" I said. "What were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask if you are really going to Seattle Music Festival"

"Yes"

"Okay, maybe… Ahn, do you want me to hire an stylist? Or maybe the Angela and Claire can help you get ready"

"I can get ready on my own" I said harshly.

"Okay" he mumbled. "I'll be in the living room"

I nodded and he left. I looked down at the magazine again. I opened and went straight to the page about me and Edward.

_**Is it over?**_

_After tragic accident on the set of the newest Transformers movie, Hollywood sweetheart Bella Swan had a miscarriage. The rumors about her relationship with Edward Cullen were confirmed then. He went to the hospital, walked out with her, and went to her house everyday to visit his official girlfriend. The couple didn't talk about the loss of a baby, or talked about each other to the press. Their agents always made sure that the interviews would be about their careers. _

_For a month, Edward visited Bella at her house, from where she barely got out. _

There were pictures of Edward arriving, or leaving the house.

_So, why did it stop?_

_At first we assumed Edward had to continue with his career, and had work to do, so his visits wouldn't be so frequent. During a week both didn't show up. When Edward finally showed up, going to a bar with friends, he was visibly stressed, and kept his sunglasses on, at night. What was going on with Hollywood's Lady Killer?_

There was a photo of Edward, jeans, simple T-shirt, unshaved, sloppy messy hair, baseball cap and sunglasses, I could see Jasper right behind him and couple other men.

_Bella continues missing, for two weeks, until she finally got out of the house to go to set to reshoot a few scenes. Looking extremely thinner than before, simple clothes, messy hair in a bun, and sunglasses too, she didn't look very well. _

There was a photo of me leaving the house, exactly as described. I knew what the sunglasses hid, red, swollen, tired eyes. Just to get everything worse, they put a picture of me to compare it, leaving the house days before Queen of Babble's Premiere, in colorful skirt, white tank top, and high heels, my hair in a ponytail, my make-up perfectly done, and a beaming smile.

_It has been a month without Edward showing up at Bella's place. His sister, Bella's assistant and stylist, wasn't seen around her anymore, but was with her brother and his agent several times. _

_It was then that Edward decided to finally show up without sunglasses, at Today show, and though the make-up was done, the red, tired eyes hadn't disappeared. Are both going through a hard phase after a break-up? As their relationship, they don't say a word about it, so we'll just have to keep an eye on them and figure it out. _

_Queen of Babble's sequel shooting is planned to start in a month, and there are rumors, the producers are negotiating to keep both stars? Would work together make things harder on them, or bring them together again?_

I closed the magazine, left in the kitchen's table and went to the living room.

"The movie? Producers?" I asked Emmett.

"I'm working on it, Bella. But, do you really wanna give up the movie?" he asked with a frown.

"I… can't" I said.

"I'm trying, but they are really stubborn" he said.

"Oh, I want to see if I can buy a house"

"What?" Jake asked his head snapping up.

"I'm moving out"

"Why?" he asked frowning.

"I don't like here anymore" I said shrugging. Lie, the house had his memories.

"Ahn, alright, we can look for a house" Emmett said.

"No. An apartment" I said. "Better"

"Okay"

"And, do I really have to go to New York's Fashion Week? I don't want to?"

"I already confirmed your presence" he said. "Just go, alright. It will be good"

"Fine" I mumbled and turned to my room.

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett called.

"Yeah" I said not looking back.

"I'm glad, you seem better"

"Yeah, I am" I mumbled and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Bella<em>" Alice said in the voicemail. "_I'm sorry I snapped at you. I really am. I just was mad you were… firing me and about… him. Ahn, I hope you're alright. I miss you. Give me a call. Please. Bye_"

I deleted the message and waited for the next.

_"Ahn, it's Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. Hm, of course you know who Rosalie is_" she mumbled, "_Ahn, I'm really sorry for all that happened to you lately. Eh, I know we're not exactly friends, but you can count on me if you need a girlfriend. I heard about Alice. Well, ahn, give me a call if you want, bye_"

I smiled weakly and decided to keep the message.

"_Bella, it's me, Jasper. Look, I'm really sorry for everything. I wish I could have done something. I was wondering if you… Ahn, wanted to go out for a coffee sometime? I want to talk to you about… things. I know Alice must have called already, but I don't know how much she told you. Bella, this time the press isn't lying. Can you at least, think about it, and maybe talk to him? I'm worrying about you two. So… Call me. Goodbye_"

I deleted the message.

* * *

><p>"It's a rock show, why do I have to dress up?" I grumbled.<p>

"Because you have Fashion Week in less than a week, and you need to look decent" Emmett said. "Come on, Bella. Just a dress and heels. Or just heels. And a nice jeans and shirt"

"Fine" I grumbled.

But I didn't do it. I put legging jeans, black sequin tank, an old leather jacket I had stolen from Jake, and my old sneakers. When I got out like that, Emmett gave me the 'you can't show up like this – you have to be stylish' speech. I said I didn't care, grabbed my red sunglasses and walked out of the hotel room. I lowered my head as we passed the paparazzi and fans, and once I was in the car I wondered until when it would last. Would I some day be able to go groceries shopping without people following me? Would I have some relationship that wouldn't end in all tabloids? The thought of a relationship without him hurt. I tried to enjoy the festival, and the few friends with me, but I couldn't. Angela would look at me with worry. I stayed behind the guys, in a corner, trying not to be seen, or have pictures taken. It was one of the few moments I wish I could go back and not go to Hollywood. After too much rock and roll, beer and even cigarette, I spent the rest of my week in the hotel, dad came to visit me, and I was glad when the week was over, and we had to go to New York. I put comfortable jeans, a oversized T-shirt, sneakers, and ray-bans much to Emmett's dismay. We went to the airport without problems, paparazzi followed, but didn't bother me much. We stayed in line, the flight was delayed because of the weather. Emmett got frustrated. He should have learned by now to never trust SeaTac, flights were always delayed because of the weather. I told him I would go for a walk, because stand there waiting was driving me insane. He was in his phone, nodded and gestured for Demetri to come with me. I said I wanted coffee. We were waiting for our coffee, Demetri went to get it. I heard someone yelping. I turned to see a guy hugging his girlfriend, spinning her around and peppering her face with kisses. I couldn't look. I turned and that's when I saw it. Edward's picture on a magazine. Enjoying bachelor life was the title. I walked to it, and grabbed it. I flickered through the pages. Edward with Megan Fox. Edward in a premiere with a blond girl. Edward in a car with another movie star. Edward smiling at another blond. Edward in a store with a woman with light brown hair. He had shaved. His eyes were bright green. He was smiling. He went back to perfect. And I was here, coming back from a week of hangover and sulking, messy hair, no make-up, purple marks under my eyes. I saw the magazine I had read two weeks ago. Is it over? I took a shaky breath as I realized. _It was really over_. They even put a picture of him smiling at me in a premiere to compare. His smile was the same at the blond. Even wider.

"Bella?" Demetri asked and saw the magazine. "Dammit"

"You knew?" I mumbled staring at the pictures.

"Ahn, yes. Emmett thought it would be better not to say a word about it"

I nodded weakly and tried to pretend I was alright.

"He shaved. That's good" I said putting the magazine back in place, and turned to grab my coffee.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah" I said giving him the best smile I could. "Come on, the flight must be out soon"

* * *

><p>"What's the season's trend?" I asked as I looked through my clothes.<p>

"Ahn, colorful? I don't know" Emmett mumbled from the other side of the door.

"Well, search it!" I yelled rolling my eyes.

I finished curling my hair, and put some make-up.

"Colorful. Colorblock, whatever that is" he said.

"Thanks!" I said looking through my clothes. I found a D&G mixed-print ruched dress, colorful, and put a beige and bright blue KG by Kurt Geiger studded pumps. A marching bracelet, Fendi colorful baguette, grabbed a beige coat, and got out.

"Is this alright?" I asked Emmett and Demetri.

"You…" Emmett stammered. "You dressed up!" he said in shock.

"Yes, you told me to"

"But you didn't argue" he said.

"Why would I?" I said smiling.

"Well, you look perfect" he said.

"See? I don't need a stylist" I said. Though I missed Alice.

"Let's go" Demetri said.

We got out of the Plaza and I waved at the paparazzi with a smile. Emmett frowned at me once we were in the black Mercedes.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday you were begging me for bear and ice cream, and today you're smiling. I'm kinda lost" he said.

"I… moved on" I lied. "I spent too much time crying over it. It was my choice, right?"

"I guess" he shrugged.

"By the way, I want to go out tonight"

"I can't, I have important phone calls to make" Emmett said and shrugged. "Go you and Demetri"

"Great!" I smiled at them.

I had front row seats to the fashion show. Though I knew almost nothing about fashion, I liked this designer. I told Emmett what dresses I liked, and he said he would ask his assistant to get it. I hearing Emmett suggest how I should find another assistant to help me with those girlish things. I rolled my eyes at him, and in the corner of my eye, I saw someone looking at me. I looked at the man, black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. He winked and I blushed, bit my lip, and looked back at the models. By the end of the show, on the way out, Emmett said I should stop to take some pictures. So I did. To say it scared me that out of nowhere an arm wrapped around my waist, it was an understatement. I looked up and it was the blond man from before. I smiled weakly at him, and then looked at Emmett, who had a confused frown as he watched people take pictures of me and this strange man.

"I'm Justin" he whispered in my ear.

"Bella" I smiled at him.

"I know" he smirked. "You're as beautiful in person as in magazines" I blushed and gave him a grateful smile. "Want to go out for dinner?"

"I… I have plans for tonight"

"Well, some other time then" he smiled, "Your agent can get my phone, Justin Michaels"

He then kissed my cheek and walked away. Emmett immediately waved me over, and I knew that after what Justin did, hell would break loose again. And it did. Paparazzi would follow me everywhere. They tried to take pictures of me in airports, inside the hotels, restaurants. It was bordering harassment. They would make any innocent thing a huge deal, in one month I was 'dating' five guys, one of them was Demetri. It was getting worse than when I was with Edward. Emmett said he expected it, now that I was single, things were a lot more 'interesting' and everyone was waiting to see who would be my next catch. The rumors about Jake restarted, and just got a little better when I moved to my new apartment. It was a month after New York, Emmett was still trying to cancel my contract for Queen of Babble. I couldn't and didn't want to go shooting, to see him everyday. There was a knock on my door, and I frowned. I wasn't expecting anyone. I ran to the door, and looked through the peep-hole. Nothing. I opened the door and saw an envelop on the ground. I picked it up, looking around but there wasn't anyone. I went back inside, and opened the envelop. It was a _People_'s magazine. It had me and Edward on the cover again. Under our photo, there was a post-it, and in a handwrite I didn't know, 'Open it'. I flickered through the pages and stopped immediately. A whole edition about me and Edward. After pages of background history of us, it started. _MTV_ Halloween' s party photo was there, all events Edward and I went together. Everything that could connect me to him, was there. I read the articles, knowing everything wasn't exactly true. When I was getting halfway through the magazine, I stopped. A double page, with a big heart and photos inside it. In the sides, photos of our recent outings with people, his blonds, beautiful women. In the middle Edward and I almost kissing. There were outtakes from photoshoots, paparazzi, in airports, events, after the hospital. It was disturbing. Not the photos in itself. But most of them were new, exclusive. Why had someone kept this photos until now, months after we broke up? And they were photos from close. The worst besides we almost kissing, were two other photos, one we were in his couch, our legs tangled, the other in my kitchen, talking and leaning into each other. Paparazzi, photographers wouldn't be able to take those. I called Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen _People_ magazine?" I blurted staring at the pictures.

"No…" he mumbled

"Check it now!"

"What's going on?" he asked and I heard him typing on his laptop.

"There are new pictures of me with Edward! Exclusive! Photos no one should have!"

"Wait… What?" he asked.

"Dammit! Why now?" I was freaking out.

"Calm down, Bella. It's not like there wasn't any chance of this happening…" he trailed off and I knew he was seeing the pictures. "Holy mother…"

"How? Who took those pictures? I mean, we're inside his house or my house! And the other we weren't, but they are really good, why would someone keep them until now, and not publish immediately?"

"I… I don't know" he said.

"Who, Emmett?"

"I… Well, someone close to you. Can you remember when those pictures were taken? Who was with you?"

"Ahn, you, Jasper, Alice, the boys sometimes…" I mumbled.

"Dammit, Hale" he growled.

"Jasper?" I gasped. "Why would he do this?"

"Publicity"

"But he's Edward's agent and publicist. He's avoiding this…"

"Bella, any publicity, bad or good, is publicity" he said. "I will call him"

"Okay. And then?"

"Well, we can't really do anything about the pictures, only wait for people to forget them"

"Okay. Thanks"

"Bye"

I hung up, and sat in my couch, reading the phrase over and over? What happened? I knew what happened. I had told him to go. I had pushed him away. I had been pushing him away for a month, after the miscarriage. I guess he reached his limit. I wasn't expecting it. I pushed him away several times that month, and he would always fight back, stay, come back. But that time he didn't. That last time. I hadn't realized, but I had not only lost the baby. After that loss, I lost myself, and because of it, I lost Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short, I know, sorry. I'll probably update soon. It's CARNAVAL here in Brazil! Yey, I have one week off school! :D<strong>

**Check out the link for polyvore in my profile to see sets for Bittersweet Fame, with outfits, and even how the magazine article looked like. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh **


	13. Chapter 13

Emmett did call Jasper. He said he didn't have anything to do with People magazine. Emmett said he was lying, but we didn't have prove and of course, he had to leave it alone. I looked at the pictures for hours. I glared at my own image. I snapped. After ripping apart the magazine, I went to my desk, got a scissor and went to the bathroom. I literally chopped my hair. I only stopped when it was a little longer than Alice's. 75% off hair. Emmett would kill me. I remembered I had a lot of events this week. Emmett did freak. I told him we could get someone to fix it. Problem was where to find someone to fix it immediately and be discreet. Jacob laughed when he saw Emmett freaking, and said he liked the new style. More rocker. Meaning: mess. We sat in the living room as Emmett called Rosalie to ask if she knew someone. She said she didn't knew someone who she was sure wouldn't say a word about it.

"Dammit! Where are your girlfriends when we need them!" Emmet said to Embry and Quil.

"Ahn, I might, know someone" Jake said.

I looked at him, and he was lightly blushing. I arched an eyebrow but as Emmett asked who it was, I left the subject alone. He called 'her', and said she was coming to help as she could. When the doorbell rang, Jake ran to the door, literally, and came back with a shy smile, and a girl following him. She was tall, tanned, thin and curvy in the right places, with short, straight black hair falling almost to her shoulders.

"This is Leah" Jake said.

The boys exchanged mischievous looks, and I knew Jake would hear a lot later. Once we were all introduced, Emmett started to explain he needed my hair decent in six hours, Jake and I had a premiere to attend to. She agreed and I waved her to come with me to my room. When she entered, she didn't say a word as she eyes the pieces of paper all around from the magazine I tore earlier. She remembered me she had never done anything to anyone's hair. I joked it couldn't get much worse. She was so nervous as she looked at my hair thinking how to cut it. I decided to talk to her while she did it, maybe she would loosen up. I asked how she knew Jake, and she told me they met a couple months ago in a photoshoot. As we talked I got to know her a lot. She was Australian, but moved here when she was little. She had a managing degree, but was working as model. She liked cars and bikes. She like rock, though she also liked electronic music in some parties. As I tried to slyly get more information about what I wanted to know, she started telling me about the events and parties she went lately. I grinned as I realized they were the kind of events Jake went to.

"So… You and Jake?" I asked, "Dating?"

"Hm, no" she said.

"Gotcha!" I laughed. "You hesitated!"

"I… I didn't. It doesn't mean anything"

"Right" I said sarcastically.

"Believe whatever you want" she grumbled. "As if I would date that clown"

I rolled my eyes at her obvious lie, and we continued talking. I told her she should come around more, we could hang out. I was in desperate need of a friend. A girlfriend. When she was finished she put me in front of a mirror. My hair was freaking awesome. Short, dyed black, and kinda messy. Perfect for a rock singer. When the guys saw it they liked it too. Emmett said he liked but hoped the people from a photoshoot I had that week didn't mind. The good thing? The hair took the attention from People magazine. Once paparazzi saw me with a new haircut, it was the subject of the week. I went to events with Jake that week, as always avoiding interviews, and the people from the magazine I had a photoshoot with loved the hair. Of course, it only lasted a week, the peace. Then they started to say that since I had moved on from Edward, I decided to get a new haircut. Some kind of therapy. The haircut was a rebellious stage. Emmett finally got me off the movie. I wouldn't have to go to set everyday and see him. The band and I were spending time together, practicing for our last tour together. Unfortunately, I gave Jake a spare key of my apartment. Once he entered without me noticing. I was playing with my guitar, and didn't see him, entering my room and picking up my lyrics notebook.

"Bells, this is really good! Perfect for the tour!" he said scaring me.

Once I realized he was reading the lyrics, I jumped from my seat, and pulled the book from his hands.

"Don't touch my things" I snapped, closing the notebook. The Christmas gift.

"I… I thought it was for the band. Sorry" he apologized frowning. "They are really good. And we need new stuff"

I wasn't considering letting the band see it. Absolutely not people all over the world would hear me singing that. But once Jake told Embry and Quil, they started insisting to see the lyrics. And once that got to Emmett's ears, he was insisting too. When I said it was personal, they argued that all our songs' lyrics were. And then Emmett said 'you have to let it out, let it go'. I was convinced. We practiced the new songs, recorded, and went to our tour. It was so weird go back to touring with the band. Not be in a set, not be traveling with Edward promoting our movie. Two weeks of touring, four shows, and then the press attacked again. My 'breakup' songs. Meant to Edward. And just to get things worse, another exclusive picture was released. Of me and Edward, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, our faces close but not enough to hide our smiles, and he was holding my hand to his chest above his heart. I remembered the moment. It was while promoting the movie, in Spain. We had just gotten our rooms after a long day. We had been apart in the plane, then when it landed we stayed apart because of the paparazzi. We had a press conference, the director sitting between us. We went in separate cars to the hotel, and once I was in my room he had barged in.

"I missed you so much" he had said, wrapping his arms around me.

"We only spent seven hours without touching" I laughed.

"Too much" he had said.

Again, Emmett called Jasper who denied being involved, and said he was dealing with it too. Emmett even threatened to kick his ass if he didn't stop. Tour continued. A week later another picture was released. It was an outtake from a photoshoot Edward and I had in the beginning of shooting the movie. I remembered that moment too. The photographer was calling his assistant to fix something about my hair and clothes. I had been sitting on Edward's lap, and when I went to move away, he held me in place. I smiled at him, and involuntarily leaned in. He smiled as he leaned in too. We had forgotten the photographer. Thankfully, when my hair fell on the way as I leaned, we realized what we were doing, and with nervous chuckles leaned back. The picture shouldn't have been taken. No one knew the photographer had taken it. I asked Emmett and he said the agreement then was 'no outtakes', so that really shouldn't exist. When he called Jasper it went to voicemail but he left a very threatening message. Jasper was doing that on purpose. We had three weeks left of touring and each week a new picture was released. The first was of Edward sitting in the table at my house's kitchen, simple, white T-shirt, wrinkled, I knew he had worn it to sleep. I was behind him in one of his old T-shirts, shorts, my arms on his shoulders, and he was playing with my hands as he talked to the guys. Even Embry showed up in the picture. The next week was of me and Edward standing by the balcony's doors of one of hotel rooms. He was in T-shirt and sweatpants, sleeping outfit, and I was in a shirt and by boyshorts. He had an arm wrapped around me and a mischievous smile, to which I had smiled and rolled my eyes. I remembered that was in Mexico, and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Demetri were sitting in the lounging space of the room, talking about our schedules. Edward couldn't stop looking at my legs, and mischievously smirk at me. So eventually I gave up and destroyed his fun, putting a long robe, and he had pouted. I was dreading coming back to LA. Questions would be asked. But we had our final show in LA the next week, so I really didn't have option. I ignored all questions, wearing sunglasses even at night, to hide the purple marks under my eyes for lack of sleep. He was literally haunting me. Every week, with every picture, I couldn't sleep. And when I finally got some peace, and started to sleep, a new picture was released, and it started all over again. When the day of another picture release was coming, I called Jasper. It went to voicemail, and I didn't mind, I was calling pretty late at night.

"Jasper, it's me" I said and rolled my eyes at myself. "Bella. Ahn, I know we weren't very close but… I would like to think of you as a friend. And I don't really understand why you're doing this, but I'm begging you to stop with the pictures. Please. I really can't stand it anymore. I'm tired of it. I want peace. Please. Bye"

The next day was our last show. Of course, we might play together sometimes in the future, but this was the last official show. Leah helped me get ready. I wore a dark purple, almost blue, feather mini skirt, black corset top, and black leather jacket. I put gold skull necklace and bracelet set, and red high-top sneakers. Leah had worked on my hair, so it was kinda curly. And a lot of eyeliner, I was ready. Me and the boys went in one car, no one saying word, and tension filling the air. I saw a lot of fans on the outside, and even waved as people snapped pictures of the car. When we got inside, checked the instruments, I went to my dress room. I was ready put we still got some minutes and I had to calm down. As Leah and I entered I froze. I fought the tears. The guitar Edward gave me after his Halloween party, couple years ago, was there, with his signature. I had asked Alice to give it back to him.

"Take it out" I said to Leah and she frowned. "Out! Take it out!" I yelled.

She grabbed the guitar and ran out of the room. I grabbed a glass of brandy, not really caring I shouldn't. I downed the drink, took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"Bella?" it was Demetri.

"Fucking Jasper" I grumbled. "Tell Emmett not to worry, I'll kill Hale myself"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes" I said and gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Can you get Leah? I shouldn't have yelled"

He nodded and got out. I walked to the mirror to check if I really hadn't ruined my make-up or something. My hair was messier, probably because I kept running my fingers through it. _Fucking contagious gesture_, I thought thinking he did the same thing. I looked down and saw a envelop. Last time I got one of those it wasn't good. I still picked it up and opened. I glared at the magazine. The cover with a photo of me aand Edward kissing. And it wasn't one of the movie's scenes. It was us. Not our characters. We didn't kiss in public. Paparazzi couldn't have got it. The picture was taken when we were in private. _Again_, I thought, _I really should avoid brown envelopes_. A note fell from the inside.

_Remember._

The same unknown handwrite from last time. As if the guitar wasn't enough. I really would kill Jasper. I threw the magazine in the couch in the corner, and refused to let it affect me. Of course I was lying to myself. Leah came back, and I apologized. She said it was fine, and helped me get the mess my hair was, into some acceptable mess. She had to go, get her VIP seat before the show started. When I got out to meet the guys before going to the stage, I jumped on Jake hugging him.

"I can't believe it is over" I said.

"Just the big presentations" he said as I pulled back. "We're not over"

I smiled and hugged Embry and Quil. After hugs, and holding my tears the guys went to the stage. Emmett gave me a nod, but he had a worried frown. I smiled at him, and went to the stage with my guitar as the guys started to play our first song. It was one of the songs we did on MTV Awards, and I was impressed I could do it without the pain of remembering him. Once the song was over, the fans cheering and applauding and I announce our new song.

_Temperature is rising__  
>I can feel the hunger in your eyes<br>C'mon and love me  
>Move a little closer<em>_  
>'cause it's only you and me tonight<br>I wanna feel you_

_Make my body talk__  
>just give me love<br>Feel it what's started  
>And come, give some more!<em>

_It's like fire!  
>When you're close to me<br>I get higher__  
>From your energy<br>Every touch, every moment  
>That I share with you<br>I feel desire  
>'cause every time you touch<br>it's fire! it's fire!_

_Take me to the limo  
>Ain't stop and ask he's on<br>You drive me crazy!  
>Yeah, you got me spinnin'<br>And that's the way__  
>I feel that we would won<br>Oh, you're amazin'_

_Make my body talk__  
>just give me love<br>Feel it what's started  
>And come, give some more!<em>

_It's like fire!  
>When you're close to me<br>I get higher__  
>From your energy<br>Every touch, every moment  
>That I share with you<br>I feel desire  
>'cause every time you touch<br>it's fire... fire!  
>Fire... fire!<em>

_Fire when you're close to me  
>Higher from your energy<br>Colors that will always be_

_It's like fire!  
>When you're close to me<br>I get higher__  
>From your energy<br>Every touch, every moment  
>That I share with you<br>I feel desire  
>'cause every time you touch<em>

_It's like fire! (fire)  
>When you're close to me<br>I get higher (higher)  
>From your energy<br>Every touch, every moment  
>That I share with you<br>I feel desire  
>'cause every time you touch<br>It's like fire!  
>It's like fire!<br>It's like fire!_

I thanked, smiling at the audience's excitement. I took deep breaths and fixed the mike closer to my lips.

"I'm so happy to be here with you" I said and they cheered. "Well, unfortunately, this is a goodbye show. We did a song about this, and… how it all felt like a fairytale Well, it's exclusive for you. I hope you like it"

The guys began to play, as I got an acoustic guitar. We had written the song after our visit to Seattle and the Music Festival. We had talked how it all seemed surreal that we didn't have to ask to play in places anymore, but we were asked to play. I kinda missed those times.

"_I said remember this moment_" I sang…

"_In the back of my mind.  
><em>_The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<em>

_We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<em>

_You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming: "Long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<em>

_We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<em>

_And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming: "This is absurd"<br>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming: "Long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you  
>I was screaming: "Long live that look on your face"<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered<em>

_Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break our fall_"

I looked at the guys, and wrapped my arm around Jake's waist, and waved Embry over.

"_Can you take a moment  
>Promise me this<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<br>And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children someday<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<em>

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<em>

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming: "Long live all the magic we made"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live that look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered_"

I fought the tears, and people cheered my name. I blushed, and Embry ruffled my hair playfully. I pushed him away and chuckled. I took a deep breath and looked back at the crown. I vaguely remember the song starting. I stared in shock. He could be with a baseball cap and sunglasses, but I could recognize those lips anywhere. I had kissed then. I recognized the perfect jaw, I had ran my fingers through it. I recognized the nose, I had kissed it, and it nuzzled my neck several times. I remember Jake starting to sing, and I shook my head, before turning and walking to him. He arched an eyebrow and I mouthed 'Edward'. His eyes got wide, and he looked back at the crown, quickly recomposing his face, and I knew he had found him too. I sang with Jake and Embry Closing Time by Semisonic. We liked the song and though it fit for the goodbye show. I tried to calm down during the song, and eventually I did it, but couldn't stop thinking of what I've seen. A woman, brunette, hair falling to her shoulders in soft locks, and a beaming smile. She had sunglasses on, and I couldn't recognize. Could he really be this mean and bring a date to my show? When the song ended, I knew I was screwed. The next song was one I had written with Jacob. And yes, maybe our breakup helped me write the song, and the song was about a breakup. But I couldn't really write about it, and with Jake, we wrote a song about getting over the breakup, and the worse it was from a 'victim's point of view'. A few tabloids had loved it when I first sang it, and started to say that it was a proof Edward broke up with me. Not the other way around. As Quil started the son with Embry, the drums and bass. Jake started to play the guitar and I closed my eyes and started to sing, not really wanting to see his reaction to the lyrics.

"_Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drained me down  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me_

_This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw sticks and stones,  
>throw your bombs and blows.<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away  
>Find out who is really there for me<br>You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
>It was always tearing at the seams<br>I fell deep and you let me down  
>Baby, that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me_

_This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw sticks and stones,  
>throw your bombs and blows.<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling  
>A firework, a dancing flame<br>You won't ever put me out again  
>I'm glowing oh woah<br>So you can keep them diamond ring  
>It don't mean nothing anyway<br>In fact you can keep everything  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Except for me_"

I really shouldn't have put that in. Diamond ring? _Really, Bella?_ It was stupid to mention his proposal. And say it didn't mean anything… _Well, maybe it didn't_. He appeared with beautiful blonds pretty fast, right? And brought a date to my show…

"_This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw sticks and stones,  
>throw your bombs and blows.<br>But you're not gonna break my soul_"

Thankfully our next song was about the band and our friendship. I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts. I still wouldn't look in the direction he was. I saw Jake whisper something in Embry's ear and I knew he was telling him he was here. God, I couldn't even say his name anymore. I really need to calm down. When the song ended Jake came and whispered in my ear.

"We'll sing the songs we planned? Can you?"

I nodded, and gave him the best smile I could.

"_Stuck with this feeling with sadness I'll go,  
>trying to make you understand<br>why your absence is cruel and I…  
>I'm here, surrendered at your feet<br>I know I've got nothing to lose  
>thinking of you, until you don't let me go<em>

_I want to have you, want you  
>with you I want to be, never stop loving<br>want you, have you  
>don't want to ever live without your love<br>'cause nothing is so strong, as having you  
>loving you and never again<br>lose you_

_Breathe, and feel every time I think of you  
>the love and the pain that grew in my heart<br>I lost you, understood that it's hard to live  
>without your love, this love that fills me with illusions<em>

_I'm here, surrendered at your feet  
>I know I've got nothing to lose<br>thinking of you, until you don't let me go_

_I want to have you, want you  
>with you I wanna be, never stop loving<br>want you, have you.  
>don't want to ever live without<br>have you, want you  
>with you I wanna be, never stop loving<br>want you, have you  
>don't want to ever live without your love<br>'cause nothing is so strong as having you  
>loving you and never again lose you<em>"

I finally looked in his direction. The girl was applauding, beaming smile still in place, and saying something to him. He had taken his sunglasses off and was looking at me. His expression serious. The boys started to play Rockstar by Nickelback, they wanted to, so I agreed and did the back vocals. It was a fun music. Not really fitting, but okay. I saw his lips twitch and he smiled. I felt my heart beat faster, and I turned away from him, and started dancing while singing with the guys. God, why he had to smile? We decided to do a slower song next to calm down. It was one I had composed in New York. I never thought I would sing with him in the same room. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"_Wherever you are, I hope you're happy  
>find your path<br>keep what was good and throw the rest away _

_there are times that we can't hide in our eyes  
>how things change and stay behind<br>what was good, today doesn't make sense  
>yeah, sometime this would happen<br>life charges and we have to grow up  
>I ask myself if you think of me as I think of you<em>

_Wherever you are, I hope you're happy  
>find your path<br>keep what was good and throw the rest away  
>'cause I believe in my dreams.<br>I believe in myself  
>and in this war<br>none of us can win_

_Dream, and not give up  
>fall and stand back up<br>value what passed  
>is doubt your faith<br>I see life has several paths  
>and between them destiny ad-libs(improvises)<br>in the small details of life  
>the answer is hidden<em>"

I continued playing as Jake sang his part.

"_And I'll be rolling, rolling  
>Baby get me dope<br>And I did all wrong, although your heart was golden  
>Now I may be numb and lonely and heartbroken<br>Facing that before this heart starts smoke  
>If you wanted I should, could, would get it<br>Maybe I should a couple miles, just a little bit  
>But I was thinking about the present, I was way too selfish<br>Trying hard not to call you, I just can't help it  
>Girl you changed me, know this ain't a praise<br>But it's kind hard to speak without my faith  
>If you left, leave me I'll act I was all brave<br>I want you in my life, no one can please me  
>Rush in to the phone when I hear your ringtone<br>Hear you when I think, like you push your things on  
>I'll wrap, but you make me want get my sing on<br>Gotta sit back and wonder how you get the jeans on, shut_"

"_Memories and reminders_" I sang. "_Certainty and doubts  
>nothing seems to change<br>but after all, while time passes  
>I still wait for your answer<em>

_Wherever you are, I hope you're happy  
>find your path<br>keep what was good and throw away the rest_

_Wherever you are, I hope you're happy  
>find your path<br>keep what was really good  
>throw away the rest<br>'cause I believe in my dreams  
>'cause I believe in myself<br>and in this war  
>none of us can win<em>"

He had lost his smile, I noticed before looking away.

"_Look at this photograph__  
><em>_Every time I do it makes me laugh__  
><em>_How did our eyes get so red__  
><em>_And what the hell is on Jake's head_" Embry sang.

"_And this is where I grew up__  
><em>_I think the present owner fixed it up__  
><em>_I never knew we'd ever went without__  
><em>_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_" I sang not really paying attention to what I was doing.

"_And this is where I went to school__  
><em>_Most of the time had better things to do__  
><em>_Criminal record says I broke in twice__  
><em>_I must have done it half a dozen times_" Jake sang.

"_I wonder if It's too late__  
><em>_Should I go back and try to graduate__  
><em>_Life's better now then it was back then__  
><em>_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_" I continued.

"_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>" we sang.

"_Remember the old arcade?__  
><em>_Blew ever dollar that we ever made__  
><em>_The cops hated us hanging out__  
><em>_They said somebody went and burned it down"_

"_We used to listen to the radio__  
><em>_And sing along with every song we'd know__  
><em>_We said someday we'd find out how it feels__  
><em>_To sing to more than just the steering wheel" _

"_Kim's the first girl I kissed__  
><em>_I was so nervous that I nearly missed__  
><em>_She's had a couple of kids since then__  
><em>_I haven't seen her since god knows when"_

"_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

_I miss that town  
>I miss their faces<br>You can't erase  
>You can't replace it<em>

_I miss it now  
>I can't believe it<br>So hard to stay  
>Too hard to leave it<em>

_If I could I relive those days  
>I know the one thing that would never change<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>"

The next song was one of the last ones. I would sing it alone. It was for him. I wished he wasn't there for a moment. But I knew it was a lie. I could never wish he was somewhere else but not close. That was what hurt the most.

"_It's not enough to be the one who holds you  
>It's not enough to be the one you're close to<br>I want to be so much more  
>The love that you're living for<br>The air you breathe  
>I wanna be everything that touches you, everything<em>

_I wanna be the rain  
>That falls on you<br>Washes away the pain  
>I wanna be the sun<br>That shines on you  
>Warms your world each day<br>I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
>So you never lose your way<br>I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
>I wanna be the rain<em>

_It's not enough for me to be around you  
>I wanna be everything that surrounds you<br>The sunlight upon your skin  
>Each breath that you're breathing<br>All that you need  
>I wanna be everything that touches you, everything<em>

_I wanna be the rain  
>That falls on you<br>Washes away the pain  
>I wanna be the sun<br>That shines on you  
>Warms your world each day<br>I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
>So you never lose your way<br>I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
>I wanna be the rain<em>

_And even in your sleep  
>When you're dreaming<br>I wanna be the only thing you see  
>Won't you be there in everything?<em>

_I wanna be the rain  
>That falls on you<br>Washes away the pain  
>I wanna be the sun<br>That shines on you  
>Warms your world each day<br>I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
>So you never lose your way<br>I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
>I wanna be the rain<br>(Washes away the pain)_"

A few more songs. We stood in the stage for a couple minutes as people took photos, and we thanked the fans. I literally ran out of there, and burst in my dress room. I locked the door, because I had seen Demetri and Emmett following. I leaned against the door, and slid to the floor. I hugged my knees as my body shook with sobs. I had spent months fine. Why had he come back? He liked to see me suffer. Maybe it was he was aware Jasper was the one releasing the pictures. He brought a date, on purpose. Alright, I had told him to leave. But how many times had I done it that month and he would come back or not leave at all? I never thought he would get enough of me and my dark mood that month. I should have known sometime he would realize it wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth it. I was stupidly blind. I wanted him forever. I wanted his touch, his smile, his love. I had taken all for granted. People knocked on the door and asked me to open. I stood up, and went to the small bar. I took another glass of the strongest thing I found, and people kept knocking. I threw the glass on the door, screaming at them to shut up. They all fell silent. Thankfully. I sat in the couch with my head in my hands, the tears running down my cheeks, and stared at the magazine cover. At our kiss. Remember, said the note. Impossible, I never forgot in first place. The door burst open, and I didn't even look up, knowing it was Emmett, Demetri or Jake, worrying about me.

"I'm f-fine" I cried. "Leave me alone"

The door closed, and I heard footsteps coming to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for Jake not so comforting hug. Or Demetri asking if I was okay and needed something. Or Emmett telling he would call Jasper and kick his ass for letting Edward come. I felt hands on my wrists, pulling my hands away from my face. The hands slipped away from my wrists and then arms wrapped around my waist. The gesture was comforting. I opened my eyes and stared wide eyed at his green ones. His eyes scanned my face, and he had a deep frown.

"We're not fine" he said. "And I will not leave you alone. Never again"

It brought more tears, and he pulled me to his chest as I cried. We sat there, I clutched to him like my life depended on it, and I knew, then, in Edward's arms, things would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try to update soon.<strong>

**Outfits on link on my profile.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW! :D**

**xoxo Luuh**


	14. Chapter 14

There was a knock before the door opened. I didn't take my face from Edward's shoulder.

"Sorry. I was worried she was hurt, with glass…" I heard Jake say.

"She's fine. I've got her now" Edward said.

"Okay… We'll… leave you to talk. No one will interrupt"

I held Edward tighter, and he rubbed my back, before pulling back, though I tried to stop from doing it. He cupped my face and looked in my eyes.

"God…" he mumbled.

"I'm a mess, I know" I said wiping my tears and giving him the best smile I could.

"We're a mess" he whispered. "But you're a beautiful mess"

I gave him a teary smile, and sniffed. I reached for a box of tissues, and realized I was still in his lap. I tried to move to sit beside him, but he held me tighter, and shook his head. I took a couple deep breaths, and wiped my tears and nose. He played with my hair, and I scanned him. He had cut his hair shorter than ever, had stubble, dark marks under his eyes, and he still looked great… though he gained some weight.

"Your hair" he whispered. "I had seen on magazines but…"

"It's bad, isn't it?" I asked nervously running my fingers through it.

"No, it's beautiful. It fits you" he swallowed hard. "I miss the length though"

"I'm sorry" I said, though I wasn't apologizing only for the hair. "I'm so sorry" I said as more tears came.

"Shhh" he said pulling me closer.

I cried for a few minutes and then remembered the show, his date. I sat up, and tried to move away from him, but he didn't let me.

"You can… go" I said reluctantly and wouldn't look at him. "I'm fine. I'll be fine… You don't have to be here…"

"Yes, I do" he said and tilted my face so I would look at him, he was frowning. "Don't lie to me"

"I'm not" I whispered.

"You'll be fine if I go?" he asked and I just stared at his eyes. "Because I won't"

"You have a date… You have dates" I said, and though I tried not to sound accusing, it did.

"Dates?" he scowled. "Love, how many times I said you were the only one for me? You think because we weren't together that changed? My love for you changed? It won't ever change. You're everything to me"

I cupped his face in my hands, and he sighed, closing his eyes, and leaning into my touch. I blinked the tears away, and they ran down my cheeks.

"You believed the tabloids, didn't you?" he asked without opening his eyes. "You thought I was dating women… I wasn't. They were colleagues, friends. Business. I always had meetings, dinners like that, the only difference was the press ignored because I was with you. They were focused on you and me. Not other people. I don't have a date since one of my premieres, when I watched the movie with a beautiful girl, wearing a green dress, and that changed high heels for white Converses to the after-party, and we were caught making out by my agent"

I smiled at the memory. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. He turned his face to kiss my right palm, and then turned back to look into my eyes.

"You're the only one for me, Bella. I'm just sad it took all of this to confirm my theory" he said with sad eyes. "I don't care what you did in this time…"

"What?" I frowned.

"I don't care, really. As long as you take me back, and be mine, only mine, again, I really don't care what happened"

"Nothing happened" I whispered frowning at him. "God, do you really think… That after everything, I would get over us?"

"The press…"

"The press said you were dating several blonds" I said, "They're wrong!"

"Your songs…"

"Edward, stop it. They are just songs, yes, some might have been influenced by our relationship, but they are not an exact portrait of us!" I said, "And how many of the songs talk about unconditional, undying love? Why do you only listen to the bad stuff? Why don't you get it? I love you. Only you. It will be you forever, silly"

He smiled, and kissed me. I fisted my hands in his hair, and kissed him back passionately. God, how I missed this. Missed him. Missed us. He pulled back and peppered my face with kisses. I giggled, and he chuckled with me. After declaring our love repeatedly, I decided we should go home and talk. He agreed, and as I looked around to see if I was leaving something, I saw the magazine and post-it.

"Was it you?" I asked picking the magazine up. "Who told Jasper to do this?"

"No… It wasn't Jasper. I thought it was Emmett" he frowned.

"No… Emmett almost searched Jasper to beat his ass…" I said frowning. "Someone sent me this, and People magazine a month ago"

He picked up the post-it and shook his head, silently saying he didn't recognize the handwriting. I still thought it was Jasper. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled my neck. I smiled, and leaned back against him.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"Me too" I said. "Never again, okay?"

"Definitely" he agreed.

He took my hand and we walked out of the room. Demetri was waiting outside the door, he eyed us, evaluating the situation and then a small smile formed in his lips.

"Good to have you back" Demetri murmured to Edward while gesturing for us to go ahead.

"Good to be back" Edward said, and kissed my cheek.

As we were reaching the exit, after passing a few shocked people, I saw Jasper, Emmett and the girl that was with Edward earlier, in a heated discussion. I froze and Edward looked at me with a confused expression.

"Your… friend" I mumbled blushing and looking down.

"Who?" he asked and looked at the people talking.

"Bella!" I heard someone squeal.

I looked up to see the girl, running to me. She jumped on me in a hug, and I recognized the thin but strong arms. I wrapped my arms around her frowning.

"Alice?" I asked.

She pulled back and took off her sunglasses. It was her. Edward's sister! Her hair was longer now. I laughed and she joined me before pulling me to another hug.

"If you ever fire me again, I'll make your life hell!" she said though was still chuckling.

"Never" I mumbled.

She pulled back, and I looked up to see Jasper smiling at me. I lost my smile, and he frowned confused.

"Hey" he said hesitantly. "Missed you"

"You're mean" I said, and gave him a weak smile. "Those pictures were mean"

He groaned and glared at Emmett.

"It wasn't me, dammit!" he said exasperate. "Edward would kick my ass!"

"It wasn't him" Edward said.

"And you expect us to believe a higher force took the pictures and gave them to the press?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't know about _higher_" Alice giggled. "It was me"

"What?" we asked shocked.

"You two are so stupid. You needed to get your heads out of your asses, and see you needed to be together. I needed to remind you!" she said. "I had taken the pictures thinking it would be cool to do a video with them in your wedding… They served well, though"

"Alice!" I chastised softly. "How could you?"

"How could you dump my brother and fire me?" she retorted.

I sighed and Edward pulled me closer to him. He told her to stop, everything was fine now. She agreed and said she would move her things to my guest bedroom tomorrow afternoon. She was my stylist again. Jasper said there was a car waiting for us, and only Edward and I went to my apartment. He commented it was nice I had my own place, but I suspected it was the fact the guys wouldn't be there to bother us, or tease us. We sat in my living, and as he played with my hands I scanned him again.

"You've changed" I said quietly.

"Yeah… Gained a few pounds" he said with a smile. "I got too lazy for gym, but not lazy enough to empty my fridge"

"I meant your hair, your face…" I said smiling weakly.

"I was tired of the hair" he said. "And, the face, I don't know what you mean"

"You look tired" I said and reached, to touch the marks under his eyes softly.

He kissed my palms and smiled at me.

"I couldn't sleep well without you" he said.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"Shh. There's nothing for you to apologize, love" he said cupping my face.

"There is! I was stupid. I told you to go…"

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know" I cried. "I felt overwhelmed, I guess. I took you for granted, I had pushed you away, told you to leave, and you always stayed… I didn't really think you would really leave someday"

"I had fought back. I thought you meant it, for me to leave, but I couldn't, so I stayed, love. But that day… I was stressed, you had… rejected my proposal… I thought you were getting enough… I thought you really meant it" he said and kissed my lips softly. "Forgive me. I should have known"

"It's my fault. Everything was my fault" I cried, and hugged him tight.

"Nothing is your fault, Bella" he whispered.

"It is! I should have realized! I shouldn't have done the stunt! I should've been more careful! I shouldn't have pushed you away! I just didn't get it why you stayed!"

"Shh, Bella, calm down, love" he soothed. "For God's sake, how many times will people tell you that it wasn't your fault until you listen? It wasn't supposed to be"

"I took him away from you" I cried. "I'm sorry"

"Love, I don't blame you" he said and pulled back to look in my eyes and wipe away my tears. "I don't blame anyone… I'm the guilty one. I should have been more careful" I shook my head but he continued. "I should have been there. I should have seen you were feeling not only the loss, but the guilt too"

"It's not your fault at all" I said.

"Neither is yours"

"Then… It's no one's fault" I whispered.

He smiled weakly, and kissed me softly. When he pulled back he looked in my eyes, and just stared. After a minute, I started to get a little uncomfortable. I chuckled nervously and looked down blushing.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Marry me"

I looked up with wide eyes.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I don't have a ring…" he shook his head. "I can't stay without you. You mean too much. I love you so much, Bella. I want you forever. I want to come home, to you, without people talking, commenting. I want you to be officially mine, and be yours. I want a family with you. I want people to call you Bella Cullen. I want you. I love you. Be my wife"

I stared at him in shock and his eyes scanned my face, waiting for the answer.

"I love you" I whispered. "But…"

"But…?" he asked frowning.

"God, Edward, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I?"

"You… Edward, I…"

"Just tell me"

"I think you can do much better than me. Say yes, trap you to me…"

"Trap me?" he asked in shock. "Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You're perfect. Amazing, wonderful. I'm not being trapped. I'm the one trapping. I'm the selfish, I want to have you, and I'll smile smugly, knowing you're only mine, and get happy at the envy men will have of me"

I chuckled shaking my head. He was sweet.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Hm" he rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm asking" he chuckled.

"Hm…" he groaned and I giggled throwing my arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes!"

"Yes?" he laughed.

"Hell yes!" I laughed and kissed him.

When Alice showed up with her things the next day, to move in to my guest bedroom, Edward said she could get my room. Before any of us could ask what the hell was he saying, he rolled his eyes at me, and stated that of course I was moving in with him. Alice squealed happily and claimed the apartment as hers. She said she would need a raise to pay for her new apartment, and I rolled my eyes at her. When she went to my room to start packing I turned to Edward.

"Why do I have to move out? Why don't you move in?" I asked smiling.

"Because… My house is huge, and this apartment is small" he said

"It's enough for us"

"Yes, but we'll start a family soon, right?" he asked hopeful.

I smiled at him, kissed his lips, and said we would think about it. We kept the engagement in secret until he got a ring, and actually proposed, he asked it, and though I was happy with the first proposal and without a ring, he wouldn't take no for an answer. A few days later, as I plopped down on his bed, tired of organizing my clothes on his huge closet, he climbed on top of me, straddling my thighs, and the biggest grin ever.

"You've got the ring, don't you?" I chuckled. His excitement was so cute.

"Yes!" he said happily and pulled a bright blue heart shaped velvet box.

"Let me see!" I said trying to get it from his hands but he wouldn't let me.

"No, I'll do this the right way" he said.

He got off of me and knelt beside the bed. I sat up, and smiled at him.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you unconditionally, and irrevocably, forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Yes" I said smiling.

He opened the box and I gasped. Being Edward, the 'I don't care about money', he bought not one ring, but two. Both were Tiffany's. The first was two silver bands, one with diamonds, and a beautiful heart shaped diamond in the center. The other was clearly more expensive, the silver band was thin, and it had a flower covered in diamonds, in the middle a bright blue diamond.

"One is for you to wear in public the other just for us to know about. I thought it was fitting. You're a flower, my beautiful flower, and you have my heart" he explained.

I had to wipe the tears, and he told me I could chose which one I would use in public. After half an hour thinking, and talking to him, we decided the flower ring one would be the public, it was more expensive, and people wouldn't comment on Edward buying cheaper rings for me. I liked things more simple anyway, even though he seemed to like to give me expensive stuff, and though I loved the flower ring, I loved the heart ring more. He slid both rings on my finger, and we stared at them for a few minutes, in silence, contemplating our new status as couple. Of course, the media already knew about us. I mean there were rumors, Alice was seen around me again, people saw her and Jasper in the show, so they guessed Edward went too. Then people saw Alice and me moving boxes from my apartment. We didn't answer anything. We had a premiere to attend a few days after the official proposal. No one knew about it, not even Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I had spent the week inside the house, no one knew I was at Edward's place but our friends. People would only know when we got to the premiere together. Alice came by to get us ready. She even used one of the guest rooms and transformed in 'Make-over Room'. She would get me ready there, so Edward wouldn't see me, and use the room's closet to keep the hundreds of dresses. She curled my hair, telling me she loved the look Leah gave me, but she missed the length she was used to work with. She put me in a blue Herve Leger off-shoulder mini dress, and silver spiked Louboutin pumps. I had a silver clutch, and no jewelry except the flower ring. Alice frowned at me, and then stared blankly.

"What?" I asked fighting a smile, as I played with the ring.

"That's a Tiffany ring" she mumbled and narrowed her eyes. "My brother proposed?"

"Maybe" I said smiling.

She squealed and wrapped me in a tight hug, telling me how happy she was that we would be official sister, and that I let her plan the wedding, though I hadn't agreed with it yet. I laughed and told her we would talk about it. She let me go and then questioned me about when, where and how Edward proposed. Needless to say she was mad we had been engaged for days and hadn't told her. When we finally decided to leave, I met Edward by the door with Emmett and Jasper. Alice hugged him, squealing her congratulations, and it attracted the guys attention. When Alice pulled back from Edward, he took my hand with the ring and lifted to his mouth kissing the ring softly. The guys eyes got wide and after a few minutes congratulating us, they started to talk about public declarations, and announcements. Alice pulled us to the garage, we were almost late. Jasper drove, talking to Emmett in the front, while Edward and I had to hear Alice's wedding plans.

"My God!" Alice said holding my hand to look at the ring. "Jasper, I want one like this!"

"Woman, I thought Edward was buying a car. No way" Jasper laughed.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, "How much did you spend?" I asked Edward.

"Not even near how much you deserve" he answered and kissed my lips softly.

"God, will you two ever stop with the lovey dovey phase? Maybe five years from now?" Emmett joked.

"No" I chuckled.

The car stopped and someone opened the door. Alice got out, and linked her arm with Emmett, waiting until Jasper would get her. I took a deep breath, gave Edward a peck, and stepped out of the car. I smiled at the cameras and blushed. Of course, the screams got insanely louder when Edward got out, and took my hand. The flashes wouldn't stop, the yelled questions, and fans screaming. I would be a little overwhelmed, but Edward was by my side, holding my hand, and silently encouraging me. So everything was fine in my world.  
>I smiled, and held his hand tight as people yelled questions, and snapped pictures from everywhere. Alice nudged my shoulder with hers, and smiled at me, before extending her hand to my clutch. I gave it to her, and she discreetly tapped her ring finger, telling me silently to do something about my ring. I rolled my eyes and Edward pulled me closer as we walked calmly, letting people take pictures. People screamed questions about our relationship, and after smiling at Edward I waved at the fans shyly, my ring sparkling for everyone to see.<p>

"Are you engaged! They are engaged! Oh, God, he proposed!" people yelled.

Emmett that was taking pictures with Rose, whispered something to her, as she looked at us with wide eyes. She grinned, let go of him and came running to us. She jumped on Edward first, hugging him, and congratulating him, saying how happy she was he finally 'got his head out of his ass'. She let go of him, and pulled me to a tight hug, not caring everyone was there to see her crazy reaction, with squeals and everything.

"Oh, God! Thank God! You're together!" she said pulling back and grinning at me. "Oh, it will be the wedding of the year! Screw Princess Kate, your wedding will be THE wedding of the decade!"

I laughed and thanked her. She told me we had to schedule to go out, and hang out, start planning and I assured her we would. Of course, the fans' screams about my ring and Rosalie's reaction brought even more attention, and I saw Jake, Leah, Embry, Quil, Angela and Claire walking to us, with grins. After congratulations, not as excited and indiscreet as Rose's, we took more pictures, of everyone, and decided to just go inside the theater, so we could hide from the craziness. Alice announced a party in two days, to celebrate, and said that she had texted our parents already. Edward was more than happy with it, of course, but seemed regretful he didn't ask for my father's permission. I laughed and called him old fashioned.

The next day was insane. Our phones wouldn't stop ringing, and Jasper and Emmett were going insane trying to deal with interview requests, photoshoots, exclusive scoops, and all the paparazzi that wouldn't step away from Edward's door. Alice had gotten a private jet for my parents and Jake's family too; after all they were my family too. They would arrive that night, and the party would start tomorrow afternoon. Edward and I thought we should go out for dinner tonight with our parents, and since the press wouldn't leave us alone, I had another session of Barbie Bella with Alice. She put me in a dark blue long-sleeved tee, black flare skirt and black pumps, my hair in a high ponytail, and my make-up light. We were going alone, but when we realized we would have to face the paparazzi at the airport we decided to take Emmett, Jasper and Demetri. Emmett and Jasper walked with us in the airport, a few people following, and they would repeat over and over 'Leave them alone'. It's not like we were hiding anything, we would officially send an engagement announcement tomorrow for a few tabloids. Edward held me close, and would kiss my forehead, cheek or neck often, for the paparazzi' happiness. When our parents finally arrived, mom ran to me pulling me and Edward in a hug, and then letting go of him for Esme, so she could kiss my face.

"My baby girl! I'm so happy for you!" mom said kissing my cheeks.

"Thanks" I laughed.

After quick hugs and words, we all went to the cars. Phil unfortunately couldn't come; he had a game tomorrow, but would join us as soon as possible. Jasper, Emmett and Demetri went in a car with all the bags, and Edward drove us to the restaurant. The rest of the night was pleasant. We talked about how we got back together, moving in and wedding planning. Esme was so excited, for the first time I saw where Alice got her excitement from. We were talking about the future, if someday the press would leave us alone, when mom 'slipped', saying that when I got pregnant would be worse and the kids would be followed in school. Edward's parents fell silent, and my dad frowned at her, before looking down at his plate. I just smiled at her and said I hoped not, I didn't want to have to watch out for paparazzi getting my stretch marks. Edward grinned at me, ignored our parents and kissed me passionately. Our parents couldn't hide their happiness that things were good, and I could talk kids without problems. I was so happy… I couldn't remember a time I was as happy as that moment.

The next day, I woke up just a couple of hours before the party/barbeque Alice organized. She immediately stole me from Edward's arms to get me ready. Only friends and family would be present, but she still wanted to dress me up. She put me in a black, purple, pink and red flare bandage dress, with black, red and pink, matching pumps. My hair in a ponytail. Unfortunately, I made a habit of going to sleep with my real ring, the heart shaped one. When Alice saw she squealed and demanded answers. I had to explain it to her, and she commented she didn't know her brother could be so cute. I laughed, and kept the ring on. We were between family and friends, so there wasn't a problem. The party was great; I had the chance to catch up with Edward's friends, who I hadn't talked to since the miscarriage. Esme gave me hugs as much as I could, only letting me go when Edward's arms claimed me. Though we were engaged, and I knew him for over an year, he was being so sweet, like we had just started dating. Alice took a few photos, and warned a couple would be released to the press. I didn't care. Edward would be officially mine and I would be his. _Fuck the press and fans_, I thought, _I'll just enjoy this_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update! : **  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed... These two finally got their head out of their asses! :D<strong>  
><strong>Outfits on link on my profile :)<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh **


	15. Chapter 15

"So, once we get in Paris we have meetings with staffs of Balenciaga, Marc Jacobs, Prada and McQueen" Alice recited as I put on the clothes she chose. "They want you as their seasons' girl, but also, McQueen, Jacobs and Prada have offered to design your dress, shoes, anything for your wedding. Others have offered too, and others will offer… Any preferences?"

"Alice, you know I care less if I'll marry in T-shirt and jeans, and so does Edward. That's why I'm counting on you to help me out" I said as I put on long-sleeved black shirt, and the black jeans.

"Alright, but you have got to help me out too!" she whined. "You two haven't set a date, a place… nothing! I can't work from nothing!"

"Alright, Alice" I said. "We'll set a date soon. We're trying, schedules aren't helping"

"Let's make a deal. If you chose a date until we come back from Paris, I'll let you choose the bridesmaids dress…" she gasped, "Except mine, because I'm the maid of honor"

"Alright, but I can still say no to you, deal or not"

She agreed happily, and we Edward knocked on the door to warn us about the time. We would have a few days in Paris, I'd be mostly working, but we would have the weekend to ourselves at least. Thankfully, Alice realized putting me on heels when we would be out in public, places where people expected us, like the airport, only got us into more trouble, because I couldn't run. So I put my Vans, the diamond ring, and grabbed the cardigan, quickly getting out, and grabbing Edward's waiting extended hand. He grinned at me, and gave me a peck before pulling me into his side.

"You look beautiful" he whispered.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Imagine her with all the clothes we'll get this week" Alice squealed passing by. She turned and gave her brother a pointed look. "I want a date set by the end of this trip"

"Yes, ma'am" he chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

After getting away from some fans, and a lot of paparazzi, we were finally off to France. I had gone there before but I was so busy with work I didn't get a chance to visit anything really. Edward had promised he would take me to visit at least Eiffel Tower, though I told him not to bother too much. After hours inside the plane, we finally landed on Paris. There were paparazzi waiting, of course, it was Paris Fashion Week. We went straight to our hotel, checked-in, and then Edward had to let me go, because I had a meeting, and Alice said I needed to change. She put me in a colorful dress, a black cropped jacket, black peep-toe pumps, brown leather bracelet, and gave me a red tote bag. She fixed my hair and make-up, and we said goodbye to Edward and Jasper, since they would be staying and working on some contracts. In the car, I opened my small diary, where I was beginning to keep notes about the wedding. I had a calendar inside, where I marked family and friends' birthdays, so I could decide when would be a good time to have a wedding. This year was packed. I had a movie to shoot and then promote. Soon, Edward would be promoting his. Esme had sent me an schedule of when Carlisle would be able to take time off from the hospital. Of the few times he could, fewer coincided with when my dad would be free. Then there was Phil who had games away… Alice had said marrying in Winter wasn't common, but it could be cool, depending where the wedding would be. Edward and I agreed in L.A., there was no way of happening, too much press, fans… Maybe somewhere excluded, we could get a country house for a week and do the wedding. But then it would be even more difficult to get all guests together…

"Bella, relax, we'll figure something out" Alice said patting my knee, seeing me loosing my mind about it.

"There are some dates… November, February and July…" I mumbled.

"Alright, you're narrowing it down. Talk to Edward… Knowing him, he'll probably want July, so it's faster" she rolled her eyes.

"But that's les than two months away, and we're working so much now… It would be complicated"

"Maybe February then" she smiled. "I'll have plenty of time to work on it then"

I rolled my eyes at her perspective of working almost a year in my wedding. She was boarder line obsessive with this wedding. She was freaking out more than the bride or groom. I didn't want to wait too long, but I also wanted to work on the wedding calmly, making sure everything would be perfect. And it was not just because everyone would be watching like a hawk for mistakes and the chance to criticize. No, I found out I was like any other brides, I wanted a perfect wedding day. I just had more opportunities to make it happen. Like several designers offering me dresses, and the best event-organizers offering me their services. I could spend a lot of money on it, because as Jasper and Emmett pointed out, we would get some money back on it. I could do the wedding and party anywhere… I was a lucky bitch bride, Alice had pointed it out.

The meeting was slow. They showed me the collection that would have a show tomorrow, showed me sketches of a collection focused on me, discussed with Emmett and Alice how much they would pay for me to promote the brand, and commented on their pleasure to design a wedding gown if I wanted. After that meeting, I had another one, and it went the same, only changed a little because I liked that collection more. Once we were free, we met Edward and Jasper at the hotel's restaurant, and had a pleasant dinner. Everyone excited to be in Paris, of getting away from L.A. a little.

"So, I was thinking about dates" I said to Edward, as he played with my fingers, we were in our own little world. The others were talking about something not related to us, and I could almost ignore their presence.

"Really? When?" he asked happily with the goofiest grin I've seen lately and it made me chuckle.

"You're turning into Alice" I teased and he pouted making me chuckle again. "Alright… There area few dates when we could get everyone together, and work isn't a problem… July, November or February"

"February is too long" he said. "July"

"Alice warned me you would want to marry in July" I smiled. "We could, but it would be all so… rushed, and I… I want it perfect. I want to work on it, I don't want Alice doing everything. Good God, that can't happen! Alice would go so overboard!"

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. We agreed in November, we had six months. We just needed to choose a day, and we could start planning everything else.

* * *

><p>"Hello" James, the show host said and gestured for me to take a seat.<p>

I waved at the fans on the audience as I sat and smiled at the hosts. James and Victoria were new in Hollywood, and they were lucky. They started a show that held no promises, but people warmed up to the hosts quickly, and they were the responsible to turn the show into one of the most watched by teens.

"How are you?" Victoria asked with her sweet smile, that seemed completely fake to me.

"Great, thanks" I answered.

"We're glad to have you here" James said with a smile, "So, let me get to the point. Ask what everyone is wondering. Your career as musician? Going solo?"

"Ahn, it's weird to think of going solo. I always thought of myself as a musician with the band, I never considered a career without the guys. I had a few proposals to do some singles, duos, and I'm working on it" I said.

"So, can the fans expect a song with you soon?" Victoria asked.

"Yes" I chuckled as the girls cheered.

"You were often asked about the pressure of the media on you before. The paparazzi everywhere, the lack of privacy… Is it getting better, now that the band is over?"

"In some ways. The paparazzi aren't so bad as before, probably because I lived with the guys, so they, kinda accumulated" I shrugged. "Sometimes it's still pretty bad, but it's starting to… wind down"

"So, the fact that you're living with your boyfriend, Hollywood star, Edward Cullen, didn't get it much, much worse?" Victoria asked with a smirk as the girls in the audience squealed.

"Surprisingly not. It's just like before"

"It seems every time you show up, you're coming from something, somewhere. Paris this time, right?" James asked.

"Yes" I smiled. "I went to Paris Fashion Week, enjoy the city, the events, and of course, let my stylist have her fun with the designers"

"A lot of wedding gowns offers?" Victoria asked.

"Not a lot" I chuckled.

"About the engagement…" James said. "Can we have any details?"

I glanced at Emmett behind one of the cameras and he was frowning.

"We're working on a date, and I'm looking for a dress"

"It's really, a beautiful ring" Victoria said extending her hand to mine, and I gave it to her, she showed my ring to the camera and audience. "I think we can expect a princess-worth wedding"

"No" I chuckled uneasily. "I like simple things, it will be a small, intimate ceremony"

"There were rumors that Rosalie Hale, Edward's ex-girlfriend, still a friend to him, sister of his agent, and girlfriend of yours, would be the maid of honor, or at least one of the bridesmaids. Is it true?" James asked.

"I still didn't get the wedding party list of people complete. I only know my maid of honor will be Alice Cullen. I still haven't decided on the bridesmaids. But we're good friends, and I'll be happy with her presence" I said, glancing at Emmett nervously. He smiled, so I calmed down, perhaps my answer was good.

"You two are working a lot; will it be a problem for the wedding?" James asked.

"Yes, Edward will be promoting his movie soon, I'll be shooting one, but I don't think it will be a big problem. It would be for the date, but the choices are going smoothly" I smiled.

"So, marriage on the way… We already know the next step was almost taken months ago" Victoria said with a smile that seemed mean. "A family? Since the miscarriage, everyone's desperate to know when Hollywood's sweetheart and lady-killer will try again? Have you two talked about it?"

I blinked a couple of times, shocked she was asking me that. I was sure Emmett always talked to the producers warning them of subjects and questions that weren't allowed.

"I… Ahn" I stammered, and uncrossed and crossed my legs, nervous. "We haven't planned anything… When the time comes, we'll work on a family. I think we have to settle on our careers first. I don't think it would be healthy for a child to live in such madness"

"Well, but last time you didn't plan… So, plans aren't really your thing" James said with a smile.

I tried to keep my smile, but I'm sure it faltered a little.

"It was informed you had the miscarriage while shooting a dangerous scene of Transformers" he continued. "Was because of such irresponsibility that Edward broke up with you?"

"I… I wasn't aware of the pregnancy then" I said.

"But, it was because of what you did that it happened. So, was Edward, I don't know, angry, mad, and that's why you two separated?"

"No… I, I wasn't well. And, we grew apart, but we realized it wasn't the best, and got back" I said, still forcing a smile, and still nervous as hell.

"So, there aren't any plans of family?" Victoria asked.

"Not right now" I said curtly.

Thankfully, after their producer made the fourth warning gesture, they changed the subject about the rest of Transformers shooting experience, and next projects. Once the interview was finished, and they went for the break, I practically ran out of the stage. Alice wrapped an arm around me and agreed when I told her to get me out of there. Emmett was practically yelling with the producers, threatening and scowling. That wasn't good. At all.

The next couple weeks were troublesome. Edward started a lawsuit against the show and the hosts, with Emmett's help, and then the media divided. Some were on our side, but painted me as the fragile victim that couldn't talk about such subject as my miscarriage. The others criticized us for the lawsuit, they had the right to question what happened, and suing them was a form of cutting the press freedom. But Edward was so pissed that the show made me upset, that he didn't care. In the end, we got into an agreement with the producers, the channel and the hosts' lawyers. We got money, and the promise to stick to the contract, and not ask questions that were previously not allowed.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Edward had to start working on promoting his movie, Queen of Babble, so the attention was diverted. I had fun going with him to events, and even traveled a bit; people often asked if it wasn't strange for me, since I was the former actress of the movie, but I was happy only accompanying Edward on it.<p>

We worked on the wedding as much as we could to satisfy Alice. It was July, and we didn't have a date. This freaked her out. I didn't really understand. We did finish our guests list, with Jasper and Emmett's help, since we couldn't simply do a wedding without inviting anyone famous, apparently. We were almost deciding on where to go for honeymoon. I had even chosen the centerpieces. We were in San Francisco, promoting, when Edward got desperate to take me for a walk. Of course, we couldn't go alone, since the paparazzi wouldn't stop bothering, but we got out with only Demetri. Edward took me to a park, it was almost closing, but we did have time to enjoy. It was perfect. It was secluded, quiet, beautiful and romantic. There were so many trees, it reminded me of Forks. After looking around in awe with the place, I looked at Edward who had a huge smile.

"I got a place" he simply said.

I was more than happy to agree with having the wedding there. We had to ask for a few favors here and there but we were able to get the place closed for our wedding on November 23rd.

Edward and I agreed in renting a house closer to San Francisco for family, and the wedding party, and for the rehearsal dinner. Of course, we had to get a mansion, since we would need a lot of space for our family and close friends. It was a hillside mansion in Marin County, an hour from San Francisco. I would be working the week before the wedding, but Edward and his family, including Alice would go on November 17th, a Saturday, and I would join them with Emmett, Jake and Leah on Tuesday.

Choosing the invitations wasn't easy. Alice got us so many options, and all so beautiful, it was maddening. Finally we settled on a peacock design for the rehearsal dinner, and a simple, white with black floral design one for the wedding. The list of guests was a problem. Emmett and Jasper worked with us on it, and after settling the friends and family, we had to choose a few celebrities to invite, to not cause any bad image of us or the wedding. We settled on a few we knew, and hoped no one would cause a scandal.

* * *

><p>Time seems to fly when you have a deadline and planning a wedding. Before I realized it was September, and Alice and I were going insane with details.<p>

"Angela and Claire will be arriving tomorrow morning with the guys. I asked Jasper and Emmett to take Quil, Embry and Edward to look for a suit. Don't worry, they will send me photos, nothing will be chosen without my approval" Alice recited as I walked upstairs to my room. "We'll choose dresses for the bridesmaids, and then meet the designer, to work on that wedding gown… I really didn't like the neckline. Did you? It would be weird on you. Well, we have to move on fast, because it takes time to get the dress ready, and we'll want extra time in case we have to make any adjustments. You do have to cut off all that greasy steak, and chocolate cake, we can't have any extra pounds, that dress doesn't allow it. So, shut your mouth for food, immediately"

"Thanks" I murmured rolling my eyes.

"Our trip to San Francisco to search for caterer is perfectly planned, so don't worry about a thing"

"Alright, goodnight, Alice" I said opening my door, but she didn't leave.

"Have you at least narrowed down the kind of food you want? That Italian chef is desperate to work on this wedding… But I am worried about all that sauce with all dresses…"

"I will think about it. Goodnight, Alice" I said, but she wouldn't go away.

"What about the honeymoon? We have both of your schedules free, so you two will have two weeks, but you need to decide between Europe or South America. We need to go shopping for adequate clothes. And the designers will be begging for you to wear their new collections on your trip! We need to work on your honeymoon wardrobe immediately!"

"I'm aware. We'll work on it tomorrow, okay? Goodnight"

"Bella! Wait!" she squealed and I held the door with a sigh. "What about the playlist? Are you working on it? I always hear you listening to rock. You cannot play rock on the wedding" I arched and eyebrow and she sighed. "Fine you can play a few songs, but you cannot play rock all night!"

"Alice, she'll work on everything you're saying. Now, go away, annoying pixie" Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me inside, and slamming the door on her face.

I smiled at him, and he picked me up making me gasp. He carried me to bed and laid me down gently.

"You know, it's almost midnight" he whispered. "I've been waiting here for you for hours"

"Sorry, we were narrowing down the color choice for the bridesmaids and the bouquets" I sighed.

"You know what day is?" he asked while kissing my collarbone.

"Ahn, Wednesday?" I asked.

"Yes, and tomorrow is Thursday, September 13th"

"Oh, God, no" I groaned.

"Yes, and we'll start celebrating now" he said playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Yes… I missed you. We're always busy" he said.

"Well, your fault. You're working, and you proposed" I teased.

"Oh, I still don't regret, Mrs. Cullen" he said kissing my neck.

"A little early to call me that, don't you think?"

"I can't wait to call you that, officially. You'll be mine"

"I'm already yours, silly" I whispered.

"Love…" he whispered against my lips, "Today, tomorrow, always… Forever"

"I love you" I whispered before he kissed me hard.

* * *

><p>After a fight over what I was wearing with Alice, barely greeting the girls when they arrived, and barely saying bye to Edward, we took off to San Francisco. I was going to meet a designer in his studio, to chose the dress for the girls. Then we had to see caterers, and be back in L.A. by the end of the day to see my dress.<p>

Of course, the paparazzi were going crazy, desperate to get a glimpse of at least the girls' dresses. So, before lunch, in was in tabloids my picture with the girls, announcing I was checking details of the wedding, and to the horror of stylists, I was in sneakers.

Demetri had a lot of trouble to walk around with us.

"I liked this one" I said as Angela spun around.

"No" Alice disagreed.

"Why not?"

"The dress is beautiful, but you cannot use black!" Alice said. "It's a wedding not a funeral"

"But the guests are allowed to wear black" I argued.

"Yes, we cannot stop them" she rolled her eyes. "But the bridesmaids can't!"

"Fine, then the white one. It's really beautiful" I said as Claire smiled and spun to show the white version of the dress.

"White? No. The bride wears white" Alice shook her head.

"Woman, I'm losing my patience" I said and saw the designer try to hide his smile. "Princess Kate let her sister wear white. So shut up. They will wear white, and you the green one"

"I'll be the only one in green?" she asked with shining eyes.

"Yes" I said.

"Why?" she smiled.

"Because you're the maid of honor" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, thanks!" she exclaimed jumping to hug me. "I'll highlight the night!" then rolled her eyes. "Besides you of course!"

"So, bridesmaids' dresses, check" I sighed. "Now what?"

"Shoes" Alice said happily.

We spent hours searching for shoes. Sometimes Alice's phone biped and she frowned or smiled. After the fifth time, I asked what was going on. She showed me a picture of Emmett and Jasper in smoking.

"They look great, but they're weird with bow tie" I said frowning.

"I think so too. I'll tell them to get a normal tie" she said smiling and typing on the phone.

"And Edward?" I asked.

"He's suit is perfect. Armani, of course. Made especially for him and the wedding" she grinned.

"Can I see?" I smiled.

"No" she said smirking at my pout. "You'll see soon"

"When?"

"November, 23rd"

I rolled my eyes at her evil chuckle.

After we finally got their shoes, we went to the meeting with a few chefs. Thankfully, we didn't stop for lunch, because we ate a lot that afternoon. After talking for hours with the girls, I finally decided on a known chef from San Francisco, who worked with exotic food. One less thing to decide.

We went back to L.A. just in time for the meeting with the designer. Of course in L.A. the paparazzi were worse, but thankfully Emmett was with us too, since he had finished the search for suit.

"So, the best man tie has to be in this shade of green, do you understand?" Alice asked giving Emmett a piece of fabric that the designer of her dress gave her. "And the groomsmen have to be this one"

"Alright" Emmett said robotically. "Edward?"

"I have no idea" Alice freaked. "Bella?"

"How about black. It can't go wrong, and it will contrast with me" I mumbled, not really paying attention. I just wanted to sleep.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just… seems too common for this wedding. But alright"

"This wedding? What is different?" I said frowning. "Sure, some people are desperate to see the dresses before, and others would pay to be invited… But other than that, I think it's a normal wedding"

"Except you're spending only in dresses what people spend in the party. And that if anything goes wrong, it will be the press in two seconds. This is almost as big as the royal wedding, Bella, admit it" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes at her for the millionth time that day.

Once I got passed the paparazzi and entered the studio, I could relax. I greeted the designer, and he informed us he made some changes as Alice asked him to.

"One shoulder is embellished, and I lowered the neckline" he said.

I turned to Alice with a frown. Lowered the neckline? For God's sake, I was going to walk down the aisle with my father! She smiled sweetly at me and they told me to put on the try-dress, and change shoes.

I put on the dress that was basically disposable. It was light blue with some pieces in light pink, and the seams were showing in some places. This one the designer could draw on, cut, and wrinkle however he wanted. Once he was satisfies, then the real dress would be made, with white silk and chiffon. I put on the heels, so we could see where the hem was, and walked out of the room. Alice and the girls were sitting in a couch talking to the designer and his assistant. Demetri and Emmett were sitting in armchairs, looking bored. When I cleared my throat everyone looked. Alice got a triumphant grin, and the girls got huge smiles. The guys just stared at me with a smile.

"You look so beautiful" Angela said.

"Imagine it in white" the designer said proudly. "She'll be breathtaking"

"Edward is always out of breath with her" Emmett teased making me blush.

"Spin around" Alice said.

I spun, showing the practically completely bare back, and swinging the layers of ruffled chiffon.

"I think we could add…" Alice said walking to me. "The ruffle on the neckline could continue… Get to the waist, and then flow to the ground, slightly ruffling"

"Then we would make sure it wouldn't call much attention… Or she'll be visually overbearing" the designer said fixing the skirt. "Will you want the skirt longer, dear?"

"Yes" Alice said while I said, "no"

"Yes or no?" the designer asked amused.

"Bella, every bride needs the tail" Alice said.

"First, this gown isn't really one to have tail" I said. "Second, there's enough fabric for me to trip as it is. Let's not add any more dangers, please"

She gave in, and we agreed the skirt would be long enough to cover my feet, and that was it.

"Have you chosen the shoes?" the designer asked before I went to take the dress off.

"No" I said.

"Wait" Alice said with a smile.

She asked for Emmett to pass her one of the huge bags she was carrying before, and she took a shoe box from it.

"Leah sent it from England" she said. "She said she had fun dragging Jake shopping"

I opened to reveal white Alexander McQueen multi-strap leather sandals. They were beautiful.

"I think it's perfect. After all, it wouldn't be Bella Swan, to be Cullen, if there wasn't a touch of rock, right?" Alice said.

I changed the heels to try on the gift. They were perfect. I was in love with a pair of shoes.

I smiled at them and arched an eyebrow.

"Alright. Date: check. Place: check. Guests list: check. Invitations: check. Food: check. Dresses: check. Shoes: check. Suits: check" I said. "What's next?"

"Find jewelry, hairdresser and make-up artist. Then, we're done" Alice said and grinned. "You'll be Mrs. Cullen!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, for taking so long to update :S<strong>

**Outfits on link on my profile :)**

**Hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	16. Chapter 16

"Good God, Bella!" Alice snapped as she found me pacing around the room. "Have you slept?"

"No" I said.

"Honey, stop" Angela said holding me by the shoulders. She pushed me to sit on the bed, and sat next to me, rubbing my back. "Think of this as… Just one more premiere to attend to"

"Alice does my hair and make-up when I go to premieres" I mumbled. "I have hairstylist, and make-up artists"

"Well, imagine… I'm on vacation and you need their help" Alice said.

I nodded and watched as she took the bags with our dresses inside from the closet, and then the boxes with the shoes.

"Is he back?" I asked.

Alice had sent Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Embry, Quil, Carlisle, Phil and even my father to his bachelor party.

"No" Alice said.

"What?" I snapped. "He should be! He ran away?"

"No, Bella" she rolled her eyes. "I told them to stay at the hotel to get ready without bothering us"

"And, we couldn't risk them seeing the end of our bachelorette party, right?" Claire asked with a smirk.

After the guys left, Alice had planned a whole party I was unaware of. Strippers, embarrassing gifts, alcohol, lots of alcohol, chick flicks, gossip, and tips for the wedding night. Embarrassing considering Esme and my mom were in the room. More embarrassing when drunk Esme decided to give me tips.

"What if something goes wrong?" I asked as Alice got the jewelry and hair accessories.

"Bella, that's why we had rehearsal dinner" she said with a soothing smile.

"But what if something goes wrong?" I repeated frantic.

"First, I planned everything, nothing can go wrong. Second, you are losing your mind. You have to calm down, Bella"

I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After I got out, I put on my underwear and the robe with my name embellished on it. I passed the girls that were searching for something, and went to the balcony. The view of my room was incredible. Only hills and forest. I could see the outlines of town in the distance. I looked to my right where I could see the driveway and the gate, far away from the house. We were careful when we chose this place. The gate had to be as far from the house as possible, so the paparazzi wouldn't see anything they weren't meant to see. I saw a lot of them at the gate, snapping pictures. I gave them a small wave with a smile, and went back inside.

Esme came in sipping a mug of coffee, her eyes tired, and with a frown.

"Hangover?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"The hair stylist and make-up artists are here" Esme said.

"Alright. You and Renée go first" Alice said. "Then after you're done, the driver will take you to the hotel, to check on the boys. I can't have any awfully knotted tie. Then you'll all go to the garden, everything should be ready, and wait for the guests"

Esme nodded and left to come back a minute later with three men. Alice was careful drying my hair as we watched them working on our mothers. When they were finished they didn't look as mothers, or like someone who was hangover. They left in normal clothes, taking their dresses to change in the hotel. Alice did my nails while the girls had hair and make-up done. They were all going with their hairs loose, artfully curled and their make-up light. Angela and Claire checked to see if my baggage and Edward's to our honeymoon was completely ready, and finally it was my turn for hair and make-up. Alice kept talking to the stylist as he worked on my hair. In the end my hair was in a braided bun, not centered, slightly to the right, while a beautiful comb of pearls was put in the left.

"That's borrowed. Dad gave me when I went to prom the first time" she said.

"Blue and old?" Angela asked.

"You'll see" Alice smiled.

My make-up was done, eye shadow white with a touch of black and gray, light pink lip-gloss, and a light pink blush. I was sure I would blush naturally anyway.

"You look beautiful" Alice whispered.

"Thank you" I whispered blushing.

"Why are we whispering?" she whispered with a grin.

"To not ruin the moment, just like you did now" I laughed.

Alice checked the time and them hurried to get my honeymoon luggage in the car. That done she came back, running, but without a hair out of place, and told us to get dressed. We all got dressed and thankfully, Alice let me go with flats in the car. The shoes were beautiful, perfect, but they still killed my feet. She gave me a ivory garter, with a peacock feather detail.

"It's from the rehearsal dinner" she said. "I thought if you had something from the rehearsal that went perfectly fine, you would have some assurance that everything would be alright" she shrugged.

I hugged her and put on the garter.

"My jewelry?" I asked as they grabbed their clutches, ready to leave.

"Is in the car" Alice said.

I nodded, and accepted the cape she had gotten to cover the dress from paparazzi. We ran into the car, as fast as possible, and once we were settled inside the black limousine, Claire told the driver to run. The car's windows were dark tinted, but we didn't want to risk, so I kept the cape over me as if it was a blanket. Alice gave me my bouquet, and asked one last time if I needed to write down my vows. I said no, and it felt like the longest drive of my life, when it was just an hour. The girls opened a bottle of champagne and Alice told me to only drink one flute. She didn't need a drunken bride.

As we approached the park, the car slowed. We looked out the windows to see people, surrounding the gates, especially paparazzi.

"God, this is insane" I mumbled.

The car passed the gates after two police officers cleared the way, and Alice helped me put my shoes on. The night was falling and as the car parked as close as possible to the place the wedding was, I could see the lighting of the decoration. Alice made it simple, but fairytale-like. With Christmas lights in trees, and the Japanese lamps all around, the garden was perfect. I saw my dad, mom and Esme coming in the direction of the car, and I smiled. The driver came to open Alice's door, and she got out with the girls. Then dad opened my door, and extended his hand to me. I took it with a smile, and got out.

"You look so beautiful" mom said almost crying.

"Yeah?" I asked blushing.

"Perfect" Esme said with a soft smile. "Here" she extended me a velvet box. "It's a gift from me and Carlisle"

I thanked her and opened to reveal a beautiful necklace with floral garland of sapphires and diamonds in the gold chain.

"It was a gift of Carlisle's parents to us when we married. It's old. And it's blue" Esme said with tears in her eyes. "And it's a family tradition now. You can pass along to your daughter, and her daughter…"

"Thank you" I said hugging her.

Dad helped me put the necklace, and then mom and Esme left, wishing me luck. Emmett, Jasper and Jake came with smiles on their faces. Emmett paired with Angela while Jake stood by Claire's side. I was surprised when Edward chose Jake as a groomsman. I never noticed they were quite friends, I guess.

"Okay, after I go in with Jazz, you count to ten and then go, alright?" Alice said and I nodded. "Don't count too slow or too fast!"

"Alice, I'll do the counting" dad chuckled at her.

"Alright" she sighed and smiled at me, fixing my skirt, and making sure my hair was perfect. "You look stunning. I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks, Ali"

"Go get my brother. I'm tired of so many woman trying to get their claws on him. He's yours"

I chuckled and nodded pulling her to a hug. She kissed my cheek, made sure she didn't left lipstick and then turned to go to Jasper as Emmett and Angela walked away, past the small bridge crossing a river, covered in white petals. The river, small, a brook really had petals flowing slowly, and even small glasses with candles inside. Alice really thought about everything. Alice looked at me one last time, and winked before she walked away with Jasper.

"Ready?" Dad asked as I began to count silently and we walked slowly to the beginning of the path.

"Yeah" I said shakily.

"Second thoughts?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"You wish I had, don't you?"

"I like him. But I love you, Bells. And if I have to throw you over my shoulder and run to save you from this, I will…"

"He would come after us" I chuckled and smiled at my dad. "Thanks. I love you too, dad"

He kissed my cheek and we began walking down the path. I tightened my arm around his as my hands shook, so badly my bouquet was almost falling. I kept my eyes on the ground, fearing something would be on the way, a branch a leaf, we were in a garden after all. But the path was perfectly clean. My breathing was shaky, and I could tell when I came into view, I could feel all eyes on me. I took a deep breath and looked up. To familiar faces, friends, family, colleagues. Some I barely knew. Some I knew, but not too well, Edward's friends. But most I knew. It made me happy to see that it was a intimate ceremony after all. I smiled and then my eyes finally found his.

He was so beautiful. In his perfectly fit tux, a small, white cherry blossom on the lapel. It seemed he tried to tame his hair, but couldn't. And it was messy, as I liked. His green eyes were bright, almost shining. His grin was on the edge of goofy, so big it was. I smiled and it widened even more if possible.

I understood then. He really meant it. He really wanted me. He loved me. I was the one for him. No one else made him feel that way. That happiness he was radiating right now, it was because of me. And it made me proud of myself. My smile turned into a grin. He loved me just like I loved him.

We reached the altar, and dad gave my hand to Edward, kissed my cheek and took his seat. I passed the bouquet to Alice, and turned back to Edward, taking both his hands immediately.

"Dear friends, we're here today…" the minister spoke.

I tuned him off. I only had eyes and ears for Edward. Well, not only eyes and ears. I was for Edward, entirely. Jasper cleared his throat and I realized it was time for our vows. Edward squeezed my hand and raised my right hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles gently.

"Bella" he began, "Love, I spent days and night thinking what I should say to you in this moment. _I love you_ didn't seem enough. Because, it's much stronger, and _I love you_, I say everyday. _I want to spend my life with you_, it was quite obvious" he got a few chuckles with that. "So, I'm sorry, but I don't have vows"

I held back my laughter as people chuckled and heard Alice whimpering behind me.

"I don't have vows" Edward said and squeezed my hand again. "But I can promise you, I will be here, until you tell me to go, maybe even after that. I will help you when you need, and stay close when you're too stubborn to ask for help. I will take care of you, though I know you don't need me to, you're independent, strong. I will protect you, because that's what every sane person does to what is the most precious thing in the world. I will laugh at your bad jokes. I will wipe away any tear that might come, but I will try my best to make sure you won't cry. I will support you on anything you want. I will try to give you anything you want, and when I can't, I will search for ways of getting it.

"Sometimes it will be hard, I know. I know that there will be days you will be mad at me, because I can be an idiot sometimes. I might get mad at you too for something. But I want you to know, that no matter what, when I go to bed, when the day ends… It's you I'm thinking about. No matter what, I love you. I won't never give up again. You came into my life, but I don't want you to ever come out. I want forever to love you, to cherish you, to be with you. But I'm greedy when it comes to you… Because I don't think forever will be enough. But let's start there. I've waited too long for you, Mrs. Cullen. I love you"

When he finished I had to take my hand from his to wipe away the tears in my cheeks. He smiled and wiped them himself, kissing my cheeks softly. I took his hand again, and took a deep breath.

"Edward Anthony Cullen" I said. "Differently than you, I have vows" I smiled at him. "But after yours, well, I'll try my best to keep up…

"Edward, I didn't believe in fate until I met you. I believed in creating opportunities for yourself, taking chances and succeeding. But then you came in. The fact that your parents live in the same town I lived, that yours sister was my fan, that I came into a party in L.A. way out of my league… it's too much to think of it as a coincidence. Maybe is Alice rubbing off on me, but recently, I realized, we were meant to be. It's like… I was incomplete and didn't even know, and then you came, completed me, and now, I can't be incomplete again. So, that what brings me here…

Here, I vow, to take care of you, to listen to you, to agree and disagree. To be there when you come home late, even though I could have been sleeping hours earlier. To be the one who wakes you up, peppering kisses. To be the one to make breakfast, and I'll be the one expecting breakfast on bed too, remember that" he grinned. "To go to the ends of earth if needed for you. Or even because you just want to. I vow, to love you, when you're being an idiot" I smirked, "and especially when you're being sweet. I will love you when you are sick, contagious. I will love you when you're poor, and jobless. I will love you when you get old, all crinkly and forgetting almost everything, Hopefully not me" he mouthed 'never', "Because, Edward, you've stolen my heart. It's yours. And today, in front of my friends and family, I'm officially giving it to you, my heart, my soul… all of me. I love you. Forever"

The minister continued, got the rings from Jasper, and then gave it to us, telling us to repeat the traditional vows. As Edward slid the ring into my finger, next to my engagement ring, I felt complete.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride"

Edward tugged me closer and I let go of his hands, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around my waist, and pulled me against him, kissing me softly. People cheered and applauded but I was lost in our bubble. When he pulled back, with that huge smile still in place, he gave me several pecks.

"I introduce… Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

Edward grinned and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. <strong>

**The story isn't over :)**

**Outfits on link on my profile.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	17. Chapter 17

"Jasper and Emmett will take you to the airport" Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said hugging her.

"I'll miss you"

"Alice, is just a few days. You'll join us in England"

"I know, I know" she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Careful while choosing your clothes, please. And make-up. Don't forget make-up"

"Alright" I chuckled.

"Love you" she said hugging me tight. "I'm so happy for you two. Take care of him"

"I will. Thanks"

She pulled away from me, and looked around for someone. Edward joined us, and she waved her parents over. After saying goodbye to them, we entered in the car and Jasper drove us to the airport. Exiting the park, we passed by fans and paparazzi. I lowered the window and waved at them. I couldn't help but smiling wider as people yelled congratulations. I closed the window and turned to Edward.

"Five days in Greece" I said happily.

"Five days alone" he answered with a grin.

"No Alice"

"No Jasper"

"No Emmett"

"No press"

We laughed and he kissed me softly.

After enjoying Greece, between beach, visiting and bed, we went to England, a lot more tanned. Meeting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Demetri and Peter, Edward's new bodyguard, we had to face the press, of course. After all after days missing, in a private little village in Greece, people seemed desperate to take the best picture of the newlyweds. We spent tree days in England, as true tourists, visiting, though we had a few people following. We went to Italy for four days, the last ones. It was wonderful. Though I would be happier if Alice wouldn't be obsessing over what I was wearing, and if paparazzi weren't there, I was happy, and it was perfect. We had so much fun. Though we were in honeymoon, and our friends' presence should bother us, they didn't. They gave us as much space as they could, and I think it was even better they were there, most of the time we could just enjoy the trip and not worry about work.

But unfortunately honeymoons didn't last forever, and work was calling us back home. Edward promised every time we had free time, we would travel like that again.

Once back in L.A., craziness took over. Tabloids were already talking I would come back with great news. I rolled my eyes every time I saw something like that. It was upsetting they were so desperate for me to have a baby, all because of my miscarriage. It was sick, really. And to top it all, we hadn't releaser any pictures of the wedding, and they were desperate for them. Of course a few guests had taken pictures, but of the party, but they wanted pictures of the ceremony, and official. We sat with albums and videos, for a whole day. It was nice to have everything recorded, and a lot of pictures of a say so special to us. We finally decided to release four pictures. One of the ceremony, while Edward and I exchanged vows; one of the whole wedding party; one of our first dance, and a picture with our entire family after cutting the cake. The tabloids were ecstatic.

Edward had a new movie to shoot. I had read the script with him as they were settling the contract. We really liked. It was a story related to 9-11, a romance. That would make him go to NY.

And I… Well, deciding I couldn't be following Edward around and also couldn't stay home and do nothing; I got a part at a movie about The Runaways. It was perfect for me, everyone said. I could play and sing what made things a lot easier for the production. So I would stay in L.A., and get to meet Joan Jett. To say I was excited, was an understatement.

While doing the movie, I could work on my musician career. I wrote a few songs during the honeymoon and now I was more inspired than ever. I got together with Jake frequently and though he reminded me every time we weren't a band anymore, I simply needed to share the ideas with someone, and have approval from someone I trusted.

"You became more… eclectic, Bella" Jake said once after I shared more ideas. "You aren't sticking only to rock. That's great. You already have fans from all types, but that will only give you a better image"

So, Emmett contacted the record producer, and we started talking about a new album, solo.

Edward stayed in NY for two months shooting, and we saw each other every weekend. Traveling across the country didn't seem a problem for people in love and newlywed.

Once he was finished in NY, he spent two months home, evaluating with Jasper proposals, and appending all of his time with me.

Edward's movie was finished first, and I went promoting with him, since mine was in editing process and I was free.

Cannes was the first event we had to attend to, and I went gladly with him. Alice was going crazy choosing all my outfits, making sure all of them showed people I was still skinny, and without a bump. What seemed to make Edward sad, though he agreed we could wait for a baby.

When we got to Cannes I was surprised with all paparazzi. Of course, an event gathering all movie stars working. It was my first time there, and I was surprised with the security, the hotel, everything. We had dinner with a few friends that were in the event too and even they were asking about children.

The next day Edward had a photocall, and Jasper and Emmett thought it was a good idea for me to tag along. Alice put me in a Vera Wang V-neck dark purple short dress, put my hair in a ponytail, black pumps and a father pendant necklace. As much as I tried to stay in the background while Edward worked with his colleagues, a few people wouldn't leave me alone. Questions about our married life, plans for the future and my career. I answered all of them, but quickly and got away, not wanting to steal the spotlight from Edward's work.

Every minute Edward was free, he would stay at my side, talking to me, or simply holding my hand as we listened to someone talk. Pictures were taken of course. I commented with Edward and Jasper if it wasn't bad that we, as couple, were stealing the spotlight from the movie. They said no, because we were attracting attention to the movie.

We had the premiere, and Alice must have gotten insane. I was suspicious when she was slow, on purpose. Of course, Edward got ready first, and had a schedule, so he had to go without me. I would meet him on the carpet. When Alice revealed the gown, I knew why she had made him go without me. The dress was beautiful, really. Bright red, sleeveless, but with a plunging V-neck, that went to my waist, and lacey back, showing more skin than I liked. When I protested she said she didn't have any other gown, and that we needed to prove I was in shape, and not with a bump. I wore it, with chain-trimmed golden Gucci sandals, and only my wedding ring as jewelry. My make up was quite simple, eyeliner, some black smoked eye-shadow, and red lipstick to match the dress. Once I got to the premiere, flashes blinded me and I looked around for Edward, desperate to get away from all the people looking at my dress with surprise. As I walked down the carpet, waving sometimes, and stopping only twice when Alice told me to, I found Edward giving an interview with his co-star. The woman was pretty, blond, with bright eyes, green or blue I couldn't tell. I had seen her a few times before in NY. She was wearing a green gown, with a split high in her tight, bare back and a plunging V-neck. And she had her arm around Edward's waist. And he had his around her back. I forced a smile to the cameras and took some pictures with Emmett and a some actors and actresses. After almost half an hour, Edward finally came to join me. He had a grin in his face and I arched an eyebrow.

"You look stunning, love. The most beautiful in the world" he said leaning down for a kiss.

After a soft kiss, still wrapped in his arms, I looked at him in the eyes, and saw it. The same love he had in his eyes when I reached the altar. He loved me. Didn't matter he had to walk around with beautiful women, dressed-to-impress, or even have to spend his time with them, shoot sex scenes. He was mine, and he loved me. I smiled at him and gave him another kiss. I wiped the lipstick off his lips, and he kissed my fingertips.

"I love you" he said.

"Love you"

He took my hand that had the wedding ring, his thumb tracing it often, a gesture I was used to by now, and we walked together, taking pictures and giving interviews.

After Cannes, we passed by a few other cities in Europe before finally going to London. By then I had settled things about my new album, and Emmett wanted me to promote it, meaning, give interviews at Edward's premieres. So I was always saying how I was going to produce my new album when I went back home, and people I was going to work with.

When we got to New York, or last stop before L.A., we had a surprise. We had spent the night on the plane, and when we landed, Emmett was called. We hadn't left the gate, and he was yelling on the phone. When I hissed at him to lower his voice because everyone was looking, he hung up and cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Edward asked with a frown, as we saw Jasper's phone, that was off for the flight, biped with several messages.

"Alice, get a US magazine, now!" Emmett ordered.

She nodded and ran out of the gate to get the magazine.

"Shit" Jasper grumbled. "I'll see if we can get another exit, the paparazzi will be hell" he walked away.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked worriedly.

"I think it's best for you two not knowing for now" Emmett said.

Alice came back with the magazine, and Emmett walked away from us with it.

"What the hell is on the magazine?" Edward asked his sister.

"Nothing" she smiled, looking away. "Let's go"

Jasper, thankfully, got us another exit, more complicated, but more discreet, and since everyone was waiting for us to go to the other exit, we didn't meet anyone from the press. We settled in the hotel, and relaxed for the rest of the day until we had to get ready for the premiere. Alice put me in a mini dress, white with black strips, flared skirt, tight, and low neckline. I liked, though I felt exposed. She put me in red sandals, black and white clutch and a red crystals heart necklace.

Once we got there, Edward had to go with his co-stars and give interviews, and I had to, unwillingly, show off, as Alice put it. When I had enough of photographers, I turned to the reporters. I had already reached one when I saw, in the corner of my eyes, Alice trying to stop me.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?"

"Great" I said.

"Married life treating well?" the woman asked.

"Very well" I said and glanced at Edward a few feet away taking pictures. "It's been amazing, really. A dream"

"Well, you sure got the dream husband of a lot of women" she chuckled and I grinned. "So, new album coming soon?"

"Yes, in a couple months the album should be released. Meantime, we'll release a few singles as they get ready"

"Any other plans for the foreseeable future?" she asked with a smirk. "Kids?"

"Not in the foreseeable future. It would be better to wait, we've decided"

"But practice makes perfection?" she asked.

"Sorry?" I asked blushing. Surely, she wasn't saying what I thought…

"I'm sure the honeymoon was perfect as you have said before, and as newlyweds you must be practicing for when the time comes" she laughed.

I blushed even redder, and glanced away. What the hell should I answer.

"About the article released this morning on US magazine…" I snapped my head back to her, arching an eyebrow. "Have you read it?"

"No" I said slowly while glancing at Alice who had a frown.

"It was an interview of you ex-boyfriend, Shawn Thomas" she said and I frowned. _So what?_ "He commented on your relationship with him, your marriage, and… sex"

I froze, not sure I was hearing it right. I could feel the blood leave my face. Shawn went commenting about my sex life? Oh, this couldn't be good. As I remembered Emmett's reaction, I cursed in my mind. No, definitely not good.

"I didn't read the article, but I didn't appreciate Shawn commenting on stuff he doesn't know" I said, trying to keep the scowl out of my face. "I mean, I don't see him in years, and he doesn't even know Edward. He had no right to talk about our relationship"

"So, what he said about you, isn't true?"she asked with a smirk that told me she was trying not to laugh.

"As I said, I didn't read it" I said shortly.

Thankfully, Alice took my arm, dragging me away, so I didn't have to hear or say anything else.

"Shawn gave an interview?" I said as we got out of earshot from reporters. "What did he say!"

Alice continued to pull me until we were almost inside the theater, and opened her clutch. She sighed as she handled me a piece of paper. I unfolded it, and saw she had cut the article for me to see. The title was embarrassing enough, even more with my face and a few others highlighted. The Sex Life of the Famous. I read it as quickly as possible. It went on and on talking how some celebrities liked to expose their sex life, doing videos or getting caught. And then how some celebrities, like me, didn't have a nice past on the subject. Shawn had said on a interview, after saying he was happy for me, and wished I had fun in Europe, and the reporter making an smartass comment about the fun Edward and I must have been having, he said:

_"I don't know…" Shawn laughed, "I mean, we all know they had been intimate before but the thing with Bella is… Once it gets official, she stops working on the relationship, and it all sucks, goes downhill… She gets cold, and awkward. She was never really good with that stuff"_

"Oh, dear Lord" I grumbled, while tearing the paper apart. "Does Edward know?"

"I don't think so. He will find out soon, I guess. We were just trying to keep you from arriving here nervous and angry. That would not go well"

"Yes, but… Edward will flip once he sees this!"

Alice shrugged with a frown. We couldn't do anything. We could only hope he didn't say anything stupid in an interview. We went back to the red carpet, and I walked around talking to Alice to avoid reporters, and I couldn't look to a camera at the moment. I found Edward giving an interview with his co-star, and though I was talking to Alice, I kept my eye on him over her shoulder. It didn't take long. I could see his mood change. One minute he was smiling and answering things with excitement. The next he was frowning and looking around. Once he found me, he excused himself from the interview and walked to me with a smile. To anyone, seemed like he was relaxed, not caring the least. But I could see how fake was the smile, and the anger boiling inside him. He reached me, and kissed me, surprising me as he deepened the kiss. When he pulled back, and wiped my gloss from his mouth with the back of my hand, he had a smirk. Of course, the press would just love the little PDA. He took my hand and we went in the theater. Edward only flipped when we got back to the hotel. Once inside the privacy of our room, with only me and friends looking, he had almost ripped his jacket off, and then demanded Jasper and Emmett to do something.

"Edward, really, it's okay" I said trying to sooth him.

"No, it isn't!" he snapped, and then took deep breaths. "Bella, I won't let anyone do this to you. Embarrass you. And try to damage our image…"

"Edward, what can they do?" I argued pointing to Emmett and Jasper. "The article was released. People read it. There are more articles about the articles. We can't stop a train in movement. We can only wait for it to pass"

Edward took a few minutes to finally give up, knowing I was right. We could try to stop the article from being published. But once published, we couldn't do anything.

We went to L.A., Edward keeping his earphones and volume high to ignore the comments and questions from paparazzi about the damn article.

Alice seemed to have forgotten we were trying to let sexual things aside, since she got me a leather dress, that was modest, but she had shortened the hem to my mid-thigh. With leather ankle-boots, leather bracelet and skull ring, she said I was _'so sexy men would drool, and some women too'_.

Edward walked with me with a possessive arm around my waist. He didn't let go of me, and though I told him it was okay for him to go, I would be fine, he had told me he wouldn't leave me alone, because he feared someone would steal me, I was too sexy for my own good, apparently. He was giving an interview, and I only talked a little, after all the it was about the movie.

And then the reporter asked about our married life and commented on the article. Edward's grip on my waist tightened and he tensed. But he gave a wide grin and even chuckled.

"We are quite enjoying marrie life. Very much. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure Shawn is wrong. Must be difficult to admit he can't satisfy a woman and then blame her"

I almost choked with the air, and discreetly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Really?" the reporter asked laughing.

Edward didn't answer. Pulled away from me, took my hand and I took the clue it was for me to spin around. Blushing and rolling my eyes, I spun around with a smile.

"Any doubt?" Edward asked the reporter. "She's a kitten"

I blushed tomato red, and thankfully, Edward ended the interview there, walking away from me with a satisfied smirk.

"That was kind of embarrassing" I said hiding my face on his shoulder, waiting for the heat to leave my cheeks.

Edward stopped in front of the photographers, and I felt his hand lower dangerously close to my ass.

"Only speaking the truth, love" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him, and he kissed me. The next day we had almost a hundred articles about the kitten Edward claimed I was and a photo of his hand in my ass in the middle of the premiere to company the articles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the chapters I've been posting. It's been easier to update lately :)<strong>

**I think this story will end soon. A few more chapters and Hollywood Sweetheart Bella, and Lady-Killer Edward will have their happily ever after :D**

**Outfits on my profile**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN for those who don't read my ANs in the end: LOOKING FOR A BETA. PM ME IF INTERESTED :D**

* * *

><p>I bit Edward's fingers that were tracing circles all over my face while I lay with my head in his lap. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. It was the morning before the opening show of my tour. Edward would be there tonight, but tomorrow I was leaving in a tour around the country, and then around the world. We wouldn't see each other so much.<p>

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my forehead, his hand smoothing my hair. "I'll miss you so much"

"Sorry" I smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too. But Jazz will get a few free dates for you to join me"

"He better" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Alice was fixing my hair while a man informed me of the security measures. The fans were screaming, I was four minutes late, and nervous as hell. It was not my first time singing for a huge crowd, but it was the first time I didn't have the boys with me. I took a shaky breath, and Alice smiled at me, squeezing my shoulder.<p>

"You will be fine" she said.

"Where are they?" I asked frowning and looked at the time one last time before giving her my cell phone. "They were supposed to be here a long time ago"

"I don't know" she sighed checking her phone.

"Edward?" I asked.

"He's probably looking for the guys"

"Bella, it's time" a woman informed.

"Can we wait a little more? I wanted to see them before…"

"Bella, we're late already. We have to start the show"

I nodded with a sigh and Alice gave me a hug. A man passed me my guitar, and the woman led me to the stairs that led to the stage. I looked back at Demetri and he gave me a smile and then ran to his spot.

"Lights" the woman said in her walkie-talkie. "Screen. Music" she turned to me and gestured for me to go as the first chords of the song started.

"_There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles…_" I sang as I entered the stage.

People screamed and flashes snapped everywhere.

"_And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…_" I sang.

The song had been the first to be released, and it had been a success. It wasn't exactly my style, or the style I had before with the band, but everyone seemed to like it. People sang along with me.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go! I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_"

Of course, it wasn't exactly about me and Edward, not everything at least. But it reminded me of him so much. He would come, of course. He promised and he said he would be here. Where the hell was he?

"_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing all alone_"

I smiled as the crowd finished the verse. It made me proud of myself, as egocentric as it sounded, knowing they liked my song. I sang another song from my new album. When we were working on the title for it I thought it was stupid to call it "Isabella". I mean, I didn't use that name. It didn't make any sense using it. Edward had casually proposed "Carpe Diem". I loved it, and he had frowned, saying he wasn't really serious. But I had loved, and that became the name of the album.

As I sang, played and danced, I often looked around the stage, and realized how much I missed the guys. It wasn't the same without Embry, Quil and Jake. Not at all. I barely knew the band now. Only from a few rehearsals. I didn't know what they liked to eat, their favorite restaurants, cities or venues. I didn't know their families. I barely knew all their names. I was really going solo. This wasn't a family like Black Swan had been.

But I would be lying if I said I regretted or would go back. This was different, not bad. I had the chance of working with different people, and I would get to know so many others. I was taking risks, I was leaving home. It was almost the college experience I never truly had, the experience of leaving family behind, fighting your own battles and trying to succeed alone.

It was thrilling.

I had just finished my second song, and while the band started the third, I went to drink a little water. As I put my bottle down in the corner on the back of the stage, I saw him. Edward. He was in the backstage with Jake, Embry, Quil and other friends. He smiled at me, and mouthed "I love you". I grinned like a goof, and mouthed it back.

"This one is exclusive" I announced going back to the front of the stage.

The crowd cheered, and I my smile widened. I loved to sing exclusive songs on shows, it was thrilling, exciting, and kinda scaring if I thought how people would take the song.

"_When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold, just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul? I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. Because even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up…"_

When I finished the song, people were screaming, cheering, and I blinked away the tears in my eyes. Some girls were screaming "Edward" at the top of their lungs. I turned to the exit to the backstage, saw Edward and blew him a kiss. The song was for him. His beaming smile told me he understood.

Many songs later, I said goodbye to the crowd, and ran backstage. I jumped on Embry and Jake, one arm around each, hugging them tight. They laughed and I buried my face on Embry's shoulder.

"You abandoned me" I said.

"Jake got stuck with LAX's security. Sorry, we were late" Embry said.

"No, before" I said, looking up at them."I haven't seen you since the wedding!"

Embry had moved to Seattle with Angela. They had been planning on staying in San Francisco, Angela had a job offer there, but her father was very sick, cancer apparently, and she wanted to stay closer to her family. Jake had moved to New York, sharing an apartment with Leah. Quil was the only who stayed around. He and Claire had stayed in the house we once shared before I moved to my apartment. She had a job on a magazine, and he was still working with music as producer.

"We've talked almost everyday" Jake chuckled.

"Through phone and webcam is not the same!" I whined. "You have to visit more!"

"Well, I don't know if Angela will make it, but I'll try" Embry promised.

I smiled at him, hugged him and then turned to Jake.

"Come on, Bella! I live across the country" he said frowning.

"You will drag your ass here more frequently or I will come for you!" I threatened.

"It's not really a threat" he laughed. "You really should go visit us in New York"

I smiled and hugged him quickly before greeting Quil. Since he stayed, we kept in touch, and had just met the day before to discuss the tour, since he worked on the album with me. After Alice congratulated me, her impatient brother pulled me away from everyone and into his arms.

"Hey" I giggled.

"I'm realizing I don't like to share you" he said nuzzling my neck. "You were great, love. You awe me with your voice everyday"

"You do know I'm already your wife, you don't need to hit on me, right?" I laughed.

"Really?" he asked pulling back with a smile. "Thank God, because I was running out of lines"

"Yeah, your lines suck"

"You don't like my lines?" he asked trying to keep a serious expression and failing. I shook my head, with a fake frown. "Really? Well, I think they're a pretty good. They helped me get you"

"Let me rephrase it then" I said and gave him a peck. "I don't like your lines used on anyone else but me"

"Why would I use them on someone else?" he whispered close to my lips. "I've got everything I could ever want in my arms" he pulled me closer and kissed me. "I love you" he whispered between kisses.

"So much" I whispered back and hugged him. "I wish I didn't have to leave in a few hours"

"Really?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. He knew me too well.

"No. I want to go" I said and sighed. "I just wished you could come with me"

"Maybe next time" he said.

"I'm happy you think there will be a next time. We have to see how this one goes"

"Bella, you sing beautifully. There will be a next time, because you're amazing"

I blushed and hid my face on his chest. He was too sweet.

"And I really loved that outfit" he said pulling me closer, "Especially the skirt"

I pulled back, and looked down at the black bustier top, my bare stomach, and the mini blue and black plaid pleated skirt. When Alice had chosen it, I had protested, saying it was too short. She had made me wear boy shorts under it and thought it was solved the problem. I had completely forgotten about the barely-there-skirt until Edward mentioned. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked at me.

"Maybe you could go home tonight wearing it" he suggested. "I _really_ liked it"

Ok, maybe he wasn't too sweet all the time. He was a man after all. I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away as he reached for the skirt. He laughed and pulled me back into his embrace.

"But you won't wear stuff like this during the tour, right?" he asked.

"It was Alice who worked on my wardrobe for the shows" I shrugged. "I think there will be plenty of this"

"No" he groaned, and burying his face on the crook of my neck. "Unacceptable. Those are my legs" I laughed and he bit my neck. "Mine"

I gasped and pulled my head away. He laughed and caressed the spot on my neck. I frowned at him as I felt how sensitive the spot was.

"You gave me a hickey" I accused.

"Mine" he smiled and kissed me softly.

"You are incorrigible" I shook my head at him before kissing him again.

After going out to dinner with our friends, celebrating and saying goodbye, we went home. But we couldn't sleep, even though it was late. Jasper would pick us up at seven and take us to where the tour bus and the rest of my crew were waiting. It would be days before we saw each other again. And as I had said to Jake and Embry, phone and webcam weren't the same.

So we stayed up all night, enjoying every second before we had to part.

When the morning appeared, we got up and ready. I put on black jeans, leaving an inch or two of my stomach bare, and my favorite sneakers. I grabbed one of Edward's hoodies, that way I would take a part of him with me. We ate breakfast while talking about the confirmed dates we would see each other. We knew for sure I would meet him in Houston in three weeks, and Seattle on Fourth of July. We planned on visiting his parents and my dad, do a barbecue for lunch, before I had to go to Seattle in the evening for my show. We were talking about him going to Arizona when I would be there, and that way we could visit my mom, when Jasper arrived. Edward helped me get my bags. There wasn't much really. Only two bags, since Alice had all my shows' outfits with her.

When we got to the buses, Edward followed me inside the bus I would be sharing with Alice, Emmett, Demetri and another bodyguard. I showed him the backroom I would use, while the others had bunks. He put my bags on the bed, and smiled sadly at me.

"Promise to call me everyday" he said, pulling me to him.

"Edward" I laughed. "I will have to resist calling you every hour. I'll call you more than once a day. You will get bothered, and tell me to stop calling, you'll see"

"Never" he said. "I'll miss you so much"

"Me too. But it's only a week and a half before we see each other in Arizona. We can survive that"

"I don't know" he said hugging me and I buried my face on his shoulder and breathed him in. "You will be careful right? And if anything happens you will call me"

"Of course, Edward" I said.

"Edward, sorry, but we have to go" Alice yelled from somewhere else in the bus.

We sighed and he kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Come back home quickly"

"I will, baby" I said. "Love you too"

He smiled, gave me another soft kiss and left. I lay in the bed for an hour before I was calling him. He didn't complain. He was happy I called even.

* * *

><p>"Like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…" I sang quietly, and groaned as I couldn't get it right.<p>

I tossed the notebook aside, and just stayed there watching the others walk around doing their stuff. We were preparing the venue in Houston where the show would be. And Edward wasn't here.

We had agreed we would only be apart for a week and a half, and then he would fly over to where I was and meet me. The first meeting didn't work out because a reshoot was scheduled on the last minute and he had to go. So I sucked it up, and would have to wait another week and a half.

He was supposed to meet me in Houston, after three weeks apart. But Jasper couldn't book a flight, and he had a photoshoot the next day, so his schedule was tight. And he wouldn't come. While I had spent the last three weeks trying to be happy, and enjoy the trip, when Jasper had called Emmett two days ago to tell Edward wouldn't come, I was downright pissed, and in such bad mood people were afraid of talking to me. Edward hadn't called me to tell he couldn't come. No, he was too busy with an interview, and Jasper had to call Emmett. I had to know second hand. Edward had called me so late that day that I didn't even answer. I should be sleeping anyway.

He called me the next morning, and apologized. I grumbled it was fine, and he asked me to forgive him. I had snapped at him saying I couldn't forgive him because it was Jasper's fault and the damn airline company that didn't have a nice flight schedule for us. And then to top it off I had said for him to forget it, that he didn't have to worry about traveling to meet me while I toured, since it was such a trouble. He started to protest, argue really. He told me he was working. Before he finished what he was saying, I yelled at him saying he was my husband before being a Hollywood star, and told him to go to hell.

I don't know how he reacted, because I hung up on him. He didn't call me back. And I didn't call him back. Today I woke up with my phone ringing, and had hoped it was him. But it was my mom. Alice had left me alone after I told her so.

So here I was, early afternoon, sitting in the bus' steps, and watching the others working. Alone.

I walked inside the bus and grabbed the pack of cigarettes from my bag before going back outside with my guitar. I lit the cigarette, and put the pack and lighter on my pocket while I tried to play something in the guitar. The way I was angry, nervous and frustrated wasn't helping and I worried I wouldn't be able to play that night.

"I thought you quit"

I looked up at Alice who was watching me carefully; like she was afraid I would jump on her and beat the shit out of her. I couldn't blame her, considering the way I've been the last days.

"Not really, I guess" I shrugged.

Truth was, I only smoked when I was mad, angry, frustrated or nervous. I had only been that way a few times since Edward and I had gotten back together. Basically because of the wedding, but the times Edward wasn't able to calm me down, fewer were occasions where I could smoke. Mostly premieres, interviews and meetings. So, I could say I had smoked a pack or less in five months.

"Can I sit with you?" Alice asked.

I nodded and scooted over on the step so she could sit.

"I'm sorry about the fight you had with Edward" she said. "It sucks he couldn't come. And I understand you're mad and frustrated because you miss him"

"But?" I asked and arched an eyebrow at her. "There is a but coming"

"No" she shook her head. "That's it. I'm kind of mad at Jasper too, he should have arranged Edward's schedule better knowing he would need to travel to see you, and he should have booked the flight sooner"

"Oh"

"Yeah, dumbass" she grumbled. "I miss him too"

I smiled and put the guitar down. Alice reached for the notebook and I gave it to her. She flipped through the pages and read the last one. It was all scratches and it took the whole page to get only a few verses done.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A song I was trying to write. I had those phrases on my head and needed to get it out, but it was all I could do. It sucks"

"No, you just need to work on it a little more. This has potential"

"I'm blocked. I can't think of anything else" I grumbled.

"Can I help you?" she grinned.

I nodded with a small smile. She took the pen, and tapped it on the page as she thought. A minute later she was rambling about style, theme, and verses.

"How will the melody sound?" she asked.

"Ahn, I really have no idea. All I could think of was something I can't play… Maybe a DJ will do the melody"

"Great. Our next stop is Baton Rouge and I know someone there who can help us with the melody"

We spent the rest of the day working on the song. She had great ideas, though she sucked when she tried to sing it. While I got ready for the show, I stared at my phone. No calls, no messages. I got even madder. He didn't even try to call me back. Sure, though I didn't regret a thing I had said, I knew I needed to apologize for screaming and hanging up on him. But he could at least call. After all, he was wrong first.

After the show, when I went back to my room, I found a vase with flowers and a card. I smiled as I read it.

_I'm sure you did great.  
>I miss you<br>Love,  
>Edward.<em>

I called him. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he mumbled. "How are you?"

"Good. I got the flowers. Thanks" I said. "You?"

"Good"

After a minute of silence, I decided I couldn't do it anymore.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled, blamed you, or Jasper. I just… miss you"

"I miss you too, Bella" he sighed. "And I'm sorry I couldn't go, but… I tried, I really did. I had signed for the photoshoot, if not, I would have canceled. And I even complained with Jasper, but then I saw it wasn't his fault. He's doing the best he can…"

"I know, Edward" I interrupted.

"I do know you're more important than my career, Bella. I know. You mean a lot more than my career"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean it, I was just pissed off. I shouldn't have said that. That's not fair. I left because of the tour, who am I to accuse you of putting your career first?" I snorted.

"Bella…"

"I miss you so much" I said as tears traveled down my face. "Sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry. I heard it and I got it" he said. "I miss you too, baby. And I promise, nothing will stop me from seeing you next week"

"Edward, you don't…"

"Shush" he said and I smiled while wiping my tears. "I wanna see my wife, and nothing will stop me. Even if you don't want me there, I'll be there"

"I will always want you there" I said.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"So, tell me what you've been up to" he said.

The rest of the conversation I told him what happened the last days. I told him about the song Alice and I were working on, and he said that it seemed like a good idea, but if Alice sang, it would leave everyone deaf. He told me what he was doing in L.A., saying he was bored without me. We had our first fight, and we worked through it. I hoped we could always do that.

* * *

><p>A week and a half, three cities later, Edward met me in Florida. We were able to go to the beach and just enjoy the city before the show. That night, after the show, as we took him to the airport, I realized I couldn't do that anymore. He hadn't left and I missed him already. I hadn't seen him in a month, and it seemed years. He had changed. Not a lot, but he had. He had been working out too much. He had already lost the few pounds he gained when we broke up, but he continued going to the gym, and he was staring to get more buffed. For some reason, I didn't quite like it. He had cut his hair, and I had frowned at the cut. I had missed a lot in the month we weren't together. We weren't even halfway through the US tour. And I simply couldn't do it anymore. I didn't say anything to anyone, but I decided it would be my last tour. Maybe I would still sing, and record some songs, but I wouldn't tour anymore.<p>

We had an agreement that I would only see Edward in a month after Florida, and he would stay a week with me, meeting me in Chicago with his family, and we would stay a couple days in New York, before he went back to L.A., and I went to Philadelphia. It would be a week before I went to Seattle and we would meet again. And then another week before I was in L.A. for a week before going to Canada and Europe.

Since Edward and Alice were from Chicago before moving to Forks, Alice was excited when we were going there. Edward, Esme and Carlisle would be there, waiting for us. They had a house there, and I would be able to stay three days, with only one show, before we had to fly to New York. When we got to Chicago, I was taken by surprise when the first set of arms to envelop me in a tight hug weren't Edward's, but Esme's.

"Oh, dear, it's been so long!" she said letting go of me. I smiled at her and she gave me a disapproving scowl after giving me a once over. I looked down at my jeans, white shirt, and sneakers. "Oh, no! You're so thin! Aren't you eating? Dear lord, that must be unhealthy!"

Before I could say something, Alice cleared her throat and Esme let go of me to hug her little girl. I greeted Carlisle and then turned to Edward. He gave me a beaming smile before wrapping me in a tight hug, and spinning me around.

"I've missed you so much!" he said peppering me with kisses. "Next time, I'm going with you"

There won't be a next time.

I smiled at him, and kissed him softly before pulling back.

"Am I really that thin?" I asked with a frown.

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You're perfect" he said. "It's just… My mom wished you were all round with a baby" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh"

"Soon" he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Maybe" I said and he frowned. "We have to settle things before…"

"But…"

"We'll see"

Before he could protest, Alice came to my rescue. Actually, she just wanted to greet her brother, but she rescued me. After greeting everyone, we all went to the Cullen's house. It was in a nice neighborhood, and it was traditional. It even had the white fence. I never felt so at home in an unknown house. I was just happy to have a room, not in a hotel, and not be in a bus. Esme, Carlisle and Edward had arrived the night before, and got the house ready. Since they didn't go to Chicago in quite some time they needed to clean it and stuff. Apparently I was indeed too thin, because Esme kept insisting for me to eat more. And I would do it gladly, the lunch she cooked was amazing, but I was full, and I would be sick if I ate anything else. And when I said I would be sick, Esme's eyes immediately gleamed and she said it was normal, she had it all the time when she was expecting Edward.

"Mom" Edward groaned.

"I was thinking, Carlisle got a job proposal in Sacramento. Maybe we should move, be closer to family. And I can help with anything…"

"Mom" Edward interrupted. "She's not pregnant. So stop it"

"Oh" she said sadly. "Sorry"

"It's okay" I mumbled.

I excused myself from the table and walked out of the house. I sat in a tire swing and enjoyed the sun.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward. He walked to me, I stood up and sat against the tree with him.

"I'm sorry about my mom, she's just… excited about grandchildren" he said wrapping an arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay"

"No, it's not. It bothers you"

"Of course it bothers me. They want me to be pregnant because of the miscarriage. It sounds awful to me, doesn't it to you?" I said. "I mean, if I hadn't lost the baby then no one would care about the one we'll have… What if I died? Would everyone be excited and pressuring you about getting a new wife?"

"Bella, don't talk like that" he sighed. "You know they…"

"They don't realize what their excitement and pressure means" I finished. "Fine"

"Are you really so against the idea of starting a family?" he asked quietly.

"No. I'm just against the idea of starting it now. I don't wanna have to deal with paparazzi following me into doctor appointments, or trying to get a copy of the ultrasound. I don't want people I don't know or don't care about giving opinion about names. I don't want to have to hire bodyguards to take my son to school"

"Bella, our career won't disappear" he frowned.

"Yeah, but it will wind down. They will find another couple to bother, and we'll have some peace"

"I don't think that will happen soon"

"What's the rush?" I asked. "I'm 24!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I was just…"

"Excited and pressuring me" I snapped.

"Sorry, Bella" he said with a frown.

I sighed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I keep snapping at people… I'm just, tired. I can't do this anymore"

"Do what?"

"Touring. This is the last tour. Once this is finished, I'm done"

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I can't do it anymore. It was fun with the guys, and sure I have friends with me but it's not the same. I hate traveling alone. I barely know my band. I miss home, you, my family"

"You're quitting your career?"

"No. I won't tour anymore, that's it. I can sing, record and stuff in L.A."

"If that's what you really want" he said.

"It is. I want to stay home, close to you" I said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>After two wonderful days with my family, Esme and Carlisle went back to Washington, while the rest of us flew to New York. Since I hadn't been in airports during the tour yet, I hadn't realized how bad it would be. People were not only waiting for me but for Edward too. We passed by paparazzi and the crowd of fans, and got in the SUV waiting. Jake smiled from the driver's seat, and I grinned at him.<p>

"Hey, Bells, fancy seeing you here" he said.

After checking in the hotel, we went to Jake's apartment to see Leah. After hours talking, just catching up, I was surprised.

"You're gonna open a club?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Well, I'm thinking about it" she said. "What do you think?"

"I think… it would be crowded" I said slowly and sipped my coke.

"But do you think I can do it?" she asked.

"Does Jake know about this?" I asked glancing at Jacob playing some kind of game with Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Alice had fallen asleep with her head on Jasper's lap, and Demetri was watching TV with Peter.

"No. I want to do this on my own. I don't want to relate it to Jake" she frowned.

"Leah, I get that you want some kind of independence from him, but think about it" I said carefully. "You're gonna open a club in New York. Do you know how many clubs must open in this city, are a failure and close? You should use the contacts you have"

"But I don't want to open a club with Jacob" she insisted frowning. "I mean… I got some modeling proposals because I'm dating him, and that's enough. I want to have a successful life apart from him. And what if we broke up? What would happen to the business?"

"Broke up?" I asked frowning. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" she laughed and patted my arm. "I'm just a pessimist"

"Well, then, don't be. You guys are great" I said.

She shrugged and then her eyes flashed to mine, wide, and I could see excitement in them.

"You"

"Me what?" I asked.

"Be my partner" she said. "This is perfect. I would be using you as reference, and we're friends. It's much simpler"

"A club. In New York" I mumbled.

"Yes! An investment. And a reason for you to come visit more frequently"

I bit my lip and glanced at Emmett and Edward.

"Alright" I agreed. "Let's do it"

She squealed and hugged me. Edward and Jake glanced at us, and not understanding why she was so excited, they went back to their game.

"You what?" Edward asked when we were back in our hotel room.

"I agreed to be her partner" I said again.

"You'll be owner of a club in New York?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah, it's an investment" I shrugged.

"Bella, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's a great idea" he arched an eyebrow. "Leah needs me"

"Bella, you can't just agree to give money every time someone 'needs' you" he said.

"It's not that much money" I said and he scoffed. "It isn't. I mean, it's just 15% of what I profited with the US tour. I did think this through"

"What if it fails?" he asked. "It will be 15% lost"

"Why are you so against this?" I asked frowning.

"Because you should have talked to me about it" he said.

My frown turned into a scowl.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Because we're married, Bella, and you should have asked me what I wanted before you compromised us" he rolled his eyes at me.

"I didn't compromise you. I compromised myself" I protested.

"It's our money" he said.

"It's money from my work" I retorted.

"What if it fails?"

"What if it doesn't?"

"Right, and then you'll have to come to New York all the time. I thought you wanted to settle down in L.A." he said.

"I want. I'll stay in L.A., I can help Leah from there" I shrugged.

"You really want to do this?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes"

"Fine" he sighed.

"Thanks" I grinned and gave him a peck. "You'll see Edward, it will be awesome"

* * *

><p>"I love New York" I said as Edward and I walked hand in hand on Central Park.<p>

Only Jasper and Alice were with us. In this city, we could walk around almost unnoticed. Of course, we would meet a few paparazzi, but they didn't bother as much as they bothered in L.A. Sometimes someone would recognize us, but after an autograph and a photo, they would leave us alone.

"It's quite different from L.A." Edward agreed.

"Yes. We should come here more" I said.

"We will, the club, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, but until it opens we should visit more"

"Maybe we should buy an apartment here" he shrugged.

"I don't know. We already have a house in L.A., we don't need an apartment here. Even if we tried, we could never come here so much"

"Sometimes this sucks" he grumbled.

"You just have to think all the trips around the world we can do. All of your amazing work" I smiled. "And remember it's because of your career you've met me"

"Well, then I can't regret it" he smiled leaning down for a kiss.

"Do you miss anything?" I asked when we resumed our walk. "From being… unknown?"

"Yeah, I miss having time to do what I wanted. Though I always complained about not having time for myself when I was in college" he frowned and the smiled at me. "I've met you, so I can't complain, like I've said"

"I miss college" I whispered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm always scared my career will be over and then I will be lost. I don't have a degree…"

"You could do anything you wanted. Maybe managing… With the club…"

"It's not the same. I'll have Leah, and Emmett is helping me managing all my stuff. You too…"

"Ever though of going back?" he asked.

"Back?"

"To college. You could finish it in L.A."

"How?" I laughed. "With people staring at me in classes, and paparazzi following me around campus?"

"Sure, maybe that would happen but, people did it before. That girl from Harry Potter is doing it"

"She's twenty" I rolled my eyes.

"So? You're twenty four" he retorted.

"You really think I could do it? Finish college?"

"You could do anything you wanted, love" he said and kissed my forehead. "You're amazing"

* * *

><p>"This has been an amazing tour, but I admit I love playing in New York" I said and the crowd cheered. "So, to thank all of you, for this amazing show, I have two songs I'm releasing tonight. You'll be the first to listen"<p>

The crowd cheered again, and I got my guitar and sat down on the edge of the stage. The security repositioned, right in front of me as the fans tried to reach me. I readjusted the earpiece and started to play the first chords.

"I hope you like it" I said. "It's about something really special to me. Someone"

The fans cheered again and the band started playing.

"_All the lives, always tempted to trade  
>Will they hate me for all the choices I've made?<br>Will they stop when they see me again?  
>I can't stop, now I know who I am<em>

_Now, I'm all yours, I'm not afraid.  
>And you're all mine,<br>Say what they may.  
>And all your love, I'll take to a grave.<br>And all my life starts now._

_Tear me down, they can't take you out of my thoughts.  
>Under every scar there's a battle I've lost. <em>

_Will they stop when they see us again?  
>I can't stop now I know who I am. <em>

_Now, I'm all yours, I'm not afraid.  
>And you're all mine,<br>Say what they may.  
>And all your love, I'll take to a grave.<br>And all my life starts now"_

I finished the song, and the crowed cheered again. I stood up, put my guitar away and the second song's melody started.

"This is kinda not my style… So let's see if it works" I laughed.

"_Lalalala…  
>I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie.<br>Be thinking of me, doing what you like.  
>So boy, forget about the world 'cuz is going be me and you tonight.<br>I wanna make you beg for it then I'm gonna make you swallow your pride_" I sang.

People cheered, whistled, and screamed commentaries about the song, as 'hot', but there was one I heard from a girl, that I chuckled and would have to tell him later. 'Sexyward', really?

"_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world.  
>Like I'm the one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart.<br>Only girl in the world.  
>Like I'm the only one that is in command, 'cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man.<br>Yeah. Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world.  
>Like I'm the one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only one<em>"

By then the lyrics got to me, and I was dancing around the stage, moving my hips, in a way that in my mind might be sexy, but I was probably embarrassing myself.

"_Want you to take me, like a thief in the night.  
>Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right.<br>Baby, I'll tell you all my secrets I'm keeping,  
>you can come inside.<br>Yeah, and when you enter you ain't leaving, be my prisoner for the night._

_Oh…_

_Take me for a ride, ride.  
>Oh, baby, take me high, high.<br>Let me take you first, first,  
>I'll make it last all night!<em>"

The crowd started screaming louder, and I was about to sing the chorus once more, when I felt arms wrapping around my waist from behind. I turned around and gasped, but was cut off by Edward's kiss. I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck, totally abandoning the show. Not that the crowd seemed to mind. When I pulled back from the kiss we were breathing heavy and I finished the song.

"_Only girl in the world. Girl in the world. Only girl in the word!_" I sang with a smile at him.

He kissed me softly and I thanked the crowd before we left the stage. He kissed me again, and then asked when I had composed the songs. I told him I started composing a lot of stuff when the tour began, and Alice was helping me out. The songs were done several shows ago, but I wanted to sing them when he was there. He kissed me again, and with his forehead against mine he looked into my eyes and said something that made me fall in love even more.

"I'm all yours too. And you are the only girl in the world for me. I love you, forever" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Just a week" he said hugging me tight.<p>

We were at JFK, he was going to catch his flight to L.A., and I was going to Philadelphia. In a week I would be in Seattle. This was becoming really tiring. I would be preparing for my international tour on his birthday. We should be enjoying the first year married together, adapting to marriage.

"Oh, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

He nodded and I squeezed his hand.

"You know that lullaby you composed, and played for me in Chicago?" I asked and he nodded frowning. "I really liked it"

"I'm glad. You inspired it" he smiled.

"Could you record and send it to me? I would love to listen to it while traveling"

"Of course, it's yours" he shrugged.

I grinned at him and gave him a last kiss as the last call for his flight was announced.

A few days later, I was in Washington. Everything was great until paparazzi got in my hotel room and scared the hell out of me. I was coming back from the restaurant, entered my room, and as I walked to my bag to change, I saw a man in the bathroom's doorframe. I jumped a foot in the air and screeched. I just stared as Demetri dragged him out. We changed rooms and that was it. Edward suggested we reinforced security, but I didn't want another person following me around. I liked Demetri and he was enough, Emmett was always around anyway.

The next morning an organization called Emmett, and wanted to talk to us. It was a NGO that worked in third-world countries. I agreed in meeting their reps, and Alice put me in a black dress, with flats and at first I thought it was unnecessary. But since paparazzi were following us around, and I even took a couple pictures with the reps in their office, turned out Alice was right. They said they wanted me to be the face of their new campaign. They showed me their projects, and where the money was being used. It was all really touching.

"Yes, I'll help" I agreed.

"Bella" Emmett protested softly while looking at the papers.

"I mean… I don't want to be Angelina" I smiled and they chuckled. "I can… I don't know, visit some countries while I do my tour. But I think I won't be able to travel around the world for you after that"

"We understand" the woman said with a smile. "They idea was not turning you into the next Angelina"

"Okay" I said looking at all projects' papers. "So… Emmett? What do you think?"

"Well… We could travel between shows on the international tour… And could take some pictures for the campaign" Emmett suggested.

"Great" the woman said happily.

"And I want to contribute" I said.

"Bella" Emmett protested softly.

"Emmett will tell the publicists to announce that 20% of all profit we make on the tour, starting immediately, will be redirected to your projects"

As the woman hugged me and thanked me, I ignored Emmett's frown at me.

"You've already promised 15% to Leah, now 20% on this…" he said when we were on the car and going back to the hotel. "You're blowing all profit from the tour"

"It's just 35%, Emmett" I said.

"Yes, but the traveling will have to be on you"

"Fine, so what? 50, 60%?" I shrugged. "That's nothing"

"If you keep this up you'll bankrupt" he said. "I'm trying to prevent that"

"I have too much, Emmett. More than I can spend. So what's the problem of helping who needs it?"

"That's not it, Bella. I'm just worried"

"I know, and I appreciate… But really, it's nothing. The club will pay back… And it's not like I promised to give 20% of everything I get for the rest of my life"

"I guess" he shrugged.

On the last minute, we decided to do a short acoustic performance after the show, for VIPs, people with access to the backstage. I walked out of the stage, all sweaty and tired, in my halter sequined black satin top and black shorts with golden sneakers, and to my surprise there were more bodyguards than I expected. I asked Alice what was going on as I wiped my forehead with the towel she gave me.

"The president's daughters are here" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Fans apparently"

When I walked in where I would be performing, the fans immediately came to talk to me and I smiled, signed what they extended me, making small talk between pictures. These people had paid a lot to get backstage, and I should make it worthy. I tried to talk to everyone, when the conversation turned to private subjects, mostly my marriage, I answered politely and started talking to other people. As I was finishing Alice poked me and told me the president's daughters were waiting. I excused myself and greeted the girls. They were very down to earth, and really sweet, not nosy at all. Perhaps they kinda understood what my life was like. I gave then autographs, took pictures and thanked them for their presence. I finally started the performance, and to my surprise, everyone quieted down as I sat down with my guitar. The performance would be on the bonus of the tour DVD, so I think that's why everyone was so quiet. I really loved these moments, where people actually listened closely to me, then the screaming crowd. When we started the band, this was what I thought of. Small public, silence for us.

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
>I do what I want when I feel like it.<br>All I wanna do is lose control.  
>Oh, oh.<em>

But you don't really give a shit,  
>you go with, go with, go with it.<br>'Cuz you're fucking crazy rock 'n roll.

Yeah, you said 'hey, what's your name?'  
>It took one look and now I'm not the same.<br>Yeah, you said hey, and since that day,  
>you stole my heart, and you're the one to blame.<p>

_And that's why I smile, it's been a while,  
>since everyday and everything has felt this right.<br>And now, you turn it all around,  
>and suddenly you're all I need, the reason why-y-y I smile…"<em>

Of course, things weren't as well as I thought, because when I went back to my hotel room, and called Edward he wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"What do you mean?" he grumbled.

"You're snippy and moody" I said.

"Should I be happy to be the last one to know you're smoking?" he retorted.

"It's not a secret" I mumbled.

"So, why don't you smoke in front of me?"

"It's not a secret, Edward. I'm not hiding anything from you. I smoke when I get stressed. I'm not stressed around you"

"It's an addiction"

"I'm not addicted. I can stop if I want to" I said.

"Oh, yeah? So why don't you?" he asked. "Because stress is not good enough of a motive to damage your health and image"

"I didn't because I don't want to. It's not damaging anything. It's once in a while"

"There's photos of you smoking almost everywhere you went. That's not once in a while. It gives you a bad image. You shouldn't even have started smoking, so don't say you don't want to quit"

"Edward… Stop worrying so much" I groaned. "I'm fine. It's fine. Once this fucking tour is over, I'll stop. It's just the stress…"

"You have to quit now. Alice should have told me…"

"What?" I cut him off. "First, Alice can be your sister, but she's not your spy. She doesn't have to tell you everything that happens to me. She shouldn't. Second, was that an order?" he was silent for a moment. "You're ordering me to quit"

"Yes. I don't want you smoking" he said.

"You can't order me" I snapped. "I'm not your property"

"It's not an order, it's a request" he said.

"Why does it bother you? I'm not smoking in your face"

"I worry about your health" he said.

"Oh, so you can smoke, I can't because I'm more fragile?"

"What?"

"I saw pictures of you smoking. When we weren't together"

"It was once. I'm not smoking" he said. "Don't change the subject. We're talking about your smoking"

"Edward, it's fine" I said softly.

"The Bella I knew wouldn't smoke" he said quietly.

"The Bella you knew wouldn't get married so young, or at all. So you have to understand that your wife isn't the same girl you've met two years ago. I've changed" I said.

He stayed silent for a couple minutes. And for a moment I wondered if he realized I wasn't the same girl he fell in love. What if because I've changed his love for me changed too?

"I know" he whispered. "I'm sorry, love. I just worry about you"

"Thanks, but you shouldn't worry so much"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said and there was a knock on my door. "I have to go or I'll miss my flight to Vegas"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bella!" Alice whined. "We're in Vegas, we should enjoy it!"<p>

"Perhaps crossed your mind that after a show I'm tired?" I asked. Really, I wasn't, but I didn't want to go out clubbing.

"You've slept the whole day. Clearly, you aren't going to sleep now. Please, please. We'll have fun"

"Fine" I smiled.

I took a shower, she gave me a leather skirt, a printed crop top, black leather ankle booties and leather jacket to wear. My hair was down, and my eye make-up dark. She got ready, and we met Demetri and Emmett who would go with us, and were casually dressed. The paparazzi were glued to the car windows to get a better view of us as I texted Edward telling our plans for the night. We got to the club, passing the paparazzi on the entrance, and there was even one that complimented my outfit. Once inside the club, we had fun. Although it was crowded we weren't bothered much, just guys passing by to talk to me and Alice, and soon walked away. Probably because Emmett kept reminding people I was married, and Alice had a boyfriend. We danced, drank, and soon, we parted ways. I think Demetri disappeared with a girl. When I noticed Emmett dancing with a girl, a little too closely for someone who had a girlfriend, I should have known that was a bad idea.

We walked out of the club late at night, well, stumbled out. The paparazzi were still there, and one even helped Alice as she almost fell. We were laughing and I did not care about all those people taking pictures of me completely drunk. We were walking down the sidewalk, waiting for a cab to pass, and they followed us.

"Had fun, Bella? Danced much? Scored any, Bella?"

"Oh, yeah, a lot" I said rolling my eyes and giggled at their silliness. I was drunk, but I did not forget Edward or the rings on my finger.

I tripped and almost fell, taking Alice with me. A paparazzi held my arm and helped me up. I thanked him and Alice laughed as she passed me the jacket that fell from my arm. We finally got a cab, and went to another club a guy inside had recommended.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning with the phone ringing, people pounding on my door, and a headache. I stumbled out of bed, I was still with my outfit from the night before on, even the shoes. Alice was laying on the other side of the king size bed, and groaned. I walked to the door and opened it to Demetri. He sighed relieved.<p>

"Thank God. When I awoke in the girl's room and realized I had left you I panicked" he said.

"Shhh" I said frowning and nodded to Alice while searching for my phone.

"Sorry" he whispered closing the door behind him. He walked to the mini fridge and got a bottle of water.

My phone stopped ringing and I sighed. I sat on the bed, and shook Alice's shoulder.

"Ali, wake up" I said.

"No. Too early. Head exploding. A couple more hours" she groaned in the pillow.

"What time is it?" I asked Demetri.

"Noon" he said.

"Ali, our flight is in a couple hours" I said shaking her again.

She lifted her head from the pillow with a scowl. She had drool on her chin, and her hair was a disaster. She sat up and ran her fingers through it trying to fix it.

"Lord, what have I done?" she mumbled.

"We went to the other club…" I grumbled. "We really shouldn't have. We were pretty drunk already"

"And then we took shots" she mumbled grimacing. "Bad idea"

"And then…" I frowned. "What we did?"

"We went to the studio"

"Studio?"

"Yeah, the tattoo studio" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Tattoo?" I blurted. "What? You've got a tattoo?"

"Yeah. You too" she said.

My eyes widened and I looked down my arms and then legs.

"On your hip" Demetri said.

I looked down and sure enough there was something black on my skin peeking out from the waistband of my skirt. I slowly reached and tugged the waistband lower. Oh, it wasn't so bad. It was nice. I loved it. I smiled tracing my finger on the tender skin, and then looked at Alice.

"You?" I asked.

"Shit, I don't remember" she grumbled. "I told him to do on my back"

She turned away and I pushed her top up on her back. Sure enough, on the small of her back, was a tattoo. I held back my giggle and she asked what it was.

"I don't think the pool and barbecue in Forks is a good idea" I said amusedly. "I don't think you want your parents to see this"

"What? Is it bad?" she asked panicked.

"Well… 'Jasper, show me your southern loving', in small letters inside a heart isn't so bad" I giggled.

"No!" she gasped.

Demetri and I burst out laughing as she jumped up and ran to the mirror, trying to see it.

"Oh, God. That's embarrassing" she groaned.

The door opened and a hangover Emmett entered with a scowl.

"Embarrassing is an understatement" he said. "We have huge problems"

"What?" I asked frowning.

"Well, there's a lot… Rose is pissed at me"

"Why?" Alice and I asked.

"Well, I was seen going out of the club with a girl" he grumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"You cheated on Rosalie?" I gasped.

"No!" he said shaking his head. "When I saw the paparazzi outside the club I realized you and Alice had left alone. So I went searching for you"

"Oh… Well, talk to Rose and tell her that" Alice said.

"If she wanted to talk to me" he groaned. "Anyway… Your parents called Alice. They want to know if you're alright"

"They know?" she asked.

"Of course. You two were seen all over clubs and bars. And all tabloids are talking about you"

"Shit" I groaned putting my face in my hands.

"Jasper called too" he said. "He asked about Alice and then said Edward is been trying to call you, Bella. And for you to call back as soon as you could"

"Where is my phone?" I grumbled getting up to search for it again.

"Oh, here!" Alice said getting it from her pocket with a sheepish smile. "I didn't notice it until now"

"It's okay" I mumbled taking it.

"Bella, wait" Emmett said before I dialed Edward's number.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well… You're in trouble" I frowned. "Pictures of you falling on the street are all over and… Well, when you fell outside the club and got in the cab… They got a good shot of your underwear" I blushed tomato red. "And when you two were coming back to the hotel, the paparazzi got a shot of part of your tattoo"

"Fuck" I cursed. "God, Edward must be… freaking out"

"Good luck" Alice said. "And sorry for insisting on the skirt"

I waved her off and walked in the bathroom dialing Edward's number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey" I mumbled.

He stayed silent for a minute.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"Yes" I said. "Sorry"

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?" he asked softly. "Do you know the spectacle you've made of yourself? Your underwear is all over the internet and magazines. And you told paparazzi you 'score a lot'"

"Edward, I swear, that's not true…"

"I know"

"You do?" I asked. "Oh, great. I'm sorry, Edward. It was a joke. I would never do this to you, not even out of my mind drunk. I love you"

"I love you too. Are you truly alright?" he asked.

"Yes, honey. Just a little bit of a headache"

"Bella, you've went out, falling-on-your-ass drunk, without Emmett or Demetri. Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"I know. I mean… At the time I didn't, but I know. I'm sorry again. It won't happen again"

"You got a tattoo?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"Are you gonna erase it?" he asked.

"No. I loved it" I said.

"What is it?"

"I'll show you when I see you in Forks. Actually, I have to get things ready to go to the airport. See you later?"

"Yeah, I'm at the airport already" he said.

"Good. Have a nice flight, baby"

"You too. See you later. Love you"

"Love you"

* * *

><p>When I arrived in Forks it was dinner time, and although all I wanted was to sleep, I had agreed to dinner at my dad's and then leaving with Edward to his parents' home, where we would stay. I greeted my dad with a tight hug and he asked me if I was alright. I assured him I was perfect, and he grumbled something about me not being a little girl and drinking. I met Edward in the living room and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. Peppering my face with kisses, he whispered how much he missed me and loved me. I giggled and dad left the room to check on dinner. I already knew it was pizza so I understood he just felt awkward standing there watching Edward and I.<p>

"How was your flight?" Edward asked.

"Great, your sister was drooling on my shoulder" I said sarcastically.

"That's hangover-Alice for you" he chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, babe. I don't get hangover anymore I guess" I shrugged.

"Anymore?"

"When I was seventeen I had it"

"Seventeen? A little too young" I slapped his arm lightly and rolled my eyes at him. "Should I worry about our underage daughter drinking?" he grinned.

"No, there is no need. We'll lock her up in a tower and put a dragon to guard her" I laughed.

"Good idea" he said quite seriously but then smiled and kissed me. "So, the tattoo?"

I grinned at him and pulled away from his arms. I tugged at the waistband of my jeans just a little, just enough to reveal the tattoo. Edward looked at it with a smile, and reached to trace his finger through the lines. It was a baby with wings, curled up and sleeping.

"Love…" Edward breathed, his finger still trailing over the ink.

"It's for our angel" I whispered.

He looked me in the eyes, and dropped to his knees, kissing the tattoo. I cupped his face as his lips lingered.

"Bells?"

I looked up to my dad watching us from the doorframe of the kitchen. He looked down at Edward, who was still on his knees and holding my hips and back at my face.

"Something you wanna tell me?" dad asked.

I shook my head and Edward let me go, standing up. I turned and showed my dad the tattoo. Although he reminded me he did not approve of that kind of thing, he liked it. We ate in the living room, watching TV and talking. I called my dad once a week at least, but I still had a lot to tell him about my tour, music, and plans.

"So, you're going to get involved with charity?" dad asked.

"Yeah. I really want to do something truly useful with my money" I said smiling.

"That's great, Bells. You were always selfless…" he said. "When I saw the article about your visit to that organization in Washington, I remembered Madison"

"Madison? Maddie Mad?" I grinned and Edward chuckled.

"Yes" dad said and frowned. "I saw her a couple times since that visit"

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"Oh, she's… great. Still at the hospital, her cancer progressed a little" dad mumbled.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked. I sensed he wasn't saying something.

"Ahn… She only had her father, her mother had died" he said and scowled. "He… He got tired I guess"

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Apparently Madison's treatment was too much, and he just… He gave her up. He gave her to social services, and… left. We don't know where he is now"

"What?" I snapped. "He left her?"

"Yeah… The girl is great though, like she didn't mind so much about it"

"What a… Son of a bitch" I said with tears welling in my eyes. "She's great! She's so sweet… How could he? She's just a child! She needed him! She needs support!"

"Bella" Edward said softly rubbing my back.

I wiped my tears angrily and told them I would visit her tomorrow before going to Seattle. Dad and Edward agreed it was a great idea. Still I felt like I didn't do all I could.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke and as I focused on my surroundings, I frowned at the bikini-clad women on the walls. I snuggled deeper into Edward's side, and he stirred. He groaned and turned his head, kissing my forehead.<p>

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?" he mumbled.

"It's very disturbing waking up with practically naked women looking at you" I said fighting my smile. I had teased him nonstop about his Baywatch posters.

"Well, they were very pleasing before going to sleep" he said, eyes still closed, and a smile tugging on his lips.

"Ugh!" I groaned and slapped his chest. I tried to pull away but he just pulled me closer. "You are disgusting" I said.

"And yet, you love me" he said opening his green eyes, and dazzling me.

"I think this marriage won't last long. Less than a year" I joked. "I'll tell people you betrayed me, for Pam Anderson!" I said dramatically.

"Love, even if I wanted, there is no better option for me in the whole world" he said leaning in to kiss me.

"You can be so sappy" I said right before his lips touched mine.

"And yet…" he whispered against my lips with a smile.

"I love you" I finished.

After convincing Edward to take off his damn Baywatch posters, I changed into an American flag bikini, boyfriend jeans, stripes and stars, American-themed top and black sneakers. I went downstairs and found everyone already up and doing something to help on the Brunch/Barbecue we were going to have. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were moving the big, dining room table to the backyard, Demetri and Alice was setting the grill (while listening to her father's chastisement about the tattoo, that was inappropriate and dangerous – infected needles and all – Jasper was trying to stay out of the conversation while Edward and Emmett tried not to smile) and Esme was in the kitchen getting all the food ready. I helped her and soon my dad joined us, bringing beer – his contribution since cooking was out of question for him. I was talking to Esme when Carlisle came behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her neck. I smiled at the scene and continued decorating the cake.

"Hey, honey" she said happily. "The table is set?"

"Yes. Maybe we should consider leaving that one there and getting a new one for the dining room. It's heavy" he grimaced.

"I don't mind buying new furniture, you know that, I love redecorating… But I want that table inside the house so it's intact. I love that table"

"Why?" I asked.

They both blushed and I laughed.

"Ugh" Edward groaned joining us while getting a glass of water. "Disgusting"

"Honey, you do know your parents have a sex life, don't you?" I asked teasingly.

"Nuh uh" he shook his head scowling at me and Carlisle hid his face on Esme's hair, clearly amused. "My mom is a saint"

"Sure… And you're Jesus, conceived without intercourse" I teased.

"So, Charlie, how's your sex life?" he asked loudly to my father in the other room, with a teasing grin. I heard my dad choking.

"Honey, I do not know who, but I'm sure Charlie has ways of satisfying his natural needs" I laughed.

"Ugh. He's your father, aren't you repulsed?" he asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Okay… So, when we have a child, we can't ever have sex again, because that's… repulsing" I said smiling.

"Okay, I take back what I said" he laughed and kissed my neck. "Do not joke about it, baby" he whispered in my ear.

"So, Bella" Carlisle said. "Alice said you got a tattoo too?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

I cleaned my hands and tugged on the waistband of my jeans and bikini to show them. They smiled and Esme cupped my cheek with tears in her eyes.

"That's beautiful, sweetie" she said softly.

"Better than 'show me your southern loving'" Carlisle grumbled walking away. We laughed.

I stayed in the pool as much as I could before lunch. It was a rare sunny day in Forks, and I hadn't enjoyed the sun, a pool or the beach since our honeymoon. We ate, celebrated 4th of July, and when I had finished eating, I put my clothes back on.

"I'm going to the hospital" I announced and everyone looked worried, except dad and Edward. "See Madison" I explained. "Maybe you could meet me there and we all go to Seattle from there"

"Sounds great" Edward said giving me a peck and turned to go inside. "I'll just get some clothes on and my keys"

I waited for him and we took his old Volvo. Well, the car was basically new, but he hadn't used it since he moved out. We got to the hospital without much trouble, only a couple of paparazzi were following us. Once inside the hospital, we went straight to the pediatric floor, avoiding talking much with people. We met Mary, the nurse that I had met the last time I was there and she gladly took me to Maddie's room. I knocked before entering. She turned her head away from the window, and her blue eyes widened when she saw us. She had grown a lot in the last year and a half. She had short, dark blond hair, almost brown. Her skin somehow seemed paler, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She seemed fragile. It broke my heart.

"Bella!" she squealed getting up from her bed.

I picked her up as she jumped on me and hugged her tight.

"Hey, Mad" I whispered.

"Hey, Edward" she said from my shoulder.

"Hi" he said with a smile.

"God, you grew up so much" I said looking at her and she gave me a toothless smile. "Your tooth fell?"

"Yes!" she said happily. "The fairy left me candy"

"Really? That's nice" I smiled at her.

"Lizzie went home. Her kidney was fine" she told me.

I sat on the bed, with her still on my lap, as she continued to tell me about what had happened since my visit. She never mentioned her father, and she seemed happy.

"Oh, and my hair!" she exclaimed and put it behind her ear. "It's growing"

"I'm seeing… It's beautiful" I said.

"Since they changed the medication it's growing. I want to have a long hair like yours was. Why did you cut it?"

"I was tired of it… Don't you like my new hair?" I asked running my fingers through my shoulder-length hair.

"I like it. It's beautiful too" she said and turned to Edward. "You gave her a ring and you married. I saw in the magazine"

"Yes, she's my wife now" he smiled at her.

"So, now you'll have babies?" she asked him. "That's what they said in the magazine"

"Not right now, beautiful" he chuckled and she blushed. "But yes, we'll have babies someday"

"Cool! They will be cute!" she grinned at us.

We played with her for almost two hours until Carlisle came and said I had to get going. I frowned and looked back at Maddie, who had a sad frown. I told Edward to stay with her a little as I walked out with Carlisle.

"With whom I have to talk to take her to Seattle? For the show?" I asked.

"The administration and social services, but it's not so simple…" he said frowning.

"Can you help me? It would make her so happy. I want her there, I want to bring her some happiness. She deserves it"

He tried to help me. But the social services couldn't let Maddie go just like that. I had to say goodbye to her but promised her I would come the next morning. Emmett was able to get me a flight later, so I didn't have to leave in the morning.

"She's doing great, isn't she?" I asked Carlisle.

"She is, Bella, the new medication is helping a lot, although it makes her sick" he said with a sad smile.

"But she isn't in remission yet" I scowled.

"No" he mumbled.

"So… She can die. She can die and they won't let her out of that hospital. She will never see the world" I said with tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Bella, love, it will be alright" Edward tried to sooth me.

"No. I want to do more" I said shaking my head. "I want to help. Carlisle, do you know any organization that works with children with cancer?"

"Yes…" he said.

"I want to help that organization. I'll help the other organization for the rest of my tour as I promised but I will help this cause" I said firmly.

"That's great, dear" Esme said smiling.

"Maybe we can talk when we get in the venue?" I asked Edward quietly.

He nodded with a smiled and kissed my cheeks, erasing the evidence of tears.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alice, can you give us a moment?" I asked her as she finished my hair.<p>

She had put me in an American flag vintage long sleeved cropped shirt, shorts with American flag details, and American flag themed converses. My make up was blue eye-shadow with red lipstick. I was completely patriotic. She smiled at me through the mirror and left the room. I had not much time before the show. I turned to Edward and he grinned at me.

"You look beautiful, love"

I blushed and thanked him. We sat in a couch in the corner, and I took his hand.

"Edward… I… I really want to do something more for Madison" I said nervously.

"I want that too, baby" he said squeezing my hand. "I had an idea, but maybe it's better if you told me yours"

"I really don't know what to do" I confessed. "I just need to help her, Edward. I know I've only seen her twice, but… I have to help her. Helping an organization isn't directly helping her… Maybe we could get her a better room… And pay for her treatment for awhile… Maybe…"

"We could adopt her" he said.

My eyes widened and found his. He smiled at me, but I could see he was hesitant.

"Love, I know you don't want a family now… But if you saw the way you interacted with her… If I didn't know better, I would say you're her mother… You were amazing with her. You're a natural. And I understand if you're not ready to have out own baby, but if we adopted Madison…"

I cut him off with a kiss. When I pulled back I cupped his face in my hands and grinned at him.

"Oh, Edward, I loved the idea" I said happily.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Really!" I said and he kissed me once more but then something came up in my head. "But my tour isn't over. Do you think they would give her to us if I'm traveling all around…?"

"Baby, don't worry. We'll find a way. And these things must take time. The international tour will be over soon…"

I kissed him again, both with huge smiles.

"_On a Monday, I am waiting  
>Tuesday, I am fading<br>And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
>Then the phone rings, I hear you<br>And the darkness is a clear view  
>'Cause you've come to rescue me<em>

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
>I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts<em>

Ohhhhh  
>It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real<br>I like the way that feels  
>Ohhhhh<br>It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
>I love how you can tell<br>All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
>All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me<p>

I am moody, messy  
>I get restless, and it's senseless<br>How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
>Make me happy it's a mission<br>And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
>When I hit that bottom<br>Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh  
>It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real<br>I like the way that feels  
>Ohhhhh<br>It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
>I love how you can tell<br>All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
>Am I that obvious?<br>And if it's written on my face...  
>I hope it never goes away... yeah<p>

On a Monday, I am waiting  
>And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...<br>So I can breathe

Ohhhhh  
>It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real<br>I like the way that feels  
>Ohhhhh<br>It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
>I love how you can tell<br>Ohhhhh  
>I love how you can tell<br>Ohhhhh  
>I love how you can tell<br>All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
>All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys :) <strong>  
><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update... I'm having author's block. That's why I'm searching for a beta. Anyone interested, PM me. Not just for <em>Bittersweet Fame<em>, but for all my stories.**

**Outfits on link on my profile.**

**Playlist of this chapter:**  
><strong>Enchanted - Taylor Swift<strong>  
><strong>I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz<strong>  
><strong>Eclipse (All Yours) - Metric<strong>  
><strong>Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna<strong>  
><strong>Smile - Avril Lavigne<strong>  
><strong>Pieces Of Me - Ashley Simpson<strong>

**This chapter doesn't happen much really. Shows more of Bella and Edward's relationship, her career, and is foundation for the next chapters (Madison and all). **

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	19. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	20. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
